


Только мы вдвоем

by Singh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Medical Procedures, Slavery, Starvation, Tarsus IV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 85,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singh/pseuds/Singh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время учебы в Академии. Леонард Маккой был уверен, что у него нет ничего общего с кадетом Джимом Кирком, пока случай не свел их. Когда в результате стечения обстоятельств стандартная тренировочная миссия обернулась катастрофой, им обоим потребовалось не только обрести взаимное доверие, но и применить весь опыт и знания, чтобы выжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Two Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462930) by [shoreleave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoreleave/pseuds/shoreleave). 



> Art by [melamoryblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/).

**Только мы вдвоем**

_Пойдем скорей в тюрьму;  
Там будем петь вдвоем…  
– Уильям Шекспир_

**Часть первая**

**Академия Звездного Флота, лето 2257**

**Джим**

Джиму не требовалось открывать глаза, чтобы понять, насколько все плохо.  
Его конечности ощущались тяжелыми и неповоротливыми, словно он всю ночь где-то шлялся, а в затылочной части черепа начинала зарождаться мигрень. Когда он попробовал повернуть голову на подушке, основание шеи и плечи прострелило острой болью.  
_«Ауч»._  
Сделав медленный глубокий вдох, он осторожно сел и помассировал шею, щурясь из-за бьющих в окно лучей утреннего солнца. Он попытался сфокусировать взгляд на окружающих предметах, но как бы ни моргал и ни тер глаза, все вокруг оставалось размытым. Он ощутил растущий под кожей жар.  
Ну, разве это не замечательно. Последняя вещь, на которую Джим мог выкроить время сегодня – и вообще говоря, в течение всей недели – это грипп.  
– Выглядишь отвратительно, – проинформировал его сосед, Дэн Корриган, пока Джим, кряхтя, крался к ванной комнате. Корриган был уже на ногах и натягивал форму. – Я думал, ты вчера лег пораньше.  
– Так и есть, – он на самом деле вернулся еще до десяти, до странного вымотанный простой рукопашной тренировкой. Подставив руки под струю воды, он ополоснул лицо, затем припал ртом к крану. Холодная жидкость немного расслабила горло. – Надеюсь, я ничего не подхватил.  
– Лучше начинай приводить себя в порядок, Кирк. У тебя, вроде, занятие с утра.  
– Семинар по дипломатии, – промямлил Джим. Шесть часов дебатов в маленьких группах, презентаций и симуляций. Обычно он был бы уже на ногах, готовясь к уроку, бегло просматривая заданный материал и повторяя речь к своей презентации. Но сегодня он чувствовал себя таким вялым и истощенным, что уже понимал – ему не обойтись без чашки крепкого кофе перед семинаром. И принимая во внимание крайне медлительный темп сборов, он едва успевал на занятие вовремя. Это никуда не годилось.  
– Время летней сессии, а вы по-прежнему весь день в классе? – слегка пренебрежительно поинтересовался Корриган. – Нужно было идти на биологический. С утра я пару часов в лаборатории, но потом свободен.  
– Заткнись, Корриган, – пробурчал Джим, не находя сил придумать более остроумный ответ. Он прищурился, разглядывая свое бледное, покрытое пятнами отражение в зеркале. Душ все же нужен, решил он. Отказ от водных процедур мог бы сэкономить несколько минут, но, если он заявится на семинар в таком помятом виде, велика вероятность, что коммандер Биллингс использует его в качестве показательного примера для импровизированной лекции о важности личной гигиены и поддержании подобающего внешнего вида. А сегодня ему, как никогда, не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание.  
Горячий душ немного взбодрил, но никак не помог от боли в шее. Джим влез в свежую униформу, затем наклонился, чтобы застегнуть ботинки. Стоило ему это сделать, как в голове запульсировала боль, концентрируясь у основания черепа и распространяясь ниже на шею. Массируя одеревеневшие мышцы, Джим неловко выпрямился, изо всех сил стараясь не двигать головой.  
«Вчера после тренировки нужно было больше времени уделить растяжке вместо того, чтобы бежать в общагу», – с отвращением подумал он. Затекшая шея будет отвлекать его весь день, мешать концентрироваться на занятиях.  
«На этой неделе ты не можешь позволить себе глупые ошибки, тупица».  
Покончив наконец с ботинками, он откинулся назад и сделал глубокий вдох. Даже такое незначительное действие, как обувание, выбило его из равновесия. Виски отчаянно пульсировали. Вздохнув, Джим покосился на Корригана, который расположился на своей кровати, привычно просматривая утреннюю сводку.  
– У тебя есть что-нибудь от головной боли? Или температуры?  
Корриган бросил на него удивленный взгляд.  
– Это что-то новенькое. Джим Кирк признает, что ему нужны лекарства? Ты не пошел к врачу даже когда подцепил бронхит прошлой зимой.  
– Это была простуда, – возмутился Джим. – И, чувак, я из Айовы. Мы не болеем.  
– Ага, я вижу, – рассмеялся Корриган, но затем выражение его лица смягчилось. Они не были друзьями, но обычно выручали друг друга, если это было в их силах. – Здесь у меня ничего нет. Тебе бы до занятий заскочить в клинику. Одна инъекция, и будешь, как новенький.  
Джим покачал головой. Он знал приличное число кадетов, которые отправлялись в клинику при Академии при первых признаках больного горла в надежде на быструю поправку или как минимум на официальную отмазку, чтобы пролежать в постели день-другой. Тот же Корриган был безнадежным ипохондриком из Лос-Анджелеса и закидывался таблетками после каждого чиха, что, по мнению Джима, выглядело просто жалко. Джим сторонился докторов, если была такая возможность, и не появлялся в клинике с момента последнего медосмотра год назад.  
В таком поведении не было большой тайны. Он рос, зная, что болезнь не гарантирует ему день в уютной постели. Даже теперь он мог слышать глумливые крики дяди, эхом разносящиеся по фермерскому дому: «Мне плевать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Тащи свою ленивую задницу во двор и принимайся за работу. И сотри с лица это кислое выражение». Впрочем, поведение Фрэнка не отличалось разительно от того, что он слышал от деда с бабушкой, да и большинства взрослых в Риверсайде. Они выросли на смеси стоицизма и среднезападной трудовой этики, и Джим научился гордиться ей.  
Поэтому он лишь закатил глаза.  
– Забудь. Мне не настолько хреново. Не могу рисковать отстранением от занятий.  
Корриган пожал плечами.  
– Тогда терпи. Я ушел в лабораторию, – по дороге к двери он хлопнул Джима по спине. Вероятно, таким образом он рассчитывал приободрить его, но Джим лишь стиснул зубы, пережидая приступ боли в районе шеи.  
Минуту спустя он неуверенно встал, засунул в карман куртки свой PADD и направился к кафетерию.

Кофе слегка взбодрил его, но к полудню Джим уже не мог отрицать, что болен – его попеременно бросало то в жар, то в дрожь. Мышцы на ногах начали ныть, словно он занимался физическими упражнениями, а не сидел в аудитории. Отчаянно хотелось вернуться в кровать.  
Болезненная чувствительность в шее мешала заглядывать в лежащий перед ним PADD, и даже когда ему это удавалось, буквы на экране расплывались. Если уж на то пошло, преподаватель тоже выглядел слегка размытым по краям. Джим беспрестанно моргал, силясь прояснить картинку перед глазами.  
– Я вас утомил, мистер Кирк?  
Джим дернулся, выныривая в реальность. Шею и основание черепа пронзила острая вспышка боли. Черт возьми, похоже, он умудрился отключиться. Он огляделся по сторонам, подмечая, что глаза всех учеников устремлены на него, и выпрямился на стуле, стараясь не морщиться от боли. Откуда-то из-за спины донесся приглушенный смех.  
– М-м, нет, сэр. Простите, – правда была такова, что коммандер Биллингс действительно был довольно нудным лектором, который мог без перерыва бубнить монотонным гнусавым голосом, но даже находясь в лихорадочном состоянии, Джим не был настолько туп, чтобы сказать ему об этом.  
– Быть может, вам принести подушку?  
«Придурок».  
– Это совсем не обязательно, сэр, – трясущейся рукой он стер пот со лба.  
Биллингс окинул взглядом аудиторию.  
– Без сомнений, дипломатия способна усыпить. Зачастую переговоры тянутся часами, – он выразительно поглядел на Джима. – Тем не менее, на Аксанаре от вас ожидается максимальная сосредоточенность и внимание вне зависимости от того, насколько скучными вы сочтете ораторов.  
– Да, сэр, – отозвался Джим, с облегчением понимая, что внимание одноклассников вновь переключилось на Биллингса, уже продолжившего свои рассуждения.  
Миссия мира на Аксанар была кульминацией годового курса галактической дипломатии. Весь последний месяц с начала летней сессии кадеты усиленно изучали политические и экономические подоплеки этой области, включая Аксанарскую Битву и ее последствия. Джим, наряду с другими кадетами тактического направления, должен был работать за кулисами в качестве помощника дипломатического атташе. Поначалу его радовало это назначение, но затем он узнал, что оно предполагает на самом деле: вести заметки, быть мальчиком на побегушках и наблюдать за _настоящими_ делегатами.  
Но, в конце концов, он решил, что не имеет значения, чем именно он будет заниматься на Аксанаре. Основной смысл поездки он видел в возможности испытать свои силы на космическом корабле. Им было назначено лететь на «Фаррагате», новейшем корабле Звездного Флота класса «Конституция». Три недели туда и три обратно. Прошлым летом, после первого года в Академии их тренинг, по сути, состоял из ознакомления с распорядком на корабле. Они даже не выбрались за пределы солнечной системы, не включили варп-скорость. Предстоящая практика станет их первым длительным пребыванием на борту, и инструкторы будут наблюдать за всеми их действиями.  
Джим намеревался отличиться. Кадетам предписывалось пройти через все основные операционные блоки: мостик, инженерный отсек, коммуникации, оружейный, даже административный. Проявленные во время поездки качества будут учитываться и могут сыграть значительную роль в определении направления их дальнейшей учебы в последующие два года в Академии. И Джим был готов к испытанию, он рвался доказать, чего стоит.  
Коммандер Биллингс объяснял военные стратегии капитана Гарта в битве против клингонов, и это была одна из тех вещей, которые обычно приковывали внимание Джима, но сейчас его мысли продолжали разбегаться. Он понимал, что болен, что состояние его ухудшалось с пугающей стремительностью. Боль в шее становилась все сильнее.  
«Это может быть двадцатичетырехчасовой вирус», – убеждал он себя. Любой другой вариант его просто не устраивал. «Фаррагат» стартовал через три дня, и к тому моменту он _обязан_ был находиться в своей лучшей форме.

После полудня, когда семинар наконец завершился, кадеты спешно покинули свои места и отправились на обед, смеясь и болтая между собой. Обычно Джим был одним из первых, кто выходил из аудитории, полный избыточной энергии после долгого сидения на одном месте, но сегодня каждое движение болью отдавалось в шее, и у него не хватало сил перемещаться быстро.  
– Мистер Кирк, – услышал он голос Биллингса, когда уже повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он подавил стон. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, это выговор от преподавателя. Черт возьми, он прекрасно знал, что был невнимателен, но ему казалось, что он довольно качественно симулировал заинтересованность – кроме того случая, когда задремал…  
– Да, сэр?  
Биллингс окинул его проницательным взглядом, затем сказал тихо:  
– Вы выглядите неважно и определенно вели себя странно на семинаре. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
Джим взглянул на него, удивленный проявлением симпатии. На его памяти это был первый случай, когда преподаватель выказывал какие-либо качества, помимо строгости и формализма. В действительности это немного выбило Джима из равновесия, заставив его ослабить железную хватку, в которой он все утро держал свои эмоции.  
– Немного нездоровится, сэр, только и всего, – его голос чуть дрогнул – «твою мать, это все чертова температура» – и он сделал глубокий вдох. – Не стоит беспокоиться. Я буду в порядке.  
– Сходите в клинику во время перерыва, Кирк, – твердо сказал Биллингс. – Пусть вас осмотрит врач. У вас есть девяносто минут до начала презентаций.  
– Все нормально, сэр. Я зайду туда после занятий, – единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это вернуться в общежитие и немного вздремнуть. Позже, при крайней необходимости, он бы собрался с силами и заставил себя посетить клинику.  
Но Биллингс лишь нетерпеливо махнул рукой.  
– Это приказ, мистер Кирк.  
«Черт».  
– Да, сэр, – Джим нехотя отсалютовал и покинул аудиторию.  
Что ж, наверное, Биллингс был прав. Что бы он ни подцепил, само по себе оно проходить не собиралось, и что-то с этим нужно было делать. Он чувствовал, что температура еще поднялась, стало тяжело просто сидеть на месте и держать глаза открытыми. Последние пару часов в голове неистово пульсировала кровь. Скорее всего, ему нужна была стандартная антивирусная инъекция и, может быть, мышечный релаксант для шеи. Он ненавидел врачей, но и они иногда могли оказаться полезными. Для чего откладывать неизбежное? К послеобеденному семинару он вернется, как новенький.  
Но в клинике, похоже, никому не было дела до того, что ему нужно быть на занятиях вовремя. Хмурый и обнаженный по пояс Джим сидел на биокровати, пока дежурный врач задавала ему стандартные вопросы. Доктор Грэйс Левин была среднего возраста, методичной, не терпящей спешки женщиной, и Джим не раз беспокойно взглянул на часы, пока она расспрашивала о его симптомах и изучала его медицинскую историю.  
– Прилягте, – велела она. – Я посмотрю, что покажут сканы.  
Джиму не был виден монитор над головой, поэтому вместо него он наблюдал за лицом доктора. Поначалу выражение было нейтрально-вежливым, но минуту спустя женщина прищурилась и поджала губы, хмурясь чему-то на экране.  
– Что там? – настороженно спросил он. – Что не так?  
– Минуту, кадет, – отозвалась она. – Лежите смирно. У вас температура почти 39. У вас тут все признаки воспаления.  
– Воспаления чего? – спросил Джим. Вместо ответа женщина нагнулась вперед, регулируя что-то на мониторе. Джим глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя расслабиться. Он знал, что врач проверяла показатели жизненно-важных функций, и что его кровяное давление наверняка было чересчур высоко. Черт, он ненавидел, когда его держали в неведении. Все доктора были одинаковыми – никогда не выкладывали все, как есть, сообщая только крохи информации, которые считали необходимыми.  
Завершив сканирование, доктор Левин принялась за физический осмотр. Джим вынес его с едва скрываемым нетерпением. Он ощущал усталость и раздражение и начинал сомневаться, что принял верное решение, придя в клинику. Он зажмурился, чтобы избежать яркого света лампы, которой врач проверяла его гланды; ему ощупали живот и осмотрели кожу на всем теле.  
– Наклоните голову вперед, – наконец сказала она. – Попытайтесь дотронуться подбородком до груди.  
Задача оказалась на удивление трудной, несмотря на то, что доктор Левин аккуратно придерживала ему затылок. Колени Джима рефлекторно согнулись в напрасной попытке уменьшить пронзившую спину боль.  
– Блядь! – охнул он. – Простите, черт, шея ужасно болит. Нужно было размяться после вчерашних занятий в зале…  
– Не думаю, что проблема в этом, – проговорила доктор Левин мягким сочувствующим тоном, который заставил Джима стиснуть зубы. – Очень сомневаюсь, что вы просто потянули мышцы.  
– О чем вы…  
– Минуту, кадет Кирк, – женщина принялась выводить что-то на PADDе, и Джим обескураженно потер виски. Головная боль все усиливалась, а теперь к ней добавилась еще и тошнота. Он покосился на небольшую посудину на подставке рядом с кроватью, соображая, что успеет схватить ее, если его начнет рвать. Он сосредоточился на коротких частых вдохах, отчаянно желая, чтобы доктор поторопилась, и он смог поскорее убраться из клиники.  
Наконец доктор Левин постучала по PADDу и удовлетворенно кивнула. Она сдернула с полки пузырек и с отчетливым кликом вставила его в гипошприц.  
– Я дам вам кое-что от температуры и головной боли, пока мы ждем ваш транспорт.  
– Мой транспорт? – тупо повторил Джим, чувствуя, будто что-то пропустил. – Транспорт куда?  
– Госпиталь Звездного Флота, – она прижала гипошприц к его шее, но он был настолько отвлечен ее словами, что впервые в жизни не почувствовал укола. – Вам нужно более тщательное обследование, у нас нет нужного оборудования здесь, в клинике.  
– Погодите, _что?_ Вы шутите? – выпалил он. Морщась от боли, он приподнялся на кровати. – Ну, нет! Это совсем не обязательно, я… – «Я в порядке», едва не сказал он, но это была явная ложь. – Я _опаздываю_. У меня нет времени куда-то ехать прямо сейчас, – семинар начинался через десять минут. – Если мне не станет лучше, я вернусь вечером, обещаю. Но сейчас мне нужно идти на занятия.  
Взгляд Левин был понимающим, но тон безапелляционным:  
– Мне жаль, кадет Кирк. Я вижу, что госпитализация не входила в ваши планы, но в данный момент у вас нет выбора. Как только вы вошли в двери клиники, на меня легла ответственность за ваше здоровье, и я считаю, что вас следует направить в госпиталь.  
– Но я не могу! – выпалил Джим с долей отчаяния в голосе. Именно поэтому он и пытался избегать докторов. Стоило ему ступить в их логово, и они брали власть в свои руки и начинали принимать решения за него, нисколько не считаясь с тем, чего он хочет.  
«Истерика тебе не поможет, идиот».  
Сделав над собой усилие, он взял под контроль эмоции, понизил тон и как можно спокойнее проговорил:  
– При всем уважении, мне кажется, вы реагируете слишком остро. Я просто пришел за какой-нибудь инъекцией, которая помогла бы продержаться до конца занятий. Мне не нужно, чтобы со мной нянчились, – для большей убедительности он продемонстрировал доктору свою самую авторитетную улыбку. – Поэтому, спасибо, но мне уже намного лучше.  
– Я была бы удивлена, если бы было иначе. Я дала вам сильное обезболивающее, – ответила женщина. – Ваше состояние может оказаться довольно серьезным, и нет, мы не можем ждать до вечера.  
От этих слов по спине Джима пробежали холодные мурашки. «Мне нельзя сейчас болеть!» – пронеслось у него в голове. Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь скрыть тревогу.  
– Что со мной не так? – спросил он с долей страха в голосе. – Это ведь не засекреченная информация, правда? Просто скажите мне.  
– Я подозреваю менингит, но я не могу начать лечение, пока мы не установим точный диагноз.  
– Менингит? – некоторое время он просто изумленно таращился на нее. Он был убежден, что это простуда. Не удивительно, что ему было так хреново… Он слышал о младенцах и совсем маленьких детях с менингитом, но ни о ком своего возраста. Разве это не была одна из тех древних болезней, которые искоренили сотни лет назад? – Но… это излечимо, верно?  
– Обычно для лечения требуется стандартный курс антибиотиков и противовирусных средств, – врач улыбнулась Джиму, явно пытаясь приободрить. – Я проинструктирую госпиталь, что вы поедите на приоритетном транспорте.  
– Да, мадам, – угрюмо сказал он. И пятнадцать минут спустя он сидел уже на другой биокровати в маленькой комнате для осмотра в Госпитале Звездного Флота, зябко ежась в тонкой больничной пижаме и спрашивая себя, удастся ли ему убедить _следующего_ доктора в том, что ему просто необходимо выписаться до поездки на Аксанар.

**Леонард**

За те два года, которые он провел в Звездном Флоте, Леонард Маккой успешно избегал космических полетов.  
Дело было не в том, что он боялся риска. Все верно, вылазки в космос были, бесспорно, опасны, но не менее опасным было и большинство высокоскоростных средств передвижения, что использовались на земле. Дело было в том, что он был прагматичным человеком, который любил комфорт, и, мягко говоря, космические путешествия его не прельщали. У него не было желания неделями или месяцами обитать в ограниченном пространстве с множеством других людей, есть однообразную пищу и пить регенерированную воду.  
И, подходя к вопросу с профессиональной точки зрения, космос – не лучшее место для использования его талантов и подготовки. Он не видел особой сложности в заботе о рутинных медицинских потребностях пары сотен мужчин и женщин, находящихся в первоклассной физической форме. В Сан-Франциско имелись вполне перспективные карьерные позиции – Госпиталь Звездного Флота был крупным заведением с прилично финансируемыми исследовательскими учреждениями. Поэтому, по мнению Леонарда, ему не было нужды искать какие-либо иные варианты. И он намеревался сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы завершить обучение, не отрываясь от земли в буквальном смысле слова.  
Доктор Эдвард Пури, его непосредственный руководитель, как обычно, плевать хотел на планы Маккоя.  
– В этот раз у тебя нет выбора, – проинформировал Пури, а чеканный британский акцент уже привычно придал его речи еще больше высокомерия и безапелляционности. Пури вызвал его на встречу перед началом смены Леонарда, и оба они расположились в небольшом офисе. – Это отличная возможность. Тебе нужен хоть какой-то опыт работы в условиях космического марш-броска, а «Атлантида» направляется на Звездную Базу 11 через месяц. Если по завершении учебы ты хочешь получить тепленькое место на космическом корабле…  
– Я _не хочу_ , – твердо ответил Леонард, подаваясь вперед на стуле. – Мне хорошо и здесь, в Сан-Франциско, – «О чем я говорил тебе уже много раз», – добавил про себя он.  
– …которое бы соответствовало твоему уровню, тебе необходимо развивать навыки обращения с инопланетными формами жизни и, разумеется, быть достаточно осведомленным о нюансах корабельной жизни, – продолжил Пури, игнорируя его протесты. – Краткий учебный полет этим летом станет для тебя прекрасным шансом из первых рук узнать о порядках медицинского обслуживания в космосе.  
– У меня полно инопланетных форм жизни здесь, в госпитале, и ты знаешь, что медицинское обслуживание в космосе – не моя специальность.  
Это был привычный предмет разногласий между ними. Чем больше Пури искушал приключениями и новыми открытиями, тем больше Леонард упирался.  
– Именно поэтому тебе и нужно лететь, Маккой, – глаза оппонента сузились. – Собственно говоря, дай-ка я кое-что проверю, – Пури дотянулся до лежащего на столе PADDа и принялся вбивать команды, в то время как Леонард прикладывал все силы, чтобы сохранить спокойствие. Его смена должна была начаться через десять минут, и разговор выбивал его из колеи. Судя по решительному взгляду Пури, его летние планы сильно менялись в худшую сторону.  
Пури неодобрительно хмыкнул и оторвался от экрана.  
– Если верить тому, что здесь сказано, у тебя вообще отсутствуют внепланетарные часы. Для третьекурсника это неприемлемо. На первом курсе ты пропустил тренировку на Звездной Базе 1.  
Леонард свел брови на переносице, словно силясь припомнить.  
– Как это могло произойти? Постой, вспомнил… я был в Париже на конференции по ксенобиологии, которую ты сам порекомендовал мне посетить, – подчеркнул он. – Доктор Флокс зачитал важнейшую лекцию, одну из последних перед своей смертью.  
– Да, верно, – нахмурился Пури. – Что ж, пожалуй, это достаточное оправдание. Но в твоем файле указано, что в этом году ты не присутствовал на лунном прыжке.  
Леонард откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Хм, я, безусловно, намеревался полететь, – «Ага, как же». – В тот момент как раз вспыхнула эпидемия риджеллианского гриппа, и я вызвался взять дополнительные смены в клинике при Академии…  
Пури вновь глянул на PADD.  
– И ты решил не лететь на тренинг на «Андромеде» в январе.  
– Нам было позволено выбирать, и я предпочел отправиться на станцию Макмурдо. Это была замечательная возможность обучиться работе в экстремально холодных условиях, – Макмурдо находилась в Антарктике, Звездный Флот держал там обсерваторию и научно-исследовательскую станцию. Поначалу Леонард опасался холодной погоды, но затем сообразил, что январь приходился на разгар антарктического лета. В конечном счете, какими плохими бы ни были погодные условия, они были куда более предпочтительными, чем баллонный воздух на Луне.  
– Как бы то ни было, Маккой, сдается мне, ты сильно просрочил свое знакомство со звездами.  
Леонард сдержал порыв закатить глаза. Пури, лицемерная задница, не прослужил и дня на космическом корабле, насколько был осведомлен Леонард. Фактически как глава кадетского тренинга в Госпитале Звездного Флота он был живым доказательством возможности построить успешную карьеру в Звездном Флоте, не покидая Земли.  
– Откровенно говоря, меня не привлекает карьера в глубоком космосе, – сказал Леонард. Возможно, пришло время открыть все карты. – Я никогда не утверждал обратного. Записываясь на службу, я понимал, что мой опыт и образование обеспечат мне определенную степень свободы в выборе того места, куда я буду назначен.  
– Неужели? Не припомню такого пункта в твоем контракте, – заявил Пури, окидывая его прохладным взглядом и ожидая реакции.  
Леонард поднял на него глаза, и в нем впервые зародились сомнения. Офицер по вербовке практически подавилась слюной, когда увидела его резюме, и более или менее пообещала – ведь пообещала? – что его распределят туда, куда он захочет. Да, это не было явно прописано в контракте, но…  
«Обещание – отрада для дурака», – говаривала его мама. Жаль, что он так ничему у нее и не научился.  
Его замешательство, должно быть, проявилось на лице, потому что взгляд Пури стал сочувствующим.  
– Выход в космос на первых порах может быть пугающим. Дело в этом? Что ж, это вполне можно понять. Новобранцев часто тревожат опасности космических путешествий, но ты привыкнешь к этому, Маккой. По прошествии определенного времени ты просто выбросишь все эти страхи из головы.  
– Дело не в этом, – ощетинился Леонард. – Я не боюсь летать. Проблема в том, что я специализируюсь на неотложной медицинской помощи и травматологии. Наиболее полезен Звездному Флоту я буду в крупных медицинских центрах – таких, как эта больница!  
– Я хорошо осведомлен о твоей профессиональной квалификации, – Пури казался раздраженным, словно опыт и навыки Леонарда были скорее минусом, чем преимуществом. – Однако я ответственен за твой тренинг как офицера Звездного Флота…  
– Не понимаю, почему это должно означать, что мне нужно практиковать медицину на кораблях с жалкими сотнями экипажа!  
– Это _означает_ , – произнес Пури, повышая голос, – что я обязан убедиться в уровне твоей подготовки для службы на корабле к моменту выпуска. У Звездного Флота имеются свои нужды, _кадет_ Маккой, не зависящие от твоих предпочтений.  
Леонард знал достаточно, чтобы понимать, о чем говорит Пури. Теперь, когда один за другим с конвейера сходили огромные корабли класса «Конституция», Звездному Флоту отчаянно не хватало хорошо квалифицированных медицинских работников, готовых положить пять лет своей жизни на исследование дальнего космоса. Большинство врачей-новобранцев направлялись прямиком к звездам вне зависимости, желали они этого или нет.  
Медленно, но верно Леонард начинал осознавать, что и сам он, похоже, невольно пустил на ветер собственную свободу.  
– Звездному Флоту по-прежнему нужны будут доктора на планете, – Леонард выразительно поглядел на Пури. – Тебе удалось сделать карьеру здесь, в госпитале.  
– Лучшие врачи отправятся служить на космические корабли, – спокойно сообщил Пури без тени сочувствия в голосе. – Такова новая политика. Политический климат меняется. Звездный Флот стремится набирать на корабли самых лучших офицеров, и им необходимо предоставить наиболее современный медицинский уход. Ставки высоки, так что именно там тебе и придется служить, нравится тебе это или нет.  
«Черт тебя побери, заносчивая канцелярская крыса». Леонард чувствовал, что теряет самообладание.  
– О, мне это _ни черта_ не нравится, и на флот я записался не за этим! – выпалил он, прежде чем сумел остановить себя.  
Взгляд Пури потемнел.  
– Следи за тоном, Маккой. Напомню, что Звездный Флот – это военная организация, и хотя в этом госпитале мы коллеги, я выше тебя по званию, и ты очень близок к нарушению субординации. Звездный Флот – не агентство по трудоустройству. Ты отправишься туда, куда потребуется.  
Сделав над собой усилие, Леонард унял свой нрав и попытался отсрочить неизбежное.  
– Да… _сэр_ , – произнес он, неуклюже добавляя формальное обращение. – Я понимаю, что нужды Звездного Флота стоят на первом месте. Но… я планировал посетить конференцию, посвященную инфекционным заболеваниям, в ЦКЗ в конце июля, – он надеялся совместить поездку в Атланту с коротким визитом к матери. Он не навещал ее почти год, и она была уже не молода.  
– Практика на космическом корабле будет более полезна для профессионального развития. Это не последняя конференция в твоей жизни. И не волнуйся, ты успеешь вернуться к началу семестра. На этом все, Маккой.  
«М-да, дерьмо».

Леонард заступил на смену несколькими минутами позже в отвратительном настроении. Интерны шарахались в стороны и тревожно косились на него, когда он угрюмо топал по коридорам. Его это вполне устраивало.  
«Звездный Флот – это военная организация, а не агентство по трудоустройству». Это был удар ниже пояса, и куда более меткий, чем мог рассчитывать Пури. Леонард не делал тайны из того, что подписал контракт не из идеологических соображений. В его семье не было военных, и его не интересовало изучение новых миров. Но выбор у него был невелик. Он хотел начать с нуля после того, как его брак полетел к чертям. И если запись на службу в Звездном Флоте хоть немного взбесила Джоселин, это было дополнительным бонусом.  
Но смена карьеры – дело одно, а несколько лет в глубоком космосе – совершенно другое.  
Раздосадованный, он покосился на двери приемного покоя. Не то чтобы он надеялся на катастрофу, но, черт возьми, какая-нибудь серьезная травма или, на худой конец, перелом помогли бы ему отвлечься от проблем… Разумеется, это была не центральная больница Атланты, где отделение неотложки представляло собой беспрерывный адреналиновый хаос. Но Госпиталю Звездного Флота тоже доставалась своя доля местных ДТП, не говоря о частных случаях крушения шаттлов или – к примеру, как случилось несколько месяцев назад – химических взрывов в биолабораториях Академии.  
В некотором отношении поступление на Звездный Флот казалось шагом назад. В работе были свои сложности, в частности, в ксеномедицине и космической медицине, с практической надобностью которых он редко сталкивался в Атланте. Диагностические навыки Леонарда, несомненно, улучшились с тех пор, как он перебрался в Сан-Франциско, и ему открылся доступ к более современному медицинскому оборудованию. Но в то же время он проводил гораздо меньше хирургических операций и переживал, что подрастеряет все навыки.  
– Направление из академической клиники, приоритет номер один, – сообщила ему старшая сестра, указывая на одну из небольших палат для осмотра, расположенных вдоль основной приемной. – Отправляю вам медицинскую карту, – PADD Леонарда загудел, и он без особого энтузиазма выудил девайс из кармана. Направления из клиники редко представляли какой-то интерес.  
Этот случай не был исключением. Пациент – 24-летний мужчина – обратился с внезапной сильной головной болью, жаром, ригидностью мышц шеи с симптомами Керинга и Брудзинского. Подозрение на менингит, очаровательно. Он увидел, что сестра в приемном покое уже провела предварительный осмотр и взяла образец крови, хотя результатов пока не было.  
Имя в заголовке карты – Кирк, Джеймс Т. – казалось смутно знакомым. «Не был моим пациентом, – подумал Леонард, – но, возможно, это кто-то с курсов. Кто-то, кого я плохо знаю».  
Леонард приблизился к палате, и теперь ему был хорошо слышен доносившийся оттуда голос кадета:  
– Не понимаю, на черта мне нужна эта капельница. Где врач?  
– Вам нужна жидкость, у вас легкое обезвоживание, – раздраженно увещевала пациента сестра. – И от того, что вы отказываетесь сотрудничать, врач быстрее не явится.  
– Послушайте, мне нужно вернуться на занятия, ясно? – голос пробуждал что-то в памяти Леонарда, но он никак не мог сообразить, где его слышал. – И мало того, что меня заставили надеть эту долбаную рубаху, так тут еще и адская холодрыга!  
На сегодня у Леонарда не осталось никакого терпения на выслушивание подобных спичей. Он прошагал в комнату, вперя в пациента хмурый холодный взгляд.  
– Похоже, никто не учил вас, _кадет_ , что невежливо повышать голос на людей, которые пытаются вам помочь.  
Кем бы ни был парень, он явно выглядел больным. Он примостился на биокровати в напряженной неестественной позе. Лицо было бледным с красными пятнами на щеках. Когда он взглянул на Леонарда, тот отметил, что глаза пациента слегка слезились. Глаза были поразительного голубого цвета, и Леонард вспомнил:  
– Ты тот парень из шаттла. Джим Кирк.  
– Привет, Боунс! – Джим одарил его короткой улыбкой, в которой сквозило облегчение. Леонард поморщился и закатил глаза. Этот нечесаный мальчишка весь полет упорно обращался к нему по нелепому прозвищу после того, как Леонард опрометчиво сболтнул, что единственное, что оставила ему жена на этой планете – его собственные кости, или что-то вроде того.  
– Ты можешь обращаться ко мне, как полагается, – раздраженно произнес Леонард. – Доктор Маккой.  
Похоже, Кирка не встревожил черствый ответ, а, может, он был слишком болен, чтобы улавливать нюансы интонации.  
– Слушай, как ты вообще? Ты здесь работаешь?  
– Как видишь.  
Кирк нахмурился.  
– Ага, ясно. Просто… Ты куда-то пропал после регистрации, а кампус совсем небольшой…  
– Я задействован в программе обучения офицеров-медиков. Я редко контактирую с обычными кадетами, – просматривая медицинскую историю, Леонард отметил, что Крик был рожден раньше срока, на тридцатой неделе и лечился от неонатального воздействия подпространственной радиации в возрасте двух недель. Никаких проблем в развитии не отмечено. Помимо этого инцидента, остальные данные в документе были вполне обычными. Впрочем, начиная с подросткового возраста, записи становились совсем скупыми. Физическое обследование, которое парень прошел при поступлении в Академию в возрасте 22 лет – чуть старше, чем обычные кадеты – показало совершенно нормальные результаты.  
– А я думал, тебя отсеяли. Ну, знаешь, из-за аэрофобии, – Кирк с любопытством глянул на него. – Ты ее переборол?  
Отвлекаясь от чтения, Леонард поднял глаза на кадета.  
– Что?  
Некоторое время у него ушло на то, чтобы сообразить, о чем тот говорит, затем он вспомнил всю ту чушь, что травил суровой юной лейтенантше, которая вытурила его из уборной шаттла. «У меня аэрофобия», – объявил он в надежде, что она отстанет, и он сможет тихо пострадать в одиночестве. Не сработало.  
Он покачал головой.  
– На самом деле, я не боюсь летать, парень. Не верь всему, что слышишь. И ляг на кровать.  
На больничной карте загорелся значок лаборатории, оповещая о готовности анализа крови. Он не показал ничего нового, помимо повышенного уровня лейкоцитов, указывающего на инфекцию или воспаление.  
– Постой, хочешь сказать, ты _солгал_? – Кирк медленно опустился на бок, а затем перекатился на спину, стараясь держать голову как можно прямее. – Почему ты тогда сказал, что тебя может стошнить на меня?  
Леонард усмехнулся.  
– Я был с похмелья. И ты тоже, насколько я помню, – повернувшись к сестре, он добавил вполголоса. – Мне нужен набор для люмбальной пункции.  
Та кивнула и вышла.  
– Но ты же все время твердил про миллион способов умереть на шаттле… О чем, кстати, никто не любит слушать, особенно когда он в самом деле _на_ шаттле. Так что прими к сведению.  
Леонард выгнул бровь, слегка растерявшись. Кирк, похоже, помнил их разговор в деталях и, судя по всему, пытался разыскать его после прибытия. Сам же Леонард позабыл о своем соседе почти сразу после того, как сошел с корабля. Мальчишка был довольно забавен, пока во время короткого перелета травил нелепые байки о барных стычках и детских проказах на риверсайдской верфи, но полет завершился, конец истории.  
Как только Леонард протрезвел, его представили доктору Пури. Между работой в больнице и учебой в медицинской школе он едва успевал посетить главный кампус. Теперь он понимал, что его жизнь в Академии была далека от жизни обычного новобранца, и, возможно, поэтому ему удалось убедить себя в том, что он может распоряжаться своей судьбой.  
(Звездный Флот? Да, он подписал контракт и носит униформу, но, по сути, он работает в госпитале Сан-Франциско и ходит на курсы по ксенопатологии, верно?)  
Неверно. Он осознал, что слишком долго отрицал действительность.  
– Док, ты должен понять, мне сейчас нельзя болеть, – Кирк умоляюще посмотрел на него. – У меня просто нет на это времени. Я еду на Аксанар через три дня.  
– Дипломатическая конференция Федерации? Ты-то там что забыл? – Леонард слушал вполуха. Биокровать выдавала довольно тревожную диагностическую картину.  
– Официальный бизнес, – уголок рта Кирка приподнялся в кривой улыбке. – Вроде того. Академия посылает всех кадетов, учащихся по тактическому направлению. Мы тренировались кучу времени, и «Фаррагат» стартует в пятницу. Я обязан быть на борту.  
– Для чего? Чтобы делать заметки и приносить кофе делегатам?  
Температура у Кирка была высокая, 38.9 градусов, при том, что двадцать минут назад в клинике ему вкололи жаропонижающее. Мозговые оболочки были явно воспалены, дыхание неровное. У него было повышенное кровяное давление и брадикардия. Бинго: повышенное внутричерепное давление.  
Это определенно менингит. Анализ спинной жидкости должен был прояснить, вирусный он или бактериальный. Потенциально опасно, но легко излечимо на данной стадии.  
– Там ведь будет вершиться история, – слегка обиженно сказал Кирк. – Слушай, это моя первая практика на корабле. «Фаррагат» – судно класса «Конституция»! Ты должен подлатать меня по-быстрому.  
Этот мальчишка не понимал, насколько тяжело он болен?  
– Я тебе ничего не должен. И требования поторопиться ничего не изменят.  
Кирк потер глаза и вздохнул.  
– Черт, пойми, я уже потратил на больницу больше времени, чем планировал. Может, ты просто вколешь мне что-нибудь, и я пойду? – он моргнул пару раз, щурясь на Леонарда.  
– Освещение доставляет тебе дискомфорт?  
– Не в этом дело. Просто глаза устали. Все немного размытое.  
Леонард нахмурился. Вероятно, ничего серьезного, обыкновенная светочувствительность, стандартный симптом менингита. И все же…  
Он вынул из кармана крошечный фонарик и посветил Кирку в глаза. Тот выругался и отпрянул.  
– Лежи смирно, – сказал Леонард, сканируя и увеличивая на экране слой кровеносных сосудов и соединительной ткани на поверхности сетчатки.  
– Выключи этот фонарик, – процедил Кирк. – Блядь, меня сейчас вырвет.  
«Чтоб меня». Леонард никогда не сталкивался с таким случаем на практике, но это совершенно точно было воспаление сосудистой оболочки. И принимая в расчет данный симптом… Это был не обычный менингит.  
– Покажи мне руки, – спешно проговорил Леонард, не сумев скрыть нотку нетерпения в голосе. Он внимательно оглядел ладони и тыльную сторону рук Кирка, затем предплечья, но кожа оказалась чиста. На ногах тоже ничего не было. Он стащил одеяло, прикрывавшее парня до талии, и задрал пижаму до груди.  
На животе и груди обнаружилась тусклая розоватая сыпь, похожая на следы от уколов. Они были гладкими и не меняли цвет, если надавить пальцем.  
По спине Леонарда пробежал ледяной озноб. Черт возьми, мальчишка был в куда большем дерьме, чем он думал. Это была петехиальная сыпь: в его крови циркулировали токсины, повреждающие капилляры и оставляющие в них пробоины. Очень плохой знак, совершенно менявший клиническую картину.  
Словно подгадав момент, вернулась сестра с оборудованием.  
– Ладно, Кирк, – спокойно сказал Леонард, не позволяя тревоге просочиться в голос. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты лег на бок и поджал ноги. Сейчас я проведу люмбальную пункцию…  
– Поясничный прокол? – потрясенно переспросил Кирк. – Ты собираешься засунуть мне в спину _иглу_? Что за гребаное варварство! Ты не можешь просто скан сделать или еще что-нибудь?  
Леонард был удивлен, что Джим вообще знал, как проводится люмбальная пункция. Технология визуализации клетки сделала столь неприятные процедуры крайне редкими. «Мальчишка умнее, чем я думал», – отметил он.  
– Нет, не получится. Мне нужен образец спинномозговой жидкости, – он слегка смягчился, видя на лице Джима явное отвращение. – Это не так страшно, как кажется. Я все сделаю очень быстро.  
– Ненавижу докторов, – пробормотал Кирк, опасливо поворачиваясь на бок. – Ненавижу больницы. Мне всего-то нужна была доза обезболивающего.  
Пользуясь тем, что мальчишка его не видит, Леонард закатил глаза. Боже, все эти юные кадеты были одинаковыми, всегда думали, что, если переждать болезнь, она пройдет сама.  
– Это хорошо, что у тебя все же осталось какое-то чувство самосохранения. Ты болен, устраивает тебя это или нет.  
Крик вздохнул – покорно, а, может, просто устало.  
– Ага, я уже сообразил.  
С помощью сестры Леонард простерилизовал участок кожи и оперативно провел процедуру, игнорируя жалобы Кирка («Больно, блядь! Почему так долго?»). Он отослал жидкость для анализа, затем повернулся к пациенту, который успел перелечь на спину.  
– Мы закончили? Голова раскалывается, – массируя виски, проговорил Кирк.  
– Пройдет через пару минут, – отозвался Леонард чуть резче, чем намеревался. Кирк слегка напрягся и выругался вполголоса.  
«Черт возьми, Пури следовало бы хорошенько подумать, прежде чем подпускать меня к команде космического корабля», – с новой волной негодования размышлял Леонард. Его никогда особенно не заботила этика общения с пациентами. Касательно этого вопроса, Джоселин довольно метко выразилась, что считает его нечувствительным и высокомерным. Если быть точным, ее слова были: «Ты бесчувственное эгоистичное дерьмо, которому плевать на все, кроме карьеры». Но в целом он уловил смысл.  
Леонард снова оглядел Кирка. Мальчишка выглядел несчастным, бледным и хмурым. Едва ли солдат с агитационного плаката Звездного Флота.  
– Результаты скоро придут, – более мягким тоном добавил Леонард. – Отдохни пока.

Данные из лаборатории поступили спустя несколько минут, как раз к тому моменту, когда Леонард закончил вносить информацию в медицинскую карту кадета. Он ощутил некоторое удовлетворение, обнаружив, что инстинкты его не подвели. В конце концов, болезнь была крайне редкой, и он никогда прежде с ней не сталкивался.  
– Ладно, Кирк, у тебя…  
– Менингит. Я знаю, какая неожиданность.  
Леонард смерил его раздраженным взглядом.  
– Поверь мне, парень, еще какая неожиданность. Это не просто менингит, это Веганский хориоменингит. У тебя бактериальная инфекция окружающей мозг мембраны. Она вызывает головную боль и температуру. Но помимо этого у тебя хориоретинит, поэтому твое зрение размыто, а глаза чувствительны к свету.  
– _Веганский_ хориоменингит? – ошарашенно спросил Кирк. – Типа, с колонии Вега? Как, черт возьми, я мог его подцепить?  
Пару поколений назад ВХМ был опасной болезнью, трудноизлечимой и нередко фатальной. Но вакцину открыли уже больше тридцати лет назад, и теперь существовали генетически спроектированные антибиотики, доказавшие свою эффективность. Мальчишку ожидали не самые приятные сутки или двое, но данное заболевание уже не считалось опасным для жизни.  
Главным было вовремя начать лечение. Если лекарство вводилось в течение нескольких часов после появления петехиальной сыпи, оно почти всегда оказывалось действенным.  
– Микроб прижился на Земле больше семидесяти лет назад. Множество людей являются носителями, сами того не зная. Но в наши дни основная часть населения благополучно привита.  
Вновь взявшись за PADD, Леонард пробежался глазами по медицинской истории Кирка. План вакцинаций, проводимых в раннем детстве, был полон, но когда он кликнул на более позднюю историю, ссылка оказалась неактивной. Он хмуро уставился на устройство – похоже, какой-то технический глюк, затем перевел взгляд обратно на Джима.  
– Тут сказано, что ты прошел первую вакцинацию, но нет записи о втором этапе. Большинству детей вторую прививку делают в тринадцать лет.  
Кирк опустил глаза.  
– О, что ж, – тихо проговорил он. – Тогда все ясно.  
Он ничего не объяснил, но в данный момент для Леонарда это было несущественно.  
– Да, черт возьми, не знаю, как ты умудрился подцепить вирус, но тебе повезло, что мы нашли его вовремя. Если бы ты задержался на несколько часов, у тебя были бы серьезные проблемы. Я начну стандартное лечение, и ты будешь на ногах через день-другой.  
Кирк немного оживился.  
– Тогда хорошо, что я подхватил вирус сегодня, а не через два дня, верно? Я еще могу успеть на корабль.  
Леонард хмыкнул.  
– Да ты просто счастливчик.  
Он ввел антибиотики в капельницу и добавил еще одну дозу жаропонижающего.  
– Мы будем держать тебя под наблюдением ближайшие сутки. Один из санитаров отвезет тебя в палату. Я загляну через несколько часов.  
Глаза Кирка уже закрывались.  
– Спасибо. Ненавижу болеть, – сонно пробормотал он. – Просто вытащи меня отсюда как можно скорее, хорошо?  
– Посмотрим, как будут действовать лекарства.  
Леонард покачал головой. Мальчишка так и рвался к звездам. Первое впечатление его не обмануло – у них не было ничего общего. Хорошо, что их пути разошлись.  
Джим Кирк относился к тому типу людей, которые активно выискивались вербовщиками Звездного Флота: юный идеалист с безупречной внешностью – пронзительно-голубыми глазами и ровными белыми зубами. Это лишь возвращало Леонарда к мыслям о том, что сам он совершенно не годился к службе на корабле. Он был слишком стар, слишком привязан к своим привычкам и чересчур циничен, чтобы слоняться меж звезд в компании восторженных мальчишек вроде этого.

**Джим**

«Хмурый мужик, – думал Джим. – Пожалуй, хорошо, что после перелета на шаттле мы больше не встречались».  
Он едва узнал доктора – _Боунса_ , как он все еще называл его про себя – когда тот впервые вошел в палату для осмотра. Он был чисто выбрит, с опрятно зачесанными волосами, держался отчужденно и сдержанно – совсем не тот взъерошенный пассажир с диким взглядом, которого помнил Джим.  
Тогда, на шаттле Джим решил, что встретил близкого по духу человека, чьи гнев и горечь сочились из каждой поры, который записался на Флот, потому что его ничто не держало, и нечего было терять. Кого-то вроде себя.  
Они разделили фляжку выпивки и вместе смеялись над какими-то байками Джима, но затем Боунс потерялся при регистрации новобранцев-медиков, а Джима замели на шестинедельный базовый тренинг. К тому моменту, как он вернулся в Академию – похудевший и подкачавшийся, но по-прежнему ощущающий себя не на своем месте – лохматого доктора уже и след простыл.  
Прошло два года, и теперь было очевидно, что мужчина – уже не Боунс, а _доктор Маккой_ из гребаной программы подготовки офицеров-медиков – едва помнил Джима. Честно, это было даже немного обидно. Может быть, он общался только с другими докторами. Или, может, ему не понравился Джим.  
Последнее его бы не удивило. Он не нравился куче народа. Черт, да временами он сам себя едва выносил. Он знал, что в классе его считали дерзким, самоуверенным, вечно лезущим в спор. Но что он мог сделать? Скрывать свой интеллект? Его мозг просто _помнил_ информацию, впитывал ее без усилий и умел сводить факты воедино, вертеть их под разными углами. Так что он шикарно справлялся с тактикой, инженерным проектированием и военной историей, но не особенно радовал успехами в военной дисциплине и целовании преподавательских задниц.  
Несмотря на то, что прошлой ночью он спал достаточно, Джим ощущал сильную усталость. Впрочем, сегодня его подвергли осмотру дважды: сначала в клинике, потом в госпитале, а затем еще все эти чертовы анализы… Он чувствовал себя препогано – все тело ныло и болело. Ему хотелось оказаться в своей комнате, где он мог бы нормально выспаться, а не в больничной биокровати.  
Санитар плавно толкал антигравитационную кровать по коридору. Джима слегка мутило от созерцания движущегося над головой потолка. Он лежал на спине и не мог видеть, куда его везут. Это, вне сомнений, был его самый нелюбимый способ передвижения. И доктор не ошибся – его зрение действительно оставалось нечетким весь день. И ему было больно смотреть на свет.  
В животе что-то странно покалывало, какое-то растущее ощущение тепла, распространяющееся на конечности. Должно быть, начинали действовать лекарства. Джим очень надеялся, что они быстро поставят его на ноги. Головная боль уже стихала, и это было большим облегчением.  
Но он начинал чувствовать жар и неприятную резь в руках и ногах. Он поднес ладонь к лицу: вся она, а также предплечье были усыпаны красными разбухающими волдырями. И они чесались.  
_Очень_ чесались. К тому времени, как биокровать установили в небольшой палате в отделении общей терапии, Джим уже не мог не скрести ногтями красные пятна. Но теперь начинала чесаться и его грудь, и даже _спина_ , а ведь он не мог туда дотянуться.  
– Медсестра подойдет через несколько минут, проверит, как вы тут устроились, – сообщил санитар, уже поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
Черт, теперь его живот стал судорожно сжиматься.  
– Подожди, – позвал Джим. Он попытался перевернуться на бок и сесть, но шея просто одеревенела, делая его движения медленными и неуклюжими. – Помоги мне _сесть_ , – процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Вам пока нельзя двигаться. Вам только что сделали люмбальную пункцию.  
– Меня сейчас… – он подавился, и санитар среагировал почти молниеносно, толкнув его на бок и схватив утку с прикроватного столика как раз в тот момент, как Джима начало рвать. Он судорожно глотал ртом воздух, опустошая желудок в посудину. Рвота раздражала горло, вызывая острую боль в шее и голове.  
– Можешь принести воды? – попытался попросить он. Его речь больше напоминала карканье, горло словно отекло и набухло. Джим кашлянул, стараясь прочистить его. Казалось, сыпь на теле теперь добралась и до шеи. Он сделал глубокий вдох, но по трахее прошло совсем немного кислорода.  
С ним творилось что-то очень нехорошее. Ему в самом деле становилось все труднее дышать, грудь словно сжималась, глотку перекрыло где-то посередине. Когда втянуть в себя воздух стало совсем сложно, Джим запаниковал.  
– Кадет Кирк? – позвал санитар, глядя на него с беспокойством. – Вы в порядке?  
– Нет, – прохрипел Джим. Разве это не было очевидно?  
Его биокровать разразилась воем сирены, и спокойный компьютеризированный голос оповестил:  
– Синий код, респираторный дистресс.  
Где-то на отдалении санитар звал кого-то на помощь.  
– Не могу дышать, – выдавил Джим, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Ему едва удавалось вдохнуть хоть глоток кислорода. Черт, что за херня с ним творилась? Он лихорадочно схватился за горло, кровь билась в ушах все громче, легкие горели.  
Внезапно кровать Джима оказалась окружена людьми, выкрикивающими указания, укладывающими его на спину, что его вполне устраивало, потому что у него снова начинала кружиться голова…  
– Кирк! – это был Маккой, он навис над ним, выглядя крайне встревоженным. – У тебя аллергическая реакция. Сохраняй спокойствие. Чтоб тебя!  
«Добудь мне кислород, и я успокоюсь», – хотел сказать Джим, но горло отказывалось выдавать какие-либо звуки.  
Он слышал, как Маккой велел вколоть адреналин и три-окс. Кто-то надел ему на лицо кислородную маску, и – _ай!_ – в левое бедро воткнулся гипошприц, оставляя после укола неприятное жжение. Джим ощутил, как слегка дернулся шнур капельницы, когда кто-то ввел туда какое-то лекарство. Все было беспорядочным и шумным, воздуха отчаянно не хватало, и Джим перестал понимать, что происходит вокруг него.  
А затем, наконец-то, горло разжалось, и он смог вдохнуть чуть больше кислорода. Панические позывы стали постепенно стихать, и через некоторое время Джим задышал ровно. Голова по-прежнему шла кругом, словно он вот-вот потеряет сознание, и ему сложно было сосредоточиться на разговорах окружавшего его медицинского персонала.  
Но одну фразу он уловил отчетливо. Когда его тяжелые веки сомкнулись, рядом раздался ворчливый голос Маккоя:  
– Вот это мы с тобой влипли, черт возьми.

После этого на очень-очень долгий период мир Джима сузился до агонии в голове.  
Он лежал в кровати, попеременно то дрожа, то потея; мускулы во всем теле ныли. Когда он пытался пошевелиться, боль разливалась от шеи по спине и плечам. Но еще хуже головной боли была тошнота. В его палате почти всегда царил мрак, и Джим старался по возможности держать глаза закрытыми. Даже слабый свет или движение вызывали у него приступ рвоты. Блевать с такой чудовищной головной болью было особой извращенной формой пытки, явно придуманной для него каким-то богом, который сильно его ненавидел. Так что Джиму оставалось только неподвижно лежать, принимая мигрень как неизбежное зло.  
Время от времени он отключался, затем снова приходил в сознание. Иногда в комнату кто-то заходил, посетители переговаривались шепотом, никогда серьезно не тревожа его в состоянии болезненной полудремы.  
Временами Джим чувствовал чью-то большую прохладную ладонь на своем лбу, у основания шеи или на предплечье. Это немного успокаивало, напоминая, что он не один, и рядом есть кто-то. Иногда он ощущал укол гипошприца. Но ничего особенно не помогало.

Постепенно Джим начал приходить в себя, осознавать, где он и почему здесь находится. Чего он не знал, так это сколько прошло времени, но отчего-то был уверен, что это было куда больше пары дней.  
Его охватила сильная тревога. «Фаррагат»… Он должен был встать, сделать что-нибудь, но голова по-прежнему раскалывалась, и он чувствовал, что если попытается пошевелиться, то пожалеет об этом.  
– Кирк, ты очнулся?  
Это был Маккой.  
Джим тихо застонал. Доктор явно знал, что он в сознании, биокровать выводила все данные на монитор над его головой.  
– Открой глаза.  
– Нет, – промямлил он. – Открою, и меня стошнит.  
– Тут почти нет света. Ты будешь в порядке. Мне нужно кое-что выяснить.  
Со стоном Джим приоткрыл глаза. Он находился в маленькой одиночной палате, отличной от той, куда его доставили в первый день. Маккой сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью, он подался вперед, свесив кисти рук между коленей. В полумраке доктор выглядел потрепанным и уставшим, с тенью щетины вдоль подбородка.  
Он напоминал самого себя, каким был при их первой встрече на шаттле, и, вопреки всему, Джим слегка улыбнулся. Он выглядел, как _Боунс_ , который заставил Джима поверить, что тот не совершил ошибку, записавшись на Флот, потому что там были кадеты вроде него: старше, грубее, циничнее. Но затем Боунс поспешил перевоплотиться в шаблонного флотского доктора, которому явно не было до него никакого дела, и Джим остался один.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
«Так, будто кто-то колотит мою башку молотком», – собирался сказать он, но не смог наскрести сил на такую длинную фразу.  
– Хреново, – изрек он. Голос был хриплым, в горле пересохло.  
– Да, знаю, – тон Маккоя был явно сочувствующим, и это волновало Джима. По тому, что он успел усвоить за время общения с доктором на шаттле и в приемном покое, нормальным для того состоянием была сварливость. Джим, должно быть, был совсем плох, раз этот мужик вспомнил о хороших манерах.  
Следующие слова Маккоя только подтвердили его теорию.  
– Послушай, у тебя есть кто-то, кому я мог бы позвонить? В твоем файле единственным членом семьи значится мать, но она в отъезде.  
Дела и впрямь ужасны, если доктора принялась разыскивать его ближайшую родню. Бесполезное занятие, между прочим. Его мать несла службу на «Джон Гленн», и ее корабль должен был возвратиться не раньше, чем через год.  
Джим попытался представить, как она отреагирует, получив срочное известие из госпиталя о том, что ее сын смертельно болен. «Боже, пожалуйста, только не снова». Одного раза было достаточно для них обоих.  
– Не говорите маме, – взмолился он, глядя в расплывающееся лицо Маккоя. – Не хочу, чтобы она волновалась.  
Даже если бы она тут же покинула корабль и нашла подходящий транспорт – что вряд ли – она была бы здесь только через несколько месяцев.  
Но, скорее всего, она бы просто не приехала. Не то чтобы он ее винил. Какой смысл сходить с корабля и возвращаться на Землю? Его мать была более чем прагматична. Если он поправится, она будет уже не нужна, и весь путь окажется напрасным. А если он умрет, она будет горевать – он мог сказать это с достаточной долей уверенности – но ей будет лучше, если она сможет продолжить свою миссию. В конце концов, что еще осталось у нее в этой жизни?  
– Гм, может быть, есть кто-то еще, кто мог бы прийти? Другой родственник?  
Джим закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Не было смысла объяснять про брата, который ушел от них, когда Джиму было двенадцать, потому что не мог выносить мертвую тишину большого фермерского дома и старомодные методы «воспитания» дяди Фрэнка.  
– Только мама.  
Вайнона и Джим против всего мира… Вот только это выглядело скорее как Вайнона и ее карьера, и ее горе, и ее нужды, и Джим в нагрузку.  
– Может быть, хороший друг? Кто-то, кто мог бы посидеть с тобой какое-то время… – сделал еще одну попытку Маккой.  
Джим громко выдохнул, желая, чтобы этот разговор уже закончился. Наверное, вопрос был вполне обоснованным. Пациентам со смертельным заболеванием полагалось быть окруженными семьей и близкими друзьями, которые могли бы оказать моральную поддержку, посидеть рядышком и подержать за руку, или что там еще принято делать… Он слабо себе это представлял – в его жизни не было ничего подобного.  
– У меня никого нет, – сказал он. Доктор казался обеспокоенным, и только этого Джиму и не хватало для полного «счастья». Мало того, что ему приходилось лежать тут и терпеть боль, так он еще и практически признал, что одинок. Нет, даже хуже – он признался в этом человеку, которого изначально видел как потенциального друга. Как унизительно.  
– Что насчет твоего соседа по комнате?  
– Ну, нет!  
Он не был настолько близок с Корриганом, чтобы хотеть видеть его у своей больничной койки. А его одноклассники…  
«Черт!»  
– Какой сегодня день?  
– Воскресенье. Ты пробыл здесь пять дней.  
«Блядь, блядь, _блядь_ …»  
«Фаррагат» отбыл два дня назад. Даже если бы Джим желал увидеть кого-то со своего потока, все они уже были на пути к Аксанару. Без него.  
– Пять дней, – горько повторил он. Он еще не до конца поверил в это. Как, черт возьми, его жизнь могла так быстро перевернуться с ног на голову? – Что произошло? Я помню, ты сказал…  
– У тебя была сильная аллергическая реакция на антибиотики. Ты был… в очень тяжелом состоянии. Мы пытались сбить температуру и побороть инфекцию другими препаратами, но они далеко не так эффективны. Хориоменингит – коварное заболевание, и нам приходилось быть осторожными и делать все очень медленно. Но, похоже, ты выкарабкался. Температура спала, и бактериальная инфекция, судя по всему…  
– Я опоздал на «Фаррагат», – сказал Джим, обращаясь, скорее, к самому себе, чем к Маккою. Он пропустил практику на корабле и конференцию.  
– Ты меня слушаешь, парень? На кораблях ты еще налетаешься. Тебе повезло, что ты выжил, – тон доктора подразумевал, что Джим должен быть благодарен.  
Да пошел он. Повезло? О да, очередной образец фирменной кирковской удачи. У его отца она тоже была… ровно до тех пор, как ему не пришлось подорвать себя – через несколько секунд после рождения Джима.  
Маккой все еще говорил, объясняя что-то о лечении – ага, сложности, бла-бла-бла – и возможных побочных эффектах (приступы тошноты и кишечные расстройства, чудно), но Джим едва его слушал. Ему было все равно.  
– Голова просто раскалывается, – сказал он, прервав доктора на середине лекции. Он так чертовски устал. – Уйди.

Два дня спустя Джим мог нормально сидеть в постели, и ему уже не казалось, что его голова сейчас взорвется. Мышечная боль почти прошла, зрение становилось все четче, но выздоровление проходило крайне медленно. Он по-прежнему мало ел, и максимум, на что он был способен – проковылять по коридору и обратно. Отвратительно.  
Со своей кровати ему была видна часть коридора, ведущая к кабинету медсестры. Он взял в привычку следить за ней, чтобы быть готовым, если к нему решит зайти кто-то из медицинского персонала. Ближе к вечеру, когда Джим заметил шагавшего к его палате капитана Пайка, он спешно выпрямился и натянул одеяло на нижнюю часть туловища. Он с досадой осознавал, что ему предстоит беседа со своим куратором – который также возглавлял кадетскую подготовку – в больничной пижаме. Черт, его волосы, наверное, торчали во все стороны, но он не собирался выставлять себя в еще более жалком свете и пытаться пригладить их.  
Он знал, что рано или поздно Пайк должен был его посетить. Большинство кадетов мало контактировали со своим кураторами, ограничиваясь поверхностной проверкой расписания занятий раз в семестр. Но с Пайком было иначе. Он вызывал Джима по нескольку раз в год без особых на то причин. Они обсуждали пройденное на семинарах, разговаривали о его внеклассной деятельности, даже дискутировали по поводу событий в мире. Джим не знал, был ли это стандартный подход Пайка для всех кадетов, за которыми тот присматривал (были ли у него вообще другие кадеты?). Возможно, он делал исключение для Джима из-за его семейных обстоятельств. В любом случае, Джим не возражал. По прошествии некоторого времени ему даже начали нравиться эти встречи. Пайк был блестящим коммандером, который сыграл важнейшую роль в приграничных стычках с Клингонской империей в 2248-ом и 2249-ом годах и мог рассказать уйму интересных историй.  
Но предстоящий разговор явно должен был отличаться от прежних, и, наблюдая за приближением капитана, Джим ощущал нервное покалывание в животе.  
– Я рад, что ты уже можешь сидеть, Джим, – проговорил Пайк, войдя в палату и становясь у основания кровати. Он улыбался, но Джиму показалось, что он заметил на лице того тень беспокойства. – Ты выглядишь намного лучше.  
– Здравствуйте, сэр. Значит… вы были здесь раньше? Я мало что помню… – Джим почувствовал, что краснеет. Отлично, выходит, Пайк видел его стонущим от боли в горячечном бреду. Как раз то, что нужно, чтобы произвести впечатление на своего куратора.  
– Я приходил дважды, но не удивлен, что ты не помнишь. Ты был очень болен. Меня ежедневно оповещали о твоем состоянии.  
Джим не знал, что отвечать на такое. Ему не приходило в голову, что Пайк или кто-либо другой могли беспокоиться о нем настолько, чтобы прийти навестить. Обычно с ним такого не случалось.  
– Я ценю это, сэр, – неловко сказал он. – Мне уже лучше.  
– Я так понимаю, у тебя еще не прошли головные боли и головокружения.  
– Они уже не такие сильные, как прежде. Я могу понемногу ходить, – преуменьшение собственных симптомов для Джима было почти рефлексом. Его отнюдь не радовала мысль, что Пайк считал его физически слабым, к тому же ему всегда было неловко наблюдать открытые проявления симпатии. Когда он был ребенком, тонкая граница между симпатией и жалостью оказывалась пересечена слишком часто.  
Таким образом, он перевел разговор на тему, которую считал истинной причиной визита Пайка.  
– Я знаю, что пропустил «Фаррагат», сэр. Чем мне это грозит?  
– Вообще-то, я рад, что ты об этом заговорил. Я хотел обсудить это с тобой, – Пайк обошел кровать, пододвинул стул и грузно опустился на него.  
«У него плохие новости», – обреченно подумал Джим.  
В голове всплыло воспоминание об их первой встрече в баре Риверсайда. Пайк сидел напротив него, строгий и сдержанный, в серой военной униформе. Казалось, его оценивающий взгляд пронзал Джима насквозь: сквозь кровоточащий нос, сквозь подбитый глаз и сарказм, прямиком к какой-то глубоко запрятанной части Кирка, которая отчаянно желала быть замеченной. «Этот инстинкт – не глядя бросаться вперед… Результаты твоих тестов на способности намного выше среднего… Если ты хоть вполовину так же хорош, как твой отец, Джим, ты пригодишься Звездному Флоту».  
И Джим лелеял безумную надежду, что в этот раз будет так же, что Пайк приберег в заднем кармане какой-нибудь волшебный план, равноценную альтернативу, которая все исправит. В конце концов, Пайк был его куратором, он знал, как отчаянно Джим мечтал быть лучшим. Они обсуждали это часами. Он позвал его на Флот – или, скорее, _бросил вызов_ – потому что почувствовал в нем особые способности к лидерству, разве не так?  
– Думаю, уже через неделю я смогу путешествовать, – заявил Джим со всей уверенностью, какую мог наскрести. – Может быть, найдется какой-то транспорт, на котором я смог бы добраться до места?  
– Боюсь, тебе придется изменить свои планы, сынок, – сказал Пайк мягким деликатным тоном, от которого у Джима внутри все сжалось. – Хотел бы, чтобы все сложилось иначе. Но ты выбрал плохое время болеть. Ты пропустил корабельную практику с одноклассниками, и даже если мы найдем подходящий транспорт, ты прибудешь на Аксанар уже после окончания конференции. Выходит, что у тебя нет возможности поучаствовать ни в одной летней практике для кадетов тактического направления, – он подвинулся вперед, выдерживая зрительный контакт. – Мне пришлось пересмотреть всю программу твоего обучения.  
Отчасти Джим этого ожидал, но, тем не менее, слышать это от Пайка было тяжелым ударом. Он знал доподлинно, что вся его карьера в Звездном Флоте только что пошла под откос.  
Он прокашлялся, не желая задавать вопрос, но не в силах себя остановить.  
– Это значит, что мне придется сменить специализацию?  
– Мне очень жаль, – проговорил Пайк с искренним сочувствием в голосе, – но в данный момент для тебя это наиболее простой выход. Я понимаю, что это большой шаг, но ты должен быть открыт для иных опций. Знаю, ты хотел в тактику, но у тебя хорошие данные для инженерии и коммуникаций. Безопасность – тоже неплохой вариант. Выбери другое направление, возьми пару дополнительных курсов, и через два года сможешь выпуститься вместе со своими одноклассниками.  
Выбрать другое направление. Вот так запросто.  
«Четыре года? Я управлюсь за три», – сказал он Пайку перед отлетом в Академию. Заносчивый идиот… Не нужно было открывать свой гребаный рот и лезть на рожон.  
– Пожалуйста, – собственный голос казался ему чужим, пустым, – может быть, есть какая-то другая летняя практика, в которой я мог бы принять участие?  
Пайк взглянул на монитор над биокроватью. Джим знал, что его пульс участился, и Пайк явно мог наблюдать другие признаки возрастающего беспокойства.  
– Давай дождемся полного выздоровления, прежде чем обсуждать твое следующее назначение. Тебе нужно восстановить силы. У нас еще много времени для…  
– Нет, – Джим попытался скрыть свое смятение, но мышцы лица плохо слушались. – Я хочу обсудить это сейчас, сэр. Что бы они ни изучали на «Фаррагате» и Аксанаре, я могу это наверстать! Почему я должен быть наказан за то, в чем не виноват?  
Пайк вздохнул.  
– Ты смотришь на это под неверным углом. Тебя не наказывают, и я знаю, что ты не виноват в том, что заболел. Но задумайся на минуту. Предположим, я позволю тебе остаться в твоем классе, закончить учебу по тактическому направлению, несмотря на то, что ты пропустил решающие тренинги. Допустим, я пошлю тебя на дополнительные тренинги на симуляторах, накину еще пару курсов…  
– Я все сделаю! Что скажете, клянусь, только разрешите мне остаться… – Джим затих, читая приговор в глазах Пайка.  
– Я скажу тебе кое-что, Джим. Не как куратор, а как глава кадетской подготовки, – его голос был тих и спокоен, взгляд тверд. – Цель полевого тренинга этим летом – оценить вашу способность работать в условиях стресса, в неоптимальных условиях, в различных ролях. Ни один симулятор не заменит реального опыта пребывания на корабле. Как коммандер могу сказать, что вряд ли взял бы кадета, не прошедшего практику, и полевой тренинг следующим летом еще сильнее усугубит твое положение. Ты не получишь хорошего назначения, даже просто сносного.  
– Мне все равно, – настаивал Джим, но он начинал терять уверенность.  
– _Мне_ не все равно. Ко времени выпуска ты окажешься среди отстающих вне зависимости от того, насколько блестящими будут твои баллы. В конечном итоге, сделав тебе поблажку сейчас, я ничем не помогу, скорее, загублю твою карьеру.  
Джим не мог даже смотреть на Пайка, не хотел, чтобы тот видел ту степень отчаяния, в которой он пребывал. Выходит, все его старания были впустую. Его мечта разрушена. И все из-за того, что никто не заметил, что в тринадцать лет он пропустил дурацкую вакцинацию.  
Словно недостаточно было всего _прочего_ , что произошло в том году.  
– Это несправедливо, – промямлил он.  
– Это не вопрос справедливости. Звездный Флот – военная организация, и ты – ресурс. Ты можешь думать «тактическое направление или ничего», но Звездному Флоту нужны офицеры с твоими способностями на любых позициях, – Пайк слегка улыбнулся, делая попытку приободрить Джима. – Я хочу, чтобы ты постарался это понять. Мы стремимся считаться с вашими желаниями, но в конечном итоге вы оказываетесь там, где больше нужны Флоту. И когда ты свыкнешься с этой мыслью, ты поймешь, что можно быть значимым в любой области.  
– Но я хочу быть в командовании, – беспомощно сказал Джим, понимая, что сейчас похож на обиженного ребенка. – У меня лучшие оценки в классе…  
Пайк кивнул.  
– Я в курсе всего этого. У тебя огромный потенциал, Джим, и он не ограничен одним полем деятельности. Если ты перепрофилируешься, сможешь попасть на корабль класса «Конституция» с исследовательской миссией. Это куда лучший вариант, чем оказаться одним из помощников капитана на грузовом судне, развозящем провизию для колоний.  
«Провизия для колоний…»  
Руки Джима покрылись гусиной кожей, и он изо всех сил постарался удержать на лице нейтральное выражение. Пайк явно не вкладывал двойной смысл в эту безобидную фразу, но Кирк был слишком раздражен и расстроен, чтобы сдержать реакцию.  
– Для людей, живущих в колониях, – отозвался он, не в силах скрыть своего негодования, – бывает довольно важно получить провизию вовремя. Сэр.  
Пайк вздохнул.  
– Я не это имел в виду. Это не тот тип судна, который бы тебя устроил, и ты это знаешь. Я лишь подчеркиваю, что есть иные способы достичь своих целей. И мое мнение таково, что в текущих условиях ты будешь более полезен Звездному Флоту в другом качестве.  
– Капитан, есть хоть _что-нибудь_ , что вы могли бы подобрать для меня, что позволило бы мне продолжить учебу по тактическому направлению? – Джим пытался говорить ровно, чтобы это не выглядело так, будто он умоляет. Но он умолял.  
– Тебе не обязательно менять специализацию. Есть еще один вариант, хотя я бы не советовал прибегать к нему, – выражение лица Пайка говорило о том, что он явно не желал углубляться в эту тему. – Ты можешь взять академический отпуск по болезни. В твоем случае он не совсем оправдан, но я не стану ставить препятствий, если ты решишь им воспользоваться. Тебе придется отложить учебу на год, вернуться следующим летом и отправиться с третьекурсниками на летнюю практику, а затем продолжить программу по обычному графику.  
Оставить Академию на год и уехать… но куда? С поджатым хвостом вернуться в Риверсайд, в свой пустой дом? Снова стать главным городским лоботрясом, проводить вечера в баре, напиваясь и затевая драки, и выслушивать откровения дяди Фрэнка о том, какое он ничтожество? Пожалуй, он мог бы найти работу – в этот раз легальную – и считать часы до возвращения в Академию. Или пойти на поводу у адреналиновой ломки и пуститься в бесцельное путешествие по Южной Америке или Гималаям. А затем вернуться через год и застать своих друзей за подготовкой к выпуску, в то время как ему придется состязаться в навыках с новой, более юной группой одноклассников, среди которых он будет еще большим аутсайдером, чем прежде.  
Он был достаточно честен с самим собой, чтобы признать: если он покинет Звездный Флот сейчас, он уже не вернется никогда.  
– Нет, – обреченно проговорил он. – Я остаюсь.  
– Хорошо, – выдержав паузу, сказал Пайк. – Кадеты с факультета безопасности через две недели отправляются на летнюю практику на Вулкан. Маневры на антигравах, навыки выживания в пустыне. Я пошлю тебя с ними, если хочешь.  
Он мысленно примерил должность: Джим Кирк, офицер службы безопасности. Его дядя нашел бы это чертовски забавным, с его-то историей арестов. «Ты впрягаешься в пожизненную поруку, Джим. В этот раз не рассчитывай, что я тебя вытащу».  
На миг он представил себя шагающим по пустынному ландшафту, часами лежащим в горячей красной грязи с ручным фазером, нацеленным на удаленную мишень. Прославленный охранник, вот в кого он превратится. Все обучение в Академии сузится до совершенствования навыков обращения с оружием, слежки, изучения законодательного кодекса Федерации, самозащиты, тактики…  
Он сглотнул, чувствуя странное отчуждение.  
– Не безопасность. Я пойду на инженерный, наверное, – он был неплох в математике и механике, разбирался в электронике. По крайней мере, эта специальность будет более интересной, чем обеспечение безопасности.  
Пайк одобрительно кивнул.  
– Отличный выбор, и очень значимая профессия. Поверь мне, у инженеров широкие возможности карьерного роста, и это жизненно-важная позиция на корабле. Инженеры спасали мою жизнь и жизни моего экипажа множество раз.  
Джим просто кивнул, не доверяя голосу. Пайк пытался поддержать его, но никакие слова не могли смягчить удар.  
С этого момента он застрял в корабельных внутренностях. Что за чертовски меткая метафора.  
– В таком случае… послушай, Джим, я знаю, это не лучший вариант, но через десяток дней будет корабль к Звездной Базе 11. К этому времени тебе нужно иметь разрешение от врачей, что ты в состоянии нести службу. Я внесу тебя в списки, присоединишься к инженерной команде.  
– Да, сэр, – безразлично ответил он.  
В голове всплыла строка из поэмы, которую он однажды прочел в очень старой книге: «Не все сокровища, как золото сияют; не все, кто странствует, забыты навсегда…» Отлично. Теперь его подсознание цитировало Толкиена. Может быть, оно пыталось донести до него сообщение: никакого коммандерского золота, приятель. Впредь только красная униформа.  
– Поднаберешься опыта на «Атлантиде», – продолжил Пайк. – Это небольшой крейсер, используемый для частных перевозок. Проветришься немного. Поездка пойдет тебе на пользу.  
Джим мог только уныло кивать, ощущая безграничную усталость. Не то время, невезуха и неверные решения. История его жизни.  
Инженер. Черт бы побрал все это дерьмо.

[](http://savepic.ru/7186324.jpg)

**Леонард**

Ныряя в низкий дверной проем шаттла с небольшой дорожной сумкой в руке и аптечкой через плечо, Леонард невольно испытывал дежавю. И это чувство нельзя было назвать приятным.  
По крайней мере внешне кое-что изменилось с тех пор, как он забрался во флотский трансфер в Айове. Тогда он был пьян и озлоблен, раны после развода были еще свежи, а пренебрежение личной гигиеной отражало его тогдашний уровень апатии. Теперь он ничем не отличался от бравого флотского кадета: отвратная красная форма, уставная короткая стрижка и свежевыбритый подбородок.  
Но некоторые вещи остались прежними. Он испытывал то же грызущее утробное чувство, что и два года назад – ощущение, что его жизнь катится в неверном направлении, подталкиваемая неподконтрольными ему силами. В прошлый раз он был с похмелья и еще не до конца протрезвевшим, с жестяной флягой наготове… Сейчас та же фляга надежно упрятана в боковой карман дорожной сумки. Все необходимое должно быть под рукой.  
Его жизнь совершила полный оборот и вернулась к тому же месту, чтобы поглумиться над ним. Два года назад перелет на шаттле был кратким внутриконтинентальным броском до Сан-Франциско, где Леонард мог продолжать обманывать себя, что он просто сменил работу и попутно посещает небольшую профессиональную переподготовку. Теперь он входил на борт шаттла, который доставит его на межзвездный крейсер, где он проведет следующие два месяца, познавая радости космической пищи и искусственной гравитации.  
«Заебись».  
Он знал, что «Атлантиде» предполагалось развезти сорок пять мужчин и женщин на места их назначения. Помимо них на борту будут находиться тридцать шесть членов экипажа. Часть пассажиров – все офицеры Звездного Флота – сойдут на колонии Денева, в то время как остальные продолжат путешествие до Звездной Базы 11. Оттуда «Атлантида» направится к Проксиме и Центавре VII, чтобы подобрать еще одну группу сотрудников Звездного Флота, и уже после, наконец, вернется на Землю. Итого семь недель. Задачей Леонарда будет помощь группе бортовых медиков – еще одному врачу и двум медсестрам – и несение службы на протяжении всего полета.  
Маленький шаттл был битком набит людьми. Оставалось только одно место в задней части салона. Пробираясь по узкому проходу между рядами, Леонард бросил взгляд на сидящего рядом со свободным креслом кадета. Голова парня была повернута в сторону, и он безучастно глядел в окно. Когда Леонард подошел ближе, парень повернулся, и их глаза встретились.  
– Да вы издеваетесь, – пробубнил себе под нос Леонард, плюхаясь на сидение. – Кирк, какого черта ты тут делаешь?  
Кирк выглядел не менее удивленным, чем он сам.  
– Док! Ты тоже летишь на «Атлантиду»?  
Леонард неуклюже расположил дорожную сумку на небольшом пространстве перед своими ногами. И почему гребаные шаттлы всегда должны быть такими тесными?  
– Ну, я точно не красотами любоваться пришел, – проворчал он.  
– Ясно, я так и понял, – приветливая улыбка Кирка потухла, и Леонард почувствовал укол вины. «Будь повежливее, черт тебя подери», – велел он себе. Он был не в настроении трепаться, но после всего случившегося чувствовал некоторые обязательства перед парнем.  
– Это мое летнее назначение, – вздохнул Леонард. – И я бы предпочел отправиться в другое место.  
– Ага, вижу, – кивнул Кирк. – Забавно, правда? Снова мы вдвоем.  
Леонард хмыкнул.  
– Как в старые времена. Только в этот раз летим в противоположную сторону. А ты тут для чего? Пытаешься добраться до Аксанара? – Кирк мог бы пересесть на нужный транспорт от Звездной базы 11, но для этого ему пришлось бы сделать большой крюк.  
Кирк горько усмехнулся.  
– Нет. Буду проходить полевой тренинг на «Атлантиде».  
– Я тоже. Работаю в лазарете, – Леонард закатил глаза. – Буду лечить восемьдесят пышущих здоровьем офицеров Флота. Уработаюсь, наверно.  
– Похоже, ты не особенно доволен.  
Леонард нахмурился.  
– Никогда не говорил, что хочу служить в космосе. А вот ты почему не светишься энтузиазмом? Ты на корабле, летишь к звездам. Разве ты не для этого гнул спину на своем тактическом факультете?  
Кирк помрачнел и снова отвернулся к окну.  
– Да, – бесцветно отозвался он. – Для этого.  
Не похоже было, чтобы он желал развивать эту тему, и Леонард решил не настаивать. Кто знает, может быть, встреча с инопланетным микробом поумерила его желание покинуть родную планету.  
Перелет был коротким – прямиком на корабль, который висел у огромной орбитальной стыковой станции Звездного Флота. Кирк, казалось, был целиком поглощен видом из окна.  
Несмотря на собственное отвратительное настроение, Леонард невольно пытался втянуть мальчишку в разговор.  
– Должен признать, ты добавил перца в мои рабочие будни в госпитале, парень. Последние пару недель я провел столько времени, беспокоясь о тебе, что, пожалуй, готов к небольшому отпуску, – в этом была доля правды, хотя, на деле, скучной работе в клинике на межзвездном крейсере Леонард предпочел бы пляжный тур. – Ты сильно нас напугал. Какое-то время нам пришлось попотеть.  
– Для меня это тоже был не пикник, – угрюмо проговорил Кирк.  
Это было явно преуменьшением года. Леонард не был его лечащим врачом – инфекционные заболевания не являлись его прямой специализацией – но он чувствовал себя обязанным проверять состояние Кирка так часто, как мог. У кадета обнаружилась аллергическая реакция не только на введенное ему лекарство от Веганского хориоменингита, но и, как показали тесты, он также был крайне чувствителен к трем основным классам антибиотиков. Борьба с симптомами обернулась бесконечной чередой проб и ошибок.  
Медицинскому персоналу в конечном итоге удалось найти умеренно-эффективную комбинацию, способную сладить с инфекцией и жаром, но организм Кирка был чересчур перегружен, чтобы справиться с большой концентрацией анальгетиков. Это, к сожалению, привело к тому, что ему пришлось вытерпеть всю тяжесть болезни, и доктора мало что могли сделать, чтобы облегчить его страдания.  
Леонард отчетливо помнил, как тот лежал, сжавшись под одеялом, глаза чуть приоткрыты в тусклом свете больничной палаты. Боль, вызываемая бактериальной инфекцией, была настолько сильна, что даже Леонард, который обыкновенно не велся на жалобы пациентов, едва мог смотреть на него. Кирк часами лежал неподвижно, тихо постанывая себе под нос и комкая в руках простыню.  
Тяжело было даже просто находиться с ним в одной комнате, тем не менее, Леонарда словно тянуло туда. Он мимоходом заглядывал к Кирку в обеденные перерывы и часами сидел с ним после окончания смен. Похоже, больше у того никого не было. Насколько было известно Леонарду, к Кирку не зашел ни один посетитель. Медсестры были слишком заняты, чтобы сидеть с ним подолгу, и Леонард не мог выносить мысли, что тот лежит совсем один в таком ужасном состоянии.  
Леонард плохо понимал, отчего ситуация с мальчишкой возымела на него столь сильный эффект. Он крайне редко позволял себе эмоциональную связь с пациентами. В конце концов, он был хирургом, и, по большому счету, его заботой были срочные физические нужды и не более того. Он практически не знал Кирка. Тот был лишь пациентом, они не были друзьями.  
Может быть, свою роль сыграло то демонстративное упорство, с которым Кирк твердил, что у него нет никого достаточно близкого, кто мог бы навестить его, когда он так болен. Леонард не до конца купился на это, но тот разговор заставил его задуматься о собственном положении.  
Если бы на месте Кирка был он, кто бы, в самом деле, добровольно пожелал сидеть с ним? Разумеется, у него была мать, но она была уже в годах, и его не грела мысль о том, что она получит звонок среди ночи с известием о том, что ее сын при смерти. Был еще кузен Майкл и дядя с тетей, но они перебрались жить в Нигерию, когда Леонарду было девять, и с тех пор он едва с ними общался. Что касалось Джосс… мда, теперь о ней не могло быть и речи. И из всех его бывших одноклассников и коллег никто не был достаточно близким другом.  
Но если бы Леонард был болен, он хотел бы иметь кого-то рядом. Кого-то, кому не все равно, жив он или мертв. Поэтому он взял на себя эту роль для кадета, хотя подозревал, что большую часть времени мальчишка вообще не подозревал о его присутствии в палате.  
Раз уж на то пошло, он даже не знал, понимал ли Кирк, насколько близок был к смерти. Впрочем, сообщать ему об этом Леонард не намеревался. Для него было большим облегчением глядеть на Кирка теперь – вновь упакованного в кадетскую форму, слегка бледного, но в целом здорового. Видеть его вне больницы и готовым к службе было практически сравнимо с успешно проведенной сложной хирургической операцией.  
– Вообще-то, думаю, я должен поблагодарить тебя, – сказал Леонард. Кирк удивленно взглянул на него. – Никогда прежде не сталкивался со случаем Веганского хориоменингита. Я хирург-травматолог, но ты здорово освежил мои знания об аллергиях и инфекционных заболеваниях.  
Кирк цинично усмехнулся.  
– Всегда рад помочь. Хотя бы один из нас вынес из этого какую-то выгоду.  
Леонард не мог поверить своим ушам.  
– Что это значит, черт возьми? Ты _жив_ , и ты полностью восстановился! Ни проблем со зрением, ни потери моторной функции, ни когнитивного нарушения! Ты получил назад свою жизнь!  
– Не совсем. Я опоздал на «Фаррагат». Я не поехала на Аксанар…  
– Что ж, это неприятно, – «ты, неблагодарный, избалованный мальчишка!» – но что с того? Ты здесь, у тебя новый тренинг, и ты успеешь наслушаться про гребаную конференцию, когда вернешься в Академию.  
Кирк ничего не ответил, только кивнул. Его глаза влажно блеснули, но он промокнул их, плохо скрывая злость.  
Леонард отвел взгляд, давая Джиму время взять себя в руки. «Возможно, депрессия после болезни», – размышлял он, взяв себе на заметку понаблюдать за ним. Если подумать, в последние дни в больнице Кирк казался подавленным и интровертированным, проще говоря – унылым и необщительным. Но тогда Леонард не уделил этому особого внимания, полагая, что его раздражительность вызвана затяжными головными болями. Может быть, ему стоило отправить парня на психиатрическую консультацию…  
Как только они окажутся на борту, он сможет проверить, выявляет ли психологический профиль Кирка какие-то следы аффективных расстройств. Курс нораксатина или флуовентила, вероятно, позаботятся о проблеме.  
Шаттл уже замедлялся, плавно проскальзывая в стыковой порт «Атлантиды». Леонард вздохнул. Пришла пора встретиться с суровой реальностью лицом к лицу. Он взял сумку и аптечку, затем повернулся к Кирку.  
Что бы ни тревожило парня прежде, это больше не отражалось на его лице. Мрачность пропала. Глаза Кирка были ясны и достаточно спокойны, чтобы казаться слегка… безжизненными.  
– Увидимся на борту, – протянув руку, сказал он Леонарду. – Удачи.  
– Да, тебе тоже, – он замешкался, затем крепко пожал руку Кирка. – Заходи в лазарет, если что-нибудь понадобится.  
Он развернулся и направился к выходу вслед за прочими пассажирами, отчетливо различая позади себя шаги Кирка.  
Он искренне надеялся, что Крик не примет его слова как приглашение завязать приятельские отношения. Он был пациентом, не другом, и, в любом случае, у Леонарда не было никакого желания проводить свободное время в попытках развлечь мальчишку или выслушивать его жалобы об Аксанаре.

К большому облегчению Леонарда Кирк держался в стороне. Время от времени они видели друг друга в столовой, Кирк сидел с группой инженеров, но никогда не подходил к Леонарду. С виду парень казался расслабленным и увлеченным, он переговаривался с членами экипажа и оживленно жестикулировал. Чтобы успокоить свою совесть, Леонард проверил психологический профиль Кирка, но не обнаружил склонностей к депрессии или аффективным расстройствам. Леонард перестал волноваться.  
Длинные смены в лазарете были довольно загруженными. В первую неделю у доброй половины пассажиров наблюдались трудности привыкания к жизни на корабле – в основном проблемы с пищеварением и головные боли из-за бортовой пищи и переработанного воздуха. Один инженер сломал ногу, упав с мостка, а другому потребовалось лечение от химических ожогов. Офицерам, распределенным на Деневу, нужен был обязательный медосмотр и вакцинации.  
Работа оказалась именно такой, как он ожидал: утомительной и монотонной. Любой врач общей практики – черт, да любой _стажер_ – мог с ней справиться. Но если _Леонарда_ заставят продолжать в том же духе дольше нескольких недель, то очевидно, что все его навыки атрофируются, и он умрет от скуки.  
Вечера он проводил в уединении, читал в офицерской каюте или в своей собственной, которую ему приходилось делить с младшим лейтенантом из астролаборатории. Их смены редко совпадали, поэтому по большей части комната была в его распоряжении. Это его устраивало. Он не искрил дружелюбием даже в лучшие времена, и не видел необходимости тратить энергию на то, чтобы заводить знакомства, когда на корабле он будет всего несколько недель.  
Пури бы, конечно, не одобрил.  
– Корабельный врач должен знать свою команду, – сказал бы он Леонарду. – Наблюдать за ними в привычной для них среде, дать им понять, что к тебе можно прийти с любым вопросом.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – ответил бы Леонард, про себя думая, что Пури, скорее всего, подцепил эту маленькую жемчужину мудрости из какой-нибудь брошюры Звездного Флота «Как стать успешным корабельным врачом». Черт, да он, пожалуй, написал эту брошюру сам…

После остановки на Деневе и высадки двадцати пяти пассажиров в работе наступило затишье, и Леонард с запозданием вспомнил о своем намерении присматривать за Кирком. Он запланировал прием на свою следующую смену и отправил сообщение на коммуникатор кадета.  
Кирк явился в лазарет в назначенное время, выглядя затравленным и раздраженным.  
– В чем дело, док? Я посредине вахты.  
– Обычный осмотр. Ты недавно перенес болезнь, – пояснил Леонард. – И это время удобно для _меня_ , поэтому мы делаем это сейчас.  
Осмотр был недолгим. Биосканы показали, что мозговые оболочки Кирка чисты, проблем с моторикой не наблюдалось, хотя в руках и ногах оставались свидетельства микротравмы мышечных волокон и начинающегося воспаления.  
– Часто бываешь в спортзале?  
– Да, конечно, почти каждый вечер по часу или два.  
– Не следует тебе так напрягаться.  
– Приходится наверстывать, – Джим горько усмехнулся. – Даже инженерам нужно быть в форме.  
Леонард нахмурился.  
– Я не собирался спорить. У тебя следы перенапряжения.  
Кирк сжал челюсти и отвел взгляд.  
– Ясно, – пробормотал он.  
Леонард осмотрел его глаза и с удовлетворением отметил, что сосудистая оболочка и сетчатка не имели признаков остаточного воспаления.  
– Все хотел спросить тебя, как вышло, что ты не прошел второй этап вакцинации?  
– С какого хрена я… – Кирк запнулся и понизил тон. – Я не знаю. Я был всего лишь ребенком.  
– Обычно это делается в школе как часть программы здравоохранения.  
Глаза Кирка потемнели.  
– Видимо, меня в тот день не было.  
Леонард не знал, как расценивать поведение Кирка. Может быть, лазарет вызывал у того дискомфорт, напоминая о пребывании в госпитале. Он сменил тему, надеясь получить лучшее представление о расположении духа пациента и его психосоциальной деятельности.  
– Как проходит тренинг?  
Кирк пожал плечами.  
– Неплохо. Работа мне не в тягость. Всегда любил механизмы, разбирал все подряд, чтобы посмотреть, как оно работает. На самом деле, на этом корабле бывает довольно весело, потому что он слегка староват, и некоторые детали периодически ломаются. Нам есть, чем заняться.  
– Я видел тебя с инженерной командой. Похоже, вы хорошо ладите.  
Кирк рассмеялся.  
– Они ребята что надо. Считают, что я еще зеленоват, и, может, так и есть, но я учусь. В общем, как бы там ни было, больше на борту я никого не знаю, – он сказал это без задней мысли, затем смолк, словно осознав, что Леонард как раз был тем, кого он знал.  
Желая замять неловкий момент, Леонард спросил:  
– Почему тебя упекли в инженерный? Разве тебя не должны прогнать через мостик, рулевой, коммуникации и прочее?  
Лицо Кирка осунулось.  
– Это только инженерное назначение.  
Леонард вскинул бровь.  
– Я думал, вам на тактическом положено осваивать различные виды деятельности на корабле.  
На миг Кирк отвел взгляд, затем снова посмотрел на Леонарда и расправил плечи.  
– Я больше не на тактическом.  
– Что? – оторопело переспросил Леонард.  
– Мне пришлось перевестись на инженерный, потому что я пропустил летнюю практику, – голос Кирка слегка дрогнул, и он сделал паузу. Когда он продолжил, в тоне сквозило напряжение. – Этот полет – просто чтобы развеяться. Осенью мне нужно будет взять несколько дополнительных курсов.  
– Тебя вышибли с тактического? Но ты не виноват в том, что был болен. Должны же быть варианты, что ты мог бы сделать. Какие-то другие задания! Ты не можешь просто сдаться.  
Это прозвучало как обвинение, и губы Джима сжались в тонкую линию.  
– Нет никакого «другого задания».  
Черт, неудивительно, что Кирк выглядел таким подавленным на шаттле. Леонард скривился, вспоминая собственную саркастическую ремарку («Ты на корабле, летишь к звездам. Разве ты не для этого гнул спину на своем тактическом факультете?») и замечание, что Крик еще «успеет наслушаться про конференцию» от других кадетов, когда вернется в Академию.  
Боже, мальчишка, должно быть, считал его бесчувственной задницей.  
– Капитан Пайк знает обо всем этом? Он глава кадетского тренинга. Тебе нужно попробовать связаться с ним, спросить…  
– Пайк мой куратор. Он все разъяснил мне, еще когда я был в госпитале. Поверь, тут уже ничего не сделаешь.  
Ощущая очередной укол вины, Леонард вспомнил, каким тихим и угрюмым внезапно стал Кирк в последние дни в больнице. По-видимому, в то время он и узнал о том, что его переводят с факультета, хотя и не упомянул об этом ни разу.  
И, если начистоту, с чего бы ему было что-то говорить? Леонард уж точно не поощрял какие-либо проявления личных отношений. Его коробило, что он проигнорировал столь явные признаки депрессии пациента – в особенности того, которому даже поговорить было не с кем.  
– Скажи Пайку, что требуешь… не знаю, слушания или чего-то подобного…  
– Для меня единственный вариант остаться на тактическом – взять академ по болезни. И я не стану этого делать. Мне некуда возвращаться, у меня ничего не осталось в Айове, – Леонард бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, но комментировать не стал. – Пайк сказал мне кое-что, – тихо продолжил Джим, – и он прав. В том, что я делаю и куда отправляюсь, последнее слово всегда остается за Звездным Флотом. Я знал это, когда записывался.  
– Ты должен бороться.  
– Я _не могу_. Я пропустил решающую часть тактического тренинга, – Кирк пожал плечами. – Инженерный – не то, чего я хотел. Совсем не то. Но я смирился, – похоже, он уловил скептицизм Леонарда, потому что решительно добавил: – Послушай, мне нужно сосредоточиться на том, что я имею. Кое-что придется наверстать, но мне нравится инженерия. Здесь нужны мозги, и мне нравится физический аспект. Я не из тех парней, что весь день сидят за столом.  
Значит, все же не испорченный мальчишка, но тот, кто пытается держать лицо, переживая сокрушительное разочарование.  
– Что ж, тяжелая ситуация, – сказал Леонард. – Но у тебя верный настрой.  
Кирк горько усмехнулся.  
– «Ad astra per aspera» и так далее.  
Через тернии к звездам… девиз Звездного Флота. Леонард замешкался, обдумывая это. Он никогда не уделял фразе особого внимания, но теперь она приобретала новый смысл. Слова Кирка нашли отклик в той злости, что сидела в нем со времени разговора с Пури… и немного присмирили ее. Его гнев на Пури стал казаться мальчишеским. На что он, в самом деле, рассчитывал, вступая в ряды армии? Если уж кого и стоило винить в сложившейся ситуации, так это себя… И что хорошего ему даст самобичевание? Они планировали отослать его туда, куда было выгодно им, нравится ему это или нет. В конце концов, пора уже смириться с этим фактом.  
– Похоже, в этом ты прав, – признал он. – Звездный Флот, судя по всему, настроен отправить меня к звездам, и мое мнение не имеет большого веса. Я делал все, что в моих силах, чтобы заполучить должность на планете, но мой куратор не считает мои планы уместными. Меня послали на «Атлантиду», чтобы я получил опыт бортового медика.  
Кирк только покачал головой, затем рассмеялся.  
– Может, тебе стоило сказать своему куратору, что у тебя аэрофобия.  
– Скорее всего, это бы не помогло, – ответил Леонард, ощутив тем не менее толику сожаления. – Аэрофобия излечима.  
– О, не скажи… – Кирк широко улыбнулся. – Пожалуй, я мог бы подкинуть тебе пару советов, как не следовать врачебным предписаниям. Это вроде как моя специальность.  
– Почему я не удивлен, – закатил глаза Леонард. – Но, думаю, сейчас для этого поздновато.  
– Наверное, да, док. Так я пойду? – Кирк соскочил с кровати. – Нужно возвращаться на работу. Катушка транспортера снова сломалась.  
– Погоди, – Леонард занялся вводом данных в карточку Кирка, исподтишка наблюдая за парнем. Тот прислонился к кровати, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по покрывалу. – Физически ты в норме, но ты напрягаешь организм сверх меры. Держись подальше от спортзала ближайшие пару дней и в дальнейшем увеличивай нагрузку постепенно – не больше трех раз в неделю и максимум по часу за раз. Ты все еще восстанавливаешься после серьезной болезни.  
– Да брось, ты не можешь перекрывать мой единственный социальный канал связи. Тут же нечем заняться помимо работы – только тренажерка и просмотр древних фильмов.  
Очень надеясь, что не пожалеет об этом позже, Леонард предложил:  
– Почему бы тебе не зайти ко мне сегодня вечером. У меня есть бутылка Вудфорд Резерв, и я давно искал повод вскрыть ее.  
Кирк нерешительно поглядел на него, словно не до конца веря в серьезность заявления.  
– Ты приглашаешь меня выпить?  
– Как видишь.  
По лицу Джима медленно расползлась улыбка – первая искренняя улыбка, что доводилось видеть Леонарду за все время их общения.  
– Умеешь же ты резину тянуть… _Боунс_.

**Джим**

Джим многое замечал. Большинству людей хватало одного взгляда на него, чтобы решить – он абсолютный эгоцентрик. Он не знал точно, почему – была ли тому причиной его внешность, его походка или репутация – но суть в том, что на самом деле он был наблюдателен и обращал внимание на детали.  
Боунс, он видел, пил неразбавленный бурбон. Ни льда, ни добавок, только подлинный кентуккийский виски, разлитый в настоящие стаканы, которые тот извлек из обитого бархатом кожаного чехла. Джиму нравился вес антикварного бокала в руке, сужающегося в середине и у горлышка – так непохожего на привычные дешевые полиакрилловые стаканы. Боунс медленно потягивал напиток, давая себе время насадиться ароматом, покручивая стакан в руке, ловя его гранями тусклое освещение каюты.  
«Наверное, дело в южных привычках, – думал Джим. – Или, может быть, Боунс имел тягу к чувственным удовольствиям и старым традициями. Тот явно любил делать все по-своему и готов был тратить немалые деньги на вещи, которые имели для него значение. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с примитивным отношением Джима к выпивке, которое, к своему неудовольствию, он подхватил у дяди. Джим пил пиво, если хотел расслабиться, и «Джек Дэниэлс» шотами, если целью было накидаться по-быстрому.  
Он уставился на емкость с напитком в своей руке, подмечая неуютную тишину и желая чем-то заполнить ее. Он не то чтобы нервничал, но все же… ему было немного неловко. Он почти не знал Маккоя – _Боунса_ – кроме как собеседника на короткое время полета на шаттле и позже – в качестве сварливого, но неравнодушного доктора. Почему Джиму было так важно суметь подружиться с ним? Возможно, он никак не мог избавиться от возникшего два года назад ощущения, что Боунс был близок ему по духу, что они могли понять друг друга. Что оба они, поступая в распоряжение Звездного Флота, оставляли позади нечто темное.  
Трудность заключалась в том, что у Джима не было опыта по части настоящей дружбы. Для него не было проблемой найти собутыльника или девушку на ночь, но он плохо себе представлял, как превратить знакомых в друзей. Он чувствовал, что дружба с Боунсом потребует некоторой доли взаимных откровений о себе и о прошлом. Вот только он не был уверен, что готов для этого.  
– Ну что, как работа в лазарете? – спросил Джим, стараясь придать голосу будничный тон. – Скучная, как ты и думал?  
Бонус фыркнул.  
– Скучная? О, да. Я только и делаю, что колю прививки и мечтаю, чтобы кто-нибудь заявился с порезанным пальцем.  
Джим улыбнулся.  
– Тогда мой медосмотр, наверное, сделал тебе день.  
– Не обольщайся, это было не так уж увлекательно. Большую часть своей работы здесь я могу делать во сне. Или ее может делать одна из медсестер.  
– Вот и расслабься на пару недель, – предложил Джим, но Боунс, похоже, только начал свою тираду.  
– Я вступил в Звездный Флот, чтобы иметь доступ к лучшему медицинскому оборудованию и возможность вести исследования. Но что я имею? Оборудование для остеостимуляции устарело еще десять лет назад. Медицинская лаборатория размером с эту комнатушку и примерно так же гигиенична. Не дай бог мне придется проводить микрохирургию на этом судне, потому что условий для подобного рода вмешательства тут просто нет! И даже не спрашивай меня про состояние резервного лазарета, – он хмуро поглядел на Джима, словно призывая того поднять тему.  
Джим кивнул и, изобразив на лице сочувствие, сделал глоток виски. Доктора, похоже, нисколько не смутило отсутствие ответа собеседника, и он продолжил речь описанием компетенции своих коллег, которую, судя по всему, он находил никуда не годной. Наконец, бросив угрюмый взгляд в сторону Джима, он добавил:  
– И это я еще не упоминал пищеварительные проблемы! Каждый второй член экипажа этого гребаного корыта страдает такими запорами, что я удивлен, как они умудряются высиживать полную смену. Честное слово, из-за всего этого белка на основе сои я излечил уже столько случаев констипации, что подумываю запрограммировать дозу слабительного в пищевой синтезатор. Сбережет уйму времени.  
– Погоди, что ты сказал? – Джим уставился на хмурого Боунса, пытаясь прочесть выражение его лица. Его вовсе не радовала мысль о серии забегов до уборной, даже если бортовой врач считал их целесообразными с медицинской точки зрения. – Серьезно?  
Боунс закатил глаза.  
– Нет, конечно, не _серьезно_. Ты меня за социопата принимаешь? Я доктор!  
«Браво, Джим».  
– Просто проверял, – сказал он. – Конечно, ты не серьезно.  
Боунс хмыкнул и вновь растекся по креслу, отклоняя свой стакан назад.  
Покручивая в бокале янтарную жидкость, Джим неожиданно для себя задумался над технической стороной гипотетического плана Боунса. Слабительное в пищевых синтезаторах… Это отличная шутка вообще-то. Запрограммировать такое было увлекательной задачей, и ему невольно захотелось проверить свои хакерские навыки.  
– А знаешь, – отрешенно протянул он, – это не так уж сложно с технической точки зрения. Для инженера, конечно, – ему бы потребовалось время, чтобы подобрать химическое соединение, которое можно было бы безопасно ввести в небольших дозах…  
– О чем ты?  
– Слабительное в еде, – рассеянно отозвался Джим, просчитывая в голове варианты. – Процесс обработки продуктов питания не такой уж надежный, знаешь. Слегка странноватый привкус, скорее всего, не вызовет лишних вопросов. И на этом корабле несложно будет обойти систему защиты на главном инженерном компьютере. Из машинного отделения ты туда не проберешься, но на вспомогательном мостике есть резервная панель управления. Обычно вход туда запрещен, но можно воспользоваться ведущей туда трубой, и я знаю кое-кого из группы, которая обслуживает компьютер… – он смолк, заметив, что Боунс смотрит на него так, словно одновременно и позабавлен, и испытывает отвращение. – То есть, я, конечно, говорил гипотетически, – спешно добавил Джим. – Я бы не стал делать это на самом деле.  
– Ну, да, – скептически отозвался Боунс. – Что-то мне подсказывает – у тебя большой опыт подобного вида деятельности.  
Джим почувствовал, что краснеет.  
– Нет! В смысле, не совсем, – уточнил он. – Просто… существует вероятность, что я делал нечто подобное в моей беспутной юности, – он замялся. – Возможно.  
Боунс нахмурился.  
– «Существует вероятность», что ты это делал? Определись уже, парень.  
– Гм, это было очень давно, – ответил Кирк, увиливая от прямого ответа. – И речь шла не о слабительном.  
Откровенно говоря, он взломал процессор в кафетерии центра временного содержания несовершеннолетних правонарушителей в Айове и добавил немного нетоксичных пищевых красителей, но Боунсу лучше было не знать деталей. Похоже, он и без того уже считал Кирка каким-то уголовником.  
– Джим, – резко сказал Боунс. – Я просто шутил. Не забивай голову безумными идеями.  
– Расслабься, Боунс. Мне нравятся интеллектуальные задачки, только и всего. К тому же, я теперь инженер, мне положено выискивать недостатки системы.  
Боунс закатил глаза.  
– Если увижу тебя рядом с пищевым процессором, ты почувствуешь недостатки _своей_ пищеварительной системы. Ты не представляешь, какие проблемы с кишечником можно заполучить при передозировке слабительного.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – Джим сделал глоток янтарной жидкости, чувствуя, как та приятно обжигает горло. – В любом случае, это ты поднял тему.  
– Это называется сарказм.  
– Никогда не слыхал о таком.  
– Лучше привыкай, парень. Это южный диалект.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Я из Айовы, помнишь? Подобные нюансы выше моего понимания.  
– Верно. Все время забываю, что ты родом из интеллектуального рая.  
Джим усмехнулся, иронично приподнимая бокал для тоста.  
– Чертовски верно. Ну, хорошо, вернемся к тебе. Я понял, что работа скучновата. Но в чем-то она куда более захватывающая, чем на Земле, тебе не кажется? Мы в глубоком космосе, что угодно может случиться.  
– В этом и суть. Я не хочу быть поблизости, когда случится это «что угодно». Я прекрасно могу практиковать медицину в Сан-Франциско, в безопасности и комфорте.  
– Где твоя жажда приключений? Ты можешь открыть новый смертоносный вирус, – Джим подумал, что эта идея может привлечь доктора, но Боунс, казалось, был в ужасе от такой перспективы. – Ну, или новую форму жизни.  
Боунс уставился на него с выражением крайнего недовольства.  
– Черт возьми, хватить нести чушь, как будто ты офицер по вербовке. Поверь, мне хватает впечатлений и на Земле, в Госпитале Звездного Флота. Я, знаешь ли, лечу не только бестолковых кадетов, которые не сподобились дотащить свою задницу до пункта вакцинации.  
– Эй, я тут не виноват!  
Боунс нетерпеливо махнул рукой.  
– Заткнись. Суть в том, что я хирург-травматолог. Я занимаюсь опасными для жизни травмами. Мне ежедневно приходится спасать людей, мне хватает острых ощущений.  
Джим качнулся на стуле, рискованно балансируя напротив стены.  
– Ясно, ты супергерой в халате. Должно быть, тебя сильно раздражало, что ты снизошел до спасения бестолкового кадета, а у того обнаружилась аллергия на все известные лекарства.  
– Это была _моя_ интеллектуальная задачка, парень. И раздражать ты начал только тогда, когда пришел в себя и принялся жаловаться.  
Джим проигнорировал колкость.  
– Ладно, я понял. Ты ненавидишь космические путешествия, твои таланты пропадают впустую. Какого же хрена ты делаешь в Звездном Флоте?  
Боунс затих на минуту, потягивая напиток.  
– Мне хотелось начать с чистого листа, только и всего. Два года назад после тяжелой болезни умер мой отец. Примерно в то же время у жены случился выкидыш. Мы стали часто ссориться и в итоге развелись, – он покачал головой. – Ситуация была не самой благополучной. Я остался один, начал пить по вечерам… Мне просто не нравилась перспектива того, к чему все это идет. И я решил взять отпуск.  
– И вступил в армию?  
– Гм… не сразу. Отец был сельским врачом с небольшой практикой. Я решил, что смогу заниматься этим. Меньше хлопот, никаких больничных уставов и правил. Я устроился на работу неподалеку от Калоны…  
Джим моргнул.  
– Калона, Айова? Ты перебрался в Айову _нарочно_ , чтобы опробовать жизнь в маленьком городке?  
– Что в этом странного? – слегка обиженно спросил Боунс.  
– Ничего, – отозвался Джим, стараясь, чтобы его тон не звучал цинично. – «…трава всегда зеленее», да?  
Может быть, доктор желал тишины и покоя, и свежего воздуха, но по опыту Джима фермерские поселения были зашоренными болотами, где цвели только сплетни и невежество.  
– Я хотел перемен, – сказал Боунс с долей смущения в голосе. – Я не продумал все до конца.  
– Ну, раз ты _здесь_ , я так понимаю, тебя достали народные средства самолечения амишей и тупые увальни, калечащие себя в фермерских комбайнах.  
Смех доктора был не без толики горечи.  
– Скажем так, между торнадо, метелями и долгами, которые обрушились на меня после развода, я готов был все бросить, и капитан Пайк появился чертовски вовремя. Он был довольно убедителен, и условия казались неплохими, так что я подписал бумаги, – Боунс покрутил стакан с остатками напитка. – Но я не помню, чтобы ставил подпись на чем-то, где бы значилось, что мне придется работать на летающей консервной банке.  
Джим рассмеялся, затем обвел рукой маленькую комнату с единственной кроватью, крошечным столом и стульями.  
– Ты считаешь, это плохие условия? Да у тебя тут каюта первого класса. Поглядел бы ты, куда распределили меня и остальных инженеров. Шесть человек на каюту, где только две койки. Мы спим попеременно.  
Боунс скривился.  
– Это гребаная антисанитария и потенциальный рассадник инфекционных заболеваний, – он склонил голову набок, заинтересованно глядя на Кирка. – А чем занимался ты, прежде чем записаться на Флот?  
– Наживал себе проблемы по большей части, – черт, это вышло чересчур честно. Может, бурбон оказался крепче того, к чему привык Джим. Он рассмеялся, делая вид, что шутит. – Гм, ничего серьезного, просто пара арестов… – Боунс вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал, и Джим неловко продолжил. – Дебоширил в пьяном виде, вроде того.  
– И, судя по всему, хакерство и взлом систем безопасности тоже имели место...  
– За это меня ни разу не ловили, – спокойно ответил Кирк. – И это лишь твои предположения. А вырос я в Риверсайде. У мамы там ферма. Ее семья жила там поколениями.  
– Рабочая ферма? Я видел такие в Калоне… Должно быть, непросто было твоей матери одной со всем справляться.  
Джим кивнул.  
– С нами жил мой дядя. Точнее, все еще живет. Это он занимался делами все эти годы, – Боунс бросил на него ироничный взгляд, и Джим запоздало вспомнил, что в свое время уверял доктора, будто у него нет родных, помимо матери. «Пожалуйста, не спрашивай», – мысленно взмолился он.  
Но Боунс, по-видимому, хреново читал мысли.  
– Твой дядя, – повторил он, словно принимая к сведению информацию. – Отца ты не знал, я правильно понял?  
– Ты ведь шутишь, да? – озадаченный взгляд Боунса казался искренним. – Да брось, ты же читал мою медицинскую историю.  
– Не помню, чтобы там было что-то о твоем отце.  
– «Келвин», – подсказал Джим. Боунс не мог быть настолько несведущ. Все знали о его отце и «Келвине», ведь так?  
– Причем тут «Келвин»… – собеседник уставился на него, хмуря брови. – Погоди, в младенчестве тебя лечили от радиационного воздействия. Я помню это из твоего медицинского файла, но я особенно не размышлял над этим… Твой отец был на корабле, когда тот подвергся атаке?  
– Боунс, – терпеливо проговорил Джим. – Мой отец _управлял_ кораблем. Он был…  
– Стой, я слышал об том… – Боунс хмурился, словно силясь что-то вспомнить. – Когда коммандер погиб на вражеском судне, помощник капитана взял на себя корабль, а затем его жена родила на спасательном челноке, в то время как он… – доктор вопросительно поглядел на Джима.  
«… в то время как он впечатал корабль в противника и взорвал себя», – мысленно закончил Джим. Боунс, наверное, посчитал бестактным произносить это вслух.  
– Все верно. Лейтенант Джордж Кирк. Я родился на спасательном шаттле. Ты действительно не знал?  
– Гм, я слышал о корабле, как и все, в сущности, но имя капитана никогда особо не называлось, – пристыженно признался Боунс.  
Это правда – его мать избегала прессы и никогда не давала интервью. Все же Джим полагал, что Боунс – как и все остальные в его жизни – знал, кто он. Без сомнений, весь Риверсайд был в курсе его истории. И в Звездном Флоте имя Кирка было хорошо известно. Некоторые инструкторы учились в Академии вместе с его отцом или матерью, но, помимо того, случай «Келвина» входил в курс военной истории, который был обязательным к изучению для всех кадетов.  
Может быть, медикам по программе переквалификации офицеров не требовалось посещать курс военной истории.  
Джим всегда ненавидел быть некой третьесортной знаменитостью, потому что как только люди узнавали правду, они уже никогда не обращались с ним как с нормальным человеком. Некоторые были патологически зачарованы обстоятельствами его рождения и желали сблизиться с ним только затем, чтобы задать ему вопросы о случившемся на «Келвине» – не то чтобы Джим смог бы на них ответить. Некоторые словно ожидали от него чего-то большего, потому что он был сыном героя. Но хуже всех были те, кто в тайне жаждали увидеть его неудачу, чтобы потом ткнуть носом в то, что Джим ничем не лучше остальных.  
Он напрягся, ожидая, в какую из категорий попадет Боунс, но тот лишь спросил:  
– Так что ты все-таки делаешь в Звездном Флоте? Следуешь по стопам отца?  
– Суицидальная миссия? Не моя голубая мечта, – ответ вышел более резким, чем Джим рассчитывал.  
– Я не это имел в виду, Джим.  
– Я просто хотел делать что-то стоящее. Что-то значимое.  
Господи, это звучало так наивно. Но он говорил абсолютно искренне.  
Боунс иронично усмехнулся.  
– Полно возможностей делать это на Земле.  
– Не для меня. Мне хотелось исследовать, может быть, иметь собственный корабль. Пайк сказал, что это возможно, когда вербовал меня. Поэтому я и записался, – он вздохнул. – Но починка проводки в консоли и замена поврежденных варп-катушек – не совсем то, как я представлял свою карьеру.  
– Инженеры тоже спасают жизни, Джим. Их работа не выглядит героичной, но временами они нужны не меньше капитана. Это значимая позиция.  
– Да, но это будет уже не так весело… – он резко выдохнул, силясь стряхнуть навалившееся напряжение. – Впрочем, должен признать, у инженеров безумное чувство юмора. Ты не поверишь, в каких местах они ухитряются прятать контрабанду.  
– Умоляю, не говори мне.  
– И у них есть _перегонный куб_ , Боунс, самая настоящая штуковина как из какого-то музея.  
– И ты _пьешь_ эту отраву?  
– Ну, может, она слегка крепковата, но в целом… – задумчиво протянул Джим.  
– И зачем я трачу на тебя отличный бурбон, – проворчал Боунс. – Если ты пьешь это самодельное варево, твои вкусовые рецепторы явно уже атрофировались. И не приходи ко мне просить средство от похмелья после того, как эта штука прожрет тебе мозг.  
Несмотря на шероховатое начало, беседа потекла легко. К удивлению Джима, Боунс, похоже, никак не изменил к нему отношение, даже узнав о его известном отце. Когда Джим все-таки покинул каюту доктора, приятно опьяненный и слегка дезориентированный, он осознал, что впервые за несколько недель, со времени того разговора с капитаном Пайком чувствовал прилив оптимизма.  
Может быть, инстинкты не подвели его в отношении Боунса.

Три ночи спустя Джим был грубо разбужен сиренами красной тревоги и дрожью, встряхнувшей корабль с такой силой, что он едва не навернулся с кровати.  
«Только учебная или настоящая?»  
Никого из соседей в каюте не обнаружилось, и спросить было не у кого.  
Спешно нацепив униформу, он бросился в коридор, присоединяясь к прочим членам команды, бегущим на свои посты. Пост Джима находился в главном инженерном отсеке, поэтому он направился к ближайшему тубролифту. Пол под ногами не переставал угрожающе вибрировать, казалось, что трясло весь корабль.  
Неожиданная взрывная волна сбила его с ног, отбрасывая в стену.  
Оглушенный, он посмотрел в дальний конец коридора, откуда раздался взрыв. На долю секунды он успел разглядеть ужасающие руины. Язычки ослепительно-белого света вмиг разрослись в бушующее пламя, и тут же угасли, как только вакуум заглотил весь кислород, оставляя лишь зияющую дыру в корпусе. Тотчас же с потолка рухнула тяжелая дураниевая заслонка, автоматически опечатывая коридор и отрезая поврежденную область.  
Аварийная стена захлопнулась с ужасающей быстротой, запирая по ту сторону перепуганных членов экипажа, чьи крики все еще звенели в ушах Джима.  
Выбитый из колеи и потрясенный, он поднялся на ноги.  
– В той стороне есть труба Джеффрис! Идите на свои посты! – крикнул кто-то.  
Трубы Джеффрис – воздуховодная сеть для технических нужд – были системой узких туннелей, испещрявших весь корабль и ведущих к главным корабельным отсекам. Джиму доводилось карабкаться по трубам два или три раза, когда он занимался проводкой. Он со всех ног бросился за офицером в противоположный конец коридора.  
Тревога явно была не учебной.  
По спине Джима пробежал холодок.  
«Мы в глубоком космосе, что угодно может случиться», – припомнил он собственные слова, сказанные Боунсу. Теперь они были лишены какого бы то ни было положительного оттенка.  
Все происходило по-настоящему. Их атаковали. Маленький пассажирский крейсер с хлипкими щитами, слабой фазерной артиллерией и полным отсутствием торпед. И все это в десятках световых лет от ближайшей космической базы.  
Он ощутил волну растущей паники. «Сосредоточься на работе, – гневно велел он себе, стараясь выкинуть из головы мысли о катастрофе. – Доберись до своего поста. Держи себя в руках».  
Нырнув в трубу Джеффрис, он перескакивал через три лестничные перекладины за раз, стараясь не позволять потеющим ладоням ослабить хватку. Машинное отделение находилось четырьмя уровнями ниже. Когда он начал спуск, до него доносились приглушенные голоса других членов команды в соседних трубах, и в какой-то момент корабль вновь сотрясла тошнотворная вибрация, сопровождаемая звуками взрыва.  
Поначалу Джиму показалось, что в машинном отделении творится полная неразбериха – едва поймешь, что происходит. Часть помещения здесь также была отрезана, и Джим мог лишь внутренне содрогнуться при мысли о тех мужчинах и женщинах, которые остались по другую сторону во время атаки. Повсюду от пола и до потолка искрили оголенные провода. В воздухе клубился дым, и стоял резкий едкий запах жженой пластмассы и озона.  
Несколько членов команды собрались вокруг главной оружейной консоли, которую, судя по всему, закоротило. Он слышал, как Паттерсон – главный инженер – выкрикивал в коммуникатор:  
– Варп-привод выбит из строя, кормовой импульсный двигатель уничтожен!  
Из коммуникатора донесся напряженный голос капитана Гарсия:  
– Нам нужна мощность! Они снова нацелили на нас оружие, Пат!  
«О боже, о боже». Они были беззащитны без доступа к оружию и с нулевой мобильностью.  
– Кто нас атакует? – спросил Джим у инженера, тянущего балку неподалеку от него. – Чего они хотят?  
– Хуй их знает, – отозвался один из инженеров. – Нам нужно вернуть в строй щиты и оружие. Там все сдохло.  
– Давай сюда, Кирк! – крикнул кто-то. Огромная металлическая балка придавила часть оборудования и одного из коллег. Джим схватился за нее, помогая другим членами команды и пытаясь не глядеть на искромсанную ногу раненного инженера, который стонал в агонии.  
– Где медики? – спросил Джим, повышая голос, чтобы его расслышали поверх грохота. – Ему нужен доктор. Может быть, нужно…  
– Мы связывались с лазаретом. Они не могут никого послать, – это был Флинн, прапорщик, который работал с Джимом над катушками транспортера. Выражение его лица было мрачным. – Нужно попытаться вытащить раненого и донести его в медотсек самостоятельно.  
Следующие двадцать минут Джим метался от одной задачи к другой, чувствуя отчаянное раздражение, вызванное отсутствием информации и неконтролируемым страхом. «Атлантида» была сильно повреждена. Атака, казалось, слегка утихла, но мостик зловеще молчал. Может быть, капитан Гарсия вела переговоры или пыталась выиграть время. Джим не имел ни малейшего представления, работали ли еще каналы связи, и успела ли «Атлантида» отправить сигнал бедствия. Они покинули Деневу неделю назад, а до Звездной Базы 11 оставалось лететь еще шесть дней. Будет чудом, если на досягаемом расстоянии окажется какое-нибудь союзное судно.  
Внезапный толчок потряс корабль. Джим оторвал взгляд от открытой панели, над которой работал, и заметил, что остальные инженеры встревоженно переглядываются. Неподалеку от Джима стоял Паттерсон, ругаясь и говоря что-то в коммуникатор. Джиму мало что удавалось расслышать поверх криков других инженеров, но одну фразу понять было легко.  
Тракторный луч.  
Их захватили. Все происходило так быстро, что Джиму с трудом верилось, что это реальность.  
Внезапно из судовых динамиков раздался громкий голос капитана Гарсия:  
– Внимание. Говорит капитан.  
Члены команды затихли и прекратили свои занятия. Бросив взгляд на видеоэкраны, размещенные по периметру машинного отделения, Джим увидел изнуренное лицо капитана. Пряди седеющих волос выбились из ее всегда аккуратной косы. Позади в приглушенном свете можно было различить задымленный мостик.  
– Приблизительно тридцать пять минут назад «Атлантида» подорвалась на ионной мине. Мина была намеренно помещена в эту местность с целью вывести из строя корабль и оставить нас беззащитными для атаки. Взрыв расстроил наши датчики и повредил щиты. Затем нас обстреляли три хорошо вооруженных орионских корабля.  
«Орионцы, твою ж мать». Джим ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок.  
Последние несколько лет до него доходили некоторые слухи о таинственных исчезновениях кораблей в Бета Квадранте. В розыск объявляли ризианский корабль, телларитский крейсер и некоторый личный транспорт. Итого: семь или восемь кораблей. Новостные ленты озаглавили это «Бермудский Треугольник Бета Квадранта» и рассматривали теории о черных дырах и альтернативных вселенных. Джим всегда считал, что должно существовать рациональное – пусть и неприятное – объяснение.  
Загадка раскрыта. Орионские пираты.  
Гарсия продолжила, и ее спокойный голос подрагивал от сдерживаемого гнева.  
– Мы абсолютно ничем не спровоцировали атаку, и они не сделали ни одной попытки связаться с нами прежде, чем открыть огонь. «Атлантида» сильно повреждена, и мы понесли многочисленные человеческие потери. Средства внешней коммуникации не работают. Мы фактически в тупике, и у нас больше не осталось ресурсов для сопротивления. Орионцы требуют наши дилитиевые кристаллы и сам корабль, – она сделала паузу.  
_«Говори уже»_ , – думал Джим. Он мог видеть поражение в ее взгляде.  
– Я согласилась отдать «Атлантиду». Взамен они гарантируют нашу личную безопасность. Учитывая обстоятельства, я думаю, это лучшее, что мы можем сделать.  
– Нет, – вполголоса пробормотал Джим. Позади него кто-то недоверчиво сказал:  
– Она не может просто сдать нас им на руки. Они убьют нас.  
– Лично я считаю крайне сомнительным, что предъявленные нам гарантии будут выполнены. Но я жду, что каждый из вас будет действовать соответственно Кодексу Поведения Звездного Флота. Могу лишь надеяться, что кому-то из нас каким-то образом доведется вернуться домой… – ее голос сорвался, но она взяла себя в руки, – и рассказать Звездному Флоту о том, что произошло. Спасибо вам за ваши доблестные усилия. Для меня было честью служить с вами. Удачи всем нам.  
Передача оборвалась. На какое-то время повисла оглушительная тишина, затем комната наполнилась гневными криками. Парами и маленькими группами члены команды обсуждали услышанное и спорили, оживленно тыча в сторону дверей в отсек. Были и те, кто бездвижно стояли, ошеломленные новостями.  
Джим спешно огляделся по сторонам. Он ни в коем случае не намеревался сдаваться без боя, и речь капитана была достаточно прозрачна, чтобы понять – этим он не нарушит ее приказов. Кодекс Поведения Звездного Флота гласил, что им следует сопротивляться всеми возможными способами… Но для этого требовалось оружие, _настоящее_ оружие.  
Джим ощущал инстинктивную тягу схватить что-нибудь – может быть, тот зазубренный металлический прут или стальной трос, валявшийся рядом с варп-консолью – но он понимал, как смехотворны его порывы. Что он мог сделать? Скрутить трос в лассо и поймать одного орионца? Его пристрелят еще на замахе.  
Он глянул в ту сторону, где был поврежден корпус. Единственное доступное оружие было безнадежно заперто за дураниевым заслоном и мерцающим силовым полем.  
«Черт, черт, _черт_ , – с растущим отчаянием думал он. – Что, блядь, нам делать? Кто за главного?»  
– Слушайте все! – Паттерсон взревел во весь голос, чтобы быть услышанным поверх исступленных криков. Инженеры замолкли так резко, что Джим успел расслышать эхо их голосов, отразившееся от стен машинного отделения. – Нас берут на абордаж. Кастилия, установи на дверях электромагнитные и механические замки и отключи голосовое управление! У нас есть три ручных фазера, – сказал он. Джим рассмотрел оружие в руках инженера. – Вэлин, возьми один, становись к дверям. ДельАк, ты бери этот и встань за смешивающей трубой. Всем остальным занять позиции и приготовиться! Мы не сдадимся без…  
Помещение наполнилось ярким светом и звуками взрывов, и дверь в отсек оказалась сметена волной. Джим различил пронзительный свист инопланетного энергетического оружия и на чистом инстинкте нырнул за консоль. Он мог разобрать ответный огонь фазеров среди криков команды «Атлантиды» и предсмертных воплей тех, кто был задет огнем.  
Сердце Джима отчаянно колотилось. «Держись ближе к земле, не высовывайся!» – твердил он себе, на коленях пробираясь вперед. Энергетический заряд срикошетил от консоли над его головой, и он закрылся руками, осыпаемый искрами и раскаленными металлическими ошметками. Он осторожно выглянул из-за угла консоли как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как лейтенант Вэлин опустился на одно колено позади развороченной двери и выстрелил лучом концентрированной энергии в одного из орионцев слева от Джима. Другой пират стоял в паре метров от оружейной консоли, целясь во что-то, чего Джим не мог видеть.  
Это подстегнуло его к действию. Бросившись вперед, Джим вывернул руку орионца, направляя прицел в пол и одновременно пытаясь добраться до горла противника свободной рукой.  
«Обезоружь его, – отчаянно думал он, – тебе нужна пушка».  
Слева что-то мелькнуло, но прежде, чем он успел среагировать, голова взорвалась болью, и он упал на колени. Какое-то время Джим был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы понять, что происходит. Он обхватил голову ладонями, чувствуя сочащуюся сквозь пальцы кровь.  
– Вставай, _федерат_ , – услышал он, и что-то ткнулось ему в спину – оружие, сообразил он, то самое, которым орионец врезал Джиму в висок.  
Пошатываясь, он поднялся на ноги, борясь с тошнотой и головокружением. Он мог видеть, что их маленькое восстание оказалось бесполезным. Паттерсон и четыре других офицера недвижно лежали на полу.  
Выходит, это конец. Вот так запросто.  
Девять оставшихся инженеров были собраны в центре отсека. Вокруг них крутились семь орионцев, сковывая им руки за спинами. Джима толкнули туда же, и он едва устоял на ногах, споткнувшись об усыпавшие пол обломки. Один из пиратов грубо схватил его руки, завел их назад и захлопнул на запястьях наручники.  
Чуть поодаль еще один орионец говорил что-то в наручный коммуникатор, но слишком быстро, чтобы Джим смог разобрать слова. Он издал удовлетворенное восклицание и повернулся к пленным инженерам.  
– Корабль наш, – произнес он на слегка искаженном стандартном. – Вы пойдете с нами. Будете сопротивляться, мы пристрелим всех.  
Пошатывающегося Джима пихали вперед наряду с остальными. Он стиснул зубы от унижения, заставляя себя разжать кулаки и потупить взгляд. Сложно было поверить, что это реальность, что все происходит на самом деле. Они сдавались в плен. Он предпочел бы умереть, чем оказаться заложником, но имел ли он право рисковать жизнями остальных? Орионцы были хорошо вооружены и – из того, что Джим слышал – не знали жалости. У них не было шансов.  
Их вели по коридорам корабля, который еще недавно принадлежал им – под конвоем, навстречу мрачному будущему.  
_«Нам пиздец»._  
Внезапно Джима накрыло тошнотворное чувство дежавю. _Тогда_ его тоже гнали вперед в окружении остальных, так же, как сейчас. Теряя контроль над ситуацией, он ощущал те же беспомощность и дезориентированность. Он вспомнил, как брел вперед, как собственное тело казалось ему онемевшим, словно чужим, а рядом шли сотни перепуганных колонистов. Затем началась паника. Воздух был наэлектризован горячей энергией стреляющих оружий, и люди кричали. Его едва не растоптало в этом безумном водовороте людей, но каким-то образом ему удалось выбраться…  
«Не думай об этом». Не время отвлекаться на воспоминания. Он сосредоточился на ходьбе, не разрешая себе поднять взгляд, чтобы не видеть глумливых лиц пиратов.

**Леонард**

Леонард ощутил облегчение, когда среди доставленной группы инженеров оказался Джим. Он успел лишь мельком разглядеть золотистые волосы парня, но это точно был он – ссутулившийся, принявший защитную позу.  
Они находились в чем-то вроде грузового отсека на орионском корабле. Леонарда привели сюда с первой группой пленников с «Атлантиды», и вот уже почти час они молча сидели на полу под бдительными взорами налетчиков. В таком положении мало что можно было поделать, кроме как размышлять над своей судьбой и ждать прибытия остальных. Леонард в уме подсчитывал людей, пытаясь припомнить каждого члена команды и пассажира и вычислить, кого не хватает. Он не знал всех и, собственно говоря, больше контактировал с пассажирами, чем с командой, но даже ему было очевидно, что численность выживших была невелика.  
С появлением инженерной команды количество пленников увеличилось до тридцати четырех. Кто-то был ранен – ожоги, рваные раны или переломы, спешно подлатанные в лазарете. Итого, двадцать два человека мертвы или пропали, включая капитана Гарсия.  
Орионцы расхаживали между рядами пленных с надменным выражением на лицах, угрожающе вскидывая оружие, если кто-то двигался или начинал шептаться. Леонард даже не пытался заговорить с кем-либо.  
Когда началась атака, он был на дежурстве в лазарете вместе с Аталией Голд, его медсестрой. Поначалу ни один из них не смог идентифицировать странную дрожь, которая сотрясала корабль, но вой красной тревоги все прояснил.  
– Приготовься к прибытию пострадавших, – проинструктировал он сестру, надеясь, что окажется неправ. Лазарет «Атлантиды» был невелик – два хирургических стола и пять стандартных биокроватей. В случае нужды медицинская лаборатория могла послужить дополнительной четырехместной палатой.  
Раненные начали поступать уже через несколько минут после включения тревоги. Лазарет занимал относительно безопасную позицию в центре корабля. Тех, кто не был так же везуч и находился на более уязвимых частях судна – в коридорах вблизи внешнего корпуса или в недрах машинного отделения – приносили их товарищи, параллельно сообщая о сокрушительном уроне, который потерпел корабль. После повреждений в корпусе целые блоки корабля оказались отсечены. Когда доктор Горен и вторая медсестра так и не добрались до своих постов и не откликнулись на вызовы по коммуникатору, Леонард понял, что те оказались не в то время не в том месте.  
Он неистово трудился, сортируя раненых, стабилизируя их состояние, координируя работу Голд и двух других членов команды, которым приказал помогать. Он представления не имел, сколько прошло времени до момента, когда капитан Гарсия передала свое жуткое объявление. Он слушал, какой-то частью сознания фиксируя, что они приговорены, но быстро пресек зарождающуюся панику. Он был врачом. Пациенты нуждались в нем, и он намеревался продолжать работу, пока кто-нибудь не заставит его остановиться.  
Появление орионцев в лазарете вернуло его к действительности. У Леонарда не возникло даже мысли о сопротивлении, поскольку они были в меньшинстве и не имели никакого оружия. Амбулаторных пациентов согнали в кучу и вывели в коридор.  
Покидая помещение, Леонард попытался тайком набросить на плечо аптечку. Один из орионцев ткнул его оружием в ребра, едва не выбив сумку из его рук.  
– Не брать.  
– Постой, – сказал Леонард, поворачиваясь к нему. – Я доктор. Эти люди ранены. Им понадобятся лекарства.  
Орионец безразлично поглядел на него, пригрозив оружием.  
Леонард почувствовал, как покрывается холодным потом.  
– Доктор, – повторил он, указывая на себя. Может быть, инопланетянин не понял его. – Я лекарь. Мне нужно позаботиться об этих людях.  
Орионец прижал дуло ружья к его груди, без слов давая понять, чем чревато сопротивление. Леонард выпустил из рук аптечку.  
Пятеро пациентов с тяжелыми травмами и без сознания были оставлены в лазарете. Их не перенесли на орионский корабль, и Леонард не сомневался, что их либо убили, либо оставили умирать.  
Он чувствовал слабость во всем теле. Он знал, что лишь адреналин пока держит в узде весь скопившийся за день страх. Все случилось так быстро: битва, кровавое месиво в лазарете и захват в плен. Он пытался уложить в голове информацию, но всего было слишком много. Одно было ясно: даже если их оставят в живых, какими бы ни были планы пиратов, его жизнь – такая, какой он ее знал – была окончена.  
Леонард сидел вместе со всеми в угнетающей тишине, со скованными за спиной руками и наблюдал за расхаживающими вокруг орионцами. Он спрашивал себя, существует ли шанс, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь узнает о том, что с ними произошло. Звездный Флот даже не пытался делать тайны из того, что время от времени корабли просто пропадают. В период учебы Леонард посетил две церемонии Дня памяти и теперь вспоминал холодящие душу слова: «В память о тех, чье место упокоения неизвестно».  
Мысль о том, что его матери придется посетить одну из подобных церемоний, была невыносима. А Джоселин… будет ли ей все равно?  
На другом конце комнаты послышалось какое-то волнение. Леонард разглядел, что заключенных – нет, они были _пленниками_ , верно? – одного за другим вздергивают на ноги и разбивают на группы. Он заметил, что всех женщин, большинство мужчин в возрасте и всех амбулаторных пациентов, что были с ним в лазарете, собрали в одну группу, в то время как небольшое количество мужчин осталось в стороне.  
Леонарда пихнули к меньшей группе. Инстинктивно он ощутил облегчение от того, что его поместили вместе с более здоровыми мужчинами, хотя и не подозревал о целях подобного деления. Скорее всего, их ждал принудительный труд. Может быть, проституция? От этой мысли все внутри скрутило.  
«Хватит! Не думай об этом». Он не мог позволить себе удариться в панику.  
Осталось девять мужчин, все относительно молодые. Джим тоже попал в их число, он стоял чуть позади и правее. Волосы над его левым виском были покрыты запекшейся кровью, словно от удара тупым предметом. «Черт!»  
Леонарда тревожило не столько обилие крови, так как неглубокие раны вблизи черепа были склонны обильно кровоточить по причине близко расположенных к поверхности кровеносных сосудов, но любой удар по голове был потенциально серьезен. У Джима могло быть сотрясение или перелом костей черепа, или даже внутреннее кровотечение, и у Леонарда ничего не было под рукой, чтобы помочь ему. Джим казался настороженным и твердо стоял на ногах – это могло означать, что тот не испытывает головокружения и слабости.  
– Ты в порядке? – едва слышно прошептал Леонард.  
Джим пожал плечами, но медленно и очень осторожно принялся перемещаться вперед, становясь ближе к Леонарду, почти касаясь его. Леонард не знал, был ли это защитный жест – тщетный, так как ни один из них не мог пошевелить руками – или просто желание Джима быть ближе к тому, кого он знает. Как бы то ни было, Леонард поймал себя на том, что делает то же самое – незаметные переступания с ноги на ногу и крошечные шажки назад.  
– Это работорговцы, – прошептал Джим, почти касаясь ртом уха Леонарда.  
«Святые небеса». Это слово породило в мозгу Леонарда ряд омерзительных ассоциаций. Их продадут с молотка. Его импульсивное воображение подкинуло картинки плеток, кандалов и аукционного помоста, и он ощутил капли холодного пота на затылке.  
Дверь в грузовой отсек отъехала в сторону, вошли трое мужчин. Брови Леонарда поползли на лоб. Это были _люди_ , и все трое вооружены. Явно не пленные. Они держались уверенно, на равных с орионцами. На них была обычная рабочая одежда без каких-либо опознавательных знаков.  
На долю секунды в голове Леонарда мелькнула нелепая надежда, что эти люди, кем бы они ни были, поймут, что их держат здесь против воли, и попробуют выторговать их свободу.  
Лидер группы, лысеющий мужчина с сильным загаром и жестким блеском в глазах, подошел к одному из орионцев.  
– Это мои люди? – спросил он, указывая на группу Леонарда.  
– Девять, как обещал, – стандартный орионца был достаточно чист, хоть и с некоторым акцентом.  
– Отлично. Этот трюк с миной всегда срабатывает. Остается только собирать урожай, – мужчина широко улыбнулся, и с сокрушительной бесповоротностью Леонард осознал, что никто не собирается их спасать.  
– Да. Она была эффективна.  
У его уха вновь раздался голос Джима.  
– Хуев ублюдок! Он нас подставил…  
«Ублюдок», – было слабо сказано. Один из них, такой же человек, как они, продал их орионцам. Леонард беспомощно дернул сковавшие запястья пластиковые путы, сжимая кулаки в бессильной ярости.  
Джим прижался к нему.  
– Сохраняй спокойствие, – прошептал он.  
Леонард мог чувствовать его дыхание на своей шее, тщательно контролируемое и напряженное. Вопреки всему, это помогало, давая ему что-то, на чем можно сфокусировать внимание. Безотчетно на ум пришли все те успокаивающие фразы, которые он столько лет твердил испуганным пациентам: «Не паникуй. Дыши глубже, ровнее. Вдох и выдох, вот так».  
Лысеющий мужчина приблизился к группе, окидывая каждого холодным оценивающим взглядом. Леонард велел себе стоять смирно, когда глаза мужчины задержались на нем, но он чувствовал себя униженным – будто куском мяса.  
– Ладно, забирайте их, – крикнул тот двум подельникам. Группу Леонарда погнали к выходу из грузового отсека, и он двигался со всеми, чувствуя позади присутствие Джима.  
Другая часть выживших с «Атлантиды» наблюдала за отбытием своих товарищей. Некоторые женщины безмолвно плакали. Проходя мимо, Леонард постарался запомнить их лица и имена, гадая, доведется ли им увидеться снова.


	2. Часть вторая

**Часть вторая**

**Леонард**

– Перейдем сразу к делу, – обратился к ним лысеющий мужчина. – Я Бен Чилдресс. Работать будете на меня.  
Он стоял по другую сторону силового поля, что запирало пленников в небольшой камере. Мерцающий энергетический барьер делал Чилдресса размытым, слегка нереальным и искажал его голос, создавая иллюзию, будто он звучит откуда-то издалека.  
Как Леонард успел заметить, Чилдресс казался обычным человеком лет сорока, с внешностью не более зловещей, чем у садовника его матери в Атланте, худой и поджарый, кожа красноватая и сухая, как если бы тот много времени проводил на открытом воздухе под воздействием солнечных лучей и ветра. В довершение иллюзии он носил простую рабочую одежду, а не униформу. Он не улыбался.  
Будучи врачом, Леонард гордился своей способностью понимать язык тела и жестов, но сейчас этот навык его явно подводил. Все, что он мог выяснить о Чилдрессе благодаря этой своей способности, было настолько очевидным, что бросалось в глаза сразу, как только объект изучения попал в поле зрения. Он был жестким, бескомпромиссным человеком, который не терпел, когда ему перечили. Держался легко и уверенно, но, возможно, лишь потому, что рядом стоял вооруженный охранник, не спускающий пленников с мушки.  
Как, ради всего святого, Леонард угодил в подобную ситуацию? Он был врачом, а не солдатом, что бы ни подразумевала его форма. Все его инстинкты велели ему помалкивать и не привлекать к себе внимания. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он отметил, что головы некоторых мужчин, похоже, посетила та же идея, и они, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, отступили к задней стене. Впрочем, большинство пленников держались прямо, хмуро сверля Чилдресса взглядами. Лица некоторых из них казались знакомыми, но толком Леонард не знал никого, кроме Джима.  
Темноволосый мужчина с коренастой фигурой футбольного игрока и нашивками капитан-лейтенанта вышел вперед, становясь напротив Чилдресса.  
– Я капитан-лейтенант Джон Эндрюс, личный номер 392-альфа-48-дельта, и это вся информация, которую ты от меня получишь, ублюдок, – его глубокий голос и напористые манеры послужили триггером, и Леонард узнал в мужчине кормчего, неделю назад зашедшего в лазарет с жалобой на головные боли. – Мы офицеры Звездного Флота, и твои варварские преступные действия стоили жизни двум десяткам мужчин и женщин. Я требую, чтобы ты отпустил нас и позволил связаться с Флотом!  
Слова Эндрюса помогли Леонарду взять себя в руки и немного успокоиться. «Какое счастье, что существует офицерская подготовка, – думал он. – Хоть кто-то знает, что нужно говорить».  
Другим мужчинам, похоже, это прибавило смелости.  
– Так его, лейтенант! – воскликнул один из них, согласно кивая.  
После этого выкрики посыпались со всех сторон:  
– Чертовы пираты, да кем вы себя возомнили?  
– …не собираюсь сотрудничать с такими, как вы!  
– Как, черт возьми, можно работать с этими…  
– А ну, блядь, заткнулись! – взревел Чилдресс. – Следите за языками, иначе я вырублю вас одного за другим, – он бросил взгляд на охранника, тот выступил вперед и наставил оружие на Эндрюса. – Начиная с _тебя_ , капитан-лейтенант.  
В его голосе было достаточно угрозы, чтобы унять шквал протестов, и Леонард вздохнул с облегчением. Выстрел станнером в упор был не шуткой, и это оружие явно отличалось от стандартных фазеров Звездного Флота, так что урон мог оказаться непредсказуем. Если бы кого-то ранили, что бы он смог предпринять без лекарств и оборудования?  
– Как я уже сказал, – невозмутимо и почти любезно продолжил Чилдресс. – Я бизнесмен, горняк и строительный подрядчик, а вы мои новые работники. Здесь сложно найти хорошую рабочую силу, поэтому я вынужден был прибегнуть к специфическим методам.  
– _Специфическим?_ – с горечью воскликнул один из пленников. – Это так ты зовешь подрыв мины и обстрел беззащитного корабля?  
Чилдресс смерил его холодным взглядом.  
– Не я устанавливал мину и не я стрелял по вашему кораблю. Это сделали орионцы. Не жду, что вы мне поверите, но я просил их обойтись минимальными жертвами. Как бы то ни было, они пираты и не ценят чужие жизни.  
– Я был в лазарете во время атаки, – сказал Леонард, у которого наконец прорезался голос. – Там остались раненные люди, которых не взяли на корабль орионцев. Им нужна срочная медицинская помощь.  
– Орионцы не верят в спасение слабых, – пожал плечами Чилдресс. – Это заложено в их культуре, тут я ничего не могу поделать.  
От этих слов Леонарда бросило в дрожь.  
– Что насчет остальных? – напряженно спросил Эндрюс. – С нашего корабля было еще двадцать пять выживших. Почему их не привели сюда вместе с нами? И где капитан и первый помощник? Во время атаки я был на мостике, я знаю, что они живы!  
Чилдресс поджал губы и не ответил. Молчание говорило само за себя.  
– Мне жаль ваших товарищей, – сказал он после паузы. – Орионцы не посвятили меня в свои планы, и они давно улетели. Я договаривался на группу рабочих, и это вы. Вам повезло. Я не работорговец и, в конечном счете, я вас отпущу. Все, что мне от вас нужно, это три года тяжелой работы, пока мой проект не завершится.  
– Три _года_! – донеслись сзади шокированные возгласы, озвучивая мысли Леонарда.  
– Что, черт возьми, за «тяжелая работа»? – спросил Эндрюс.  
– Три года вы будете трудиться в моих строительных бригадах, а затем я помогу вам вернуться к прежней жизни. _Более того_ , – добавил Чилдресс и сделал драматическую паузу, на его лице мелькнула полуулыбка, – ваши старания будут вознаграждены.  
После этих слов по помещению вновь разнесся гневный ропот.  
Леонард ощутил, как в нем борются отвратительная идея о «трех годах тяжелой работы» и упоительное обещание о возвращении к «прежней жизни». Все происходило слишком стремительно, и его желудок скрутило от вновь нахлынувшей паники. Тошнота подступила к горлу, и он сглотнул, делая глубокий вдох. В самых страшных кошмарах он не мог вообразить подобного стечения обстоятельств. Он в полной мере ощущал себя инородным объектом, выдернутым из привычной среды, не способным понять, что происходит вокруг.  
Он пытался мыслить последовательно. Чилдресс был, по меньшей мере, преступником и соучастником убийства, это можно было сказать с уверенностью. Он планировал держать их против воли и принуждать к работе в бог знает каких условиях. Его слова не стоили абсолютно ничего.  
И в то же время он говорил так убедительно, что хотелось ему верить… Три года казались не столь плохим вариантом в сравнении с альтернативой, не так ли? Без сомнения, это будет большой потерей. Когда он вернется домой, ему будет тридцать четыре, но это по-прежнему приемлемый возраст, чтобы вновь заняться хирургией и отстроить с нуля свою жизнь. В конечном счете, весь этот эпизод окажется небольшой брешью в его карьере.  
В том случае, если Чилдресс говорил правду.  
Он глянул на Джима, желая узнать, ропщет ли он со всеми или лелеет крохи надежды, но тот хранил молчание, и лицо его ничего не выражало. Он стоял в задней части комнаты со скрещенными на груди руками и внимательно разглядывал Чилдресса.  
Чилдресс, похоже, начинал терять терпение от всех этих жалоб и ругательств.  
– Довольно! Замолкните, пока я не велел открыть огонь! – галдеж вновь унялся. – Я руковожу операцией по добыче дурания и строительством на Ригель XII. Быть может, слышали о колонии Альфеус.  
– Да, я слышал, – с некоторым замешательством проговорил один из мужчин в синей униформе научного персонала. – Это частная колония, протекторат Федерации. Моя сестра запросила перевод туда около года назад. Планета класса М, но погодные условия тяжелые. Колонисты расселены под огромным куполом с контролируемым климатом.  
Чилдресс кивнул.  
– Так точно. Это милая маленькая колония, и они расширяются. Мне нужно построить еще два купола, – он улыбнулся, но улыбка была холодной. – Мои поздравления. Вы будете частью рабочей силы. Проработаете на меня три года, и я отпущу вас. Каждый из вас получит по 90 000 кредитов и будет переправлен в колонию Федерации. Оттуда вы сможете связаться со Звездным Флотом.  
Леонард обратил внимание, что пленники начали переглядываться. Он видел, что они размышляют над предложением. Девяносто тысяч были значительной суммой; как кадет курса подготовки медицинских работников он имел стипендию чуть выше двух тысяч в месяц. Но названные средства даже близко не компенсировали три потерянных года, не говоря уже о загубленном здоровье из-за плохих условий содержания. Он готов был поспорить, что Чилдресс не готов предоставить своим так называемым _рабочим_ купол с кондиционированным воздухом.  
– Откуда нам знать, что ты сдержишь слово? – спросил Эндрюс, и остальные согласно закивали.  
– Твое слово ничего не значит! – бросил кто-то из стоящих позади.  
– Прекратить это! – отозвался Чилдресс, и голос его вдруг стал холодным и гневным. – Я не терплю неуважения со стороны рабочих. Не испытывайте мое терпение, последствия вам не понравятся, – он глазел на них какое-то время, затем немного смягчился. – Я требую дисциплины, но я не жесток. И не убийца. Вас ждет тяжелый труд, но, если будете сотрудничать, с вами не станут плохо обращаться.  
Чилдресс обвел взглядом комнату, глядя каждому мужчине в глаза.  
– Я не притесняю рабочую силу. Я предприниматель, и у меня четкие задачи. Мне нужны сотрудники, иначе я не закончу мои проекты. Это и есть ваша гарантия.  
Леонард почувствовал, что напряжение немного отпустило. Они будут подневольными рабочими… но не рабами. Не проституция, не смерть. Три года, и он сможет вернуться домой, вернуться к своей жизни. Некоторые мужчины глядели с недоверчиво, другие кивали, но общая озлобленность немного спала.  
Леонард оглянулся на Джима. Выражение его лица было холодным, нечитаемым, словно слова Чилдресса нисколько его не тронули. Одна струйка крови по-прежнему медленно текла по его виску. Джим машинально стер ее, не отводя взгляда от Чилдресса.  
Как бы ни хотелось Леонарду поменьше привлекать к себе внимание, вид крови побудил его к действию. Он выступил вперед.  
– Я врач, – сказал он, стараясь выдерживать спокойный безобидный тон. – Некоторые из этих мужчин получили травмы. Если хотите иметь здоровую рабочую силу, мне нужна аптечка.  
Чилдресс кивнул.  
– Я раздобуду что-нибудь из нашего лазарета.  
– Нам нужна еда и вода, – надавил Леонард. – И что-то, куда можно справлять нужду.  
– Вы все получите, – сказал Чилдресс и покинул помещение, жестом приказывая охраннику следовать за ним.  
Как только они остались одни, находящиеся в комнате дружно выдохнули.  
– Что, черт возьми, нам теперь делать, лейтенант? – нарушая тишину, спросил кто-то.  
– Мы будем сохранять спокойствие и все обдумаем, – сказал Эндрюс. – Мы не станем паниковать и постараемся собрать всю доступную информацию, – он повернулся к бледному худому ученому, что говорил с Чилдрессом ранее. – Расскажи побольше об этой колонии, Фредрикс.  
Фредрикс, по-видимому, испытывал неудобство от такого внимания к своей персоне.  
– Э-э… Я не знаю многого. Год назад сестра показывала мне какие-то видео. Она была очень рада, что едет на Альфеус. Она обожает приключения, всегда хотела пожить на другой планете. Воздух на Ригеле пригоден для дыхания, а купол обеспечивает дополнительную защиту от окружающей среды.  
– Зачем им купол? – спросил Эндрюс.  
– Снаружи слишком ветрено, множество песчаных бурь и прочего. Внутри у них около 3000 человек, хорошая система образования, современные удобства. Жить там чертовски дорого, но сестра и ее муж искали какую-нибудь новую общину, чистую и немногочисленную, где было бы безопасно растить детей.  
– Элитный городок для богатых, – фыркнул темнокожий лейтенант с легким индийским акцентом. – Они ни разу не сподобились поинтересоваться, кто строит их маленький рай?  
– Какая разница, что у них куча денег, Радж? – сказал другой мужчина. – Важно то, что здесь, на планете есть другие люди. Нам нужно найти способ связаться с ними, рассказать о том, что с нами случилось!  
Коренастый офицер азиатской наружности, одетый в красную форму инженеров – Мартин Чо, припомнил Леонард, он лечил его от химических ожогов в первую неделю на борту «Атлантиды» – согласно кивнул:  
– Может быть, нам удастся передать им сообщение. А пока я предлагаю делать то, что нам говорят. Постараться выжить. На худой конец продержимся три года, возьмем деньги и уберемся отсюда.  
– Три блядских года! – раздался гневный голос из угла комнаты. – Это дохрена времени, Чо. Я не могу тут столько торчать! Меня двое детей дома ждут!  
Чо покрылся красными пятнами.  
– Черт побери, Акино, думаешь, _я_ мечтаю пустить на ветер три года жизни? У меня родители на «Йегере», у меня планы. Но что, блядь, нам еще остается?  
– Наша участь лучше той, что ждет тех несчастных, которые остались на корабле орионцев, – Эндрюс со злостью обвел взглядом комнату. – Их продадут с аукциона. Или убьют.  
Фредрикс содрогнулся.  
– Лучше я состарюсь на три года, чем умру.  
– Он лжет, – внезапно подал голос Джим. Головы мужчин повернулись в его сторону. Скрестив на груди руки, он продолжил тихим авторитетным голосом: – Он скажет что угодно, лишь бы мы сотрудничали. Он уже доказал, что способен предать собственный народ – позволил продать людей в рабство за деньги. Почему вы так спешите верить в его обещания? Он не станет платить нам и уж точно не позволит связаться со Звездным Флотом. Подумайте об этом хотя бы минуту! Если он готов платить рабочим, почему он не может найти добровольцев, _настоящих_ строителей?  
– Он преступник, – сказал Чо, – но это не значит, что он планирует убить нас.  
– Именно, что значит, – Джим говорил тихо и спокойно. – Он дал нам слишком много информации. Мы видели его лицо, говорили с ним, узнали наше местоположение. _Живыми он нас не отпустит._ С чего бы ему это делать?  
Горькая правда в словах Джима заставила Леонарда ощутить, как к горлу вновь подступает тошнота. На миг он почти убедил себя, что с ними все будет в порядке – после трех _лет_ тяжелого труда, господи прости – но он не мог игнорировать безрадостную логику Джима. Теперь он понимал, что у Чилдресса не было никаких причин рисковать тем, что кто-то из отпущенных людей опознает его. Это было бессмысленно… Джим прав.  
Чо подошел к Джиму, становясь напротив, лицом к лицу.  
– Ты ничего не знаешь наверняка, Кирк. Только строишь догадки, как и все мы. И даже если ты прав, что ты предлагаешь делать?  
– Драться с ними, если подвернется возможность. Сбежать как можно скорее…  
– Так ты нас всех угробишь, – едко прошипел Фредерикс.  
– У них есть оружие, а у нас – _ничего_! – проговорил Чо, повышая тон.  
К нему присоединился хор гневных голосов.  
– Поглядим, что за условия на этой планете…  
– Тяжелая работа нас не убьет, Кирк.  
– Это самоубийство!  
Джим что-то отвечал им, и, хотя Леонард не мог расслышать слов, язык его тела был достаточно красноречив: оборона и бескомпромиссность. Протесты окружающих лишь провоцировали его сильнее, он словно напрашивался на ссору.  
Эндрюс повысил голос, чтобы быть услышанным всеми.  
– Затихните, все вы. Кирк, держи свои идеи при себе, пока у тебя не появится каких-то практических предложений. В настоящий момент наша задача выжить и помогать друг другу.  
– Он грязный _пират_ , – отрезал Джим с такой убежденностью, что Леонард ощутил, как внутри него что-то дрогнуло от страха. – Признаю, он хороший лжец. Но все вы так отчаянно хотите поверить ему, что…  
– Тихо! – прошептал один из мужчин.  
Двери в комнату открылись.  
В проеме вновь появился Чилдресс в компании охранника, в руке он держал аптечку. Он положил ее на пол и толкнул сквозь силовой барьер.  
– Держи, доктор. Позаботься о раненых. Мои люди будут водить вас к нужнику по одному за раз, и после вам принесут еду. Мы будем на орбите планеты через тридцать восемь часов.  
Чилдресс удалился, и Леонард поднял аптечку. Он быстро просмотрел содержимое – ничего особенного, простая аптечка первой помощи, доступная на любом коммерческом рынке. В его распоряжении был маленький медицинский сканер, жидкие бинты, основные антибиотики и анальгетики, и на этом все.  
Тем не менее, лучше, чем ничего. И теперь Леонарду было, чем занять руки.  
Он подошел к Джиму.  
– Давай сюда, парень. Нужно осмотреть эту рану у тебя на голове.  
На миг на него уставились злые голубые глаза, затем Джим покачал головой и отвернулся.  
– Забей.  
– Не будь упрямой задницей. Она все еще кровоточит. Сядь, – он надавил на плечо Джима, пока тот не подчинился, опускаясь на пол спиной к стене.  
Леонард присел на колени рядом, спешно сканируя его голову. Сканер был почти бесполезен, он мог читать только основные показатели жизненно важных функций. Леонарду удалось выбить из него лишь то, что частота сердечных сокращений Джима учащена, а кровяное давление повышено… что, скорее всего, можно было сказать про любого мужчину в этой комнате, учитывая стресс, под которым все они находились.  
Леонард с отвращением закинул сканер назад в аптечку. Все равно он никогда не доверял этим проклятым штукам. Ручной осмотр и стандартная нейро-проверка покажут ему почти все, что нужно.  
– Не самая приятная шишка, Джим. Что, черт возьми, с тобой случилось?  
В первую очередь следовало позаботиться об эпидуральной гематоме – несмотря на то, что в данный момент состояние Джима казалось стабильным. Парень явно мыслил достаточно трезво, чтобы с пугающей логичностью разъяснить им всем поведение Чилдресса и отстаивать свою точку зрения. Но если удар повредил височную кость или задел какие-либо жизненно важные участки мозга, Джим мог оказаться в серьезной опасности, даже если сейчас не было видно никаких очевидных симптомов.  
– Я был в машинном отсеке, – Джим поморщился и отдернулся, когда Леонард принялся осторожно ощупывать его череп.  
– Извини… Рассказывай дальше.  
Джим нахмурился, но продолжил.  
– Когда началась атака, у главного инженера оказался ручной фазер. Он застрелил одного из орионцев, что ворвались в отсек, и… _Ай,_ больно!.. Я пытался драться, но один из них врезал мне по голове своей пушкой, – голос Джима сорвался, и он сделал паузу. Леонард чувствовал, как парень подрагивает под его пальцами. – К тому времени, как я поднялся на ноги, они убили главного инженера Паттерсона и еще четырех офицеров. Оставшихся окружили и согнали в кучу, и на этом все кончилось.  
– Тебе повезло, что они не застрелили и тебя тоже, – прохрипел Леонард. Господи, Джим находился в самом центре сражения. Теперь, будучи совсем близко, он видел, что Джим был бледен, держался беспокойно и настороженно. Судя по всему, в добавку к травме головы он переживал еще и послебоевой стресс. Леонард сделал мысленную пометку оценить психологическое состояние остальных. Один из мужчин, юный инженер японского происхождения, казался замкнутым и чересчур бледным. Он не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как они здесь оказались. Нужно было поговорить с ним, как только он закончит с Джимом.  
Височная кость, похоже, была цела, хоть это радовало.  
– Ты терял сознание? Тебя тошнило? Какие-нибудь проблемы со зрением?  
– Нет. Голова кружилась, и было ощущение, что меня может вырвать, но оно прошло.  
Рассказ Джима был вполне связным, и он отчетливо выговаривал слова. Он держался уверенно и, судя по всему, мог контролировать свои эмоции, что было хорошим знаком.  
– Ладно, посмотри сюда и следи за моим пальцем.  
Освещение было никуда не годным, но реакция зрачков казалась нормальной – ни анизокории, ни нистагма. Глаза Джима выглядели покрасневшими и раздраженными, что было неудивительно, если учесть, что машинное отделение получило самый серьезный урон, и Джим наверняка подвергся воздействию дыма от горящих химикатов. Как ни странно, краснота, казалось, лишь подчеркивала поразительную голубизну радужной оболочки.  
В ближайшие день-два нужно было приглядывать за моторикой и психическим состоянием Джима. Травмы головы могли быть непредсказуемыми. В данный момент никаких тревожных симптомов не наблюдалось, но это не обязательно являлось гарантией того, что у парня не было медленного венозного кровотечения, которое могло дать о себе знать только через несколько часов.  
«Господи, пусть этого не случится».  
– Насколько сильна головная боль по шкале от одного до десяти? – Леонард не стал спрашивать, болела ли голова вообще, потому что мальчишка наверняка бы принялся это отрицать.  
– Не знаю… Пять, наверное.  
«Значит шесть или семь», – перевел Леонард. В аптечке были только нестероидные противовоспалительные лекарства, которые мало что могли поделать с болью Джима. С другой стороны, даже если бы у него под рукой были более сильные обезболивающие, он бы не бросился вводить их пациенту с травмой головы, не поставив более точный диагноз.  
– Проглоти это, – сказал он, протягивая Джиму две таблетки.  
Джим не сделал попытки взять лекарство.  
– Я в норме, мне ничего не нужно, – он покосился на других мужчин в комнате. Те объединились в маленькие группы и тихо переговаривались. – Они обманывают себя, Боунс. Ты же это понимаешь, правда? Мы не можем ждать три года.  
Леонард не знал, что и думать. Он не мог не согласиться с Джимом, что Чилдресс, скорее всего, был преступником, чьим словам нельзя было верить, но в то же время у Джима не было какого-либо продуманного плана.  
– Я не знаю, честно, – осторожно сказал он, не желая, чтобы Джим чувствовал потребность защищаться еще и перед ним. – Чертовски надеюсь, что ты окажешься неправ. Сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать. И прими проклятые таблетки!  
– Они мне не нужны, – оскалился Джим.  
«Да что же это такое».  
– Я тебя не спрашивал, это было врачебное _предписание_ , – раздраженно отчеканил Леонард. – У тебя риск осложнений после черепно-мозговой травмы, и мне почти нечем тебя лечить. Таблетки не сильные, они не притупят способность ясно мыслить и не вызовут сонливость. Но если боль станет сильнее, – быстро добавил он, когда Джим открыл рот, чтобы возразить, – она подорвет твои силы, и тогда таблетки будут уже бесполезны. И ты тут не один нуждаешься в осмотре, так что хватит тратить мое время – глотай их!  
Джим уставился на него с каменным лицом, а затем рассмеялся.  
– Твои манеры просто ужасны, доктор Маккой.  
Он зашвырнул таблетки в рот и проглотил всухую.  
– Тебя не спросили, – пробормотал Леонард. Он вынул из аптечки салфетку с антисептиком и приложил ее к порезу над ухом Джима.  
Джим даже не среагировал на жжение. Он коротко улыбнулся Леонарду.  
– А знаешь, ты ведь был прав. Космические перелеты в самом деле опасны. Нужно было тебе остаться в Сан-Франциско.  
– Не напоминай. Уж я скажу своему куратору все, что я про него думаю, когда мы вернемся.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
– Подумать только, я ведь практически _умолял_ Пайка отправить меня с этим кораблем, – он вздохнул и застонал. – Блядь, я отказался от тренинга для безопасников на Вулкане.  
Леонард мрачно улыбнулся.  
– На Вулкане все равно чертовски жарко для парня со среднего запада, Джим.  
Они помолчали с минуту. Леонард распылил по ране пластизолевые бинты.  
Джим бросил на него сочувствующий взгляд.  
– Я понимаю, что все плохо, Боунс. Ты врач, тебя не готовили для подобных ситуаций…  
– А тебя готовили? – ощетинился Леонард. – Я хирург. Не волнуйся, я могу справиться с критическими ситуациями.  
– Я не это имел в виду.  
Леонард посмотрел на него, ожидая пояснений, но Джим лишь пожал плечами.  
– Держись рядом, ладно? – сказал он с несвойственной ему серьезностью. – Я найду способ вытащить нас отсюда или…  
Он запнулся, и Леонард мысленно закончил предложение: «…или умру, пытаясь».  
– …или, по крайней мере, обеспечу безопасность, – продолжил Джим. – Обещаю.  
Леонард был тронут словами Джима, несмотря на завуалированное предположение, что ему требуется защита. Он был старше Джима. Он был врачом, привыкшим к стрессовым условиям. Если брать их двоих, то было очевидно, что именно Джим – упрямый, юный и вспыльчивый – нуждался в том, чтобы за ним приглядывали, даже если парень не желал этого признавать. _Леонард_ обязан был позаботиться о нем, не наоборот.  
Поэтому он сжал плечо Джима и еще раз проверил его бинты.  
– Просто постарайся пока не высовываться, парень. И сосредоточься на выживании.

**Джим**

На Тарсусе Джим выучил основные правила выживания. Первое было простым… и самым жестоким: не питай иллюзий. Смотри фактам в лицо. Признай, что ты в беде, и перестань надеяться, что кто-то придет и спасет тебя.  
Джиму почти сразу стало ясно, что Чилдресс не намерен отпускать их добровольно. Ему нужны были люди для рабского труда и легкой наживы, но он плевать хотел на их благосостояние. Любой, в ком хватало черствости работать с орионскими пиратами, был лжецом, поэтому Джим не стал терять времени и верить в его нелепые обещания.  
Другой урок, который получил Джим – доверяй инстинктам и принимай решения быстро. Чтобы выжить иногда приходилось идти против большинства, и, если это значило, что он не заведет кучу друзей, что ж, так тому и быть. Он знал, что многие мужчины злились на него за то, что он озвучил мысль, которую они отчаянно пытались оттеснить подальше на задворки сознания – мысль, что Чилдресс никогда не позволит им уйти, и если они хотят жить, им придется найти способ сбежать. Но Джим считал, им необходимо было услышать это.  
«Постарайся не высовываться», – сказал ему Боунс. Однако Джим знал, что в подобных ситуациях умение смешаться с толпой не обязательно обеспечивало безопасность.  
Голова все еще пульсировала даже спустя час после принятия таблеток. Боунс был прав, боль только усиливалась. «Суровым парням из Айовы не нужны лекарства», – давно стало чем-то вроде его лозунга. Наверное, пришло время отбросить это убеждение, раз уж он напоролся на одно значительное исключение в виде опасной для жизни микробной инфекции и начинал рассматривать удар по голове в качестве исключения номер два.  
Один из людей Чилдресса вернулся в комнату, швырнул на пол кучу оранжевого цвета одежды и подопнул ее через силовое поле.  
– Наденьте это, – приказал он и, когда никто не шелохнулся, рявкнул: – Живо!  
Джим ожидал этого и все равно ощутил давящее унижение. Естественно, им бы не позволили остаться во флотской униформе.  
Эндрюс, крепко сбитый рулевой, выступил вперед. Нахмурившись на стражника, он поднял что-то с верхушки кучи и расправил, чтобы все могли видеть. Вещь оказалась унылым оранжевым комбинезоном, сделанным из прочной грубой ткани, уродливым, как задница, и почти таким же неприметным, как воющая сирена красной тревоги.  
«Безразмерная тюремная одежда».  
Джим почувствовал, как краснеет от ярости. Ни за что он не наденет это без боя.  
Они обязаны сопротивляться, он знал это точно. Их сила была в количестве. Они могли заявить прямо здесь и сейчас, что намерены оставить свою форму Звездного Флота. Это стоило риска. Что бы случилось, если бы они отказались, все девять человек? Неужели, Чилдресс в самом деле приказал бы открыть по ним огонь, стал бы рисковать здоровьем рабочей силы еще до того, как они оказались на планете? И даже если бы он оглушил нескольких человек… оно бы того стоило, хотя бы ради самоуважения.  
Если они так легко будут сдаваться даже в незначительных вопросах, откуда им взять смелости, чтобы поднять бунт, когда придет время?  
Джим попытался перехватить взгляды остальных, но те совершенно игнорировали его. Некоторые нервно переглядывались, но большинство смотрели на Эндрюса.  
На минуту Эндрюс замешкался – «Не делай этого, – мысленно умолял его Джим. – Вели им отвалить», – а затем указал остальным на кучу.  
– Ладно, парни, – сказал он, настороженно косясь на направленный на них фазер. Он обернулся и окинул остальных взглядом, в котором явно читалось: «Это не стоит того, чтобы схлопотать заряд станнера». – Пора принарядиться. Налетайте.  
И все, возможность была потеряна. Один за другим мужчины брали подаваемую Эндрюсом одежду и молча переодевались, обмениваясь взглядами, в которых бурлил едва сдерживаемый гнев. Стражник пялился на их унижение с явным удовольствием. Боже, неужели теперь будет только так? Неужели у них отнимут последние крупицы достоинства?  
Джим жаждал сделать хоть что-нибудь, выкрикнуть оскорбления, врезать кому-нибудь, броситься на силовое поле… что угодно, лишь бы не стоять здесь и наблюдать, как этот стражник насмехается над ними. Эндрюс был за главного, но, по существу, он не дал прямого приказа надеть комбинезон, размышлял Джим. В его словах это только подразумевалось, не более того…  
Джим держался позади, пока все остальные не разобрали из кучи свои уродливые костюмы. Подцепив самый последний, он подошел к силовому полю.  
– Извини, – вежливо обратился он к охраннику, изображая на лице дерзкую ухмылку. – Оранжевый – не мой цвет. Есть что получше?  
Стражник смерил Джима холодным взглядом и наставил на него дуло ружья.  
– Не нарывайся на неприятности, флотский.  
Джим устроил шоу из осматривания черных букв, украшавших спину комбинезона.  
– «Танталская исправительная колония», – медленно прочел он, затем одарил стражника широкой улыбкой. – Слушай, здорово, всегда хотел узнать, что там носят. Это там ты познакомился со своим приятелем Чилдрессом?  
– Заткнись и надевай комбинезон! – огрызнулся стражник, судорожно сжимая оружие.  
– Что ты, черт возьми, творишь? – неожиданно рядом оказался Боунс, бесцеремонно хватая его за рукав и оттаскивая подальше от стражника.  
– Отпусти меня! – возмущенно прошептал Джим, пытаясь стряхнуть его руку, но доктор держал крепко, волоча его прочь от силового поля, пока они не оказались у самой стены. – Я просто отстаиваю свои права!  
– Теперь будешь отстаивать их здесь, – Боунс запихал его в угол и встал напротив, загораживая дорогу. – Какого черта ты там хотел доказать?  
– Что мы не овцы! – прошипел Джим. – Почему ты так рвешься делать то, что они говорят?  
– Потому что не хочу, чтобы меня подстрелили. А _ты_?  
– Мы не можем просто подчиняться! Ты что, не понимаешь, зачем они заставляют нас носить эту одежду?  
Боунс впился в него сердитым взглядом.  
– Ты считаешь, все вокруг идиоты, кроме _тебя_? Черт возьми, конечно, я понимаю, зачем они дали нам эти тряпки. Это очередное унижение, но по сравнению с тем, что мы сегодня пережили, это пустяки, парень, – его голос чуть смягчился. – Просто делай, как сказано.  
– Дело не только в этом, – Джим кипел от бессилия. – Как думаешь, почему она ярко-оранжевая и с надписью «Танталская исправительная колония» во всю спину? Чтобы колонисты и близко к нам не подошли, если мы сбежим! Чилдресс, должно быть, сказал им, что его работники сплошь отчаянные рецидивисты. Кто, будучи в своем уме, поможет беглому опасному преступнику?  
Боунс выглядел так, словно ему хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть Джима.  
– Тебе не удастся никуда сбежать, если они пришьют тебя прежде, чем ты доберешься до планеты. У него есть фазер, а у тебя _нет_. Так что натягивай свой комбинезон, – Леонард отступил назад и скрестил на груди руки, ожидающе глядя на него.  
– Мы должны сопротивляться! – сказал Джим, повышая голос. Он знал, что зашел слишком далеко, но остановиться уже не мог. – Нельзя просто…  
– Хватит, Кирк! – внезапно перед ним возник Эндрюс, закрывая его от взгляда стражника. – Надень его, это приказ.  
Военная дисциплина одержала верх. Перечить командующему было недопустимо. Джим подавил свой гнев и коротко кивнул.  
– Да, сэр, – ему удалось удержать голос ровным, но руки тряслись от сдерживаемого адреналина.  
Он стащил свою красную форменную рубашку, остро ощущая, как остальные мужчины наблюдают за ним с плохо скрываемой неприязнью. Эндрюс не спускал с него глаз, а выражение лица Боунса отражало общие раздражение и нетерпение.  
«Чудно, – думал он, пытаясь унять возбужденно колотящееся сердце. – Уже враг общества номер один, и я даже не парень с фазером».  
Он потянулся к застежке на брюках, и почувствовал, как на плечо легла широкая ладонь Эндрюса.  
– Это всего лишь рабочая одежда, Кирк, – сказал лейтенант на удивление мягким тоном. – Прибереги силы для настоящих битв.  
Вблизи Джим разглядел, что Эндрюс был старше, чем ему показалось поначалу. В редеющих волосах виднелась проседь, вокруг рта и в уголках глаз – морщины.  
– Сэр, – произнес Джим, достаточно тихо, чтобы его мог слышать лишь Эндрюс, – мы должны показать им, что не сдадимся так просто. Они не убьют нас из-за пары штанов.  
Эндрюс умудрился смешать во взгляде участие и твердость.  
– Давай не будем проверять эту теорию прямо сейчас, кадет, – он с минуту изучал Джима, затем добавил: – Я доверяю этим подонкам не больше, чем ты, но пока нам нужно попридержать коней. Давай выждем момент, когда у нас будет чуть более выгодное положение. Это ясно?  
– Да, сэр, – выдавил Джим сквозь ком в горле. Эндрюс хлопнул его по плечу, возможно, желая подбодрить – или предупредить – и отошел к остальным.  
Джим вздохнул и стянул штаны, чувствуя, как отпускает запал. Внезапно он ощутил злость на самого себя. Ему не следовало терять контроль – ни перед стражниками, ни, особенно, перед собственными товарищами. Эндрюс все сказал верно, и, черт, Боунс тоже. Пленники были напуганы, но они не были наивными идиотами, и он никак не помогал, навязывая конфронтацию в ситуации, где у них не имелось ни оружия, ни какой-либо возможности защищаться.  
Он обреченно поднял с пола снятую униформу. Рубашка была мятой и заляпанной после битвы, но он разгладил складки, задерживаясь пальцами на эмблеме Звездного Флота. Казалось важным сложить рукава симметрично и аккуратно расправить каждую штанину, прежде чем сложить их вместе.  
От вида золотистых, красных и синих рубашек, собранных в упорядоченную кучку на полу, в сердце больно кольнуло. Кто знал, выпадет ли им шанс вновь носить свою форму.  
Комбинезон оказался бесформенным, мешковатым и великоватым для его худой фигуры. Грубый материал был тяжелым и неприятным на ощупь. Джим оглянулся на остальных. В этих кричащих костюмах они уже казались меньше ростом, менее дерзкими, более неуверенными в себе.  
Боунс подпирал спиной стену, краем глаза наблюдая за Джимом. Он почувствовал необходимость извиниться или хотя бы объяснить свое поведение, но не был уверен, что сам себя понимает. Он тихо добрел до доктора и сказал вполголоса:  
– Знаешь, что я думаю, Боунс?  
Боунс бросил взгляд на стражника, который, похоже, был занят чем-то своим на другом конце комнаты, и прошептал в ответ:  
– Уверен, ты мне скажешь вне зависимости от того, спрошу я или нет.  
– Я серьезно. Я думаю, что, если где-то там существует бог, он сейчас смеется надо мной до усрачки. Меньше всего я хотел становиться краснорубашечником, и вот, погляди на меня.  
Боунс смерил его мрачным взглядом, затем вновь уставился на охранника. Уголки его рта дернулись.  
– Ты был прав. Оранжевый – определенно не твой цвет, парень, – сделав паузу, он спросил: – Как голова? Нормально себя чувствуешь?  
– Я просто не могу стоять и ничего не делать, Боунс, – признал он, понимая, что отвечает на вопрос, который Боунс так и не задал. – Я не хочу, чтобы они чувствовали, будто имеют полный контроль над нами.  
Боунс кивнул, болезненно морщась.  
– Что ж, судя по всему, сейчас все козыри у них. Нам остается сидеть смирно и ждать, а это непросто.  
Джим тихо усмехнулся.  
– Кажется, я хреново жду.  
– Помимо всего прочего, – согласился Боунс.

Двадцати часов взаперти в небольшой комнатке хватило, чтобы пробудить в Джиме тоску по открытым пространствам, а несколько урванных часов сна на полу никак не улучшили настроение. Голова болела чудовищно. Еда, которую им давали, состояла из одних протеиновых смесей и рационных батончиков, невкусных и не особенно сытных. Тем не менее все мужчины спешно выстраивались в очередь за своей порцией, готовые на что угодно, лишь бы развеять скуку. И в довершение ко всему комната попахивала: корабельная система переработки воздуха, похоже, не справлялась с едкими потовыми выделениями девяти встревоженных мужчин, и вонь ужасно раздражала.  
Джим не мог найти выхода своей нервной энергии. Тюремное помещение было чересчур маленьким, чтобы свободно двигаться, и когда он начал расхаживать из угла в угол, остальные тут же принялись кричать, чтобы он угомонился. Джим завидовал Боунсу – лишь у того было хоть какое-то полезное занятие. Доктор методично перемещался от одного пленника к другому, проверяя их медицинским сканером и тихо беседуя с каждым. Джим заметил, что каждые пару часов он подходил к молчаливому, сидящему в углу Акире Йошиде, принуждая того общаться и есть.  
Джим держался сам по себе, обремененный неутихающей яростью, делавшей из него плохого собеседника. В любом случае, никто особенно не стремился завязать с ним разговор. Он сообразил, что все просто-напросто решили: кроме проблем от него ждать нечего.  
Остальные мужчины ютились вместе небольшими кучками у дальней стены и о чем-то напряженно переговаривались. Время от времени, когда кто-то повышал голос, до Джима доносились обрывки бесед.  
– …отправятся на наши поиски, вот увидите!  
– …пообещал дочке, что вернусь к ее дню рождения! Кто расскажет ей, что со мной случилось?  
– …строя утопию для избалованных колонистов, которым есть дело только до самих себя.  
– Я не гребаный строитель, и если они считают, что я стану…  
– _Заткнись_ , Коллинз, никому не интересны твои хреновы предсказания!  
Джим постарался абстрагироваться, но комната была слишком мала, а все его чувства обострены.  
Джим вздохнул и пересек комнату, молча бухаясь на пол рядом с недвижной фигурой бывшего соседа по каюте. Джим не очень хорошо знал Йошиду. Тот был интровертом, настолько застенчивым, что даже когда они обедали вместе с остальными инженерами, тот едва поднимал глаза от собственной тарелки или PADDа. С тех пор, как их доставили на корабль Чилдресса, Йошида почти не двигался со своего насеста в углу. Он не встревал в шумный спор, завязавшийся сразу по прибытии, без возражений сменил одежду и большую часть времени провел, безучастно пялясь в пространство. Джим был почти уверен, что у того что-то вроде психического шока. Это можно было понять, но Чилдресс не был похож на особо терпеливого парня, а к концу дня они уже должны были добраться до Ригеля. К этому времени всем нужно быть в форме и на чеку.  
– Привет, Йоши. Как ты?  
Йошида невнятно хмыкнул, но не поднял на него глаз. Джим уже дважды пытался заговорить с ним, и сейчас тот казался не более разговорчивым, чем прежде.  
– Никогда не любил спать на полу, – признался Джим, запрокидывая голову назад и неловко разминая шею. Йошида вздохнул, но никак не прокомментировал. – Внезапно начинаешь ценить те кровати, которые были у нас на корабле, да? Даже несмотря на то, что нам приходилось их делить.  
Джим продолжал, не обращая внимания на молчание Йошиды.  
– Хотя, никто бы все равно не заснул под храп Коллинза, верно? И под этот несмолкаемый шепот и споры из всех углов… Никакого терпения не хватит, правда? – он подождал, затем заговорил вновь: – Совсем скоро мы сами увидим, в каких условиях будем жить на планете, какой смысл спорить об этом сейчас?  
Джим снова выдержал паузу, но ответа не последовало.  
– Так что, гм… пожалуй, ты правильно делаешь, что отдыхаешь тут. Я не могу сидеть на месте, но, думаю, если я снова начну расхаживать туда-сюда, кто-нибудь из этих парней мне врежет… – он чувствовал некоторую нелепость ситуации, но продолжал свое бормотание, надеясь, что каким-то образом помогает Йоши освоиться в новых условиях. Он не знал, слышит ли его парень или тот настолько глубоко ушел в себя, что голос Джима для него – нечто вроде раздражающего жужжания комара.  
– Со мной случилось кое-что плохое, Йоши. Давным-давно, – вдруг проговорил он – совсем тихо, словно обращаясь к самому себе. – Кое-что, о чем я не рассказываю никогда. Это было не совсем так, как здесь, но… вся моя жизнь изменилась в одну ночь. Я видел такие вещи… – он сглотнул. – Мне приходилось делать такие вещи – я никогда не думал, что мне понадобится их делать. Я не знал, _как_ их делать, я не был готов. Мне было страшно все время. От меня зависело много людей, и иногда я их подводил.  
Он покосился на Йошиду, с удивлением замечая, что тот слушал, впервые глядя непосредственно на Джима. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джим продолжил:  
– Это было тяжелое испытание, и оно изменило меня, но… я понял одну вещь: люди сильнее, чем кажутся. Ты можешь выбраться из довольно мерзких передряг, если умен и настроен решительно. В этом весь секрет. Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что неспособен справиться с ситуацией, но ты неправ.  
Наконец Йошида заговорил:  
– У меня нет настроения беседовать, Кирк, – произнес он глухим голосом. – Но спасибо.  
Джим неловко кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Что ж, он сумел выбить ответ, хоть и не тот, на какой рассчитывал. В любом случае, вряд ли он сейчас мог помочь Йоши еще чем-то.  
Он уселся чуть в стороне от группы мужчин, сцепив руки вокруг коленей. Прислонившись к стене, он на минуту прикрыл глаза. Черт, гребаное ожидание убивало его. Если Чилдресс не лгал, им предстояло проторчать здесь еще пятнадцать часов.  
– Если колонистам нужен купол, – полушепотом говорил Мартин Чо, – как, блядь, _мы_ дышать будем?  
– Кислород – не проблема, – ответил Фредрикс. – Воздух пригоден для дыхания, но там слишком ветрено, что-то в этом роде. Везде песок и пыль.  
– Чем для нас это чревато, Маккой? – Эндрюс обеспокоенно посмотрел на доктора, который, как и Джим, тихо сидел на периферии.  
По виду Боунса можно было сказать, что он не лучился энтузиазмом.  
– Сложно определить, пока сами не увидим, насколько все плохо. Гм… проблемы с дыханием, безусловно. Приступы астмы и аллергические реакции. Раздражение глаз. Если бури сильные, нам нужно будет по возможности прикрывать носы и рты.  
– Звучит не так уж плохо, – с надеждой в голосе сказал Раджи Сенгупта. – Немного пыли. Жить можно.  
– Говори за себя, – нервно пробормотал Фредрикс. – В детстве у меня была астма.  
Джим уловил, что Боунс едва заметно нахмурился, поджимая губы.  
– Они бы не стали отстраивать защитный купол, чтобы оградиться от горстки пыли, – добавил один из мужчин. – Это огромные траты денег и энергоресурсов. Если им нужен купол, значит, планета непригодна для жизни.  
– Я проходил курс выживания в пустыне, когда учился в Академии, – сказал Чо. – Нас направили в Сахару. В определенный момент мы попали в песчаную бурю. Я не различал ничего, что было дальше двух метров. Нашей группе пришлось полтора дня пережидать шторм в палатке.  
– Но Ригель – не пустынная планета, – возразил Фредрикс. – Это не то же самое.  
– Тем не менее, я бы хотел знать, чему ты научился на тренинге, – заинтересованно спросил Эндрюс. – Нам пригодится любая информация.  
Чо кивнул.  
– Да, сэр. Это было похоже на высоченную стену пыли, поглощающую все на своем пути. Мы не могли дышать без кислородных масок…  
Джим нахмурился. Ригель не был Сахарой, и никто из них не имел при себе стандартного флотского снаряжения для выживания, в которое входили триэтиленовые одеяла и лазерные сигнальные огни. Чо явно нравилось быть в центре внимания, но кому на хрен интересно, как его команде удалось удержать изолированную палатку на бушующем ветру? Большая часть того, что он говорил, не имела никакого отношения к их ситуации, но он держался так, словно выдавал жизненно важную информацию.  
– Самая плотная концентрация песка – ближе к земле, – закончил Чо, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что все его слушают. – Поэтому очень важно помнить, что лучше всего забираться на возвышенности.  
Это было уже слишком.  
– Ты несешь полную чушь, Чо, – резко встрял Джим.  
Все повернулись в его сторону, и Эндрюс нахмурился.  
– Следи за языком, Кирк. И что _ты_ можешь об этом знать?  
– Он неправ, и это может привести к чьей-нибудь смерти, – проговорил Джим, чувствуя на себе пристальные взгляды окружающих. – При пыльной – или песчаной – буре нужно стараться держаться как можно ближе к земле. Рядом с землей находятся самые крупные частицы пыли, но они не опасны. Мельчайшие частицы ветер уносит выше, и именно ими вы задохнетесь.  
– Нас учили совсем другому, – раздраженно отозвался Чо. – И я получил высшую отметку за этот курс.  
– Что ж, похоже, вас учили неправильно. И тебе повезло.  
– Выживание в пустыне – факультативный тренинг для четверокурсников, – сказал Фредрикс, скептически косясь на Джима. – Ты ведь только на третьем курсе.  
«Иди нахуй, мудак».  
– Я много читаю, – бросил Джим.  
– Наверное, видел это на картинке в детской книжке, – драматическим шепотом произнес Коллинз, и остальные рассмеялись. – Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, Кирк, так что держи свой цыплячий клюв закрытым.  
– Вообще-то, он прав, – все повернулись к доктору, который до этого молча сидел в углу. – С медицинской точки зрения удушение, обезвоживание и слепота – самые большие проблемы в песчаной буре, и мельчайшие частицы представляют реальную угрозу. Если у вас нет убежища, то лучший вариант – забиться в низину, повернуться спиной к ветру и прикрыть дыхательные пути какой-нибудь тканью.  
Джим ощутил, что гнев отступает, хотя Чо и выглядел решительно недовольным.  
– _Но_ , – продолжил Боунс, – это лишь теоретические оговорки, потому что, если шторм действительно настолько плох, выходить наружу без защитного снаряжения будет самоубийством.  
Повисла долгая тишина – мужчины пытались осмыслить последнее замечание.  
– Не будем разводить дискуссию на этот счет, – решительно поставил точку Эндрюс. – Постарайтесь пока немного отдохнуть.  
Несколько минут спустя к Джиму подошел доктор.  
– Хочу еще раз тебя осмотреть, – сказал он. Он провел пальцами по повязке, проверяя, насколько хорошо та держится.  
– Отстань от меня, Боунс. Я в порядке.  
– Ты не врач, не так ли? – Боунс казался рассерженным, хотя Джим и не знал, почему. Он то и дело метал в Джима грозные взгляды, пока проверял его сканером и выспрашивал все тот же набор симптомов: головокружение, тошнота, нечеткое зрение.  
– Оцени свою головную боль, – велел Боунс. – Осел хренов.  
– С какого хуя ты злишься на _меня_? – возмутился Джим. – Я устранил дезинформацию, чтобы люди не погибли в песчаной буре! И головная боль – три.  
– Ты никогда не слышал о такой штуке, как такт, а, парень? – процедил Боунс тихим голосом.  
– Чо – кретин, – угрюмо ответил Джим. – Несколько дней тренинга не делают его экспертом по выживанию.  
– Чтение пары учебников уж точно не делает экспертом _тебя_.  
Джим отвел взгляд, сглатывая гневный ответ. У него не было легкого объяснения, которое бы понял Боунс.  
– Знаю, – наконец отозвался он. – Ты прав. Прости.  
Проще было извиниться, чем рассказать, и он не хотел отпугнуть единственного друга.  
Без дальнейших протестов он выполнил все инструкции Боунса: «сожми мою ладонь, зажмурься и вытяни руки, следи за пальцем одними глазами».  
– Никаких признаков осложнений, – в конечном итоге объявил Боунс. – Это потому что ты твердолобый идиот.  
Джим вздохнул.  
– Да, мне говорили.  
Боунс слегка смягчился.  
– Поспи немного, если получится, – сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я пойду, посижу с Йошидой.

Когда все затихли, и шепот унялся, Джим постарался заснуть, но не смог абстрагироваться от звуков чужого корабля. Ему был слышен странный гул двигателей. Судя по всему, они летели очень быстро, четыре или пять варп, но точно сказать было сложно.  
Страх, который Джим загнал глубоко внутрь, начал медленно прорываться наружу, заставляя сердце колотиться быстрее, а тело покрываться холодным потом. Их ожидало что-то плохое, очень плохое. Он был панически напуган. Он опасался не условий жизни на планете и даже не тяжелого труда, который, очевидно, им предстоял.  
Это был вгоняющий в дрожь страх – пробирающий до костей ужас – что это конец его истории, что у него никогда не будет шанса сделать что-то значимое, о чем будут помнить. Он сгниет в какой-то дыре на захолустной планетке, и никто никогда не узнает об этом.

**Ригель XII**

**Леонард**

В рабочий лагерь они добрались сразу после заката. Леонарду мало что удалось разглядеть сквозь пыльную мглу, кроме коллекции тяжелой техники и нескольких массивных зданий. Он заметил вооруженного охранника на сторожевой башне вблизи места, где они стояли, и других – по всему периметру лагеря.  
Порывы ветра сбивали с ног. Люди шли с трудом, низко пригибая головы и щурясь от кружащих в воздухе частиц пыли. Леонард быстро осознал, что прочный комбинезон имел свои преимущества: оранжевый материал был жесток и толст, но, по крайней мере, защищал и обеспечивал некоторое тепло. В лицо то и дело впивались подстегиваемые ветром крупинки песка и грунта.  
Леонард никак не мог осознать тот факт, что это примитивное мрачное место должно стать его домом на ближайшие три года. А может, и до конца жизни.  
«Боже милостивый».  
Стражники ввели их в длинное низкое здание, с клацаньем захлопывая позади металлическую дверь. Резко обрубленный вой ветра оставил после себя глухой звон в ушах. В помещении было тепло – даже душно – хорошо освещено и многолюдно. Леонард ощутил, как его рот удивленно раскрылся от вида более сотни мужчин в одинаковых уродливо-оранжевых комбинезонах. Все они сидели или лежали на койках, глядя на них в угрюмом молчании. Осмотревшись, Леонард заметил также ряд гуманоидов с выступающими лицевыми наростами, выдающими в них денобулан, нескольких бородатых телларитов, ризиан и даже пару синекожих андорианцев. Тем не менее, представители человеческой расы здесь были в большинстве.  
Чилдресс указал мужчинам с «Атлантиды» на несколько узких двухъярусных дурапластовых плит неподалеку от входа.  
– Это ваши кровати. Каждый из вас получит по два одеяла и запасной комплект одежды. Стираете все сами. Душевые и уборные в дальнем конце здания, – сухим практичным тоном объяснял он. – Отдохните и познакомьтесь с соседями. Подъем с восходом солнца. Завтра вас распределят по рабочим бригадам.  
Эндрюс поймал жесткий взгляд Чилдресса.  
– Что насчет еды? Мои люди голодны, – решительно сказал он.  
Чилдресс, однако, не выглядел особенно впечатленным.  
– Вас будут кормить три раза в день, – равнодушно бросил он. – Следующая раздача – завтра утром.  
Чилдресс и стражники покинули помещение, и прочие пленники тут же принялись переговариваться на пониженных тонах. Одни поглядывали на людей с «Атлантиды» с любопытством, другие – с опасением.  
– Ну что, похоже, мы одеты для вечеринки, – сказал Раджи. – Но, кажется, кто-то забыл пригласить девочек.  
Некоторые мужчины ответили на реплику нервными смешками.  
– Завязывай с шутками, Радж, – нетерпеливо отмахнулся от него Акино. – Как думаете, все эти парни с захваченных экипажей? Их тут больше ста тридцати…  
– Я умираю с голоду, – сказал Коллинз. – Этот ублюдок сказал, что мы не получим еды до завтра?  
– Сейчас это неважно, – Эндрюс выглядел обеспокоенным, но голос его был тверд. – Нам нужно понять, что здесь происходит. Затем определиться с планом действий. Разделимся и поговорим с остальными. Йошида, ты со мной.  
«Хороший ход», – подумал Леонард, наблюдая, как Йошида машинально поднял подбородок и выпрямился. Леонард ощущал все большее уважение к этому тихому и бесхитростному рулевому – Эндрюс оказался прирожденным лидером.  
– Остальные – распределитесь по помещению, но не ходите по одному.  
Раздался нестройный хор «Да, сэров». Акино кивнул Раджи, и они отправились к ближайшим рабочим.  
– Ты слышал лейтенанта, Фредди, – обратился Чо к Фредриксу, чей рот искажала недовольная гримаса с того момента, как Эндрюс отдал приказ. – Говорить буду я, не волнуйся. Ты идешь, Коллинз? – Леонард заметил, как тот стрельнул глазами в сторону Джима, и Коллинз понимающе кивнул. Все трое направились вглубь барака.  
Это оставляло Леонарда в паре с Джимом. Ничего удивительного, решил он. Все знали, что они друзья – или вроде того – и на корабле Джим определенно сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы отпугнуть от себя остаток группы.  
Леонард и прежде видел Джима гневным и воинственным – в самом начале болезни. Но тогда он по крайней мере слушал Леонарда, даже если ему не нравилось сказанное. Однако в последние два дня до Джима невозможно было достучаться. Он был преисполнен такой ярости, что она заглушала в нем здравый смысл. Джим был умен и отнюдь не наивен, тем не менее, он безоговорочно верил в истинность своей точки зрения, и, похоже, плевал на то, что кто-то может считать иначе. Единственный, кого он более-менее слушал, был Эндрюс, но даже тот не имел над ним полной власти.  
Броню удалось пробить только Йошиде. Леонард видел, как Джим заговаривал с ним пару раз, всегда тихо и мягко. Это был странный резонанс с той враждебностью, что он демонстрировал в общении с остальными.  
Леонард не знал, понимает ли Джим, каким видят его другие. Он слышал некоторые толки между мужчинами, пока Джим спал. Он лежал на боку, спиной к говорящим, и пытался отгородиться от голосов, когда его внимание привлекла реплика Фредрикса:  
– Эндрюс, кажется, знает свое дело. Я рад, что у нас есть офицер с мостика.  
– Я знаком с ним много лет. Он умный парень, – акцент Раджи был легко узнаваем. – Но… кто-нибудь пытался поговорить с Йошидой? Я едва его знаю, но, по-моему, дела у него не очень.  
– На это у нас есть доктор.  
– Йоши очухается, – сказал Чо. – Он надежный инженер, у него нет склонности к истерикам.  
– Меня больше волнует Кирк, – раздался тихий голос Коллинза, и Леонарду пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать, что тот говорит. – Он вспыльчив, и это его самодовольное поведение… Вы видели, как он практически нарушил приказ Эндрюса?  
Остальные согласно забурчали, затем заговорил Чо:  
– Я как раз собирался вмешаться, но док подоспел раньше. Охранник явно готовился стрелять.  
– Давайте не будем забывать, что Кирк еще кадет, и это его первая практика на борту корабля, – вмешался Акино. – Эндрюс уже поговорил с ним, и, я думаю, он уймется, но нам нужно за ним присматривать.  
– Я ему не доверяю, – сказал кто-то, однако Леонард не сумел определить, кому принадлежал голос.  
Даже сейчас Джим, казалось, не замечал того, что остальные по молчаливому согласию избегали его компании. А, может быть, он просто игнорировал это нарочитое пренебрежение.  
– Видимо, остались только мы вдвоем, Боунс, – криво усмехнулся он. – Пошли, заведем парочку друзей.  
Леонард и в лучшие времена не отличался общительностью, а раунд знакомств с толпой недоверчивых громил вообще был последим делом, которым ему хотелось бы заниматься.  
– Чуть позже. Хочу проверить уборные, поглядеть, какие смертельно-опасные бактерии дожидаются, чтобы наброситься на нас в душевых.  
– О, вот так доктора обычно развлекаются? – спросил Джим. Леонард бросил на него кислый взгляд. – Думаю, мы можем заняться этим чуть позже. Бактерии все равно никуда не денутся. Ты составишь мне компанию при опросе наших новых сокамерников, а я схожу с тобой в уборные. Сейчас нам нужна информация.  
Внезапно на Леонарда накатила сильная усталость. «Что мне действительно нужно, – подумал он, – так это побыть одному хоть несколько минут». С тех пор, как все это закрутилось, он не мог позволить себе выйти из своей профессиональной роли – врача, ответственного за здоровье находящихся рядом людей. Но дело было в том, что он был напуган не меньше других. Отчаяние и безысходность бились на краю сознания, и он ощущал растущую нужду в каком-нибудь утешении. Единственным, кто действительно пытался подбодрить его, по иронии судьбы, был Джим… Но, принимая во внимание источник, это мало чем помогало.  
Леонард неохотно побрел за Джимом по бараку, позволяя тому выбирать направление.  
– Я Джим Кирк, USS «Атлантида». Кто здесь находится дольше всего? – спросил он первого встреченного им человека. Их направили к группе неопрятного вида мужчин в дальнем углу помещения, рядом с душевыми.  
– Так и думал, – тихим голосом поделился соображениями Джим, пока они шагали к указанной цели. – У них самый большой стаж, так что они выбили себе лучшие койки. Мы – новенькие, поэтому вынуждены жаться у двери, где сквозняк и шумно.  
Это был удивительно проницательный вывод.  
– И откуда ты все это знаешь?  
– Логика, – при виде выгнутой брови Леонарда Джим рассмеялся. – Ладно, ты поймал меня, я люблю смотреть винтажные боевики про тюремные побеги. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться в жизни.  
Леонард лишь покачал головой. Он уловил, что Джим пытался отвлечь его, но у него не было сил хвататься за приманку.  
Джим отвел одного из «старожилов» в сторону для частного разговора. Грег Паркер был штурманом с «Овна», который торчал на Ригеле больше двух с половиной лет. Леонард лишь вполуха слушал его объяснения по поводу рабочих бригад, раздачи еды и очередности посещения душевых. По большей части он просто смотрел на Паркера, пытаясь представить аккуратного ученого, которым тот когда-то был. Это был зловещий привет из будущего – именно так все они будут выглядеть через несколько месяцев: неряшливая борода и рваная стрижка, огрубевшая от ветра кожа и жесткий отталкивающий взгляд в глазах.  
– За то время, что вы здесь были, кто-нибудь сбегал? – спросил Джим.  
– Конечно, – пожал плечами Паркер. – Каждый раз, как Чилдресс приводит сюда новую группу рабочих, один из них пытается бежать. Если тебя не подстрелят, ты можешь выбраться за пределы лагеря, но какой в этом смысл? Без убежища там долго не проживешь, с такими-то ветрами и пылищей.  
Губы Джима сжались в тонкую полосу. Очевидно, это был не тот ответ, на который он надеялся.  
– Ты не знаешь, кому-нибудь удавалось добраться до колонии?  
– Представления не имею, – Паркер издал резкий смешок. – Альфеус в доброй сотне километров отсюда, и площадь вокруг почти целиком бесплодная степь. Никаких съедобных растений, крайне мало воды. Как бы они выжили?  
– Это возможно. Кто-то должен был… – Джим нерешительно смолк под скептическим взглядом Паркера.  
– Даже если они добрались дотуда, что дальше? Это контролируемая зона, закрытая и надежно загерметизированная. Туда не проникнуть. И никто не станет открывать ворота для кого-то, кто одет в _это_ , – он ткнул в свой оранжевый комбинезон и покачал головой. – Знаю только, что после побегов сюда не заявлялся отряд спасателей.  
Паркер вздохнул, и в выражении его лица что-то смягчилось.  
– Послушай, я говорю это для твоего же блага. Побег – не вариант. Тебе нужно принять тот факт, что придется остаться здесь до тех пор, пока они не решат нас отпустить.  
К тому времени, как мужчины с «Атлантиды» вновь собрались вместе, Леонард уже усвоил в общих чертах безрадостные аспекты их новой жизни в качестве рабочей силы Чилдресса. Новая информация от остальных лишь добавила мрачных красок.  
– Я говорил с людьми с «Орла», «Короны» и «Овна», – доложил Эндрюс, потирая лицо рукой. Он выглядел вымотанным. – Их корабли попали в ту же ловушку, что и наш.  
Чо согласно хмыкнул.  
– И «Нормандия» тоже. Это гражданский транспорт, корабль ризиан.  
– Я насчитал сто тридцать восемь рабочих, – вставил Йошида, впервые заговаривая добровольно.  
– _Пленников_ , – угрюмо поправил его Джим. – Можешь сказать это слово, Йоши. Теперь мы заключенные.  
Коллинз бросил на Джима предупреждающий взгляд.  
– Оставь его в покое, Кирк. Чего ты вечно наезжаешь?  
– В этот раз он прав, – зло отозвался Чо. – Мы заперты в этих бараках, а снаружи стоят вооруженные охранники. Я бы сказал, это делает нас заключенными.  
– Давайте вернемся к обмену информацией, – призвал Эндрюс, утихомиривая всех взглядом. – Что еще вы узнали?  
Фредрикс подался вперед, его голос слегка подрагивал:  
– Есть пять рабочих бригад. Все, кто болен или ранен, остаются для приготовления пищи и уборки. Остальные идут на стройку или на фабрику. Часть людей спускается в шахты, и этого нужно избегать, – его рот напряженно сжался. – Здесь не особенно заботятся о безопасных условиях труда.  
– Конечно, нет, это бы сказалось на прибыли, – пожал плечами Джим. – Если что-то случится с нами, они всегда могут пойти и раздобыть себе новых _рабочих_.  
– Довольно, Кирк, – резко сказал Эндрюс, и Джим покраснел. – Маккой, я видел, ты заглядывал в душевые. Как обстоят дела там?  
«Похоже на музейный экспонат», – подумалось Леонарду. Ему никогда прежде не доводилось видеть химический биотуалет, и один лишь запах вызывал тошноту, но не было смысла вдаваться в детали. В ближайшем будущем каждый узнает обо всем самостоятельно.  
– Все довольно примитивно, – сообщил он максимально спокойным тоном, – и понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть, но… там относительно чисто. Тем не менее, нам следует быть осторожными. Мойте руки перед едой. Нам сказали, что каждому выдадут флягу, поэтому пейте как можно больше. На таком ветру очень просто заработать обезвоживание.  
– Мы слышали, что шахтеры настолько сильно пачкаются, что используют водяной душ, – Раджи скривился от отвращения. – Остальные моются в акустических, но они не очень хорошо работают.  
– Нам рассказали пару историй о песчаных бурях, – с легкой дрожью в голосе произнес Коллинз. – Они могут длиться по нескольку дней, и на все время работников запирают здесь.  
– Еще кое-что, – нехотя заговорил Леонард. – Я общался с медиком с «Нормандии». У людей, заработавших серьезные травмы или заболевания, шансов немного. Медицинские принадлежности практически отсутствуют. У них есть древний трикодер, набор лазерных скальпелей тридцатилетней давности, немного антибиотиков и базовых лекарств. Большинство инструментов просто… – он брезгливо поморщился. Людям не обязательно было знать о состоянии набора для накладывания швов… или прискорбно скудных запасах марлевых бинтов. Ему сообщили, что медицинские принадлежности время от времени пополнялись, но далеко не регулярно. На данный момент резервы иссякали. – Не важно, лучше об этом не думать.  
– Охраняют это место хорошо, – после напряженного молчания подал голос Акино. – Я поспрашивал народ. У стражников какое-то реактивное оружие. И еще фазеры. По периметру лагеря расположены шесть наблюдательных вышек, и нужно следить, куда идешь. Насколько я понял, охранники не прочь пострелять при малейшей возможности.  
Джим оживился, на лице его заиграла полуулыбка.  
– Только шесть охранников? Нас почти сто сорок! Нужно наблюдать за ними, узнать, есть ли участки вдоль периметра, которые не охватывает ни один охранник…  
– Давайте пока не будем планировать массовых побегов, – сказал Эндрюс, выразительно глядя на Джима. – Акино, ты проходил тренинг как офицер службы безопасности, назначаю тебя ответственным за разведку. Постарайся узнать больше о вооружении и перемещении охранников. Но наша первостепенная задача – хорошенько осмотреться, разобраться в здешних порядках и приспособиться к жизни в лагере.  
– Хорошая идея, – кивнул Фредрикс. – Нам нужно быть осторожными.  
– И последнее, – сказал Эндрюс, – кто-нибудь раздобыл какие-то новые сведения о колонии?  
– Да, но совсем немного, – ответил Чо. – Она в сотне километров от нас, рабочие бригады и близко к ней не подпускают. Никто из здешних ни разу не вступал в контакт с колонистами.  
Эндрюс кивнул.  
– Значит, Фредрикс, по-видимому, знает об Альфеусе больше остальных. Это может послужить преимуществом. Что еще ты помнишь, лейтенант?  
– Мне нечего добавить, сэр, – запротестовал Фредрикс. – Это купол с регулируемым климатом. Больше я ничего не знаю.  
– Давай проговорим все еще раз, – предложил Джим. – Любая маленькая деталь может оказаться важной, даже если ты считаешь ее незначительной.  
– Я уже рассказал все, что помню.  
– Хорошо, ты помнишь, когда твоя сестра должна была прибыть на планету? Может быть, скоро сюда доставят новую партию колонистов. В куполе должны быть ворота или что-то вроде этого…  
– Я же сказал, что не знаю! – во взгляде Фредрикса была паника, и Леонард нахмурился. – Я едва ли смотрел на экран, когда сестра показывала мне эти ролики!  
– Тебе не обязательно говорить об этом сегодня, – быстро вмешался Чо. – Все в порядке, Фредди.  
– Я же физик. Мне не протянуть и трех месяцев в этой дыре, не говоря уже о трех годах…  
– Успокойся, – сказал Леонард, роняя руку на хлипкое плечо Фредрикса. – Условия здесь не самые лучшие, но вполне приемлемые. Мы будем осторожны и ко всему привыкнем.  
Повернувшись к Джиму, он одними губами прошептал «Отвали!», сопровождая это грозным взглядом.  
Джим развел руками, беззвучно шепча в ответ: «Что я сделал-то?». Но он отступил на пару шагов, угрюмо разглядывая скудную обстановку барака. Большинство заключенных были уже на своих койках.  
– Нам нужно поспать, – сказал Эндрюс хриплым от усталости голосом. – Завтра нам понадобятся силы.

Двумя часами позже, лежа на своей койке, Леонард в сотый раз перевернулся с боку на бок. Дурапласт был холодным и черствым, как задница, а тонкое одеяло, которое он подстелил под себя, почти не помогало ситуации. Само одеяло было покрыто тонким слоем песчинок, которые скребли его щеку. Ветер свистел в мелких щелях здания и швырял в наружные стены горсти подхваченного песка. Спать в подобном месте с целой толпой взрослых мужчин было отвратительно шумно. Они храпели, бурчали и кряхтели во сне, они вставали, чтобы сходить в туалет. Каждый раз, когда Леонард уже почти проваливался в дрему, что-нибудь его будило.  
На полу рядом с ним раздался тихий глухой удар. Глаза Леонарда распахнулись, и он обнаружил, что кто-то усаживается на край его кровати.  
– Не спится, Боунс? – Джим, конечно. Спрыгнул с верхней койки.  
– Откуда, черт возьми, ты…  
– Который час слушаю, как ты ворочаешься, – Джим устроился на кровати, подтолкнув Леонарда, пока тот не подвинулся, освобождая место. – Я тоже не могу заснуть. Не лучший матрас в мире, да?  
– Бога ради, Джим, – гневно прошептал Леонард, – проблема не в этом.  
– Ты всегда можешь попробовать подрочить, – беспечно предложил Джим. – Почти уверен, Коллинз так и сделал, и гляди, как сопит в обе дырки.  
Словно в ответ на замечание Коллинз чуть дернулся на койке напротив, бормоча что-то бессвязное.  
Леонард громко и очень раздраженно фыркнул.  
– Спасибо за предложение, умник, но я слишком голоден, чтобы думать об _этом_.  
Джим внимательно поглядел на него, затем медленно засунул руку за пояс своего комбинезона. Он чуть отклонился, возясь с чем-то в трусах.  
«О, да что же это такое…»  
– Прекрати это, парень!  
В его текущем состоянии меньше всего Леонарду нужна была взаимная дрочка.  
Джим вытащил что-то, завернутое в сморщенный полиэтилен.  
– В чем дело? – невинно поинтересовался он, затем тихо рассмеялся, сверкая белыми зубами в приглушенном свете. – Ты думал, я в самом деле его вытащу прямо тут?  
Губы Леонарда скривились от смущения.  
– Ну, я бы не стал утверждать, что ты на это не способен. Что там у тебя?  
Джим обеими руками взялся за раздобытый объект и быстрым резким движением разломил его, протягивая половину Леонарду. Тот удивленно обнаружил, что это была часть протеинового батончика, которые им раздавали на корабле Чилдресса. Этот небольшой кусок, что Джим вручил Леонарду, содержал около двухсот калорий.  
– Ты прятал это в _нижнем белье_ целых двенадцать часов? – спросил он. Казалось невероятным, что Джим решил отказаться от доброй половины их последней трапезы – он не мог знать, что Чилдресс не выдаст им никакой еды по прибытии – а после хранил ее с десяток часов.  
– Куда еще мне было его класть? – он слышал иронию в шепоте Джима. – На этих комбинезонах нет карманов.  
– А ты находчивее, чем я думал.  
– Не нужно недооценивать меня, Боунс, – Джим закинул в рот свою половинку батончика. Там было совсем немного, лишь на пару укусов. – Безвкусно, но вполне сытно. Это поможет тебе заснуть.  
Даже в своем нынешнем паршивом настроении Леонард оказался тронут подобным великодушием.  
– Это очень щедро, но я не могу взять твою еду, Джим. Я уже съел свою долю на корабле.  
– Съешь его, Боунс. Пойду, постараюсь немного поспать.  
Не дав Леонарду возможности возразить, Джим подскочил на ноги и ловко забрался на верхнюю койку. Было слышно, как тот повозился немного, устраиваясь на одеялах.  
«Это подарок. Не будь упрямым ослом», – подумал Леонард.  
Вздохнув, он начал потихоньку грызть уголок батончика. Это на удивление успокаивало, напоминая обычный полуночный перекус. Еда перекочевала в его желудок и присмирила его, и Леонарду наконец-то удалось задремать.

**Джим**

Не выспавшийся и с ноющим после лежания на твердой поверхности телом, Джим был выдернут из постели громким свистом сирены, взвывшей на весь лагерь. С ближайших коек донеслась порция стонов и мата. Из немногочисленных окон под потолком сочился тусклый синеватый свет. Такое расположение было очевидным: окна пропускали свет, но находились слишком высоко, чтобы пленники могли смотреть наружу.  
– Я заснул только три часа назад, – пробурчал с нижней койки Боунс. – Никогда не доводилось спать на металлической плите.  
Джим знал, что спать на голой земле было немногим лучше, но сейчас он отдал бы все, чтобы иметь возможность это делать. Он легко спрыгнул со своего места, наклоняя голову из стороны в сторону и вращая плечами.  
– Думал, врачи наоборот радеют за то, чтобы спать на твердых поверхностях, – сказал он. – Никогда не понимал, почему.  
Боунс раздраженно хмыкнул.  
– Парень, я хирург, а не хиропрактик. Мне нравятся хорошие мягкие матрасы, а также пара плотных подушек.  
Вспомнив футляр с вельветовым дном и конические антикварные стаканы, Джим ощутил прилив сочувствия. Боунс был из тех, кто высоко ценил комфорт и уединение, но ни того, ни другого на Ригеле ждать не приходилось.  
Акино покосился в сторону уборной, где уже столпились другие пленные.  
– Похоже, придется подождать, чтобы попасть внутрь.  
– У них строгая очередность, – ответил Раджи. – Они идут кораблями. Прибывшие первыми, заходят первыми. Так что не торопитесь, мы будем в хвосте.  
Фредрикс сидел на своей кровати, оглядывая интерьер барака.  
– Не могу поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, – на лице его читалось потрясение. – Вчера я был ученым Звездного Флота, сегодня мне придется стать… кем, строителем?  
– Ты по-прежнему ученый Звездного Флота, – отрезал Боунс. – То, что ты находишься здесь, не меняет того, кто ты есть на самом деле.  
«Так ли это?» – спросил себя Джим. Если им когда-нибудь доведется выбраться отсюда, никто из них уже не будет прежним. Он уже ощущал, как невольно обрубает свои чувства, отгораживается от них, пытается не думать о той жизни, что осталась позади. Наверное, ему следовало бы бороться, крепче держаться за то, чем он являлся, как сказал Боунс. Но каждый раз, когда он напоминал себе, что он Джеймс Кирк, начинающий инженер Звездного Флота, это отдавало фальшью.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что ему сложно было держаться за личность, которая была для него столь нова… в особенности, когда другие, более сильные фрагменты его прошлого пробуждались и брали над ним верх. Быть может, _они_ были его настоящей личностью: расчетливой, озлобленной, повинующейся лишь примитивным инстинктам. Результат выходил далеко не привлекательным, но это был единственный известный Джиму способ самозащиты и единственный шанс на спасение.  
Тем не менее, он понимал проблему Фредрикса. Тот привык к лабораторной работе, он, должно быть, не имел ни малейшего понятия, с какого конца взяться за молоток или как пользоваться автодрелью. Фредрикс, как и Йоши, был в некотором шоке от происходящего. Не всем легко давалась смена окружения и статуса.  
– Знаешь, я работал на стройке какое-то время, – обратился к нему Джим. Он почти не лгал – дядя сваливал на него предостаточно работы на ферме, так что в подростковом возрасте он, можно сказать, стал мастером на все руки. – Ты всему научишься по ходу дела. Ничего сложного.  
Во взгляде Фредрикса сквозило сомнение.  
– Не для меня. Никогда не дружил с инструментами.  
– Ну, если они добывают дураний, у них наверняка есть завод, где они плавят и обрабатывают руды, верно? Может быть, ты сможешь работать там.  
Фредрикс кивнул с некоторым облегчением, хотя Джим представления не имел, дадут ли им возможность выбирать рабочую бригаду.  
– Встаньте в очередь, – велел им Эндрюс. – Похоже, там раздают какой-то завтрак.  
Джим занял место в конце очереди, которая растянулась на полбарака. Пока он ждал, у него было время рассмотреть остальных заключенных. Все они были тощими, некоторые совершенно изможденными. Это было плохой новостью. Мужчины не переговаривались, просто тихо стояли, ожидая своей порции, и, в конце концов, Джим понял, почему: у изголовья очереди с оружием наперевес маячил один из людей Чилдресса.  
Джим сообразил, что где-то в тыльной части бараков должна была находиться еще одна дверь. Она давала стражникам больше контроля над заключенными, делая их появление менее предсказуемым. Это значило, что Чилдресс пресекал любые возможности затеять что-либо без его ведома. Еще одна плохая новость.  
Он глянул на выданную порцию еды – небольшая буханка синтезированного хлеба, протеиновый куб и фляга с водой – и вместе с остальными вернулся в свою часть бараков, чтобы поесть. Это был тихий, напряженный завтрак. Каждый из них явно собирался с силами, чтобы пережить грядущий день.  
Его койка была верхней, поэтому Джим уселся рядом с Боунсом на его кровати. Он знал, что доктор, скорее всего, предпочел бы есть в одиночестве, варясь в собственных мрачных мыслях, но Джиму не хотелось снова взбираться на свое место.  
Прежде, чем начать, он оторвал треть сухого рыхлого хлеба и запихал его внутрь комбинезона, аккуратно пристраивая его за эластичный пояс трусов. Он наверняка немного пропитается потом, но Джим счел, что соль и влажность, пожалуй, сделают краюху более сносной на вкус.  
– Парни, не ешьте весь хлеб сразу, – сказал он, указывая на небольшой бугор на бедре. – Приберегите немного на будущее.  
– Это не выглядит особенно гигиенично, Кирк, – отозвался Чо, скептически косясь на топорщащийся комбинезон Джима, – учитывая прочее содержимое плавок.  
– Не знаю, как насчет остальных, но я умираю с голоду, – сказал Акино, проглатывая последний кусок своей порции. – Вчера вечером мы остались без еды.  
– Я тоже. Я неустойчив к голоду, – нервно проговорил Фредрикс.  
– Потому-то и следует отложить немного на потом, – сказал Джим. – Позже есть захочется еще сильнее.  
– Для чего? – спросил Эндрюс. – Медик сказал, что нам будут выдавать по три порции в день. Если у тебя есть какая-то иная информация, Кирк, поделись с нами.  
Кирк _знал_ , как важна была эта заначка. Это был небольшой трюк, которому он научился давным-давно. Имея на горизонте нечто материальное, пусть даже пару укусов хлеба, ты обретаешь некоторое чувство контроля в самом безнадежном положении. Это знание, что у тебя припрятан небольшой кусочек, может помочь двигаться дальше, даже когда силы подошли к концу. Но сейчас было не время объяснять, _откуда_ он это знал.  
– Нет, у меня нет другой информации, сэр… Но я считаю, это хорошая идея оставить немного еды на потом. Для закуски.  
Боунс бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, но Джим заметил, что он оторвал краюху от своего хлеба и спрятал ее. Через минуту Фредрикс и Эндрюс последовали его примеру.

Во дворе, под бдительными взорами охраны заключенные быстро и эффективно разбились на рабочие бригады, оставив группу из девятерых мужчин с «Атлантиды» напряженно жаться позади. Ветер, казалось, слегка улегся, сменяясь прохладой раннего утреннего воздуха. В отдалении виднелись горные хребты.  
Нигде в обозримом пространстве не было видно купола Альфеуса. Сто километров – это слишком далеко. Джим лелеял смутную надежду, что колонисты смогут заметить какие-то странности в лагере – может быть, ему удалось бы соорудить нечто вроде сигнала SOS – и явятся, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело, но с такого расстояния лагерь не был виден вовсе.  
Джим топтался вокруг своей оси, пытаясь разглядеть окружение. Помимо бараков, внутри охраняемого периметра лагеря находилось большое число соединенных между собой зданий – скорее всего, завод по производству дурания или какая-то иная фабрика – а в отдельной зоне был припаркован ряд тяжелых строительных машин. Сразу за лагерем с одной стороны виднелась гигантская яма – очевидно, дураниевая шахта. Она тянулась почти до горизонта, поблескивая медного цвета рудой на разломах породы. У края ямы располагалось гигантское оборудование для терраформинга, экскаваторы, тракторы и прочие штуки, которые Джиму не удалось идентифицировать.  
Вся местность, куда ни брось взгляд, состояла из голой почвы с редкими лесными порослями.  
Он вернулся к происходящему в лагере. В их сторону торопливо шагал Чилдресс в компании двух вооруженных людей.  
Боунс склонился к нему, шепча:  
– Скорее всего, самая безопасная работа – на одной из фабрик. Держись меня, ладно?  
– Но нам нужно попасть в команду, которая покидает лагерь, – запротестовал Джим. – Возможно, так будет проще сбежать.  
– Ты хотел сказать, так будет проще получить пулю в задницу? – Боунс предостерегающе глянул на него. – Не вздумай делать глупостей, парень.  
Джима немного раздражало, что Боунс, похоже, считал его каким-то импульсивным ребенком, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, но прежде, чем он успел ответить, перед ними уже оказался Чилдресс.  
– Итак, – сказал тот, как всегда серьезный и неулыбчивый. – Я распределю вас по рабочим бригадам. И я не желаю слышать никаких возражений.  
– Почему бы тебе не сказать, сколько рабочих требуется для каждой бригады, и я разделю мужчин, – быстро предложил Эндрюс. – Я знаю, что они умеют и где будут более эффективны.  
Чилдресс задумчиво поглядел на него, затем пожал плечами.  
– Мне все равно, кто куда направится. Мне нужны пять работников на стройку.  
Эндрюс кивнул, затем внимательно поглядел на группу.  
– Чо и Коллинз, – сказал он. Те кивнули. – Радж, Акино и… – он замялся.  
– Сэр, выберите меня, – вполголоса проговорил Джим, активно пытаясь убедить его взглядом. Стройка была лучшим местом, на какое он мог надеяться. Он сумел бы разузнать, по какому принципу сооружаются купола, какие материалы для этого используются, какие имеются уязвимые места. Может быть, ему бы удалось умыкнуть инструмент, соорудить импровизированное оружие. Но самой большой удачей были машины, используемые для перевозки рабочих и материалов. Возможно, у него получилось бы каким-то образом вырубить охранника и угнать автомобиль…  
Эндрюс поймал его взгляд, затем покосился на оставшихся: Боунс, Йошида и Фредрикс – и покачал головой.  
– И я, – наконец закончил он.  
Джиму едва удалось скрыть свое разочарование.  
– Отлично, – сказал Чилдресс. – Мне нужен один рабочий в шахты, остальные могут отправляться на дураниевый завод. У кого-то есть опыт обращения с товексом или коринитом?  
«Взрывчатые вещества, – подумал Джим. – Сгодится».  
– У меня есть, – выступил вперед он – или попытался, потому что Боунс ухватил его за руку и дернул назад.  
– Нет, у него _нет опыта_ , – рявкнул Боунс, грозно глазея на Джима. – У тебя _нет опыта_.  
– Он вызвался, – безразлично пожал плечами Чилдресс. – Все, кто в бригаде строителей, идите за мной.  
– Ты рехнулся? – прорычал Боунс, когда часть группы отошла подальше. – Нахрена ты добровольно вызвался на такую работу?  
– Я кое-что знаю о взрывчатке, – возразил Джим. Он немного читал о подобных материалах, да и вообще, насколько сложно это может быть? – Я же инженер.  
– Ты был инженером _две недели_! – свирепо прошептал Боунс.  
– И что? Пайк сказал, у меня большие способности.  
От подобной демонстрации легкомыслия Боунс закипел еще больше.  
– Они запихнут тебя в шахту, идиот!  
– Именно, – зашептал в ответ Джим. – Уверен, охрана там неважная. Возможно, мне удастся что-то стащить. Нам нужно оружие, Боунс, разве ты не понимаешь? К тому же, кому-то из нас все равно придется туда идти. Кого еще ты пошлешь, Йоши? Фредрикса? Себя?  
– Да, себя! – кивнул Боунс. – По крайней мере, я не дурак, который вечно лезет на рожон!  
Джим стряхнул с себя руку Боунса.  
– Увидимся вечером, – сказал он. – Приглядывай за остальными.

– У тебя есть опыт взрывных работ, так? – спросил прораб, передавая Джиму каску и пару перчаток. – Знаешь, как обращаться с коринитом?  
– Я никогда не работал в дураниевой шахте, – сказал Джим, решив, что лучше юлить, чем отвечать прямо. – Покажи, что делать, я быстро схватываю.  
– Очень надеюсь, – скупо бросил мужчина. – Иначе долго не протянешь.  
Как только Джим понял, что включает в себя работа со взрывчаткой, он начал сожалеть о своем импульсивном решении. Его отправили в бригаду, которая почти все утро бурила и готовила отверстия для заложения взрывчатки. Коринит – чувствительный к удару материал – был первичным взрывчатым средством, и его следовало аккуратно утрамбовать в отверстия. Сам же взрыв инициировался выстрелом фазера в крайнюю лунку, который начинал цепную реакцию, и каждая последующая лунка детонировала вслед за предыдущей, воспламеняя товекс – вторичное взрывчатое средство – и давая начало гораздо более мощному взрыву, который разбивал камни и открывал залежи дураниевой руды.  
– Утрамбуй их на дно отверстий, поверх товекса, – велел Джиму прораб, с угрюмой ухмылкой указывая на бруски коринита. – Старайся их не ронять, иначе можешь остаться без ноги.  
– Спасибо за совет, – отозвался он, чувствуя, как начинают потеть ладони. Он вытер их о комбинезон и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая нервы.  
Боунсу, пожалуй, все это далось бы с куда большей легкостью, размышлял Джим. Он хирург, у него твердая рука… Впрочем, Джим не горел желанием подпускать Боунса к этому месту.  
В тот день Джим понял, что самой большой опасностью была не сама взрывчатка, а разлетающиеся во всех направлениях осколки камней. В этот раз ему удалось избежать каких-либо ранений, но одного из рабочих задело отлетевшим булыжником, пробороздив глубокий порез в бедре. Никого это особенно не озаботило, а раненый ризианин просто схватил кусок ткани и на глазах ошарашенного Джима туго перевязал кровоточащую рану.  
«Тото, мне кажется, мы больше не в Канзасе!»  
Однако Джиму непременно нужно было попасть в Изумрудный город. Чем быстрее, тем, блядь, лучше.  
После взрывов начинались земляные работы, и Джим узнал, почему назначение в шахты было столь непопулярным. Это был тяжелый грязный физический труд под палящим солнцем и колючим ветром. Дураниевую руду следовало отделить от камней и земли, затем отбуксировать для дальнейшей обработки. По всей рабочей области пыль стояла столбом, вызывая кашель, несмотря на повязанную поверх рта и носа ткань, и к концу дня в горле першило и саднило.  
И все было _шумным_. Между бурением, взрывами, тесанием, дроблением, перевозками и криками Джим обнаружил, что частично оглох, а в ушах не прекращало гудеть. Еще хуже была постоянная, ощутимая дрожь тяжелого бурящего оборудования. Отражающаяся от стен ямы вибрация сводила его с ума.  
К тому времени, как они наконец прервались на обед, Джим был окончательно вымотан. Он сосредоточился на еде, слишком уставший, чтобы общаться с другими рабочими. Люди Чилдресса сидели чуть поодаль. Вооружен был лишь прораб, но вопрос о побеге из огромной ямы не стоял. Со своей позиции Джим даже не мог видеть лагеря. Его окружали наклонные стены котлована, изгибающиеся книзу, словно края гигантской чаши, и стальное серое небо надо головой.  
«Боже, надеюсь, Боунсу повезло куда больше, чем мне, – думал он. – Надеюсь, им всем повезло больше».

Тем вечером доктор поджидал в засаде на выходе из душевой.  
– Ах, ты ж дурень импульсивный, – прорычал он, толкая в руки Джима миску супа, ложку и сэндвич.  
Джим решил проигнорировать колючее приветствие. Пренебрегая ложкой, он наклонил миску ко рту, позволяя теплой жидкости смягчить больное горло. Суп нельзя было назвать вкусным, но он был сытным и достаточно приятным.  
– Спасибо. Как твой день, дорогой?  
– Да что про меня говорить, – покачал головой Боунс, складывая на груди руки и глазея на Джима так, словно тот нанес ему личное оскорбление. – Какого дьявола случилось с _тобой_? Ты вернулся с того котлована в таком виде, словно весь день провел валяясь в грязи.  
– Что-что ты сказал? – спросил Джим, делая вид, что потирает уши. – Я плохо слышу. В шахте было слишком шумно.  
– О, да что ты говоришь? Тогда читай по губам, герой, – сказал Боунс, поворачиваясь и становясь напротив него. Он повысил голос, произнося каждое слово с преувеличенной четкостью: – Если ты там оглохнешь, виноват будешь сам! – он так орал, что на них стали оборачиваться. – Мало того, что ты добровольно отправился туда, где тебя может разорвать на мелкие кусочки, так ты еще и акустическую травму заработаешь!  
– Спасибо за прояснение, – кисло отозвался Джим, чувствуя себя неловко под всеобщими взглядами. – В следующий раз надену беруши. И хватит кричать, я нормально тебя слышу.  
Боунс понизил голос, но гнев его не унялся:  
– Я видел, что случилось с ризианином, который был в твоей бригаде. Ему повезло, что не задело артерию!  
Джим вздохнул. Боунс подобрался к истине ближе, чем осознавал, но у Джима не было никакого желания сейчас это обсуждать. У него ныли мышцы, а из-за всей этой пыли першило в горле. Ему просто хотелось рухнуть на свою койку и больше не подниматься.  
– Его задело осколком породы.  
– Я мало что могу для него сделать, учитывая наши запасы медикаментов, – мрачно пробурчал Боунс. – Если у него начнется воспаление, у меня не найдется нужных антибиотиков для его физиологии, – он с отвращением поглядел на Джима. – А ведь это мог быть _ты_.  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь, Боунс? Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что взрывчатка опасна?  
– Я думаю, что ты _вызвался_ на худшую из возможных работ, поддавшись неясной идее о том, что, быть может, кто-нибудь вручит тебе взрывчатые вещества и детонатор, и ты упорхнешь отсюда словно пташка. Ты нисколько не заботился о собственной безопасности!  
Джим беспомощно вздохнул.  
– Ладно! Да, так я и думал. Что-то в этом роде.  
Боунс сварливо, но удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
– По крайней мере, ты это признаешь. Болван.  
– Не так уж там ужасно, – пробурчал Джим. – Я справлюсь.  
С чего Боунс так переживал? У Джима никогда не было никого, кого бы так сильно заботило то, чем он занят и как себя ведет. Даже в детстве дядя по большей части позволял ему жить своим умом при условии, что он вовремя выполнял обязанности на ферме и к ночи приходил домой.  
Может быть, так Боунс справлялся со стрессом. Он, в самом деле, выглядел спокойнее, словно, дав Джиму нагоняй, немного выпустил пар. Что ж, он мог ругаться, сколько ему вздумается. Это ничего не меняло.  
Пока они шагали к своим койкам, Джим принялся за сэндвич, заставляя себя откусывать маленькие кусочки. Нужно было есть медленно, чтобы растянуть процесс, напоминал он себе. И оставить немного на потом.  
– Ну, так что… ты планируешь рассказать мне, как прошел твой день, или мне придется терзаться догадками? – спросил Джим. Он приветственно кивнул остальным пленным с «Атлантиды», затем растянулся на дурапласте Боунса. Жесткая плоская поверхность оказалась неожиданно приятной для ноющих мышц. – Надеюсь, получше, чем мой.  
– Я чертов рабочий-металлист, – с отвращением выдал Боунс, садясь рядом. – Весь день обслуживал котел, в котором смешивают дураниевые сплавы. Это получше, чем твоя работенка, но тоже не пикник…  
Джим искоса поглядывал на остальных мужчин, лишь вполуха слушая угрюмое описание Боунсом духоты и опасных условий на дураниевом заводе. Чо и Фредрикс, как всегда вместе, бок о бок сидели на одной из коек. Фредрикс хмуро таращился в пол, а Чо пытался приободрить его, что-то сосредоточенно твердя ему на ухо. Йошида лежал на своем месте, либо уже заснув, либо притворяясь, Джим не смог определить. Эндрюс, Коллинз и Акино негромко совещались в углу. Радж дожевывал кусок сэндвича, концентрируясь на нем так, словно это был его последний ужин.  
Джим видел, что большинство его товарищей по-прежнему пребывали в шоке, так и не оправившись после ужасной вереницы событий, которая привела их сюда. Реалии их нового существования здесь – скудная еда, тяжелый труд, примитивные бараки и отсутствие контроля над собственными жизнями – были лишь началом катастрофы. Это был первый день из тысячи, если верить словам Чилдресса. Которым Джим не верил.  
Им нужно было найти способ выбраться отсюда, и лучше раньше, чем позже. Они отчаянно нуждались в дополнительной информации о ландшафте, климате, самом Альфеусе, но сейчас Фредрикс едва ли мог вспомнить собственное имя, не говоря о деталях из видеоброшюры, которую вскользь видел несколько месяцев назад.  
У Джима же чуть позже возникла обратная проблема. Воспоминания, что он выбросил из головы на долгие годы, вновь прокладывали себе дорогу в его сознание. Когда это случалось прежде, он просто отгораживался от них, силой заставляя себя забыть вновь. Если у него не выходило, он прибегал к любимым отработанным методам: быстрой езде на античных мотобайках, виски, жесткому сексу или хорошей потасовке – часто в комбинации.  
Но здесь, в этой адской дыре воспоминания загнали его в угол, и у него уже не получалось от них отбиться.  
_– Джим, нам нужно выбираться отсюда, – настойчиво шептал ему на ухо его друг Том Лейтон, дергая за руку. – Мы не можем оставаться.  
– Иду… – ответил он, но не двинулся. Они прятались в канаве прямо за главной площадью, едва скрытые за хлипким терновым кустом. Том был прав, им не следовало быть здесь, но он не мог оторвать глаз от толпы. Там была его тетя Мидди с завернутой в одеяльце Кей на руках и жмущимся к ногам Гэвином. Она все время оборачивалась, глядя то влево, то вправо, явно выискивая дядю, а может и его, Джима.  
Он не осмеливался поднимать голову высоко – прямо перед ним курсировал патруль солдат. Но все в толпе нервно крутились на месте, и в поле зрения то и дело возникали люди, которых он знал: один из учителей, пара детей, которые жили на той же улице, что и он, даже старый мистер Дункан из фермерского кооператива.  
Том все еще тянул его за рукав, но Джим был словно парализовал. Казалось, он не сдвинулся бы с места, даже если бы хотел. Солдаты продолжали расхаживать вперед и назад, их направленные на толпу ружья мерцали под полуденным солнцем. Все было нереальным, словно Джим пребывал в каком-то трансе…_  
Транс, черт бы его побрал.  
Джим резко сел.  
– Боунс, – выпалил он, – ты что-нибудь знаешь о гипнозе?  
– О гипнозе? – усмехнулся Боунс. – Я что похож на фокусника? У тебя уже бред, парень. Поспи-ка немного. И запрыгивая на свою койку, хочу прилечь.  
– Я серьезно, – сказал Джим, стреляя глазами в сторону Фредрикса, который успел свернуться на своей кровати спиной к ним. – Я читал об этом в одной из старых книг. Его использовали, чтобы помочь людям вспомнить о вещах, которые они забыли.  
– Я знаю, что это такое, – отозвался Боунс, со стоном растягиваясь на одеяле. – Не верь всему, что читаешь. Он не работает. Если бы мы все еще были на «Атлантиде», я подобрал бы требуемые психотропные средства, которые помогли бы извлечь воспоминания, но здесь у меня ничего нет.  
– Но нам нужна информация об Альфеусе, а Фредрикс ничего не помнит. Он такой нервный, что даже говорить об этом отказывается. Если ты его загипнотизируешь, может, он…  
– Нет, – не открывая глаз, покачал головой Боунс. – Любая сказанная под гипнозом информация, скорее всего, будет крайне неточной, Джим. Эта терапевтическая техника была заброшена сотни лет назад, и на то были веские причины. Люди настаивали, что помнят события, которых на самом деле не происходило. На гипноз нельзя полагаться.  
– Но он может сработать, – настаивал Джим. – Что нам терять? Слушай, мы же не понесем показания в суд, нам просто нужно разузнать побольше о колонии.  
– Гм, гипноз не сможет повернуть время вспять и заставить его прислушиваться к словам сестры, – Боунс со вздохом открыл глаза, затем повернулся набок, задумчиво разглядывая Фредрикса. – Но в одном ты прав. Он слишком зажат, чтобы что-то вспомнить самостоятельно. Стресс и тревога накладывают отпечаток на когнитивные навыки. В расслабленном состоянии он _мог бы_ вспомнить больше. По меньшей мере, это поможет ему лучше сосредоточиться на задаче.  
Джим сонно улыбнулся.  
– Вот это верный настрой, Боунс.  
– Я переговорю с Эндрюсом, когда выпадет случай, но сильно не обнадеживайся. Я знаю немного о методах релаксации, но это не магия. Фредрикс может не согласиться. И даже если он вспомнит что-то новое, это может оказаться не тем, что нам нужно. Может быть, его сестра показывала ему интерьер будущего дома и местный бассейн. В любом случае, – он вздохнул, – сегодня я ничего делать не собираюсь.  
– Хорошо, потому что я умираю, спать хочу.  
– Проклятье, мне же нужно идти, – Боунс грузно приподнялся и сел на кровати, свешивая ноги через край. – Я должен еще раз поговорить с медиком с «Нормандии». Не смей засыпать на моей койке, – наказал он, бросая на Джима грозный взгляд. – Я предупредил.

Через преступно малый промежуток времени в ушах Джима вновь раздался рев утренней сирены. Что ж, по крайней мере, в этот раз его не беспокоила черствость кровати, и он проспал как убитый.  
На нижней койке. Упс.  
Рядом с ним на пол тяжело приземлился Боунс. Он хмурился, волосы были взъерошены, а на подбородке пробивалась щетина.  
– Говорил же не засыпать на моей кровати, – сказал он, потирая рукой лицо.  
– Да, я помню, как ты говорил, – развел руками Джим. – Просто не помню, как засыпал. Прости.  
– Забудь, – пробурчал Боунс, впихивая в ладонь Джима два маленьких эластичных объекта. Они казались бесформенными и какими-то… склизкими.  
Джим с опаской поглядел на доктора.  
– Что это, витамины? Выглядят тошнотворно.  
Боунс закатил глаза.  
– Это ушные затычки, олух. Я использовал лазерный скальпель, чтобы срезать подкладку аптечки «Нормандии». Только оттуда можно было достать полиуретановую набивку.  
Джим моргнул.  
– Ушные затычки? Ты _сделал_ их для меня?  
Он совершенно не ожидал такого. Он был тронут… Кто мог подумать, что поведение доктора, который обрушился на Джима, словно гнев божий, окажется прелюдией к _этому_? Тем не менее, по его спине пробежал тревожный холодок. Все шло не так, как положено. Никто не должен был заботиться о _нем_. Обычно все было наоборот, особенно в таких ситуациях, как эта.  
Судя по всему, его оцепенение не ускользнуло от внимания Боунса, потому что его лицо озарила первая на памяти Джима искренняя улыбка.  
– На здоровье, – сказал он, очевидно довольный собой. – Опробуй их, парень.  
Джим утрамбовал маленькие затычки в уши, и окружающий шум тут же значительно смягчился.  
– Они не заглушат весь шум, – донесся до него тонкий отдаленный голос Боунса, – но они должны помочь.  
Не доверяя собственному голосу, Джим только кивнул.

**Леонард**

После недели в лагере у Леонарда выработался оптимальный вечерний распорядок. Он мылся и ужинал, быстро проверял, как дела у остальных, а затем падал на свою койку и ни с кем не разговаривал. Все более-менее оставили его в покое, обращаясь лишь по медицинским вопросам. Даже Джим держался сам по себе, чересчур измученный работой в шахтах, чтобы делать что-либо, кроме как забираться на кровать и вырубаться до следующего утра.  
Он игнорировал ежевечерние импровизированные сеансы взаимоподдержки, в которых, казалось, так нуждались остальные. Леонард не имел ничего против того, что кому-то хотелось постонать и пожаловаться (если они не делали это слишком громко), но участвовать в этом был не намерен.  
– Боже, умираю от жажды, – ныл Коллинз, растянувшись на нижнем ярусе кровати. – Ветер становится все сильнее, и от всего этого песка в горле сухо, как в пустыне.  
– Ну, так хватит болтать, – отозвался Чо.  
«Хорошая мысль», – одобрил Леонард. Коллинз никогда не затыкался.  
– Мне нужен стакан воды, но я, блядь, слишком устал, чтобы двигаться.  
– Я звякну в обслуживание номеров за тебя, – предложил Радж. – Это внесут в общий чек, но оно того стоит. К тому же курьер симпатичный.  
– Закажи заодно пиццу, – рассмеялся Акино. – С двойным сыром, раз уж ты платишь.  
– Идите на хрен, вы оба, – отмахнулся Коллинз, но остальные уже присоединились к игре:  
– Забудьте о пицце, мне нужно холодное пиво.  
– Я согласен и на клингонское кровавое вино.  
– Я бы убил за нормальный всамделишный сэндвич. Здешняя синтетическая еда омерзительна.  
– А ну, уймитесь! – резко бросил Эндрюс со своей дальней койки, и Леонард согласно хмыкнул. – Некоторые тут пытаются отдохнуть.  
– Ага, заткнись и прекрати жаловаться, – согласился Акино, лишь слегка понижая голос. – И притащи мне немного воды, пока ты на ногах, Коллинз.  
– Я не собираюсь никуда идти. Эй, Кирк! Слазь-ка вниз, – позвал Коллинз. Он уставился на Джима, который тихо лежал на кровати над Леонардом. – Принеси нам с Акино воды.  
– Отъебись, Коллинз, – донесся до Леонарда его ответ. По измученному тону становилось понятно, что меньше всего Джиму сейчас хочется вставать. – Я весь день таскал камни в шахтах.  
Лицо Коллинза налилось гневным румянцем.  
– Для тебя – _лейтенант_ Коллинз. Сядь, когда я с тобой разговариваю. И следи за языком в моем присутствии.  
С койки над головой Леонарда послышались приглушенные шорохи – Джим сел, выдержал паузу и заговорил снова более тихим голосом с сердитыми презрительными нотками, от которых Леонард внутренне сжался.  
– Сам тащи свою чертову воду и не козыряй своим званием, мы больше не на «Атлантиде».  
Слова Джима, казалось, повисли в воздухе, все вокруг внезапно затихли, а Коллинз поднялся на ноги.  
– Да будь мы хоть на планете удовольствий Ригли, мне плевать. Ты кадет, и я старший по званию. Я только что отдал тебе приказ, поэтому шевели задницей!  
– И что ты сделаешь? Напишешь взыскание за неподчинение? – насмешка в голосе Джима была почти осязаемой.  
– Для начала, – медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово, процедил Коллинз, – встань, мистер.  
После напряженного молчания Джим спрыгнул на пол перед Леонардом, и на лице Коллинза мелькнуло удовлетворение.  
– Так-то лучше, – сказал он. – Теперь раздобудь мне воды, и я не советую тебе затевать очередной спор.  
– Нет, _сэр_ , – саркастически выплюнул Джим.  
– Что за чертовщину вы там развели? – проворчал Эндрюс.  
– Все в порядке, у меня все под контролем, – отозвался Коллинз. – Кирк, я тебе в последний раз говорю.  
Чо подскочил на ноги.  
– Ты пренебрегаешь приказом офицера, Кирк.  
– Я вам не прислуга, – рявкнул Джим, – и я устал не меньше вас!  
«О, проклятье». Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. Леонард поднялся на ноги, вставая между ссорящимися.  
– Заткнитесь, все вы! Мы не можем начать ругаться друг с другом.  
– Не суйся, док, – предостерегающе глянул на него Коллинз. – Это не твое дело. Я сам разберусь с этим избалованным кадетом.  
– Слушай, ты, своевольный дурень, _я_ буду решать, что мое дело, а что нет!  
– Ну, все, довольно! – гневно и решительно прогремел голос Эндрюса. Все мужчины удивленно повернулись в его сторону. Он стоял, уперев руки в бока, источая непреклонную власть. – С меня хватит! Построиться! Тащите свои задницы в шеренгу!  
– Что, сейчас? – ошарашенно спросил Чо. – Серьезно, Джон?  
Эндрюс повысил голос, глядя непосредственно на Чо.  
– Я сказал, _стройся_! Равнение прямо! И никаких разговоров!  
Во внезапно повисшей тишине оставшиеся мужчины спешно поднялись на ноги или спрыгнули с верхних ярусов, выстраиваясь в линию вдоль коек. Леонард наряду с остальными молча стоял навытяжку, чувствуя себя немного глупо.  
– Только посмотрите на себя, – сказал Эндрюс, окидывая взглядом строй. – Ссоритесь и грызетесь, словно кучка подростков. Семь дней в этой дыре, и вы уже забыли, откуда вы и что собой представляете!  
– Мы просто шутили, выпускали пар, – отозвался Радж, и в ответ на его слова согласно закивали.  
– Не морочьте мне голову, – холодно произнес Эндрюс, и Леонард не помнил его настолько разгневанным со времен их прибытия на корабль Чилдресса. – Я все слышал, и теперь хочу, чтобы вы послушали _меня_. Здесь находятся сто сорок заключенных с гражданских суден. Нам выпала сомнительная честь стать первыми представителями Звездного Флота в этой дыре. Каждый из вас посещал Академию, каждый принимал присягу при поступлении на службу, и некоторые из вас являются опытными офицерами с годами службы за плечами. Но я вижу, что у большинства стали появляться провалы в памяти, – он с отвращением покачал головой. – Придется мне немного расшевелить ваши воспоминания.  
Леонард неловко поежился. Как бы он ни ценил вмешательство Эндрюса – потому что и Коллинз, и Джим явно были чересчур упертыми, чтобы отступить по доброй воле – он не был уверен, к чему тот ведет. Воинская дисциплина, здесь, в этом глухом рабочем лагере? Это все равно, что распылять липкий пластырь поверх кровоточащей раны. Декоративно и бесполезно.  
– Мы – _Звездный Флот_ , – медленно проговорил Эндрюс, позволяя словам повиснуть в воздухе.  
Было что-то в том, как он сказал это, с таким выражением и весомостью, что, вопреки всякому скепсису, Леонард ощутил мурашки по коже. За время учебы в Академии он высидел уйму церемоний и торжественных речей, но никогда не испытывал столь глубокой эмоциональной реакции на данные слова.  
_Звездный Флот_. Словно это не просто призвание, не просто военная организация, но что-то большее.  
– Мы – Звездный Флот, – повторил Эндрюс, – не важно, на «Атлантиде» мы, в Академии, на гребаной планете удовольствий Ригли или здесь, в проклятом каторжном лагере. Мне плевать, что на всех вас оранжевые комбинезоны или что вам угрожают фазерами. Как представители Звездного Флота вы обязаны демонстрировать самоконтроль и силу характера в любое время, даже если вы в опасности и даже если вы находитесь в плену.  
Коллинз сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Сэр, я с вами совершенно согласен. Нам нужно…  
– _Молчать!_ – рявкнул Эндрюс. – Старший офицер здесь я, не смей говорить мне, что нам нужно делать! Когда я захочу услышать твое мнение, я спрошу.  
Леонард пребывал в некоем шоке – вплоть до этого момента Эндрюс казался относительно спокойным человеком; он редко толкал речи и никогда не акцентировал внимание на своем звании, несмотря на то, что люди явно его уважали. Это был первый случай, когда рулевой повысил голос… и по робким переглядываниям остальных можно было сказать, что те удивлены не меньше.  
– Мы попали в очень сложную ситуацию, и я понимаю, что вам тяжело. Никто из вас не шел на флот для этого. Никто не ожидал оказаться в подобном месте. Но мы здесь, и нам нужно держаться подобающе. Весь этот лагерь задуман так, чтобы сломить наш дух и отнять остатки достоинства, но, черт возьми, давайте не будем помогать ему в этом! Почему я слышу, как вы, придурки, ноете и грызетесь друг с другом… Мы здесь всего семь дней, а я уже сыт этим по горло!  
Эндрюс прошел вдоль шеренги и остановился напротив Джима.  
– И чтобы ты знал, кадет Кирк, звание кое-что значит даже здесь. Звездный Флот не раздает их просто так, как конфеты. Каждый из находящихся здесь мужчин заслужил свой чин тяжелым трудом и образцовыми действиями. Когда ты закончишь обучение в Академии, ты поймешь, что для этого требуется. До тех же пор, выказывай офицерам заслуженное уважение.  
– Да, сэр, – сказал Джим. Леонард слышал замешательство в его голосе, но не посмел повернуться к нему. Он ощутил сильное уважение к Эндрюсу. Тот не только поставил Джима на место, но еще и намекнул, что тому следует думать о своем будущем во Флоте. Это было довольно четкое послание, подразумевающее, что у Джима _было_ будущее, что это еще не конец.  
Эндрюс принялся расхаживать перед строем из конца в конец, глядя в глаза каждому.  
– Нам потребуются некоторые правила, но смысл дисциплины не в них. Он в том, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности в меру своих способностей и ставить благополучие команды превыше собственного. А вовсе не в том, чтобы помыкать младшими по званию словно плебеями, – сказал он, останавливаясь напротив Коллинза. – Каждый тянет собственную ношу, и, если кто-то не справляется, тогда остальные помогают ему. Ты это понял, _лейтенант_ Коллинз?  
Коллинз заговорил обиженным тоном:  
– Сэр, я _понимаю_ , и поэтому, когда кадет Кирк отказался…  
– Даже не пытайся переводить это на него, – прервал его Эндрюс. – Я говорю о _тебе_! Если я еще раз увижу подобные фокусы, нам придется очень серьезно поговорить о злоупотреблении властью. Продолжай в том же духе, и я непременно выскажусь в пользу твоего понижения, когда мы вернемся назад.  
Какое-то время Коллинз молчал. Все эти угрозы представлялись Леонарду пустыми, но в коротком ответе Коллинза «Я понял, сэр» звучало искреннее раскаяние.  
Эндрюс кивнул, складывая на груди руки.  
– Меня не волнует, дружите вы или терпеть друг друга не можете. С сегодняшнего дня это не имеет значения. Мы будем приглядывать друг за другом. С этого момента вашей первичной обязанностью будут люди, что стоят с вами плечом к плечу – все до единого! Все они ваши _братья_ , – сказал он, отчетливо акцентируя слово. – Если кто-то слишком устал, чтобы позаботиться о себе, любой другой, кто в состоянии трудиться, должен прийти ему на помощь. Если кто-то заболеет, все мы отдадим часть своей еды, чтобы он был сыт и восстанавливался. Мы сильны ровно настолько, насколько силен самый слабый из нас. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
Эндрюс дождался хора утвердительных восклицаний, затем продолжил:  
– Хорошо. У нас отняли униформу, но им не отнять того, что у нас внутри, – он сделал глубокий вдох. – Пока мы им этого не позволим. А мы _не позволим_. Даже если лишь одному из нас удастся выбраться отсюда, он расскажет нашу историю, и я хочу, чтобы в ней говорилось, что команда «Атлантиды» приняла свою судьбу с честью, мужеством и верностью офицеров Звездного Флота.  
«Аминь», – подумал Леонард.  
– Сэр, – после некоторой паузы осторожно заговорил Радж. – Я понимаю, что вы пытаетесь до нас донести, и вы правы на все сто процентов. Мы должны помогать друг другу и держаться вместе. Но… как вы думаете, как нам следует действовать дальше? Попытаться сбежать и добраться до Альфеуса или выждать три года в надежде на лучшее?  
В строю согласно закивали – Радж озвучил то, о чем думали все.  
– Ответ тут только один, – тихо отозвался Эндрюс. – Кодекс Поведения Звездного Флота. Вольно, – он замешкался и вздохнул. – Вообще-то… просто сядьте. Мы все устали.  
Он указал на койку позади них, и мужчины расселись так, чтобы быть лицом к нему: четверо на кровати и остальные полукругом на полу. Леонард отметил, что Йошида выглядел настороженным и более живым, чем прежде. Джим сидел на полу, обхватив руками колени, и Леонард занял место рядом с ним.  
– Как я говорил… мы все знаем Кодекс, сэр, – сказал Радж.  
Что верно, то верно, даже Леонард в своем сокращенном базовом курсе посещал обязательный семинар, хоть и не особенно вникал в суть. Сама мысль о том, чтобы быть захваченным в бою каким-то неизвестным противником в то время казалась ему абсурдной.  
– Почему бы тебе не освежить наши воспоминания, – предложил Эндрюс.  
Раджи пожал плечами.  
– Один из пунктов гласит: «Если я оказался в плену или взят в заложники, я использую все доступные средства, чтобы сопротивляться своим похитителям, и сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы сбежать от них». Не самая понятная инструкция.  
– Из того, что я успел углядеть, сбежать будет непросто, – сказал Акино. – На ночь нас запирают здесь. Стражники всегда вооружены, по периметру лагеря стерегут часовые.  
– Мы не можем сдаться, – возразил Джим, но без присущей ему воинственности. – Нужно продолжать искать возможности, высматривать слабые места в охране.  
– Нам следует узнать больше об Альфеусе, – добавил Леонард. Джим коротко улыбнулся ему, кивая в знак одобрения.  
– Не хотелось бы убивать настроение, но… – Коллинз покачал головой. – Нам нужно реально смотреть на вещи. Никому не одолеть эту пустыню без снаряжения и провизии. Я уже неделю там работаю с бригадой строителей. Поверьте, это безжизненная бесплодная пустошь с редкими сгустками деревцев. За несколько дней вы умрете с голоду или вас занесет песком. А ведь еще нужно перебраться через горы…  
– На самом деле, думаю, Кирк прав, – подал голос Чо, и Джим бросил на него удивленный взгляд. – Знаю, перспектива вырисовывается не самая красочная, но, я считаю, искать выход – наша прямая обязанность. И ситуация может измениться. Нам следует быть открытыми для таких возможностей.  
– А что насчет «использовать все доступные средства, чтобы сопротивляться»? Значит ли это, что нам нужно отказаться работать? – спросил Фредрикс. – Но нас же пристрелят.  
– Не уверен, что Звездный Флот подразумевал, что мы должны совершить суицид, – впервые заговорил Йошида. – Нам нужно действовать по ситуации.  
– Верно, – подтвердил Эндрюс. – Следует сопротивляться и бежать при возможности, но не забывать о здравом смысле. Пока же сосредоточимся на взаимопомощи и выживании.  
«Ладный совет», – решил Леонард. Эндрюс был хорошим парнем. Может быть, они все-таки прорвутся.

Песчаная буря обрушилась внезапно. По лагерю разнесся вой сирен, заставший Леонарда в его защищенной кабинке рядом с дураниевым реактором. Самой первой ужасающей мыслью было, что кто-то совершил попытку побега, и он мог лишь надеяться, что это был не Джим. Леонард знал, что Джим под всей своей напускной бравадой был куда более уязвим, чем показывал, а также чересчур импульсивен для собственного блага.  
Рабочих согнали к выходу с завода, и только когда они оказались снаружи, Леонард сообразил, что именно не так. Ветер налетал резкими порывами, в воздухе кружило столько пыли, что сложно было держать глаза открытыми, чтобы разбирать перед собой дорогу. Прижав руку ко рту и носу в качестве импровизированного фильтра, Леонард плелся позади Йошиды, Фредрикса и прочих рабочих, направляющихся к баракам. Фредрикс горбился и сильно кашлял на ходу.  
Прежде, чем войти в здание, Леонард ощутил укол беспокойства. Коллинз и Чо находились на стройке, Джим был в шахтах, а Акино, Эндрюс и Радж в относительно незащищенных ремонтных ангарах. Помогут ли им добраться назад? Он повернулся в сторону шахт, щурясь против ветра. За кружащимися водоворотами песка он едва мог различить края ямы в нескольких сотнях метров отсюда, но рабочих видно не было.  
Над котлованом в небо взмывалась огромная стена пыли, похожая на приливную волну. Она казалась колоссальной и пугающей, и, _господи боже_ , она шла прямо на лагерь.  
С бешено колотящимся сердцем Леонард последовал за остальными внутрь бараков. Стражник поспешил назад, с грохотом захлопывая за собой дверь.  
– Это последние, – услышал Леонард его крик снаружи, а вслед за этим со щелчком закрылся электронный замок.  
Даже внутри воздух был тяжелым от пыли, придающей всему сумрачный налет. Фредрикс все еще кашлял. «В детстве у него была астма, – вспомнил Леонард. – Черт подери всю эту пыль…»  
– Мы все здесь, док, – махнул ему Эндрюс. – Господи, быстро же оно разыгралось.  
Леонард огляделся. Вместо ожидаемой угрюмой тревожности рабочие, судя по всему, пребывали в хорошем настроении. Ризиане столпились вокруг какой-то самодельной настольной игры, то тут, то там слышались оживленные разговоры… даже смех.  
– Подобные бури длятся пару дней минимум, – проследив его взгляд, с улыбкой сказал Раджи. – Похоже, у нас каникулы.  
– Два дня без работы и в замкнутом пространстве, – многозначительно поглядев на него, проговорил Джим. – У меня есть идея, чем нам заняться.

– Я готов попробовать, док, – нервно сказал Фредрикс, неуклюже ютясь на своей койке у стены. – Я сделаю все, чтобы помочь нам выбраться отсюда, но не думаю, что это сработает.  
За неимением лучшего места Леонард сидел у подножия кровати, вокруг которой они соорудили занавес из одеял, свисающих с верхней койки. Это создавало иллюзию уединения. Джим назначил себя ответственным за то, чтобы никто из мужчин с «Атлантиды» не тревожил их в ближайший час, но Леонард не был уверен, что ему удастся сделать что-то с несмолкающей болтовней прочих заключенных.  
– Мы просто опробуем технику управляемого воображения, – сказал он, выдерживая ровный спокойный тон. – Ничего сложного. Если не получится, ты просто хорошо отдохнешь.  
– Этого-то я и боюсь. Я едва глаз смыкаю с тех пор, как мы сюда попали. Наверное, я просто засну. Может, мне лучше не ложиться… – он кашлянул и сделал глубокий вдох. – Боже, тут столько пыли.  
– Не ложись, – быстро согласился Леонард. – Прислонись к стене и устройся поудобнее, – у Фредрикса уже проявлялись некоторые трудности с дыханием, горизонтальное положение их бы только усугубило. – Я принесу тебе воды, а затем начнем…  
Фредрикс поймал Леонарда за руку, останавливая его.  
– Не нужно, все в порядке, – он вздохнул. – Я все думаю про свою сестру, Кэти. О том, как она радовалась, что поедет в это место. Ей нравилась идея присоединиться к колонии, стать частью новой общины. Насколько мне известно, она уже может быть на полпути сюда… Клянусь, док, она представления не имела о том, какие вещи здесь творятся. Она просто искала тихое место, где можно было бы растить детей.  
– Конечно же, я верю, Фредрикс, – отозвался Леонард со всей искренностью, на какую был способен. Сложно было не испытывать некое негодование по отношению к состоятельным гражданам Альфеуса, беспечно живущим в своем куполе, в то время как ему приходилось пахать в этом аду, но меньше всего этому парню сейчас нужны были лишние тревоги и чувство вины. – Она не несет ответственности за происходящее. Никто ее не винит.  
– Я пообещал, что приеду навестить ее, если мне удастся выбить увольнительную. Забавно, да?  
– Пожалуй, – парень явно искал какого-то утешения или хотя бы приятия, но все, на что Леонард был способен – жалкая полуулыбка. – Джим сказал, что обеспечит относительную тишину хотя бы на час, так что давай начнем. Просто отклонись к стене, прими наиболее комфортное положение и закрой глаза. Слушай мой голос и только его. Мы сосредоточимся на дыхании…  
Леонард проработал с ним несколько дыхательных упражнений. В огороженном пространстве их кокона ему были слышны тихие хрипы каждый раз, как Фредрикс делал вдох, и их частота, похоже, возрастала.  
– Просто дыши, – успокаивающе сказал он, обеспокоенно поджимая губы.  
Определенно, астма. Болезнь еще не совсем сформировалась, но она развивалась, и состояние Фредрикса могло очень быстро ухудшиться. Самым эффективным лечением было бы обеспечить пациенту правильные экологические условия, но за неимением волшебной палочки, Леонард не мог избавиться от пыли. В их скудных медицинских запасах не было ничего, что могло бы сойти за бронхолитическое средство, ни кортикостероидов, ни даже оборудования для интубации…  
– Док? – не открывая глаза, позвал Фредрикс. – Ты еще тут?  
К своему смущению, Леонард понял, что перестал говорить.  
– Вдох… выдох. Вдох… выдох, – продолжил он, заставляя себя вернуться к реальности. Волноваться о гипотетических осложнениях болезни было бесполезно. – Теперь начни создавать мысленную проекцию места, где ты можешь совершенно расслабиться…  
Он крайне редко использовал технику релаксации со времен прохождения психиатрической практики в качестве интерна, но в те времена ему приходилось применять ее так часто, что заученный сценарий вспомнился без усилий. Он замедлил речь, выговаривая слова тихим спокойным голосом. Концентрируясь на занятии, он почувствовал, что его южный акцент стал более выраженным, словно ритм его детства в голове бессознательно ассоциировался с более расслабленным и медлительным временем его жизни. Он позволил мыслям плыть по течению, и в памяти возникли слова старой песни, что пела ему мама:  
_О, Джорджия, нет мне покоя;  
Только старая сладкая песня  
Навевает мне мысли о Джорджии._  
Мелодия была преисполнена такой тоской, что в груди отдалось болью. Боже, его бедная мать, совсем одна в Атланте… Что ей сказали? Его разум заполнили картины собственной матери, тихо плачущей в своей комнате и глядящей в окно пустым взглядом.  
Он не мог этого вынести, не мог продолжать думать о ней. Он резко выдернул себя из дымки воспоминаний и заставил сосредоточиться на Фредриксе. Нужно было фокусировать внимание на пациенте и предстоящей работе, которая могла послужить ключом к возвращению домой.  
Если им очень-очень повезет.

Когда они закончили, Фредрикс еще несколько минут тихо лежал с полуприкрытыми глазами, спокойный и расслабленный. Леонард позволил ему насладиться относительным покоем и тишиной, пока была такая возможность. Снаружи их небольшого тента уже доносились звуки спора двух телларитов на их резком языке с гортанными и свистящими звуками. Чуть ближе о чем-то смеялись Акино и Чо, но их быстро приструнили коллеги по команде.  
Фредрикс моргнул, стряхивая с себя дрему, и уселся прямо.  
– Знаешь, я действительно кое-что вспомнил, – с задумчивым видом проговорил он. – Пару вещей в общем-то… Может быть, ты лучше… – он прокашлялся и продолжил. – Скорее всего, это мелочи, не знаю, как это может помочь... но мало ли. Раньше это почему-то не всплывало в памяти, – он снова закашлялся. – Здесь немного душновато, док. Может быть, выйдем и поговорим с парнями?  
Его дыхание учащалось, а слабый хрип, пропавший во время упражнений по релаксации, вернулся вновь.  
– Конечно, – мягко согласился Леонард. – Я принесу тебе воды и позову остальных.

– …такие чудесные гидропонические лаборатории, я помню, – с долей энтузиазма рассказывал Фредрикс. – Почва не очень плодородна, поэтому там используются передовые системы экоконтроля и проводятся интересные исследования, – он сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
– Не удивительно, что ты запомнил, – сказал Эндрюс. – Похоже, это твоя область.  
Фредрикс сидел на своей койке, а остальные мужчины с «Атлантиды» собрались вокруг него. Леонард держался поблизости, прислушиваясь больше к дыханию Фредрикса, чем к его словам.  
Дела шли неважно. Уже сейчас отмечался ярко выраженный хрип, затрудненное дыхание, следы бронхоспазма. Кружащая в воздухе пыльная дымка раздражала дыхательные пути, воспаляя и сужая их. Если буря не уляжется в ближайшие часы, сверхчувствительные дыхательные пути Фредрикса в конечном счете забьются слизью, а сосуды сузятся до такой степени, что он не сможет дышать.  
Гипоксия, гиперкапния, ацидоз… Чем дальше, тем хуже.  
Фредрикс кивал, не подозревая о мрачных мыслях Леонарда.  
– Ботаника и экология, – _отдышка_. – Под куполом используются шикарные технологии, – еще вдох.  
– Ты помнишь что-нибудь помимо этого?  
– Гм, я просмотрел данные по защите от ультрафиолетовых лучей, щитах от радиации…системе наддува и так далее, – кое-кто переглянулся между собой, и Фредрикс слегка нахохлился. – Кэти просила проверить технические детали. Чтобы знать, что купол безопасен.  
– Чудно, – качая головой, сказал Радж. – Теперь мы знаем, что все колонисты здоровы и сыты в их маленьком высокотехнологичном куполе. Можно спать спокойно.  
Слово взял Акино:  
– Что ты помнишь из общей планировки? Где главный вход?  
Фредрикс беспомощно пожал плечами.  
– Ну, когда должен прибыть следующий транспорт с колонистами? Твоя сестра это не упоминала?  
– Не знаю… Она должна была уехать в ближайшее время. Не помню, когда точно.  
– Что-нибудь еще, лейтенант? – голос Эндрюса был твердым, но на лице сквозило разочарование.  
– Какие-то эпизодичные вещи… У них есть природный источник воды – река, что протекает под куполом и выходит наружу, – Фредрикс вздохнул со столь громким свистом, что Леонард поморщился. – И еще там стоит система огромных воздушных фильтров… чтобы не пропускать пыль. Какие-то… насыщенные углеродом слои микрофибры…  
Чо покачал головой.  
– Фредди, если мы отсюда выберемся, тебе нужно завести новое хобби. Кому нахрен загнулись эти воздушные фильтры?  
– _Нам_ , – вдруг заговорил Джим. – Ты не понимаешь? Воздушные фильтры включают в себя вентиляционные отверстия. Отверстия _наружу_.  
Акино подскочил на ноги, мимоходом улыбаясь Джиму.  
– Верно! Это наш путь внутрь колонии.  
– Сначала нужно узнать, где именно расположены эти вентиляционные отверстия, – заметил Эндрюс. – Как высоко они от земли, из чего сделаны фильтры. Но это хороший вариант. Молодец, Кирк.  
– Это если нам каким-то образом удастся сбежать, – сказал Коллинз. – И живьем добраться до Альфеуса.  
– И убедить колонистов не сдавать нас как сбежавших заключенных, – добавил Радж.  
Фредрикс выглядел довольным собой и продолжил отвечать на возникающие вопросы по мере возможностей. Когда Леонард вспоминал об этом позже, он мог думать лишь: «По крайней мере, он чувствовал, что внес какой-то вклад. По крайней мере, он знал, что помог».

Когда по прошествии почти семи часов начались сильные приступы, ухудшение было стремительным и серьезным. Фредрикс тихо переговаривался с Чо и Коллинзом не более чем в трех метрах от Леонарда, валявшегося на своей койке и слушавшего завывания ветра по ту сторону стены барака. Песчаная буря все еще бушевала в полную силу.  
– Доктор Маккой! Скорее! – крикнул Чо с явно осязаемым страхом в голосе. В течение пары секунд Леонард оказался рядом с Фредриксом, придерживая парня, пока тот, согнувшись пополам и напрягая мышцы шеи, пытался вдохнуть в легкие немного воздуха. Он часто дышал, громко хрипя почти на каждом вдохе, но воздух, похоже, не попадал внутрь.  
_Астматическое состояние._  
– Сделай что-нибудь! – с отчаянием прокричал Чо.  
Но Леонард не мог. Он прекрасно знал, что происходило с парнем и как следовало это лечить, но без медикаментов и оборудования он ничего не мог поделать, кроме как поддержать его и постараться успокоить, насколько это было возможно. Он велел остальным аккуратно усадить Фредрикса на койку, но тот уже хватал ртом воздух, а его губы и ногти приняли синеватый оттенок.  
Леонард сел рядом, чувствуя, как дрожит Фредрикс, и слушая, как тот задыхается, давясь резкими хрипами. Он мог лишь приобнять парня за плечи, беспомощно шепча на ухо:  
– Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.  
Через несколько минут все было кончено.

**Джим**

Джим глянул на схему закладки взрывчатки на PADDе прораба и кивнул. Требовалось пробурить восемь дыр стандартной глубины и последовательности. Работа была простой, доведенной до автоматизма после пятидесяти шести дней.  
Почти два месяца… Внезапно ему пришло в голову, что осенний семестр в Академии начался больше трех недель назад. Сейчас Академия казалась невероятно далекой и все более чужой. Даже если он каким-то чудом вернется туда… слишком много всего произошло. Он попытался представить себя сидящим в аудитории или готовящим комнату для инспекции, или салютующим офицеру, шагающему вдоль идеально-зеленых лужаек… Это выглядело таким незначительным, что он едва не рассмеялся.  
Под зорким взглядом охранника он взял из сарая восемь кусков коринита и ремень для переноски. Прораб уже давно доверял ему делать свою работу, но это не значило, что за ним не следили. Он всегда находился под ружейным прицелом, и охранники не спускали с него глаз.  
Его бестолковая недозревшая идея стащить немного взрывчатки и прытко сбежать из лагеря – под бренчащую фоном драматическую музыку, как в старых боевиках, что так любил смотреть его дядя, – обернулась лишь глупой мечтой. Быть может, его отец и был героем, но Джим явно оказался всего лишь идиотом, о чем неустанно твердил ему Боунс, когда Джим вваливался в барак, едва живой после перетаскивания камней на палящем солнце и колючем ветру.  
Он обвязал пояс вокруг талии, помещая каждый блок коринита в расположенные на нем мягкие кармашки. По крайней мере, у него больше не тряслись руки, когда он держал взрывчатку. Коринит был нестабильным, но теперь Джим знал, что брусок не взорвется только от прикосновений. Ронять его могло оказаться не лучшей идеей, но его ладони больше не потели, когда он опускал блоки в пробуренные ямки, и у взрывчатки было гораздо меньше шансов выскользнуть из рук. Товекс, несмотря на то, что это было куда более мощное средство, в обращении был безопаснее и детонировал лишь от взрыва.  
В сарае было прохладно, и Джим собирал нужное оборудование не спеша. Как бы то ни было, теперь он в любом случае двигался гораздо медленнее. Он всегда ощущал голод и усталость. По прошествии нескольких минут стражник стал выказывать признаки нетерпения, и Джим отчалил на свой участок.  
Работы по шлифованию изо дня в день проходили одинаково. Конечно, мышцы адаптировались к тяжелому труду, и Джим больше не боялся того, что коринит взорвется в его руках, но это нисколько не утешало. Со дня прибытия сюда они ни на йоту не приблизились к побегу. Полученные от Фредрикса сведения оказались совершенно бесполезны. Какое им дело до гидропонических лабораторий и сверхмодной защиты от ультрафиолетовых лучей для гребаных колонистов?  
После смерти Фредрикса у них не осталось ни малейшего основания для иллюзий по поводу ситуации, в которой они все оказались, и было очевидно, что каждый из оставшихся членов команды слабеет на глазах. Эндрюс лез вон из кожи, чтобы поддерживать их моральный настрой, беседовал с ними через день и следил, чтобы они присматривали друг за другом, но этого было недостаточно. Люди теряли надежду.  
И Боунс… Ему тяжело далась смерть Фредрикса. Доктор словно все глубже уходил в себя, становился более апатичным и угрюмым. Джим полагал, что доктор привык _делать_ что-то, помогать людям, спасать жизни, и осознать, что весь его опыт и навыки в этом месте ничего не значили, должно быть, стало чудовищным ударом. Боунс не мог вынести собственной беспомощности.  
Пятьдесят шесть дней… Джим знал, что к этому времени Флот должен был связаться с его матерью. «Пропал без вести, считается погибшим», – сообщили ей. Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем она перестанет надеяться?  
Он уложил взрывчатку в первую лунку и взялся за вторую, но был встревожен резкими криками и грохотом. Он поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть облако пыли, вздымающееся вверх от входа в одну из подземных шахт в дальней части котлована.  
– Шахта обвалилась! – рявкнул прораб. – Скорее, бегите туда и помогите! Живо!  
Ближайшие к Джиму рабочие побросали дрели и прочее оборудование и кинулись к месту происшествия.  
Джим начал карабкаться наружу из своей ямы, но оставшийся стражник остановил его.  
– Ты, со взрывчаткой! – крикну он. – Останься здесь.  
– Я закончу позже, – возразил Джим, не сводя глаз с входа в шахту. Даже отсюда ему были слышны безумные крики рабочих.  
– Если начал устанавливать взрывчатку, значит, должен закончить, – проинформировал стражник. – Никаких исключений.  
– Но они там замурованы, им нужна помощь!  
– Продолжай работать, флотский недоносок. Закончи свое дело!  
Что-то в лице Джима, должно быть, заставило его насторожиться, потому что он сделал шаг в его сторону и поднял оружие.  
Джим повернулся к лунке, дрожа от ярости и негодования. Он прекрасно знал, в чем заключалась его задача: строго блюсти рабочий график. И плевать, что какие-то люди оказались заваленными под кучей камней. Джим был сраным работником месяца.  
У него ушла всего пара минут, чтобы закончить со вторым отверстием. Когда он выбрался, чтобы взяться за следующее, увидел, что почти все рабочие собрались у входа в шахту. Со своего места он мог различить прораба, руководящего активностью вокруг обвалившейся шахты и подводившего к ней тяжелое оборудование. Джим схватился за флягу и сделал большой глоток воды.  
К чертям Чилдресса и весь его блядский трудовой лагерь, где никто не слышал о правилах техники безопасности, а раненый работник означал лишь потерю доли прибыли.  
И к чертям блядский Кодекс Поведения Звездного Флота. Если он когда-нибудь встретит идиота, который написал «я использую все доступные средства, чтобы сопротивляться своим похитителям», то вышвырнет его бесполезную задницу из ближайшего воздушного шлюза. Каким образом он должен был сопротивляться, когда кто-то тыкал в него пушкой каждую минуту каждого проклятого дня? Эндрюс ясно дал понять, что никто не требовал от них бросаться под пули только чтобы отстоять свои принципы… но это не спасало от отвращения к себе, грозящего затопить его целиком.  
И раз уж он начал: нахуй Пайка и его тупое предложение «проветриться немного, это пойдет тебе на пользу». И нахуй его самого с его дурацкой упрямой гордостью, заставившей вызываться на худшую работу в лагере. Глядите, во что он превратился – работает, словно пес с пристегнутыми к поясу кусками коринита, и…  
…и стражник больше не следит за ним.  
Оставшись только с одним рабочим, стражник глазел на вход обрушившейся шахты, щурясь против низко висящего в небе солнца.  
Сердце Джима гулко забилось в груди.  
Времени в запасе было совсем мало – скорее всего, несколько секунд, прежде чем стражник глянет в его сторону. Не делая резких движений, он прикрепил флягу к комбинезону. Держа глаза на стражнике, он дотянулся до кармашка над правым бедром и сомкнул пальцы на бруске коринита.  
Он повернулся спиной к стражнику, встал на колени над пробуренной дырой, одним плавным движением расстегнул комбинезон и сунул коринит внутрь, аккуратно размещая в передней части плавок и вновь закрывая молнию.  
Он выпрямился, чувствуя, как по лбу струится пот. Взрывчатка холодила кожу. В трусах она ощущалась неловко и тесно рядом с куском хлеба с завтрака и прочим встроенным оснащением. Оглядев себя, он отметил явно выпирающий бугор, словно не вовремя образовавшийся стояк. В кои-то веки он был благодарен за мешковатость комбинезона.  
Двигаясь как можно более плавно и осторожно, почти пьяный от адреналина, Джим установил куски взрывчатки в оставшиеся лунки.  
Вот и все. Он сделал это. Он стащил взрывчатку, как всегда хотел. И теперь…  
И что теперь? Его план имел серьезный недостаток. Без коринита не сдетонирует товекс. Пробуренные отверстия спроектированы так, чтобы взрываться одно за другим по цепочке, и, если этого не произойдет, сразу станет ясно, что что-то заложено неверно. Когда лунки осмотрят и найдут невзорвавшийся материал, они быстро сложат два и два, и ответ выведет их прямиком на Джима.  
Однако, если он попытается сбежать прямиком с рабочего участка, далеко ему не уйти. Он в сотнях метров от края котлована, повсюду охранники и негде спрятаться. Его пристрелят, и все усилия окажутся бесполезными. Единственный шанс, что у него был – дождаться возвращения в лагерь… и надеяться, что его не раскроют раньше.  
Джим практически слышал раздраженный голос Боунса в своей голове, с отвращением отчитывающий его: «Ты вообще хоть каким-то местом подумал, парень?»  
Черт, если все обернется задницей, Боунс его прибьет… если охранники не доберутся первыми.  
Он еще мог передумать. Не поздно было положить коринит на место. Он мог сказать охраннику, что должен вернуться и проверить одну из лунок. Было бы непросто вытащить коринит из комбинезона, так как стражник наверняка пялился бы прямо на него… но он бы сумел это провернуть. Он мог бы дождаться другого шанса, дождаться, пока охрана не начнет доверять ему больше и оставлять без надзора… что могло занять месяцы, а то и годы. Или не случиться никогда.  
_Нет_. Хватит с него ожидания. Лучше погибнуть с каким-то чувством самоуважения, чем гнить в этой дыре, давясь сомнениями и беспомощностью и наблюдая, как усыхают и болеют его товарищи.  
– Я закончил. Что дальше? – обратился он к охраннику.  
– Иди, помоги остальным у шахты.  
Он поднял глаза к солнцу: до заката оставалась как минимум пара часов. Попавшие в ловушку рабочие все еще находились в шахте, для их спасения нужно было расчистить тонны камней – преимущественно вручную. Если повезет, детонацию перенесут на завтрашнее утро. До тех пор ему придется расхаживать с взрывоопасным веществом в плавках, стараясь не привлечь к себе внимания. И не подорваться.  
Он направился к месту происшествия со всей быстротой, на какую был способен, чувствуя давящий на мошонку вес бруска коринита и с каждым шагом твердя про себя одну и ту же мольбу: «не взрывайся, не взрывайся, не взрывайся».

Удача ему не изменила. Вечерний свисток прозвучал, когда все еще трудились в обрушившейся шахте, и Джима отправили в лагерь наряду с прочими работниками, включая троих раненых, которых вернули в барак на носилках.  
Он понимал, что ему нужно воспользоваться взрывчаткой до завтрашнего утра. Если ждать дольше, пропажа раскроется, и, вероятнее всего, он будет убит – Чилдресс непременно пожелает сделать из него грозный пример, чтобы остальные заключенные выучили свой урок. Курс действий был определен. Оставалось лишь сообразить, когда и как это провернуть.  
Коринит не был особенно мощным средством, куда слабее товекса. Если не взорвать его прямо под чьим-то носом, урон, скорее всего, будет незначительным. Но больше у Джима ничего не было, и этого должно было хватить, чтобы создать неразбериху, отвлечь охрану и сбежать.  
Подходя вместе с бригадой к лагерю, Джим отчаянно старался сохранять внешнее спокойствие, несмотря на бурлящие в голове мысли. Он огляделся, пытаясь решить, как действовать дальше. Перед ужином охранники всегда были вялыми – они тоже уставали и хотели есть – и этот факт мог сработать в его пользу. Все рабочие бригады заканчивали в одно и то же время, и перед входом в бараки обычно образовывалась толпа. Дверь была узкой, пройти внутрь можно было только по одному. Джим заметил привычно стоящих у входа двух охранников со вскинутыми ружьями, нацеленными на изнуренных пленников, возвращающихся к своим койкам.  
Если ему удастся улизнуть от них, бежать будет совсем недалеко, всего пара сотен метров до границы лагеря. Стражники будут стрелять, но он может делать перебежки за сараями с оборудованием или укрываться за генератором. Это могло сработать… наверно. Люди сбегали и раньше.  
Но Джим вспомнил слова мужчины с «Овна» в их первый вечер в бараках – о том, что бежать было бессмысленно, потому что никто не мог выжить в степях за пределами лагеря. Коллинз сказал то же самое: «Безжизненная бесплодная пустошь, за несколько дней ты умрешь с голоду или тебя занесет песком».  
Что ж, он уже решился – хорошо это или плохо. Но он пойдет один. Он не собирался тащить за собой кого-то еще. Джим ощутил некоторое сожаление от того, что у него не было возможности объяснить свой план товарищам, но что бы он им сказал? «У меня есть кусок взрывчатки, готовьтесь бежать»? Вся эта затея была сплошным безумием.  
На подходе к баракам он успел углядеть исчезающий в дверном проеме затылок Коллинза, и сразу следом за ним Чо. Строительная бригада, должно быть, вернулась раньше остальных. Радж и Акино тоже были уже у самого входа, а чуть поодаль и Эндрюс. Хорошо. Они будут в безопасности к тому времени, как Джим устроит заварушку. Оставались Йошида и Боунс, которые, скорее всего, были где-то в задних рядах. Он замедлил шаг, надеясь, что те его не увидят.  
Но затем он услышал, как его зовет Боунс. С привычной кислой миной на лице доктор ошивался позади толпы рабочих и, судя по всему, поджидал Джима.  
– Гребаный реактор вышел из строя в самом начале смены, – сообщил он, подходя к Джиму. – Меня на весь день оправили на переработку отходов. Я такой антисанитарии в жизни не видел…  
Было похоже, что Боунс ударился в одну из своих тирад, и сейчас Джиму было совсем не до этого.  
– Боунс, я жутко вымотался, – прервал он. – Мне нужен душ и какой-то перекус. Расскажешь обо всем позже, ладно? – «Гораздо-гораздо позже. Когда мы будем в нескольких световых годах от этой планеты».  
Но Боунс едва ли его слышал.  
– …башка просто раскалывается от запаха, скажу я тебе, а местный прораб просто идиот… Что с тобой? – вдруг спросил он, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Джима. – Ты потеешь, щеки пылают.  
Когда доктор научился так хорошо его читать?  
– Я, правда, очень устал. Одна из шахт обвалилась, и мы пару часов носились туда-сюда, пытаясь ее расчистить. Не волнуйся за меня, – заверил он.  
– Ты говорил это даже когда при смерти валялся с лихорадкой или заливал пол кровью из височной раны.  
– Я в норме, – сказал Джим, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно более убедительно. – Иди внутрь. Я буду через минуту.  
– С чего это? – подозрительно спросил Боунс. – Ждешь кого-то еще?  
_Черт_. Они приближались к двери, толпа у входа редела, и времени оставалось совсем мало.  
– Хочу немного подышать свежим воздухом, прежде чем нас запрут на ночь.  
– Ты будешь последним в очереди за едой, – заметил Боунс. Джим не хуже него знал, что частенько еды на всех не хватало, и последним подошедшим приходилось довольствоваться жидкими остатками супа и огрызками хлеба. – В чем проблема, тебе нездоровится?  
Джим стрельнул глазами на стражников. Те тихо переговаривались, над чем-то посмеиваясь. Они казались расслабленными и почти не следили за заключенными. Идеально. Вот только Боунс никак не отставал.  
– Я все объясню позже, честно. Просто иди в барак. Пожалуйста, Боунс.  
– Ну, нет. Из тебя плохой лжец, Джим. Выкладывай, что с тобой творится, – в упрямом обеспокоенном взгляде доктора читалось «я остаюсь с тобой».  
Ох, блядь. Все шло не так, как планировал Джим, но, с другой стороны, разве когда-то было иначе? Они уже приближались к дверям барака, и нужно было делать что-то _немедленно_.  
– Боунс, – шепотом сказал Джим. – Ты мне доверяешь?  
– Это от тебя зависит, парень.  
– Нет! – он схватил Боунса за локоть, подтягивая ближе. – Ты должен довериться мне сейчас, – проговорил он прямо на ухо Боунсу. – Понял? Делай, что я скажу. Пожалуйста.  
Боунс бросил на него скептический взгляд, но кивнул, и Джиму этого было достаточно. Одной рукой он расстегнул комбинезон, слегка поворачиваясь к Боунсу, чтобы прикрыть свои действия. Сунув руку в плавки, он нащупал и медленно вытащил кусок коринита.  
При виде взрывчатки глаза Боунса расширились.  
– Ты с ума сошел? – яростно зашептал он. – Какого черта ты собрался с этим делать?  
– Что, ты думаешь, я намерен с ним делать? Мы валим отсюда, Боунс. Прямо сейчас!  
– Погоди, Джим, ты не можешь просто…  
Джим подкинул брусок высоко в воздух. Тот описал дугу над головами заключенных и разорвался на крыше барака яркой вспышкой пламени, сопровождаемой громким «бум». В тот же миг воздух наполнился испуганными воплями заключенных внутри и криками охранников и оставшихся снаружи людей.  
– Господи, – выдохнул Боунс, бросаясь к двери.  
– Нет! – Джим схватил Боунса за руку, оттаскивая прочь от бараков. – Нам нужно бежать! Сюда!  
Заключенные сновали во всех направлениях, люди снаружи бараков пытались прорваться внутрь, а те, что были внутри, отчаянно жаждали выбраться наружу. Боунс позволил оттащить себя на несколько шагов, затем уперся.  
– Нет, я не могу! Там могут быть раненые, я должен помочь…  
– С ними все будет в порядке! Нам нужно _бежать_! – ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы Боунс услышал его поверх криков остальных. – Давай же, нельзя ждать!  
– Черт возьми, Джим, хватит меня дергать!  
Слева от них раздался пронзительный визг энергетического заряда, затем еще один, сопровождаемый чьим-то болезненным вскриком.  
– Они открыли огонь! – проорал Джим, дергая сильнее. – Идем, Боунс, или нас подстрелят!  
Еще секунду Боунс медлил, глядя в сторону бараков, но затем, по-видимому, решение было принято, и он припустил следом за Джимом. Они со всех ног неслись к границе лагеря, петляя и прячась за ангарами. Вокруг свистели энергетические заряды. Они были не единственными заключенными, кто попытался сбежать – самые сметливые постарались извлечь все из предоставленного Джимом шанса – и Джим мог лишь надеяться, что у стражников окажется слишком много мишеней, чтобы уследить за всеми.  
– Стойте, где стоите! – услышал он голос Бена Чилдресса, грохочущий из рассованных по периметру лагеря колонок. – Никому не двигаться! Если попытаетесь бежать, в вас будут стрелять!  
Судя по тому, что творилось вокруг, угрозы Чилдресса по большей части были проигнорированы. Со всех сторон к баракам стекалась охрана, на ходу паля из ружей.  
Джим мчался изо всех сил, не смея оглядываться назад, но он слышал, что Боунс не отставал. Джим метил прямиком между двумя сторожевыми вышками, надеясь, что охранники не станут браться за них с Боунсом и сосредоточат внимание на том подобии бунта, что он развязал у бараков. Пробороздивший землю заряд справа от него вернул его с небес на землю, и он сиганул в противоположную сторону, Боунс последовал его примеру. Граница была недалеко… 150 метров, теперь уже 100…  
На краю лагеря не было ни забора, ни отметок, но Джим точно знал, когда пересек периметр. Вместо утрамбованной земли, расчищенной от любой растительности и мусора, они вдруг оказались на неровной каменистой почве. Ноги путались в сорных травах и колючих кустарниках, и им пришлось замедлиться. Чем дольше они бежали, тем тише становились доносящиеся из лагеря крики, и, в конечном счете, уши Джима перестали различать что-либо, кроме тяжелого дыхания Боунса вкупе со своим собственным и ударов ботинок о землю.  
Прошло десять минут после того, как в них последний раз стреляли, и Джим решил, что можно остановиться. Похоже, никто за ними не гнался.  
Вот и все. Они сбежали.  
Джим шумно сопел, со лба катился пот, заливаясь за шиворот. Боунс грузно затормозил рядом с ним, прогибаясь вперед и опираясь руками о колени, чтобы отдышаться.  
– Нас не преследуют, – хрипло выдохнул Джим, разглядывая лагерь в сгущающихся сумерках. – Думаю, мы в безопасности.  
– Ох, _в безопасности_? – выдавил все еще не разогнувшийся Боунс.  
– Мы ушли, и мы живы…  
– …пока что…  
– …и нам осталось только добраться до Альфеуса, – закончил Джим, надеясь, что это прозвучало куда более внушительно, чем в его голове.  
Боунс кивнул и опустился на землю, прислоняясь к тощему деревцу и все еще пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Джим плюхнулся рядом с ним. Они были на краю густых зарослей кустарников и низких деревьев. Неплохое место, чтобы переждать ночь, если соорудить убежище. В кронах деревьев свистел ветер, вздымая пыль в воздух небольшими воронками.  
С минуту никто из двоих не заговаривал.  
– Ладно, – наконец, сказал Боунс. – Я передохнул.  
Джим устало провел рукой по лбу. Солнце было уже совсем низко.  
– Хорошо, потому что нужно отойти подальше от лагеря и сделать какое-то убежище. Думаю, нам понадобится…  
– Ты совсем из своего гребаного ума выжил? – взорвался Боунс.  
Джим изумленно уставился на него, прерванный на середине мысли.  
– Чего?  
– О чем ты, на хрен, думал, ты, геройствующий кретин? Ты не можешь вот так просто решить и сбежать! Как мы будем здесь выживать? У нас нет ничегошеньки: ни еды, ни воды…  
Джим сглотнул.  
– Ну, у нас есть фляги, мы могли бы…  
– Они _пусты_! У нас ни оружия, ни карты. Мы тут одни, без какой-либо помощи, посреди блядской чужой планеты и без снаряжения. Ты же понятия не имеешь, через что нам придется пробираться на пути к Альфеусу. Охрана не преследует нас, потому что мы _сдохнем_ , дурень!  
Джим должен был признать, что Боунс приводил вполне разумные доводы, но чем они могли им помочь?  
– Мы не сдохнем, – сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мы со всем разберемся. По крайней мере, мы сбежали из той дыры, и теперь у нас есть шанс.  
Он протянул руку Боунсу, чтобы помочь подняться.  
Боунс сердито отбил предложенную руку в сторону. Все еще прочно сидя на земле, он смерил Джима убийственным взглядом.  
– Можешь засунуть свое раздувшееся эго куда подальше, парень. Это не шанс, а самоубийство!  
– Это не самоубийство! У нас есть возможность выбраться! – слегка обиженно сказал Джим. Во всех своих фантазиях о побеге ему ни разу не приходилось отстаивать свое решение сбежать перед кем бы то ни было. Но, возможно, Боунсу требовалось время, чтобы свыкнуться с идеей. – Слушай, давай не будем спорить. Говори тише, хорошо? Они еще могут пойти по нашему следу.  
– Не пытайся сменить тему. Ты швырнул бомбу прямо на _бараки_! – прорычал Боунс, и Джим вздрогнул. – В своих же людей! Они могут быть ранены, и кто теперь будет их лечить? Тот бестолковый медик с «Нормандии», что не узнает антибиотики, даже если кто-то вколет их в его яремную вену! Черт возьми, Джим, ты же мог убить кого-то! Ты хотя бы думал об этом?  
Джим запустил пальцы во влажные от пота волосы, откидывая их со лба.  
– Коринит – не бомба, – спокойно сказал он, – он даже не особенно мощный. По большей части он загорается, создавая слабую ударную волну, которая детонирует более серьезные взрывчатые вещества. У меня был только один брусок, и мне нужна была диверсия. Я швырнул его на крышу, а не в человека!  
Боунс закатил глаза, на лице его читалось отвращение.  
– Что ж, тогда все в порядке, видимо.  
Джим задушил на корню навалившееся чувство вины. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Боунс ошибался, и он не послужил причиной смерти одного из их товарищей, жалеть об этом было уже поздно. Следовало сосредоточиться на насущных задачах.  
– Послушай, – с нажимом сказал он. – У меня возникла возможность украсть коринит – всего минута, когда в кои-то веки за мной никто не следил – так что я взял его, и я не жалею. Черт возьми, сбежать оттуда было нашим долгом!  
– Ты что, не слушал Эндрюса? Наш долг – руководствоваться здравым смыслом!  
– _Именно_. Я все сказал еще в самом начале. Чилдресс ни за что не отпустит нас отсюда, и единственный способ выбраться из этого лагеря живыми – это побег.  
Взгляд Боунса был тяжел и неумолим.  
– Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка.  
Удивительно, что спустя все это время Боунс по-прежнему надеялся на спасение, по-прежнему цеплялся за иллюзии. Джим вздохнул.  
– Может быть, нет, но я должен был принять решение. Не было времени советоваться с Эндрюсом, тобой или кем бы то ни было. А теперь _вставай_ , Боунс. Меньше чем через час здесь будет непроходимая темень!  
Боунс так и не сделал попытки подняться.  
– Ты мог бы швырнуть коринит в охранников. Они стояли прямо перед нами. Ты мог бы вырубить одного или даже обоих…  
Терпение Джима иссякло. В данный момент у них не было времени ударяться в объяснения. Он схватил Боунса за руку и дернул на себя, даже не пытаясь быть вежливым.  
– Довольно! На ноги! – прорычал он, не позволяя Боунсу стряхнуть его руку. – Я все понял, ясно? Это я виноват, если кто-то пострадал.  
– Еще бы, черт возьми.  
– Я виноват, что мы здесь оказались, и я буду виноват, если с нами что-то случится. Я один принял решение бежать. Может быть, оно тупое и суицидальное, но, похуй, мы уже здесь, и помощи ждать неоткуда! Так что шевелись уже, – велел он, вкладывая в голос всю имеющуюся властность, – потому что я не намерен здесь умирать. ЖИВО!  
– Ладно! – рявкнул Боунс, отталкивая его, но, по крайней мере, вставая на ноги. – Что ж, – выплюнул он, словно не в силах удержаться от последней колкости, – похоже, ты получил то, чего хотел, парень. Теперь ты командир… до тех пор, пока мы живы.  
Слова повисли в воздухе, не вызвав ответной реакции.  
– Тогда следуй за мной, – после паузы сказал Джим. «И спасибо, блядь, за вотум доверия».  
Он развернулся и повел их вглубь зарослей кустарников.


	3. Часть третья

**Часть третья**

**Леонард**

– Нужно развести огонь, – походного опыта у Леонарда не было, но на инстинктивном уровне огонь ассоциировался с теплом и защитой.  
– Нет, – Джим собирал охапки опавшей листвы и даже не потрудился обернуться. – Солнце садится.  
– Я об этом и говорю, – отозвался Леонард, подхватывая с земли длинную ветку. Отыскать достаточно толстые и прямые ветви, как велел Джим, оказалось несложно, но нести их было неудобно. – Становится темно. Костер даст хоть какой-то свет.  
– Убежище гораздо важнее. Если поднимется сильный ветер, оно понадобится больше, чем огонь, – Джим сбросил свой мусор у дерева, которое выбрал в качестве пристанища на ночь. «Это, – облегченно выдохнул он. – Идеально подходит». По мнению Леонарда, дерево выглядело в точности так же, как все остальные, за исключением того, что оно имело низко растущую ветвь, наполовину переломленную у самой земли. Джим изогнул ветвь, чтобы она образовала нечто вроде перевернутого V напротив ствола дерева, затем подтянул к своему сооружению длинные ветви, образуя основу навеса. Леонарду пришлось признать, что идея была неплохой.  
Теперь Джим раскладывал листья по участку земли под ветвями.  
– И что это будет? Матрас? – поинтересовался Леонард.  
– Вроде того, – кивнул Джим. Он скупо улыбнулся. – Ты сказал, что любишь спать в комфортных условиях. Твое желание – закон.  
Леонард рефлекторно закатил глаза.  
– Я имел в виду нечто иное. Ладно, сначала закончим убежище. К тому же, ты, наверное, представления не имеешь, как добыть огонь.  
Джим раздраженно поглядел на него и сел на корточки.  
– Дай мне свои ветки и пойди, набери еще. Старайся найти подлиннее и потяжелее. И я знаю, как сделать костер.  
– Хорошо, потому что я-то точно ни черта не умею, – пробормотал Леонард. Джим, должно быть, вычитал это в каком-нибудь руководстве для космоскаутов, когда был маленьким… и – вот удача – теперь они целиком зависели от этих так называемых знаний.  
Вокруг привычно для этого времени суток начала подниматься пыль, кружа и забиваясь в глаза. Леонард несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от колющей боли. Джим был прав, им необходимо надежное укрытие от ветра, но этот примитивный навес едва ли сможет их защитить. В своих поисках Леонард забрел чуть дальше, надеясь обнаружить лучший источник веток. Без ножа он мог собирать лишь те, что лежали на земле, а среди них подходящих было немного.  
К тому времени, как он вернулся с очередной охапкой палок, Джим умудрился собрать каркас навеса. Он прислонил ветки к осевой ветви и подпер их камнями для устойчивости. Вернувшись со следующей ходки, Леонард нехотя отметил, что способности Джима превзошли все ожидания. За считанные минуты парень смастерил приземистый шалаш, размером как раз впору, чтобы оба они уместились там бок о бок… при условии, что они достаточно дружелюбны.  
Ха.  
Какое-то время они трудились в тишине, наваливая поверх каркаса листья, кору и мелкие сучки, добавляя на крышу еще один слой тонких ветвей и устилая внутренности убежища плотным ковром листвы.  
– Ты заканчивай здесь, – бросил Джим. – Я возьмусь за костер.  
Краем глаза Леонард наблюдал, как тот побродил кругами, набрав травы и больше веток. Ногтями он счистил с них кору и обломал сучки. Леонард поморщился, видя, как он оцарапывает и раздирает ладони, но Джим, казалось, не замечал этого и не мешкал.  
«Он делал это прежде, – подумал Леонард. – И, похоже, не один раз».  
В последних лучах заката Джим расположился рядом с входом в убежище.  
– Забирайся внутрь, – сказал он, указывая на навес. – Я разведу огонь.  
Последовав совету, Леонард обнаружил, что убежище обеспечивало на удивление неплохую защиту от ветра. Оно было отнюдь не комфортным – листья хрустели под весом тела, а земля оказалась неровной – но Леонард наслаждался самой возможностью прилечь.  
Впервые с тех пор, как они сбежали, у него появилось время основательно обдумать их перспективы. Как ни крути, они были в большой беде. У них не осталось воды, и, если им не удастся отыскать ее в ближайшие дни, они умрут. В идеальных условиях человек способен прожить без воды от трех до пяти дней. Но им придется брести через дикую степь и подвергать себя физической нагрузке, а ветер только ускорит потерю жидкости. Если они намеревались выжить, им следовало найти какую-то жидкость уже завтра, иначе они будут слишком истощены, чтобы продолжать путь.  
Голод, конечно, был лишь вишенкой на торте. Без пищи у них не хватит энергии на то, чтобы преодолеть большое расстояние. А если поднимется песчаная буря, они задохнутся за считанные часы. В этом свете побег представлялся глупым ходом, сиюминутным решением, и, по-видимому, Леонард сам подписал себе смертный приговор.  
Он едва различал Джима в тусклом свете. Тот склонился над своей кучкой колышек, снова и снова крутя меж ладоней длинный прутик. Потребность в огне, казавшаяся первостепенной всего несколько минут назад, теперь виделась жалкой попыткой оттянуть неизбежное. Джим определенно был сосредоточен на задаче, но, возможно, ему просто хотелось чем-то занять руки.  
Джим тихо выругался себе под нос, когда ладони вновь соскользнули, и веточка сорвалась с натертого места, но он даже не посмотрел на Леонарда, лишь установил прутик в нужное положение и начал снова.  
– Оставь это, Джим, – сказал Леонард. – Забирайся сюда, тут нет ветра. У нас все равно нечего готовить.  
– Я скоро закончу, – пробурчал Джим.  
– Ты мучаешься уже минут двадцать.  
– Древесина сухая, нужно только растереть…  
– Ты все ладони содрал, и ты зря тратишь энергию. Брось это, парень.  
– Заткнись, Боунс, – Леонарду не было видно его лица, но он мог представить упрямое раздраженное выражение. – Дай мне еще минуту.  
У него ушли все пять. Легкий запах дыма стал для Леонарда неожиданностью.  
– Вот оно! – выдохнул Джим. Он бросил прутик, нагнулся к земле и осторожно подул. Леонард заметил искры, и дым стал гуще, а затем, наконец, появились языки пламени. – Готово! – возликовал Джим, быстро размещая горящие ветви на приготовленный заранее пучок травы и коры. Леонард наконец смог разглядеть его в неровном свете костерка. Джим скармливал огню мелкие сучки и прутики и широко улыбался.  
– Выползай сюда, Боунс, погреешься немного!  
«Теперь он станет совсем невыносим», – мысленно вздохнул Леонард.  
– Ладно, – отозвался он, неловко выбираясь из убежища. – Все равно нужно отлить.  
Джим резко замер.  
– Черт, чуть не забыл… Делай это во флягу.  
У Леонарда ушла пара секунд, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит.  
– Да ты издеваешься.  
– Ты же доктор, верно? Это безопасно, – Джим снова отвернулся к своему костру. – И заодно сними майку и плавки. Блядский ветер все усиливается.  
– Зачем? А, плевать, потом скажешь, – отцепив от пояса пустую флягу, он отошел на несколько метров и аккуратно помочился в нее. Он понимал, что Джим прав. Моча была стерильной и содержала около девяноста пяти процентов воды. Они не продержатся на ней вечно – вскоре выделения станут слишком концентрированными и вызовут нагрузку на почки – но это выиграет им пару лишних дней.  
«Неплохая идея», – угрюмо признал он.  
Вернувшись к их импровизированному лагерю, он отметил, что Джим также возится со своим комбинезоном, сжимая в руке фляжку.  
– У тебя еда есть, Боунс? – Джим продемонстрировал неаппетитного вида кусок хлеба, явно изъятый из нижнего белья, что было отброшено на землю близ костра. – У меня только это.  
Он просиял, когда Леонард показал ему похожий расплющенный ломоть.  
– Долго мы на этих крохах не протянем.  
– Мы найдем другую еду, – ответил Джим. – Надеюсь. Ладно, сначала пей. Так у тебя будет что-то, чем зажевать вкус.  
Леонард открыл флягу. Он понимал, что Джим все говорил верно, но едкий запах мочи вызвал у него тошноту.  
– Ты первый, – сказал он.  
– Э… без проблем, – Джим натянуто улыбнулся и поднес флягу к губам, морщась от запаха. Он закрыл глаза и сделал большой глоток. – Боже, какая мерзость, – скривившись, проговорил он, но вновь запрокинул голову и уже не остановился, пока не опустошил флягу целиком.  
Джим вытер рот и содрогнулся.  
– Отвратительно. Теперь ты.  
– Не торопи меня, парень, – черт возьми, Леонарду нужно было пить первым. Теперь, когда он видел реакцию Джима, все стало только хуже. Он вздохнул и на пробу прижал флягу к губам. На вкус моча была именно такой, как он ожидал: теплой, соленой и слегка горьковатой. Но она уняла жажду.  
Он прикончил содержимое фляги и запихнул в рот хлеб, радуясь, что у него есть хоть что-то, чем можно перебить вкус, затем придвинулся ближе к огню.  
– Становится холоднее, – пожаловался он. – Зачем было снимать нижнее белье? Нам не помешает лишний слой одежды.  
Джим проглотил последний кусочек своей краюхи и потянулся за отброшенной в сторону одеждой.  
– Фильтр от пыли, – сказал он, одной рукой поднимая свои черные трусы, – и головной убор. Нам нельзя терять ни тепло, ни воду, – Леонард удивленно вскинул брови, глядя, как Джим просунул голову в одно из ножных отверстий плавок, ловко устраивая эластик поверх переносицы, а затем вниз головой натянул на лоб ворот футболки наподобие капюшона. – Если пыль станет слишком густой, можно будет использовать майку как дополнительный фильтр.  
Минутой позже Леонард уже дышал сквозь собственное – не особенно чистое – нижнее белье, а вокруг его головы была повязана футболка. Должно быть, вид у них был как у парочки нерадивых кочевников, но, черт возьми, Джим мыслил в верном направлении. Им нужно было защищать дыхательные пути и беречь тепло.  
Ветер начинал хлестать в полную силу. Они придвинулись так близко к огню, насколько могли себе позволить, но тепла от него было немного.  
– Гребаная холодрыга, – беспомощно пробурчал Джим. – Огонь тухнет.  
– Тут слишком ветрено.  
– Серьезно? Хорошо, что есть ты, а то сам бы я не заметил, – раздраженно отозвался Джим. – Блядь! Полчаса эту херню разжигал, а теперь придется гасить, пока искры тут все не спалили, – он поднялся на ноги и затоптал остатки костра, оставляя их почти в полной темноте. У Ригеля не было спутников, и единственный свет шел от россыпи звезд над их головами… почти полностью сокрытой покрывалом пыли.  
Они заползли в свое убежище вперед ногами. Вдвоем внутри было тесновато. Как бы они ни укладывались, их конечности непременно норовили друг на друга наткнуться. Леонарду было холодно и неудобно, но он не собирался обниматься. Даже несмотря на то, что они лежали так близко, и он чувствовал жар тела Джима, слышал его тихое ровное дыхание.  
Джим заснул почти моментально. После дня работы в шахтах – с куском взрывчатки, упрятанным рядом с его _яйцами_ , господи прости – а затем безумного побега из лагеря, не говоря уже о строительстве укрытия и добыче огня посредством трения, Джим безусловно был вымотан. Леонард тоже ощущал усталость, но спать не мог.  
Ветер шуршал и свистел вокруг их убежища, и он лежал с широко открытыми глазами, размышляя, как долго продержится это нагромождение ветвей, прежде чем рухнуть им на головы. Один сильный порыв, и они окажутся совершенно беззащитны перед окружающей средой. Он сделал глубокий вдох сквозь ткань трусов, стараясь игнорировать запах пота и засохшей мочи. В пустом желудке урчало и крутило. Голод никогда не давался ему легко. Даже плохо приготовленная и малопитательная лагерная пища, по крайней мере, поставлялась регулярно, трижды в день. Хорошо хоть он сохранил тот ломоть хлеба…  
«Следует отложить немного на потом, – вспомнил Леонард слова Джима Фредриксу. – Позже есть захочется еще сильнее».  
В этом мальчишке было столько всего непонятного. Откуда, черт возьми, он знал о необходимости заначек и добыче огня трением? Он соорудил убежище почти на автомате, словно делал это десятки раз.  
Леонард упрятал руки внутрь комбинезона, ближе к телу и постарался заснуть.

«Нет ничего лучше добротной дымящейся чашки мочи с утра пораньше». Второй раз пить было проще – по большей части потому, что Леонард немного свыкся с идеей. Вкус был не менее отталкивающим, а, может, даже более, потому что моча стала гуще и соленее. И больше не было еды, чтобы избавиться от неприятного послевкусия во рту. Все это оставило Леонарда в дурном настроении, которое нисколько не улучшили колючий ветер и пустой желудок.  
В первых лучах утреннего солнца им удалось лучше разглядеть окрестности. Вокруг, куда ни глянь, раскинулась степь с сучковатыми деревьями, низким кустарником и густой травой. Их небольшой навес выглядел весьма потрепанным, с крыши сдуло часть веток и вырвало несколько клоков листвы.  
Леонард знал, что они недалеко ушли от лагеря – пара километров максимум. Пока что оттуда не доносилось никаких звуков, но было еще слишком рано, самый рассвет.  
Еще оставалось время. Он еще мог вернуться.  
Он мог сказать Чилдрессу, что передумал, что не хочет умирать в пустыне. Наплести, что Джим заставил его бежать, и у него не было выбора. Чилдресс бы наказал его – отправил в шахты вместо Джима, быть может, или урезал рацион – но, скорее всего, он бы его не убил. Для чего ему это? Леонард стал бы ходячей антирекламой побега.  
В любом случае, у Джима без него было куда больше шансов. Леонард ничего не знал о выживании в дикой местности. Он даже в походы не ходил, если не считать школьных поездок в глубоком детстве. Он ненавидел пешие прогулки, никогда в жизни не готовил на открытом огне. Впрочем, готовить все равно было нечего.  
В этой глуши их ждала верная смерть. Вопрос был лишь в том, как скоро они сдадутся. Каждому из них придется наблюдать, как другой переносит муки обезвоживания – колики, тошноту, галлюцинации и приступы судорог, машинально перечислил он – или, если каким-то чудом они найдут воду, их смерть будет более медленной, ознаменованной постепенным увяданием от голода: катаболизм, атрофия мускулов, растущие усталость и апатия. Отвратительно и болезненно в любом случае.  
– Ветер утих, – сказал Джим. – Будет чуть проще. Пожалуй, пока можно обойтись без носового фильтра, – он стянул с лица плавки, оставив их болтаться на шее. – Жуть, надо было стирать их почаще, – вздохнул он, морща нос. – Воняют как...  
Определенно слишком много информации.  
– Я не желаю знать о твоих ароматах. И я говорил тебе следить за гигиеной.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
– Как будто твои такие чистые, лицемер долбаный, – он покрутил корпусом из стороны в сторону и повращал руками, постанывая. – Никогда особенно не любил спать на земле, но я так не высыпался с тех пор, как мы попали на эту проклятую планету. Где там наша очередь за завтраком?  
С этим мальчишкой было что-то серьезно не в порядке, если он мог шутить в подобных обстоятельствах.  
– Завязывай с этим дерьмом, Джим. Я не в настроении.  
Джим, по-видимому, нашел его ворчливость забавной.  
– Эй, взгляни на положительную сторону. Этим утром нам не пришлось дожидаться, пока все остальные покончат со своими делами в уборной. И, не знаю насчет тебя, но я не рыдаю по поводу пропущенной смены в шахтах, – он притворно-горестно вздохнул. – У прораба будет тот еще денек, когда он обнаружит, как я напортачил с закладкой взрыва. Ему придется…  
– Какого хуя ты такой _радостный_? – быть может, чересчур грубо прервал Леонард, но, черт возьми, Джим скакал вокруг так, словно они были на увеселительной прогулке. По крайней мере, этот выпад стер с лица Джима его пресную улыбку, и об этом Леонард нисколько не жалел.  
– Может, я люблю свежий воздух, – мрачно глядя на него сказал Джим. – А, может, я просто наслаждаюсь отсутствием сирены, норовящей сдуть меня с кровати каждое утро. Думал, ты тоже это оценишь.  
– Что ж, не буду мешать, бери от жизни все, – бросил в ответ Леонард. – Не забудь поссать во фляжку, пока наслаждаешься видами. Вдохни полной грудью этот чудный пыльный воздух, а если поднимется буря – никаких проблем, мы будем дышать через наши гребаные трусы!  
– Эй, это была хорошая идея, – возмутился Джим.  
– Ага, ты ебаный гений, – кивнул Леонард, наслаждаясь сочащимся с языка сарказмом и мелькнувшей на лице Джима обидой. – Уверен, ты сумеешь смастерить нам еду и воду из носков и ботинок.  
– Я добуду нам еду.  
– _Как?_ Материализуешь завтрак, махнув своей волшебной палочкой?  
Рот Джима сжался в тонкую линию.  
– Я доведу нас до Альфеуса. Он не так далеко.  
– Не хотелось бы портить все веселье напоминаниями, но даже если мы каким-то образом доберемся до купола, ты понятия не имеешь, как проникнуть внутрь!  
Эти слова были не хуже того, что он говорил прежде, и Леонард ожидал, что Джим снова как ни в чем не бывало пожмет плечами, но тот гневно выступил вперед, становясь с ним нос к носу.  
– Что за сраная зверушка заползла тебе в задницу и сдохла?  
Ну, если Джим нарывался на конфликт, то он его получил.  
– _Ты_ , опрометчивый дурень! Ты считаешь, что если умеешь тереть палочки и строить навесы из веток, то сможешь выжить в этой пустыне?  
Джима заметно напрягся.  
– С чего ты взял, что не смогу?  
– С того, что я врач, вот с чего! – раздраженно выкрикнул он. Джим нахмурился, словно напоминание об этом факте его огорчало, и Леонарду захотелось хорошенько того встряхнуть. – Я знаю, что происходит с человеческим телом, когда оно не получает необходимой пищи и свежей воды. Хочешь, чтобы я перечислил симптомы почечной недостаточности и обезвоживания, Джим? Они тебе не понравятся. И даже если предположить, что мы найдем какую-то воду и продержимся еще несколько дней, голод – тоже не подарок.  
Джим моргнул и отвернулся. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Леонарда, выражение его лица было отстраненным и холодным.  
– Я это знаю, – тихо ответил он.  
«Он наконец-то понимает, что натворил, – подумал Леонард. – Теперь, когда уже поздно».  
Почувствовав горькую победу, он надавил:  
– Наверное, ты и не задумался обо всем этом, когда швырнул взрывчатку. Знаешь, что случается, когда тело переходит в режим голодания, парень? Оно в прямом смысле поглощает собственные ткани, чахнет. Это отталкивающий болезненный процесс, и у нас обоих билеты в первый ряд на это шоу.  
– Хватит, я тебя понял, – начал было Джим, но скопившиеся в Леонарде страх и отчаяние было уже не удержать.  
– Нет, _не хватит_ , – сказал он, больше всего на свете желая оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте и с гневом осознавая, что не может. Ему казалось, что лучшее в сложившемся положении – отыграться на Джиме. – Никому здесь не выжить, но если ты был так настроен на суицидальный побег, за каким чертом ты потащил с собой _меня_?  
– Я не… Ты не оставил мне выбора! – запинаясь, побормотал Джим. – Я хотел пойти один. Я _говорил_ тебе зайти внутрь, но ты включил этот свой режим упрямого доктора и никак не отставал…  
– Откуда мне было знать, что ты собираешься бежать? Ты ничего не объяснил! А затем бросил бомбу в бараки. Я же сказал, что хочу остаться и помочь людям!  
– Так чего ж не остался? – прокричал Джим. – У тебя была возможность! – Джим спохватился и понизил голос до относительно спокойного тона, хотя Леонард чувствовал сдерживаемый гнев и негодование. – Я велел тебе бежать, потому что охрана начала палить по нам, но ты мог бы побежать в сторону бараков. Если бы ты действительно этого хотел, я бы не смог тебя остановить. И не стал бы. Ты пошел со мной, Боунс, и это твое решение.  
Это было не то, что хотел услышать Леонард. И это выбило весь воздух из его легких, потому что Джим говорил правду.  
Джим отвернулся от него, глядя в противоположную от лагеря сторону, но поза его была достаточно красноречивой – оборонительной и уязвленной. В грудь Леонарда закралось чувство вины. «Это не его промах, – подумал он. – Я не могу сваливать все на парня, как бы мне того ни хотелось».  
– Все верно, – с тяжелым сердцем сказал он. Джим не обернулся. – Я мог остаться там. И я хотел поначалу, когда понял, что ты делаешь. Но ты бы не смог утащить меня за собой, если бы я не согласился пойти добровольно, Джим. Я тоже несу ответственность за ситуацию, в которой оказался.  
– Мне жаль, мне, правда, очень жаль, – Джим по-прежнему вглядывался в раскинувшееся перед ними переплетение поросли. – Я не хотел никого с собой брать. Ты не знал, что я задумал. Черт, я и сам не знал до прошлого утра. У меня было только несколько минут, пока охрана не смотрела, и я стащил брусок коринита. Я понимал, что мне придется воспользоваться им прежде, чем обнаружится пропажа, и это значило, что мне во что бы то ни стало нужно бежать, – он повернулся к Леонарду, в глазах его было раскаяние. – Я действительно не собирался бежать вот так – ничего не планируя, не заготовив припасы. Нужно было оттолкнуть тебя в сторону. Нужно было убедиться, что я рискую только собой.  
– Джим, ты не виноват, – тихо сказал Леонард. Уязвимость и откровенность взгляда Джима не позволяли Леонарду и дальше продолжать лгать самому себе. – Да, у меня не было времени на раздумья, но я понимал, на что иду, когда последовал за тобой. Когда ты кинул взрывчатку, первым моим инстинктом было броситься на помощь. Я врач, это моя обязанность… я дал клятву помогать нуждающимся.  
– Я знаю.  
– Но я не мог делать это в лагере. О, я бы заштопал рану, – губы Леонарда изогнулись от отвращения, – или налепил на нее марлевый бинт, но если бы кто-то оказался серьезно ранен взрывом, то, скорее всего, я бы мало чем ему помог, разве что подержал за руку. Как… как Фредрикса.  
_«Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо»_ , – слышал он собственный голос, в то время как Фредрикс хрипел и цеплялся за него в панике.  
– Я принял эгоистичное решение. Наверное, я был неправ, и я знаю, что поплачусь за это. Но это был мой выбор.  
С минуту оба молчали, затем Джим выжал болезненную улыбку, больше похожую на гримасу.  
– Ну, твои обвинения тоже не беспочвенны. Это правда, я хотел, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Я мог бы выждать, пока ты не окажешься в бараках, или оттолкнуть тебя и сказать оставаться в лагере. Но мне не хотелось тебя там бросать, Боунс, и в этом я виноват.  
Словно по команде порыв ветра донес до них резкий продолжительный свист, который нарушил установившуюся между ними хрупкую связь. Леонард спохватился, вспомнив, что им обоим грозит опасность, и ситуация почти безнадежна.  
– Это утренняя сирена, – прагматично заметил Джим. – Пора бы выдвигаться. Нам нужно обойти лагерь и по возможности держаться подальше от посторонних глаз. Эти комбинезоны не особенно вписываются в пейзаж.  
– Джим… – он не знал, что собирался сказать. «Я не хочу смотреть, как ты умираешь у меня на руках», может быть, но это была чересчур жестокая правда. – Похоже, мы увязли в этом вместе.  
Джим окинул его ироничным взглядом, затем усмехнулся.  
– Ты ведь не планируешь сентиментальных речей, а, Боунс? Нам нужно идти.  
Леонард закатил глаза.  
– Что ж, тогда начнем, Макдуфф, и пусть нас меч рассудит…  
– …Кто первым крикнет: «Стой!» – тот проклят будет! – просиял Джим. – Вот это верный настрой, Боунс.  
Леонард озадаченно покосился на него.  
– Не ожидал, что ты знаешь продолжение цитаты.  
– Я говорил, что много читаю и помню кучу всего. Идем, – он зашагал вперед, и Леонард последовал за ним.  
– Убежище делать ты тоже так научился? – спросил Леонард. – И костер? По _книге_?  
– Не, это походы, – не оборачиваясь, бросил Джим. – Часто ходил в походы, когда был маленьким.

**Джим**

Все шло совершенно не так, как он планировал.  
Поначалу Джим был почти уверен, что они свернули не в том направлении. Не то чтобы совсем не в том, потому что в целом он представлял, в какой стороне должен быть Альфеус. Но он находился слишком далеко, чтобы его можно было разглядеть, и по большей части приходилось полагаться на собственное умение ориентироваться на местности… которое, судя по всему, было не особенно хорошим.  
Стоял полдень, и они шагали уже несколько часов. На первых порах, пока они обходили лагерь, держать курс было достаточно легко. Джим мог ориентироваться на восходящее солнце как на своего рода компас, и это помогало корректировать направление. Но позже вновь поднялся ветер, замедляя их и вытягивая энергию. И как бы он ни старался следить за дорогой, вероятность отклонения от маршрута он оценивал реально. А это значило, что даже если они совсем немного отошли не в ту сторону, они добавили к своему пути дистанцию, которую не могли себе позволить.  
Словно услышав мысли Джима, тащившийся позади Боунс крикнул:  
– Думаю, мы идем не туда, – его голос приглушала ткань лицевой повязки, и слова почти потонули в вое ветра, но Джим все равно почувствовал обвинительные нотки.  
– Вовсе нет, – практически рефлекторно отозвался Джим, затем уточнил: – Гм, скорее всего.  
Боунс поймал его за плечо и развернул к себе.  
– «Скорее всего»? Что, черт возьми, это должно значить? Все эти кустики для меня одинаковые. Что, если мы ходим кругами? Нам нужно вернуться назад и скорректировать маршрут относительно лагеря, так мы хотя бы будем точно знать, что идем в сторону Альфеуса.  
Предложение звучало разумно, вот только нормальный вид на лагерь у них был примерно два часа назад. Джим попытался оценить их шансы. Выбор был весьма сомнительным – конечно, они могли бы по своим следам вернуться к окрестностям лагеря – предположим, что им это удастся, и они не собьются с пути, в чем Джим был далеко не уверен – так они гипотетически могли избавить себя от лишних часов ходьбы в поисках оптимальной дороги. Ветер дул бы им в спины, поэтому путь к лагерю занял бы меньше времени. Но сама мысль о том, чтобы повернуть _назад_ , была столь деморализующей, что Джим не мог найти в себе сил согласиться.  
В любом случае, вода сейчас была куда важнее Альфеуса. И воды здесь не было. Они брели по почти лишенным растительности бесплодным землям. Ориентирами на дороге служили лишь редкие низкорастущие кустарники и пучки травы.  
– Нам нужно двигаться вперед. Видишь то возвышение? – Джим указал на площадку на удалении, у подножья скалистой гряды, что тянулась за горизонт. – Это выгодная точка. Взберемся туда и хорошенько оглядимся.  
Все лицо Боунса было закрыто черной тканевой маской, и Джим мог видеть лишь его покрасневшие глаза, но этого хватало, чтобы уловить его раздражение и глубокую усталость.  
– И как далеко до нее идти?  
Джим прищурился, глядя на каменистый холм.  
– С час или около того, – ответил он, слегка преуменьшая для поддержания духа. – Может, быстрее справимся. Давай устроим привал.  
Боунс утомленно кивнул и рухнул на землю прежде, чем Джим успел подсказать ему этого не делать. Вставать потом всегда было труднее, мышцы привыкали к бездействию. Впрочем, Джим был слишком вымотан, чтобы пытаться убедить его снова подняться.  
Боже, как же хотелось пить. Губы казались сухими и потрескавшимися, мускулы подрагивали. Шагать меж кустарников оказалось не так уж трудно – в последние несколько часов земля почти выровнялась, если не брать в расчет случайную поросль – но отсутствие еды и воды начинало давать о себе знать. На протяжении всего дня желудок то и дело сводило спазмами.  
– Нужно немного замедлиться, – сказал Джим больше самому себе, чем Боунсу, потому что темп задавал он. Доктор просто шел следом, всегда отставая на шаг или два. Джим задался вопросом, понимал ли Боунс, что использует его как заслон от ветра… что значило, что Джим вынужден был проделывать более тяжелую работу. Но Боунс доверил ему навигацию, и так или иначе вести должен был он. – Мы много потеем, прилагаем слишком много усилий.  
– Нет, Джим, нам нужно _остановиться_ , – взгляд Боунса был непреклонен. – Мы не можем идти на таком ветру. Нужно сделать еще одно убежище, пересидеть ночь.  
Джим покачал головой.  
– Нам нельзя здесь останавливаться. Тут нет ничего, что можно использовать для строительства убежища. Оглядись, Боунс, тут почти никаких деревьев. Где мы наберем веток для навеса?  
– Тем больше причин вернуться. Там были деревья, кусты, листва – все, что нужно. Мы можем пройти этот участок пути завтра, если не будет так ветрено.  
К завтрашнему дню без воды они будут слишком слабы, чтобы идти дальше. Неужели Боунс этого не понимал?  
– Надо двигаться вперед, добраться до той скалистой гряды.  
– Для чего? – голос Боунса был мрачен и зол. – Когда мы там окажемся, наши организмы будут слишком обезвожены, чтобы карабкаться наверх! Нам нужно отдохнуть и собраться с силами.  
– Мы найдем там воду. Верь мне, – он ободряюще поглядел на Боунса. Несколько дней назад прошел ливень, между камней должна была скопиться вода. Если повезет.  
Если нет, что ж… эту мысль он заканчивать не стал.  
Боунс закатил глаза, что мало походило на выражение слепого доверия или хотя бы лояльности, но больше не спорил, и пока этого было достаточно.  
Джим достал флягу и сделал глоток. Моча была настолько вязкой и соленой, что лишь усилила жажду, но он заставил себя допить остатки. Боунс последовал его примеру, безропотно прикладываясь к горлу собственной жестянки. Хоть в этом Джиму не приходилось отстаивать свои позиции. Боунс был _доктором_ – казалось, он бы не отказался, чтобы это слово вытатуировали у него на лбу, настолько он обожал свою профессию – следовательно, он знал, насколько они близки к критичному обезвоживанию.  
– Дай мне руку, – вдруг сказал Боунс.  
«Ничего себе».  
– Э-э, держаться за ручку – не совсем по моей части.  
Если Бонусу требовалась поддержка, то способ он выбрал плохой…  
– Не собираюсь я с тобой романсы разводить, болван, – проворчал Боунс. – Дай руку, я кое-что посмотрю.  
Джим нерешительно протянул руку – может быть, Боунс решил проверить его пульс? – и был удивлен, когда доктор перевернул ее и ущипнул кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, топорща ее в участках между пальцами. Когда он отпустил, кожа еще несколько секунд держала заданную форму и лишь затем медленно просела на место.  
– Гм… могу предположить, это не очень хороший знак, – сказал Джим, на пробу щипая кожу на другой руке. Странно было наблюдать, как она собиралась в складку и плавно сползала на место.  
– Вовсе нет. Это признак умеренного обезвоживания, – во взгляде Боунса ясно как день читалось: «Я доктор, а ты в двух шагах от неминуемой смерти».  
Ну и хуй с ним. Будто Джим сам не знал, что сух, как кость. В последний раз ему даже не удалось помочиться, если не считать ту едкую струйку, в которой было не больше пригоршни.  
– Спасибо, что решил эту медицинскую загадку, – сказал он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. – Идем.  
Они вновь двинулись вперед, нагибаясь под силой ветра. Боунс не проронил ни слова, предпочитая медленно вариться в собственных обиде и панике, что вполне устраивало Джима. На разговор потребовались бы силы, а он и так с трудом переставлял ноги, к тому же, язык, казалось, присох к небу. Голова начала настойчиво ныть, и единственным желанием было сесть и больше не шевелиться.  
Но он не сделал этого. Он не мог сдаться, когда Боунс рассчитывал на него… или, во всяком случае, принял его как лидера. И Джим был уверен – доберись они до тех камней, и у них появится шанс.  
Выступ скалистых пород впереди постепенно рос в размерах, и Джим мог различить все больше деталей. Плоский настил поросли, по которому они брели весь день, оканчивался вереницей невысоких красноватых холмов, пересечь которые будет непросто. Но чем ближе они подбирались, тем яснее Джим видел, что земля в том месте была покрыта более густой растительностью – причудливого вида инопланетными кустарниками и деревьями. Это означало _воду_.

По прошествии, казалось, бесконечных часов ходьбы, они уткнулись в границу холмов. Джим вскарабкался по каменистому склону, пристально оглядывая землю.  
– Ищи воду! – бросил он через плечо. – В расщелинах, в углублениях, где-нибудь…  
Боунс устало кивнул и двинулся вправо.  
Потребовалось несколько минут судорожных поисков, прежде чем Боунс, наконец, сдавленно крикнул: «Джим!», – и рухнул на колени, забираясь под небольшой выступ на скале. Он сорвал с лица повязку и склонился над камнями.  
Вода. _Слава богу_.  
Джим едва не свалился, торопясь добраться до Боунса. Место, где тот сидел, представляло собой нечто вроде расщелины, а в ней… лужица дождевой воды. Джим слизал драгоценную прохладную жидкость, смягчая пересохшее горло.  
Там было немного, не больше чашки, и она закончилась слишком быстро.  
– Нам нужно больше, – сказал Джим, усаживаясь прямо. Он чувствовал лишь незначительное улучшение, головокружение и тошнота еще не прошли.  
Боунс дрожащей рукой дотронулся до его плеча.  
– Лучше не пить много за раз, – прохрипел он. – Пусть усвоится, – он с удовлетворенным вздохом улегся на каменистую землю. – Черт, это почти так же вкусно, как мамин мятный лимонад.  
Им удалось отыскать еще три маленькие расщелины со скопившейся водой. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы поставить их на ноги. Мозг Джима, последние пару часов функционировавший в режиме ожидания, переключился в боевую готовность. Встрепенувшись, Джим осознал, что солнце снова садится. Они что, вправду шли целый день?  
Нужно было соорудить убежище, и быстро. Ветер утих, и это было большим плюсом, но температура ощутимо упала. Он с трудом представлял себе, откуда возьмет силы, чтобы развести очередной костер – мышцы подрагивали от недостатка пищи.  
Боунс разглядывал тянущийся вверх скалистый склон.  
– Он гораздо круче, чем казался издалека. Взбираться будет тем еще удовольствием.  
– Подумаем об этом утром, – отозвался Джим. Может быть, после сна у них прибавится энергии. Впрочем, по опыту он знал, что ему вряд ли удастся выспаться на пустой желудок. – Нужно набрать веток для навеса и…  
Он моргнул. Неподалеку, в грунте что-то _шевелилось_. Он осторожно шагнул вперед, напряженно щурясь в сгущающихся сумерках. Таинственное нечто снова пошевелилось и, подняв небольшое облачко пыли, метнулось за ближайший камень. Джим завел руку за спину и отломил ветвь растущего рядом куста, затем потыкал между камней.  
Бледно-коричневое создание, похожее на помесь паука со скорпионом, припустило прочь, управляясь на своих шести ногах гораздо шустрее, чем ожидал Джим. Это была первая местная форма жизни, которую он видел на Ригеле, и это было хорошим знаком – если здесь обитали живые существа, то запас воды должен был быть стабильным.  
Он потыкал в животное палкой. Пришлось сделать несколько попыток, прежде чем Джиму удалось прижать его к камню. Он нагнулся, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Создание было размером с его палец. У него имелось что-то вроде крошечных клешней, и оно явно было зло как черт, принимая во внимание спазматическое трепыхание конечностей.  
– Джим, что ты делаешь? – Боунс присел рядом, кривя в отвращении губы. – Прекрати забавляться и отпусти несчастную тварь. Нам пора идти собирать ветки и все остальное.  
– Надо убить его. Подай мне другую палку, с более острым концом.  
– Только осторожнее с этими клешнями.  
Джим аккуратно перекатил существо набок, и – _вот оно!_ – он надавил другой веткой, аккуратно отрезая сначала одну клешню, затем другую. После он на всякий случай отрезал голову. Существо порывисто дернулось и замерло.  
Джим сел вполоборота, отворачиваясь от Боунса. Его план вызвал бы очередной раунд бурных протестов, поэтому не имело смысла посвящать доктора в свои замыслы прямо сейчас. Подняв мертвое создание, Джим поднес его ко рту и потер сочащимся участком кожу руки, а затем и губы. По вкусу и запаху оно напоминало плесневелый сыр, но в данной ситуации Джим не мог позволить себе быть придирчивым.  
Он аккуратно положил существо на камень.  
– Тогда за дело. Ты добудь крепких веток, а я найду место для ночлега.

Двадцать минут спустя у Джима было готово вполне надежное убежище. Он огородил низко нависающий каменный выступ собранными Боунсом ветками. В этот раз процесс занял меньше времени, потому что Боунс уже знал, какой материал искать, а утес послужил заменой крыши. Даже принадлежности для разведения костра – сухую древесину и прут для розжига – найти оказалось довольно просто.  
Джим облизал губы, оценивая ощущения. Ни онемения, ни зуда. Кожа на руке, куда он капнул сок мертвого насекомого, была чиста. Хорошо.  
Он вернулся к обезглавленному скорпиону – если его можно было так назвать – и отнес его в убежище, где Боунс подпирал камнями основание веток.  
Боунс с отвращением покосился на существо.  
– Оставь его в покое, Джим, оно уже сдохло.  
– В этом и смысл, Боунс, – ответил Джим и закинул существо в рот, не оставляя себе времени передумать. Гх, оно было омерзительным, хрустящим и склизким.  
– Ты рехнулся? – выпучив глаза, проорал Боунс. – Выплюнь его! Живо!  
Джим выждал минуту, пока успокоится желудок, затем выпрямился:  
– Это протеин.  
– _Инопланетный_ протеин, который может оказаться непереносимым для твоего организма.  
Джим вздохнул. Чудно, теперь Боунс устроит ему очередной разнос, на который сейчас совершенно не было времени.  
– Ну, мы можем подождать, пока нам подадут ужин, но пока его нет, найди себе удобную палку, и идем ловить этих штук.  
– Черт возьми, Джим, это не шутка!  
– Похоже, чтобы я шутил? – его желудок дискомфортно заурчал, небольшой кусочек пищи лишь сильнее напомнил о том, как он голоден.  
– Ты не можешь просто взять и закинуть в рот эту штуку, будто это зефир с походного костра. Вдруг оно ядовито!  
– Не переживай, я попробовал его и протестировал на коже двадцать минут назад, и я нормально себя чувствую – никакого онемения или сыпи.  
– Что-что ты сделал? – изумленно уставился на него Боунс. – Почему ты мне не сказал?  
– Потому что не было смысла пробовать его вдвоем, на случай, если бы возникли проблемы, – «И потому что ты попытался бы мне помешать». – В общем, эти существа – единственное, что мы имеем, и нам нужна еда, если ты рассчитываешь выспаться ночью, а с утра карабкаться по этим холмам.  
Боунс выглядел так, словно ему хотелось схватить Джима за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть.  
– Не знаю, где ты взял эту информацию, но, черт возьми, Джим, двадцати минут недостаточно! Проверка еды на яды занимает гораздо больше времени. Если хочешь взять пробу, нужно откусить крошечный кусочек и выждать как минимум сутки!  
– У нас нет суток, – бросил в ответ Джим. Боунсу явно следовало написать книгу: «Врачебное руководство по выживанию на дикой природе в оптимальных условиях». (Глава 5: Будь максимально осторожен и всегда носи защитный шлем).  
– Почему нет? – возмутился Боунс, разводя руками, указывая на окружающие их горы. – Здесь есть вода, и мы можем пересидеть завтрашний день и отдохнуть!  
– Каждый день вне укрытия грозит опасностью, – возразил Джим. – Что, если поднимется песчаная буря? Что, если один из нас поранится о камни? Альфеус может быть прямо за этой грядой. Вдруг мы будем там уже завтра?  
– Вдруг ты заработаешь _пищевое отравление_ , импульсивный идиот?  
– Прекрати, Боунс, – вспылил Джим. – Нам нужно иногда рисковать! Время работает против нас. Если мы не поедим, у нас не будет сил идти дальше.  
– Что ж, _я_ не собираюсь есть эту штуку, – гневно произнес Боунс, – и если у тебя есть хоть какое-то чувство самосохранения, ты тоже больше не станешь! Какого черта? Ты рискуешь умереть в агонии ради жалких пятидесяти калорий протеина? Ты хотя бы представляешь, что может сделать с тобой пищевое отравление? Колики, диарея, рвота…  
Джим нахмурился и отвел взгляд.  
– Этого не случится.  
– Почему? Потому что ты так сказал? – Боунс раздраженно выдохнул. – Это может убить тебя сразу, но более вероятно оно ослабит тебя настолько, что ты не сможешь идти самостоятельно.  
Боунсу вечно нужно было _давить_ , и в этот раз он зашел чуть дальше, чем следовало.  
– Хватит читать мне нотации, я все знаю про пищевые отравления. Заткнись уже и помоги мне наловить этих штук!  
Боунс схватил охапку веток и отвернулся к убежищу.  
– Сам лови этих проклятых тварей, раз тебе так хочется.  
«Отлично».

К тому моменту, когда Джим вернулся к навесу, уже почти стемнело. Он бросил неопрятную кучку из пяти добытых скорпионов на плоский камень.  
Боунс наблюдал за ним, сидя у входа в убежище.  
– Упрямый осел, – разочарованно произнес он. – Ты не думаешь головой. В последний раз тебе говорю, эти штуки могут быть ядовитыми.  
– Я все равно съем их, – устало отозвался Джим, – а потом разведу костер.  
Гнев Боунса дал трещину, и взгляд его немного смягчился.  
– Послушай, Джим, я знаю, что ты вымотан. Давай я разожгу огонь. Я видел, как ты делал это в прошлый раз.  
Джим раздраженно покачал головой.  
– Это не так просто, как выглядит. Я сам сделаю.  
Боунс поднялся, становясь напротив Джима мрачным силуэтом в тусклом свете зашедшего солнца.  
– Пойди передохни. Ты сделал достаточно за день.  
– Боунс, сядь, пока я тебя не заставил.  
Боунс резко усмехнулся.  
– Даже не думай, парень. Я вешу больше тебя, и я знаю, на какие точки надавить.  
– Точно, – огрызнулся Джим, – я и забыл, ты ведь гребаный _доктор_. Думаешь, это тебя спасет, Боунс? Как ты собираешься завтра взбираться на холмы с пустым желудком? Если ты рассчитываешь, что я тебя понесу, подумай еще раз!  
– _Так_ ты обо мне думаешь? Что я обуза? – Боунс казался взбешенным, но Джим видел, что под напускными эмоциями крылась обида. – Да пошел ты, Джим! Может ты и знаешь пару годных походных трюков, но не думай, что имеешь право указывать мне, что делать. Я сам буду решать, что есть и когда.  
– Ну и решай, – неважный ответ, но спор отнял у Джима последние остатки энергии.  
Он безвольно плюхнулся на землю. Он чувствовал, что если сейчас же не съест что-нибудь – не важно, в компании Боунса или нет – то просто упадет без сил. Он схватил одного скорпиона и запихнул в рот, даже не покривившись от горького привкуса. Он был так чертовски голоден. Нужно было поесть, пока он не начал спотыкаться на ровном месте… и пока не сказал чего-то, о чем потом пожалеет.  
Он понимал, что Боунс во многом прав. Есть сырых песчаных насекомых было отвратительно и да, потенциально смертельно. И также было верно, что Джим торопил процесс пробы и, наверное, должен был подождать до завтра, прежде чем есть что-то еще. Но ожидание становилось невыносимым, учитывая, как их обоих ослабил голод. Как бы то ни было, исходя из опыта, если бы что-то было не так, он бы уже почувствовал.  
Главной проблемой было то, что Боунс просто не доверял ему – ни теперь, ни в начале путешествия. Джим закинул в рот еще одного скорпиона, в этот раз едва не подавившись от рвотного рефлекса.  
– Прекрасно, – сочась сарказмом, сказал Боунс. – Держу пари, теперь тебе полегчало, с этой-то дрянью в желудке? – Джим проигнорировал его. Ему приходилось делать над собой усилия, чтобы сглатывать еду посуху. – Ты просто не можешь смириться, когда кто-то тебе не подчиняется, верно, Джим? Должен командовать любой ценой, даже если ни черта не знаешь, что делаешь!  
– Не в этом дело.  
«Заткнись», – яростно думал он.  
– По-твоему, я не в курсе, что мы заблудились? – продолжил Боунс, словно решив провоцировать его до тех пор, пока не добьется реакции. – У тебя нет плана. Ты затащил нас в эту неведомую глушь и все еще пытаешься указывать мне! Невероятно. Тебе всегда нужно быть за главного, даже если нас только двое в этой блядской пустыне. Тебе плевать на чужое мнение, ты все равно будешь делать по-своему, даже если угробишь нас обоих в процессе!  
– Все не так, – напряженно сказал Джим. В нем уже просыпалось желание врезать Боунсу, но он был слишком вымотан.  
– Нет, все именно так!  
Боунс, по-видимому, рад был направить все свои оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы растолковать Джиму, каким тот был говнюком. Но им нужно было перестать грызться друг с другом. Джим сделал последнюю попытку спасти ситуацию.  
– Мы не заблудились, – как мог спокойно сказал он. – Возможно, мы слегка отклонились от курса, но утром мы установим локацию Альфеуса, а затем…  
– …а затем ты начнешь прислушиваться ко мне, заносчивый дурень!  
«Довольно».  
Джим вытер рот и поднялся на ноги.  
– Не в тех случаях, когда твои предложения _ошибочны_ , – прорычал он. – И не в тех случаях, когда твой лучший совет – вернуться назад или сдаться! Ты всегда так делаешь, правда? Поэтому и пошел в Звездный Флот. Когда тебя припрет, ты бежишь в противоположном направлении!  
Боунс пренебрежительно махнул рукой, но Джим видел, что он глубоко задет. Ничего. Главное, что он заткнулся.  
– Если бы мы остановились тогда, как ты предлагал, мы бы не нашли воду. Я был _прав_ , подгоняя нас вперед. Ты не умеешь выживать в этих условиях, я – умею. Так что, нравится тебе это или нет, вести нас буду я!  
– И на чем это основано? На том, что в детстве ты увлекался пешим туризмом в Айове и прочел пару статей в сети?  
«Да, черт бы тебя побрал».  
– Нет, ты, упертый ханжа, потому что я _делал это прежде_!  
Боунс вперился в него скептическим взглядом.  
– О, ты делал это прежде, правда? Прокладывал путь сквозь дикую местность? Ел ядовитых насекомых? _Голодал_?  
– Да, да и да! – проорал Джим. – _Все_ это! Так что заткнись, на хрен, Боунс, потому что я, блядь, знаю, что делаю, ясно?  
Дрожа, он опустился на камень сбоку от убежища и поднял прутики, которые собрал для разведения огня. Черт, черт, зря он это сболтнул.  
Он установил осевую ветку и принялся растирать ее между ладоней, безучастно пялясь в землю. Он утешал себя тем, что вокруг было слишком темно, и Боунс не мог видеть его лица, а его организм был слишком обезвожен, чтобы в уголках глаз проступила нежеланная влага.  
Он снова и снова вертел прутик в руках. Древесина начала нагреваться, сдирая кожу. Хорошо, щиплющая боль помогала концентрироваться.  
– Джим, – голос Боунса был тих, но тверд. – Ты собираешься объяснить?  
– Не сейчас, – коротко отозвался он. Он тяжело дышал от физических усилий, и сердце билось так быстро, что грудь пульсировала вместе с ним.  
– Я подожду, – в тоне Боунса явно слышалось: «Мы еще не закончили».  
Огонь разгорелся быстрее, чем Джиму того хотелось. Он осторожно раздул искру, затем соорудил надежный костер. Боунс безмолвно подавал ему кору и ветви, пока между ними не заплясали бодрые, пышущие жаром языки пламени.  
Джим откинулся назад, отмечая, что Боунс наблюдает за ним с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он больше не выглядел разозленным, он просто ждал.  
– Валяй, – со вздохом сказал Джим. – Спрашивай.

**Леонард**

Иногда Леонард ненавидел быть врачом. Дело не только в том, что он слишком хорошо знал, что с ними может случиться в этой глуши – он мог заполнить все пробелы в мельчайших подробностях, и это мешало ему впасть в фазу отрицания, в которой, похоже, пребывал Джим. В настоящий момент ему очень хотелось бы научиться игнорировать навыки, полученные при психологическом тренинге. Насколько проще было бы напуститься на Джима со всем кипящим внутри бешенством: «Плевать я хотел на этот кретинский костер, говори сейчас же, с чего ты натянут, как пружина, и, между прочим, пошел ты! Какого черта ты вообще можешь обо мне знать?»  
Но нет. Этот сломленный взгляд в глазах парня и брошенные им страшные слова: «Да, да и да! Все это!» – щелкнули переключателем в голове Леонарда и изменили правила игры настолько разительно, что он не мог ими пренебречь. Это значило, что ему пришлось натянуть профессиональную маску и абстрагироваться от ситуации, потому что его проблемы отходили на задний план, а первостепенной задачей становился Джим и грызущие его демоны. И уж Леонарду ли не знать, что, когда кто-то решался поделиться своим секретом, наиболее важным было создать атмосферу доверия. Спокойствия. Занять нейтральную позицию, присыпанную толстым слоем «я-все-это-слышал-прежде-и-меня-ничем-не-удивишь».  
Таким образом, ему пришлось унять бушующие эмоции и ждать, давая Джиму время собраться с мыслями и разглядывая, как тот яростно трет прут между ладоней. Парень фокусировался на своей задаче так, словно от нее зависела его жизнь – ни разу не отвел взгляда. Ветка несколько раз соскальзывала с подложки, вырывая у Джима недовольное шипение. Даже в полутьме Леонард подмечал, что движения его отрывисты и несогласованны. Казалось, он держится из последних сил – Леонард никогда не видел того в состоянии, столь близком к срыву.  
Раз уж на то пошло, Леонард и сам балансировал на краю. Теперь, когда они остановились на привал, голод возрос до постоянного скулежа в желудке, и он ощущал такую слабость, что хотелось просто растянуться на земле и закрыть глаза. Но он знал, что сейчас нужно отодвинуть в сторону собственные нужды, потому что его первостепенной задачей всегда оставалась забота о людях. И было совершенно ясно, что в текущий момент Джим нуждался в его внимании и поддержке.  
Леонард вдруг осознал, что со времени их пленения Джим функционировал только в двух режимах. По большей части он был инициативным, покровительственным и решительным, даже дерзким. Остальным мужчинам нелегко далось привыкание, и не один вечер Леонард провел, помогая тому или другому справиться с шоком и отчаянием. Джим же напротив, казалось, перескочил эту фазу. Поначалу он был практически одержим идеей побега, но, несмотря на безнадежность их ситуации, Леонард ни разу не замечал, чтобы тот предавался депрессии.  
Кроме того, Леонард множество раз видел его разозленным, рычащим на Чилдресса, Чо, Коллинза и других заключенных… даже на Леонарда, как минуту назад. Но это никогда не длилось долго, тот быстро брал себя в руки и переключался на что-то другое. Создавалось впечатление, что Джим просто не мог позволить себе выказать какой-либо слабости.  
Джим не часто открывался с уязвимой стороны, но Леонард знал, что она существует. Он помнил, как Джим с грустью рассказывал о поступлении в ряды Флота, чтобы сделать что-то значимое, о попытках смириться с переводом на инженерный. Тогда Леонард и решил, что мальчишка ему нравится, что в нем скрыто много больше, чем лежит на поверхности.  
Но _этот_ Джим – неразговорчивый и едва удерживающий контроль над собой, с влажным блеском в уголках глаз… Лишь однажды ему довелось такое увидеть – на шаттле до «Атлантиды», где Леонард язвил по поводу того, что тот пропустил «Фаррагат». Это был самый открытый, самый честный Джим, доведенный до крайности.  
«Ты засранец», – сказал себе Леонард. Оба они с ног валились от усталости и стресса, но это не оправдывало того, что он наговорил. Он стремился ранить, пытался выбить из Джима реакцию, которая отплатила бы за ту горечь, которую он ощущал. Размышляя рационально, Леонард не винил Джима – даже если тот завел их не туда, вряд ли это было сделано намеренно – но гораздо проще было излить свой страх и горечь в форме негодования. А затем Джим сравнял счет, безошибочно вычислив самое слабое место. Все правда, Леонард был трусом, и, черт побери, ближе к концу Джоселин частенько напоминала ему об этом… А затем он не смог придумать что-нибудь для ответного выпада.  
Он не знал, что такого сказал, но это основательно выбило Джима из колеи.  
Постепенно становилось очевидно, что секрет Джима давил на него, ввергал в безмолвную панику, взвинчивал почти до невменяемого состояния. Может быть, в действительности Джим хотел рассказать ему, но не сумел найти способ – не смог позволить себе показаться слабым, не смог попросить о помощи – кроме как спровоцировать Леонарда на яростную перепалку, итог которой практически припер Джима к стенке.  
Поэтому, когда он наконец покончил с костром и без особого энтузиазма разрешил Леонарду спрашивать, тот начал с относительно щадящего вопроса. Маленькими шажками.  
– Сколько тебе было?  
– Тринадцать.  
Леонард ожидал этого. Что-то было не так с тем годом, когда Джим пропустил столь важную вакцинацию. Что-то, чего он не захотел объяснить.  
Джим выжидающе глядел на него. Лицо его было спокойным, поэтому Леонард напрямую перешел к вопросу, который последние полчаса не давал ему покоя.  
– Где это произошло?  
– За пределами планеты, – ответил Джим. – Это была колония. Мама послала меня туда ненадолго, пожить у родственников, – он сделал глубокий вдох. – Тарсус IV.  
«О, нет».  
– Ты знаешь, что там случилось, да? – глядя в огонь спросил Джим. – Это показывали в новостях.  
– Я помню, что там возникла проблема с поставкой провизии, но я почти не знаю деталей, – осторожно сказал Леонард. На самом деле, тарсусский голод был во всех средствах массовой информации. «Катастрофа в колонии Тарсус», – всплыл в голове заголовок десяти или одиннадцатилетней давности. Леонард не изучал отчеты в подробностях, но на ум приходила некая политическая неразбериха, которая повлияла на распределение продуктов питания. Погибло множество колонистов, но он не мог вспомнить, от чего. Он был почти уверен, что они умерли не от голода. В колонии произошла какая-то расправа или, возможно, бунт. То, что Джим вообще там находился, само по себе было шоком. Совсем ребенком… – Расскажи мне, что случилось, Джим.  
Пляшущие языки пламени и уютное потрескивание дерева служили резким контрастом с мрачным выражением лица Джима.  
– Болезнь растений. Посевы не взошли… Говорили, это какой-то грибок. Он попал в запас провизии, уничтожил практически все в одну ночь. Губернатор утвердил некоторые чрезвычайные меры до прибытия кораблей с продуктами. Еды было совсем мало, но должно было хватить на несколько недель. По крайней мере, мы так думали, – он сделал паузу, затем продолжил натянутым голосом. – Затем поднялся мятеж. Одним утром мы проснулись, а по улицам маршировала вооруженная охрана.  
– Страшная картина, должно быть, – проговорил Леонард, пытаясь представить, каково пришлось тринадцатилетнему мальчику, который вышел во двор дома, чтобы обнаружить, что мир превратился в хаос. – Чего они хотели добиться?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Я был ребенком, я не вникал в политические нюансы колонии. Моя тетя была в руководящем совете, и иногда я слышал, как она рассказывает дяде о прошедших заседаниях. Тогда я ничего не понимал, но позже сложил единую картину. Повстанцы были не согласны с тем, как совет распределяет еду, у них были собственные соображения на этот счет, – горько объяснил он. – Не успели мы оглянуться, всех уже созывали в главную городскую ассамблею для «сортировки», – он покачал головой. – Мы были такими наивными. Думали, это значит, что нам дадут больше продовольствия.  
– Я так понимаю, этого не произошло.  
– Можно и так сказать, – усмехнулся Джим. – Нас разделили на две группы. Половина отправилась по домам, а остальных отвели на городскую площадь. Меня тоже, я был с тетей и двумя ее детьми, и я… – он поморщился, вспоминая. – День был замечательным, солнечным и теплым. Нас вели через всю улицу, согнав в одну кучу, будто заключенных. Повсюду были солдаты с фазерами, они покрикивали, чтобы мы поторапливались, потому что времени мало. «Времени для чего?» – спрашивали мы, но никто не объяснял.  
«Пожалуйста, не говори, что это то, о чем я думаю», – взмолился Леонард. Но затравленный взгляд Джима и мрачный тон его голоса не оставляли никаких сомнений.  
Джим прочистил горло.  
– Нужно было найти еще воды, прежде чем строить убежище, – сказал он. – В горле пересохло и во рту гадкий вкус после этих жуков.  
– Мы найдем ее утром, – было очевидно, что проблема вовсе не в этом, но Леонард решил подыграть. – И так тебе и надо, нечего есть этих инопланетных слизней, – когда Джим так ничего и не сказал, он добавил: – Ну, продолжай, парень. Выкладывай все как есть.  
– Уверен, что хочешь это слушать? – спросил Джим, кривя губы в неискренней полуулыбке. – Дальше не очень весело.  
– Я рискну, – ответил Леонард с уверенностью, которой не ощущал. Он знал, что будет тяжело, но не мог позволить Джиму остановиться на половине пути.  
Хмуря густые брови, Джим окинул его взглядом из разряда «потом не говори, что я не предупреждал». Выждав немного, он продолжил:  
– Не знаю, как это началось, но вдруг поднялась полная неразбериха, все кричали и пытались сбежать, а солдаты стреляли по нам. Прямо рядом со мной подрезали моих соседей… убивали маленьких детей… Люди паниковали, все стремились укрыться. Мне удалось выбраться. Со мной было несколько детей, и мы спрятались в лесу. Но потом… я и мой друг Том, мы вернулись назад. Там, на городской площади все еще оставались наши семьи, и мы хотели… Не знаю, что мы собирались сделать, но мы вернулись.  
Леонард с легкостью представлял себе жилистого подростка, напуганного и ожесточенного. Не сложно было поверить, что даже в те времена он был находчив и силен, и взваливал на себя слишком много ответственности.  
Он проследил, как Джим подбросил в огонь несколько веток, пока пламя вновь не взмыло вверх.  
– Кто-то произносил речь. Мы спрятались за кустами рядом с площадью, и нам все было слышно. «Революция прошла успешно», – произнес Джим глубоким размеренным голосом, словно подражая человеку из воспоминаний. – «Но для выживания требуются решительные меры. Ваше дальнейшее существование представляет угрозу благополучию общества», – он взглянул на Леонарда. – Это был Раслан Кодос, один из членов совета. Я узнал его. Он сказал, что была революция, и на Тарсусе теперь новый губернатор. Он объявил присутствующим, что они приговорены к смерти, чтобы всем остальным хватило еды, и отдал приказ солдатам. Те… стали отводить людей в лес группами, по пятьдесят за раз. Мы слышали свист фазеров и крики.  
– Их всех застрелили, – в тихом ужасе произнес Леонард. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, но… – Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, ты на самом деле наблюдал за всем этим?..  
Джим кивнул.  
– У них ушло полночи. Четыре тысячи людей… на это нужно много времени.  
_Господи._  
– Джим… почему ты не убежал?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Мы с Томом боялись выйти из укрытия. Мы смотрели до конца. Тетя и ее дети, я сам это видел. Мои учителя, соседи. Группа за группой, – он говорил так тихо, что Леонард едва его слышал. – Кодос тоже остался. Он все твердил, что их смерти имеют большое значение, потому что _лучшая часть_ колонии, – эти слова он выплюнул с отвращением, – те, кого он выбрал, будет жить. Он имел в виду, что они получат нашу долю провизии.  
Леонард попытался осмыслить то, что он говорил. Джим – в _тринадцать_ – стал свидетелем наиболее ужасающего преступления в современной истории, и он годами носил это в себе словно гноящуюся рану.  
«Потому что лучшая часть колонии будет жить». Слова наконец-то проникли в разум Леонарда. Джим попал в неверный список. В тринадцать лет ему было сказано, что он недостаточно хорош, чтобы жить.  
Весь разговор начинал казаться сюрреалистическим.  
– Господи, – выдавил Леонард. – Как… как ты выбрался?  
– Мы подождали, пока все уйдут, а потом убежали, – болезненным шепотом отозвался Джим. – Мы забрались как можно дальше в леса, а потом просто… пытались остаться в живых. Нас было двенадцать поначалу, в основном дети младше меня, которым удалось выбраться в первую волну паники. Не все протянули до конца.  
– Что вы ели? – спросил Леонард, уже зная ответ.  
– Не много. Сначала мы пытались есть растения. На некоторых был грибок, и мы знали, что от них нужно держаться подальше, но… в целом это был метод проб и ошибок. Иногда мы не угадывали, – сказал Джим, сердито кривя губы. – Так что, да, Боунс, я научился проверять пищу на яды и прекрасно знаю, чем чревато отравление.  
– Держу пари.  
«Черт», – подумал Леонард, вновь слыша собственные резкие слова: «Ты хотя бы представляешь, что может сделать с тобой пищевое отравление?»  
– Мы ели много насекомых – всех, которых удавалось поймать. Жуков и личинок, и прочую живность. Некоторые растения, если знали, что они не ядовиты.  
– Проклятье, Джим, это… – Леонард умолк. Скитающаяся по лесу горстка детей, едва способных раздобыть достаточно еды, чтобы поддержать медленно умирающий от голода организм в рабочем состоянии. Немыслимо, что нечто подобное могло произойти с Джимом. – Даже представить не могу, каково вам пришлось. Как долго вы…?  
– Два с половиной месяца, – отозвался Джим, и Леонард не смог сдержать ошеломленного выдоха, представляя истощенную группу растрепанных детей, в которых они должны были превратиться. – Семьдесят девять дней, прежде чем прибыли корабли с провизией. К тому времени нас осталось девять.  
– Господи, Джим, как ты…  
Джим прервал его прежде, чем он успел закончить вопрос.  
– Пожалуйста, Боунс, не спрашивай меня сейчас ни о чем, – его голос был грубым, почти хриплым.  
Леонарду оставалось лишь кивнуть.  
– Не буду, – сказал он. Горло сдавливало от сдерживаемых эмоций. Ему хотелось выразить свое возмущение или хотя бы сочувствие, но один взгляд на лицо Джима говорил, что все слова окажутся пустыми.  
Повисло тяжелое неловкое молчание, разбавляемое лишь непрерывным потрескиванием огня.  
– Я, наверное, лягу, – сказал Джим, как можно спокойнее и беспечнее, словно не он только что вывалил на Леонарда весь этот груз. – Я совсем вымотан, – он отодвинулся от костра, намеренно избегая смотреть на Леонарда, и ногами вперед скользнул под крышу убежища. Он повернулся набок, спиной к Леонарду, и положил под голову ладони.  
Леонард остался на своем месте, слушая потрескивание огня и ровное дыхание Джима. Теперь все стало предельно ясно. Господи, как же слеп он был. Воспоминания вертелись в голове, и ему стало чертовски неудобно за свое поведение.  
«Ты врач, тебя не готовили для подобных ситуаций», – сказал Джим в день, когда их поймали. Леонард припомнил собственный пренебрежительный ответ: «А тебя готовили?»  
Судя по всему, да. Но до сих пор вся бравада Кирка отдавала заносчивостью и чрезмерной самоуверенностью и, может быть, в этом был весь смысл. По какой-то причине Джим держал свой опыт на Тарсусе в секрете. Должно быть, он не хотел, чтобы его воспринимали как жертву, не хотел привлекать внимания, помимо того, что уже имел в качестве сына героя «Келвина». Если подумать, Джим отвечал крайне уклончиво каждый раз, когда разговор упирался в эту тему.  
«Я много читаю».  
«Видимо, меня в тот день не было».  
«Нет, у меня нет другой информации, сэр… Но я считаю, это хорошая идея – оставить немного еды на потом».  
В ушах Леонарда вновь стоял собственный насмешливый голос: «Ты считаешь, что если умеешь тереть палочки и строить навесы из веток, то сможешь выжить в этой пустыне?»  
«С чего ты взял, что не смогу?» – ответил тогда Джим.  
У Леонарда было слишком много вопросов, и ни на один из них он не получит ответ сегодня. Вздохнув, он оставил тепло еще горящих углей и заполз в убежище. Джим лежал на боку, притянув к груди колени. Леонард устроился рядом, не касаясь его, но достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать жар его тела и теплое дыхание Джима на своем затылке.

Джим разбудил его рано утром, случайно пнув коленом в спину, пока выбирался из убежища.  
– Проснись и пой, – объявил он в ответ на раздраженное бурчание Леонарда. – Нас ждут горы и пригорки.  
– Кто сказал, что мы должны идти так рано? – пробурчал Леонард. Его мышцы побаливали, а пустота в желудке служила тошнотворным напоминанием, что он не ел почти сорок часов. Он потер лицо ладонями, морщась от колючего ощущения двухдневной щетины.  
Джим был уже на ногах, потягиваясь.  
– Утро – лучшее время для подъема в горы, Боунс. Воздух чище и прохладнее.  
Леонард не был удивлен, что этим утром Джим казался более энергичным. Он немного поел прошлым вечером, а также сбросил с груди то, что, похоже, сильно на него давило. Леонард же, напротив, чувствовал, что встать и помочиться во фляжку – в этот раз ему хотя бы было, чем мочиться – было пределом его способностей на ближайшие час-два. Подъем в горы из планов можно было вычеркнуть и, если на то пошло, то и подъем в принципе – ноги казались ватными.  
Джим наблюдал за ним, полунасмешливо хмурясь.  
– Ну, Боунс, как ты, наверное, уже заметил, я еще жив и здоров, так что, думаю, можно предположить, что скорпионы сгодятся, – он усмехнулся и указал на горстку полузамерзших остатков на камне неподалеку от их лагеря. – Как насчет завтрака?  
Леонард вздохнул.  
– Ты победил, – отозвался он, неохотно кивая. – Хотя бы поймай мне свежих. И найди воды. Эти штуки не мешало бы промыть.  
Джим вернулся спустя пятнадцать минут, неся с собой сооруженный из футболки узелок.  
– Наловил несколько этих скорпионов и еще других… гм, жукообразных, – он разложил футболку на земле с видом гордого добытчика. – Можем сегодня проверить их на съедобность. И воду я тоже нашел.  
Когда Леонард, наконец, набрался смелости попробовать одно из этих созданий, на вкус оно оказалось таким же отвратительным, как он опасался, но голод был настолько силен, что ему было почти все равно. Не теряя времени, он потянулся за следующим, заглушив нерешительность неумолимым урчанием желудка. «Это всего лишь протеин, – заверил он себя. – Насекомые даже неразумны. Ничто, кроме культурного табу, не останавливает нас от употребления их в пищу».  
После третьего скорпиона он все еще был отчаянно голоден, а найденный Джимом глоток воды не помог утолить жажду. Тем не менее, он не мог не признать, что почувствовал себя лучше. Впервые он поверил, что, возможно, они не умрут в этом месте – по крайней мере, не от обезвоживания. По горам гулял прохладный бриз и ощущался намек на влажность, а ветер и пыль уже не преобладали столь значительно. В целом условия были куда лучше, чем вчерашние.  
Заимев в организме немного калорий и воды, Леонард ощутил, что подъем по скалистому склону уже не кажется ему столь непосильной задачей, как виделось прошлым вечером. Тем не менее, у них ушло больше часа, чтобы добраться до точки, обеспечивающей хороший обзор на окрестные земли. Во время подъема Джим не пытался возобновить их ночную беседу, и Леонард благодарно последовал его примеру. Он и без того с трудом дышал, карабкаясь вверх по холму, и сильно сомневался, что способен поддержать какие-либо разговоры. Помимо редких «хочешь передохнуть?» и «гляди под ноги», они не обмолвились и словом. Но, по крайней мере, они перестали спорить.  
Джим добрался до вершины первым, и сразу начал пристально всматриваться в линию горизонта.  
– Вот он! – возликовал он. К этому времени Леонард тоже дополз до финиша и оглянулся в направлении, куда показывал Джим. Купол Альфеуса был едва различим с такого расстояния и напоминал сияющий мыльный пузырь. – Я знал! Видишь, не так уж сильно мы отклонились.  
– Не зазнайся, парень. Он по-прежнему очень далеко отсюда, – Леонард оглядел окружающий ландшафт. – Проклятье, как нам туда попасть? – гряда, на которой они стояли, являлась лишь началом раскинувшейся впереди обескураживающей вереницы невысоких покрытых кустарниками холмов. Куда ни брось взгляд, повсюду крутые каменистые склоны и впадины. На то, чтобы пересечь эту местность, могли уйти дни, при условии, что им вообще удастся найти проходимую дорогу.  
– Пара пустяков, Боунс, – откликнулся Джим, хотя голос его неуверенно дрогнул. – Возможно, хм, займет немного больше времени, чем я думал, но до колонии мы доберемся.  
– Еще бы не добраться, – охотно согласился Леонард. – Дай только возьму свои карабины, а ты захвати веревку.  
Джим бросил на него взгляд и прищурился.  
– Гм, это был сарказм, да?  
– А ты быстро схватываешь, деревенщина.

Без вкуса пыли и мочи во рту, без ощущения слабости и головокружения подъем в горы оказался почти приятным. Несколько раз они упирались в непроходимые тупики, и им приходилось возвращаться и искать другой путь, но, так или иначе, они неуклонно продвигались вперед.  
– Так что, Джим… – проговорил Леонард, осторожно карабкаясь вверх по очередному склону, – ты ведь думал над тем, как попасть внутрь купола, верно?  
– Разумеется. Я прикинул, что мы можем постучаться в главные ворота и сказать, что ищем работу. Правда, нам, пожалуй, не помешает сначала снять эти комбинезоны.  
Леонард закатил глаза – бесполезный жест, потому что Джим шел на пару шагов впереди.  
– Серьезно, у тебя же есть какой-то план?  
– Конечно, есть, – после заминки сказал Джим.  
Черт возьми, Леонард _знал_ это.  
– У тебя его нет, да?  
Джим остановился и обернулся, тыльной стороной ладони смахивая со лба пот. По крайней мере, в них было достаточно воды, чтобы потеть.  
– У меня _два_ плана, – возмутился он. – План А: мы находим те огромные воздуховоды, о которых рассказывал Фредрикс, и забираемся через них.  
– Найти воздуховод и пролезть внутрь? Это весь план? – существовали тысячи причин, почему это могло не сработать, начиная с того, что воздуховоды могли оказаться недосягаемыми без специального оборудования, располагаться слишком высоко или даже быть не видны с внешней стороны купола.  
– У нас почти никакой информации для чего-то более детального, – признал Джим. – Придется импровизировать на месте.  
«И на что я надеялся?»  
– Ну, а план Б?  
Джим устало улыбнулся.  
– План Б – найти другой путь внутрь.  
«Замечательно».  
– Да брось, Боунс, – Джим дружески хлопнул его по плечу. – Подумаем об этом позже. Я проголодался.  
Леонард оставил Джиму обязанности по ловле скорпионов, а сам направился на поиск воды в теневых участках. Он нашел немного в расщелине между камней, но слишком глубоко, чтобы оттуда пить. Он протолкнул туда рукав рубашки и дал ему пропитаться, чтобы потом можно было выжать жидкость.  
Отойдя чуть дальше, Леонард заметил большое углубление в склоне – почти пещерку. Он осторожно заглянул внутрь и напрягся, уловив неприятный резкий запах. А затем его взгляд зацепился за оранжевую ткань, и он застыл на месте.  
Тело… которое, судя по запаху, пролежало тут очень долгое время.  
– Джим, – позвал он, – тебе нужно это увидеть.  
Он дождался ответного отклика, прежде чем протиснуться чуть дальше в пещеру, стараясь не дышать носом.  
Джим оказался рядом в считанные секунды, взволнованно бормоча:  
– Что такое… _Черт!_  
Вдвоем они вытащили тело на свет. Джиму хватило одного взгляда, прежде чем лицо его посерело, и он упал на колени, борясь с рвотными спазмами.  
Леонарду доводилось видеть трупы в сильно разложившемся состоянии, поэтому ему легче было справиться с шоком. Он осторожно оглядел тело. Это был человек, мужчина, высокий и широкоплечий, строение костей легко различалась под ссохшимися остатками сухожилий и связок. Оранжевый комбинезон по большей части был цел.  
– Как давно он умер? – прохрипел Джим. Он все еще сидел согнувшись и хватал ртом воздух.  
– Гм, учитывая стадию разложения и сухой климат… – Леонард сообразил, что Джим не хочет слушать медицинские подробности. – Тело довольно иссохшее, так что я бы сказал месяца три или четыре. Но я могу ошибаться.  
– Бедный парень, – удрученно покачал головой Джим. Он расположился рядом с Леонардом, чтобы осмотреть тело. – Нам говорили, что заключенные сбегали и прежде. Но никто не знал, что с ними случилось… Как он умер? Ты можешь определить?  
Леонард уже принялся за изучение деталей, проснувшийся профессионализм заглушил отвращение. С первого взгляда очевидных причин смерти не наблюдалось. Череп был цел. Он ощупал тело на предмет внешних повреждений и, когда добрался до нижней части левой ноги, его ладони наткнулись на странный выступ, и Леонард рывком задрал штанину.  
«Ауч», – подумал он.  
– Вот возможная причина смерти. Сломанная нога. Видишь? – он указал на кость. – Перелом диафиза большеберцовой кости. Похоже, он упал, и уже не смог идти.  
Джим поднял глаза на нависающий над ними скалистый склон.  
– Здесь легко поскользнуться и неудачно упасть, – пробормотал он. – И что, он просто заполз сюда, чтобы умереть… после того, как зашел так далеко?  
Леонард вздохнул.  
– Выбор у него был небольшой, Джим. Берцовая кость – несущая. С таким переломом он бы не смог лезть вверх по склону, – подобный исход был, бесспорно, трагичным: медленно умирать от жажды и голода, в одиночестве и боли, без имени и погребения.  
– Нужно накрыть его или… положить обратно, или не знаю, – Джим выглядел напуганным и не мог отвести глаз от трупа.  
Леонард кивнул.  
– Нужно отметить это место, – жест казался бессмысленным – кто знал, выберутся ли они отсюда живыми, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вернуться и забрать тело – но Леонард чувствовал, что мужчина заслуживал какого-то уважения, той крохотной части достоинства, которую они могли ему вернуть.  
Они работали, почти не переговариваясь. Леонард оторвал от комбинезона полосу ткани, прежде чем переместить мужчину назад в пещерку, а затем помог Джиму запечатать вход грудой камней. Оранжевую ленту они закрепили между камней, и она легко развевалась на ветру.  
– Один из детей, которых я потерял… – сказал Джим резко и отчетливо в сухом воздухе, – это случилось ближе к концу. Она не была больна – по крайней мере, не больнее всех нас. К тому времени мы многому научились: как строить хорошие убежища и поддерживать себя в тепле, как находить еду, и я думал, что с нами все будет в порядке. А потом… она вдруг совсем ослабла и умерла без всякой причины. После двух месяцев.  
– Она голодала, Джим, – мягко отозвался Леонард. – Причин могло быть множество. Электролитный дисбаланс, сердечная недостаточность, шок…  
– Корабли с провизией прибыли через неделю, – Джим глядел на камни, которые они навалили у входа в пещеру. – Оставалось совсем немного.  
– Иногда люди просто сдаются. Сложно понять, почему.  
– Ей было всего десять, – в широко распахнутых глазах Джима стояла боль. Казалось, ему снова было тринадцать, и у Леонарда защемило сердце.  
– Ну же, парень. Нам нужно двигаться дальше. Мы устроили нашему другу неплохое пристанище, а это не так уж мало.  
Джим кивнул и поднялся на ноги, вытирая руки о собственный комбинезон.  
– С нами такого не случится, – сказал он, бросая на Леонарда упрямый взгляд. – То, что стало с этим парнем… Мы так не умрем.  
Леонард вздохнул. Он никогда не входил в число тех, кто верит в силу позитивного мышления. Нужно было смотреть на вещи реально.  
– Мы этого не знаем, Джим. Мы тоже можем упасть и получить травму.  
– Я не это имел в виду, – сказал Джим, нетерпеливо мотнув головой. – Я не идиот, Боунс. Я в курсе, что наши шансы невысоки. И что положение у нас не самое лучшее, и в любой момент может случиться что-то плохое. Но нас двое, и… никому из нас не придется умирать в одиночестве, как он. Ясно? – он впился в Леонарда пронзительным взглядом, словно пытаясь внушить ему это при помощи силы воли. – Тебе не придется сидеть в какой-то пещере в одиночестве и дожидаться конца, и мне тоже. _Не бывать этому._  
Циничный ответ умер на губах Леонарда. Впервые за все это время он уловил проблеск того капитана, которым однажды мог стать Джим: решительного и сильного, способного провести команду сквозь сложную ситуацию на чистом упрямстве и собственной изобретательности, не отступающего ни перед какими опасностями. У Леонарда перехватило дыхание, и какое-то время он не мог говорить.  
– Ладно, парень, – наконец произнес он. – Никто не умрет в одиночестве. Договорились.  
– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно кивнул Джим. – Тогда идем. Только… гляди под ноги, ладно?  
– Ты тоже.

Прошло два дня, прежде чем они услышали это – оба, в одно и то же время – странный шелестящий звук.  
– Боунс, ты слышал…  
– Джим, клянусь, это похоже на…  
Лицо Джима было изможденным, глаза впалыми и покрасневшими, но губы его кривились в полуулыбке, и он напряженно прислушивался.  
– Определенно, – сказал он. – Я чувствую запах, Боунс. А ты?  
Бегущий поток воды.  
Когда они его нашли, источник оказался абсолютно заурядным: река – на деле скорее неглубокий ручей – на дне каньона, в который они спускались последние два часа. Он тек по устланной камнями низине, поблескивая в лучах клонящегося к закату солнца. Леонарду казалось, что никогда прежде он не видел ничего столь прекрасного.  
Джим издал восторженный возглас и опустил лицо в воду. После минутной заминки – последнее, что им сейчас нужно, это порезаться об острые камни или вывихнуть лодыжку – Леонард последовал его примеру. Вода была прохладной и восхитительной, и впервые за четыре дня он целиком утолил жажду.  
Чуть дальше по течению они нашли участок, где вода была по колено. Леонард стащил с себя перепачканный комбинезон и погрузился в ручей, с облегчением смывая с себя накопившуюся грязь. Они выстирали одежду и разложили сушиться на камнях.  
Боже, как же хорошо было _поплескаться_.  
– Ты понимаешь, что это значит? – спросил Джим. Он лежал на спине, с закрытыми глазами, колыхаясь на волнах мелководья.  
– Да, это значит, что нам больше не нужно писать во фляжки.  
Джим сел и топнул ногой, окатывая Леонарда волной мелких брызг.  
– Очень смешно. Но серьезно, помнишь, что сказал Фредрикс? Сквозь купол протекает _река_. Нам остается только идти по течению, пока поток не впадет в реку, а там мы уже доберемся до колонии! Она не может быть далеко. Мы почти у цели, Боунс!  
На минуту Леонард позволил себе поверить, что все действительно будет так просто.

**Джим**

Идти по оврагу на следующий день оказалось не так уж весело, как Джим себе представлял. Безусловно, вид бы чудесным, а свежая питьевая вода – явным плюсом, но на этом преимущества заканчивались. Берега ручья были усеяны скользкими камнями и покрыты густой растительностью. В некоторых местах суши совсем не было, и им приходилось брести по колено в воде – в результате чего ботинки и носки Джима вымокли насквозь – и тщательно контролировать каждый свой шаг.  
Но больше беспокоило то, что чем дальше они продвигались, тем круче становились стены каньона, пока не превратились в отвесные. Это значило, что они вынуждены были идти по течению, куда бы ни завел их поток. Если в каком-то месте их путь окажется блокирован, выбраться из каньона будет непросто. И если Джим ошибся, и этот ручей не впадает в ведущую к Альфеусу реку, им придется вернуться назад и потерять драгоценное время.  
Уже ближе к концу дня их ушей достиг низкий бурлящий звук, перебивая приятное плескание ленивого потока.  
– Что за черт? – спросил Боунс, опасливо озираясь.  
Джим вытянулся, щурясь в дальний конец каньона.  
– Это не к добру.  
Минуту спустя громыхание стало громче и яснее, и по мере приближения Джим распознал отчетливый шум падающей воды. Прямо по курсу ручей резко обрывался, образуя водопад больше восьми метров в высоту.

[](http://savepic.ru/7202708.jpg)

– Блядь! – проорал Джим. Крик эхом отразился от стен каньона. – Да когда же это закончится?  
– Нам ни за что тут не спуститься, – Боунс на корточках сидел в воде, осторожно выглядывая через край. – И прежде, чем ты предложишь, прыгать мы тоже не станем. Погляди на те камни у основания.  
– Черта с два я собирался это предлагать, – возразил Джим. – Я просто ищу способ спуститься, – но как бы тщательно ни осматривал он обрыв, надеясь обнаружить удобно расположенные выступы, за которые можно было бы ухватиться, ему пришлось признать правоту Боунса. Это был крутой водопад, оканчивающийся пенящимся водоворотом вкупе со смертельно опасными валунами. – Придется придумать, как добраться вниз.  
Во взгляде Боунса отчетливо читалось «ты ненормальный», тем не менее, он последовал за Джимом к краю обрыва.  
Джим добрел до узкого берега у стены каньона и перегнулся через выступ. С первого взгляда этот вариант не выглядел более перспективным. У них никак не получится спуститься по почти вертикальному глинистому склону. Даже если они будут хвататься за те редкие кустарники и пучки трав, что покрывали поверхность горы, наклон был слишком крутым. Падение с такой высоты просто-напросто убьет их или искалечит настолько, что они не смогут продолжать путь.  
Внезапно потенциальный ответ обнаружился под самым носом. Вдоль берега располагалась группа высоких хвойных деревьев, отгороженных от сильных ветров утесом. Покрытые густой колючей листвой верхушки поднимались выше водопада… и до одной из них было рукой подать. Ствол и ветви на верхушке были тонкими, но ближе к земле они становились заметно плотнее.  
– Похоже, эти ветки растут до самой земли, – заметил Джим, напряженно глядя вниз. – Думаю, мы можем спуститься по дереву.  
Боунс бросил на него скептический взгляд.  
– И с чего ты это взял, Тарзан? Хоть раз лазал по деревьям?  
– Я лазал, – осклабился Джим. – Много раз.  
– Ты не умеешь врать, Джим.  
– Я говорю правду! – возмутился он. Это в самом деле была правда, более или менее. Пусть это и было всего одно определенное дерево – росший на их ферме старый раскидистый сахарный клен – и он бросил лазить на него после того, как дядя поймал его, когда Джиму было восемь.  
– И твой опыт распространяется на подобные деревья? – Боунс вытянул руку и ухватился за ствол, легко притягивая его к себе. Диаметром он был не больше обхвата ладони. Боунс разжал руку, и дерево качнулось назад словно маятник, отчего внутри Джима все нервно сжалось. – Проклятый ствол слишком хлипкий, и мы не знаем, что там с корневой системой.  
Наблюдая, как гнется и покачивается дерево, Джим ощутил легкий приступ тошноты. Было очевидно, что оно не внушало доверия и карабкаться по нему будет нелегко.  
– Может, ты и прав, – пробормотал Джим. Он оглянулся на речное русло, по которому они пришли. Единственное, что им оставалось – вернуться назад, найти способ выбраться из каньона и идти по кромке, удерживая ручей в поле зрения. Это будет серьезная трата времени, которую они не могут себе позволить.  
Был еще один вариант – они могли попробовать сделать веревку. Теоретически Джим был знаком с техникой. Нужно было найти большое количество волокнистых растений или выдрать волокна из сердцевины валявшихся на земле веток, затем соединить их и сплести в толстый шнур. Сам он никогда этого не делал, и даже если бы им удалось добыть достаточно материала, у них не было ножа. На работу ушел бы целый день, и в процессе они наверняка содрали бы себе все ладони. Но что еще им оставалось?  
– Слушай, Боунс, может, попробуем сделать веревку, – нерешительно предложил он, вновь оборачиваясь к обрыву, – по ней мы могли бы… _Эй!_ – крикнул он, внезапно заметив, что доктор уже не стоит рядом. Боунс всеми конечностями цеплялся за ствол раскачивающегося под его весом дерева. Переставляя руки и ноги по ветвям как по ступеням лестницы, он с удивительным проворством принялся спускаться вниз.  
«Вот дерьмо!»  
– Что ты творишь? – дерево клонило вбок под ужасающим углом. – Мы же не знаем, выдержит ли оно наш вес!  
– Ну, вот и проверим, – откликнулся Боунс. – Хорошо, что мы оба на диете.  
– Я не шучу, – проорал Джим. Боунс что, считал это забавным? – Ты сам сказал, что ствол хлипкий, и что там с ебучей корневой системой?  
Боунс пробурчал в ответ что-то неразборчивое. Джим облегченно выдохнул, когда дерево вновь разогнулось в сторону края утеса, но оно по-прежнему тряслось и зловеще покачивалось.  
– Черт тебя подери, ты не можешь выкидывать подобное, не предупредив меня!  
В этот раз ответа не было вовсе, лишь шелест ветвей, оповещающий о спуске Боунса по дереву.  
Джим беспомощно зашипел. Все было неправильно. Он не возражал против риска собственной шкурой, если не было иного выхода, но он _всегда шел первым_. Если что-то пойдет не так, пусть лучше это случится с ним, чем с кем-либо под его опекой. Джим всегда был во главе, чтобы первым встретить опасность. Таков был порядок, и точка.  
Боунс, по-видимому, упустил этот нюанс.  
Едва дыша, Джим наблюдал, как тот скрылся в густой листве. Он двигался чертовски быстро. Уже сложно было различать голос Боунса поверх рева водопада. До Джима долетали лишь обрывки методичного описания:  
– Ветки расположены близко друг к другу, у тебя не должно… Но – _черт!_ – будь осторожен, на них шипы… проверяй опору, прежде чем перенести вес, некоторые ветки совсем гнилые… В этом месте придется немного вытянуться… – голос Боунса затих, поглощенный шумом падающей воды, но спустя какое-то время Джим наконец услышал «Есть!», и Боунс вышел из-под покрова деревьев, переместившись чуть дальше вдоль берега.  
– Проще простого! – крикнул он, сложив руки рупором, чтобы усилить голос. – Твоя очередь!  
Джим твердо решил: первое, что он сделает, спустившись вниз (если выживет, разумеется) – хорошенько врежет доктору.  
Он притянул к себе ствол дерева и осторожно наступил на первую ветвь. «Вот дерьмо, как же высоко», – подумал он. Его сердце едва не выскочило из горла, когда ствол качнуло в другую сторону, выгибая над водопадом пугающей аркой, а затем мягко возвратило к центру.  
«Спокойно, спокойно», – он сделал глубокий вдох, на несколько секунд прикрыв глаза и пережидая, пока сердце перестанет колотиться, как сумасшедшее. Он никогда не жаловал высоту, еще с тех пор, как в двенадцать решил прокатиться на «Корвете» и едва не улетел с края утеса. В последовавших за этим разборках на Джима повесили его первое правонарушение, всучили билет в один конец к дяде и тете на Тарсус… и он проникся искренним желанием при любой возможности обеими ногами оставаться на твердой земле.  
– Ну же, Джим, – услышал он оклик Боунса. – …как спускаться по лестнице, у тебя получится…  
– Отъебись, – прорычал он, а затем повторил это себе под нос словно мантру – _«отъебись-отъебись-отъебись»_ – через силу заставив бедра отпустить ствол и нащупав левой ступней более низкую ветвь. Она выдержала, и он спустился на шаг вниз, затем еще на шаг. Минуту спустя он понял, что Боунс был прав – ветви оказались расположены достаточно близко друг к другу и образовывали нечто вроде спиральной лестницы.  
Спуск не вызвал бы почти никаких проблем, если бы чертово дерево перестало шататься.  
Пока Джим полз вниз по дереву, Боунс продолжал сыпать советами:  
– Не вставай на нее полностью. Сначала проверь на прочность.  
– Да понял я, – проворчал Джим. – Заткнись, Боунс, я знаю, как… – ветка под ногой хрустнула и переломилась, и он вцепился в ствол, лихорадочно выискивая более надежную опору.  
– Я же сказал, будь осторожнее!  
По мере спуска ветви становились толще, и паника Джима немного унялась. Тем не менее, когда он спрыгнул с оставшихся двух метров, его мышцы ломило от напряжения, и он был покрыт потом. Проковыляв ближе к краю реки, он подставил лицо холодным брызгам водопада.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Боунс, кладя ладонь ему на плечо.  
– Что за _черт_ , Боунс! – прохрипел он, сердито стряхивая с себя его руку. – Мы даже ничего не обсудили!  
Боунс широко улыбнулся, выглядя в высшей степени довольным собой.  
– В чем дело, парень? Ты хотел вернуться назад и пойти в обход?  
– Я собирался предложить сделать веревку и спуститься более безопасным способом! – сердце Джима все еще колотилось, как бешенное, а мозг никак не хотел принять факт, что он находится на твердой земле.  
Боунс выглядел отвратительно расслабленным.  
– Никогда не был силен в рукоделии. И ты вполне неплохо справился, хоть и растягивал удовольствие. Нелады с высотами, смельчак?  
– Заткнись, на хуй! – прорычал Джим. – Сам-то ты ничего не спутал, мистер Давай-вернемся-и-попробуем-в-другой-раз? Мог бы хотя бы сказать что-нибудь, прежде чем прыгать с обрыва!  
– Я подумал об этом, но решил, что ты просто начнешь спорить, – без капли сожаления в голосе заявил Боунс. – К тому же, выражение твоего лица того стоило. И я знал, что делаю.  
– А _мне_ откуда было знать, что ты спец?  
– Парень, тебе нужен урок географии. Две трети штата, в котором я вырос, покрыты лесом. Лазание по деревьям у меня в крови так же, как барбекю и персиковый коблер.  
Джим слегка опешил. Прежде ему не приходило в голову, что Боунс когда-то был мальчишкой, который любил лазать по деревьям; дебоширом, куда более храбрым в этом деле, чем сам Джим. Если подумать, он не знал почти ничего о детстве Боунса, о его семье. Он просто предположил, что тот был городским парнем до мозга костей и шарахался от любой потенциальной опасности.  
Похоже, Боунс был более рисковым, чем Джим думал.  
– Ладно, – наконец сдался он, понимая, что спор ему не выиграть. Самым важным сейчас было то, что оба они целыми спустились к основанию водопада. – Хотя бы предупреждай наперед, если в тебе проснутся какие-то еще, гм… скрытые таланты. И, пожалуйста, не говори о еде.  
Боунс улыбнулся.  
– Барбекю – это не еда, парень, это южный обычай. Круглосуточное событие. Ты несчастный бескультурный айовец, поэтому позволь просветить тебя. У моей мамы есть рецепт специального соуса барбекю, который передавался в нашей семье из поколения в поколение…  
– Отъебись, – отозвался Джим, окинув Боунса мрачным взглядом, но тот весело продолжал как ни в чем не бывало.

– Похоже, будет дождь, – сказал Боунс, веткой тыча разведенный под вечер костер. – Было бы неплохо, засуха уже поднадоела.  
Джим нахмурился, обеспокоенно принюхиваясь. Боунс был прав, воздух слегка отдавал влажностью.  
– Будем надеяться, он немного повременит.  
– Почему? После дождя станет прохладнее.  
– Оглядись, Боунс, – Джим указал на стены каньона. – Эта область часто затапливается. Видишь те кусты? Погляди, как они согнуты. До той отметки может подняться вода. Если начнется паводок, нам придется несладко. Мы не успеем быстро выбраться из каньона.  
Боунс осмотрел каньон, и глаза его расширились. Он явно заметил опасность впервые.  
– Ты прав… я даже не думал об этом.  
– Ага, лучше тебе перестать взывать к дождю.  
Боунс озадаченно покосился на него.  
– Не понимаю, Джим. Ты сказал, что вы скрывались в лесах на Тарсусе, поэтому вполне объяснимо, что ты научился разводить костер, строить убежище и находить еду. Но ты не говорил, что вы находились вблизи подобного каньона.  
– Мы и не находились, – что было большим плюсом: в каньоне они были бы как на ладони. При всех своих опасностях леса, по крайней мере, служили хорошим укрытием.  
– И ты просто случайно знаешь, как выглядят следы паводка? Ты ведь и о выживании в пустыне знал. Я помню, как ты спорил с Чо.  
– Я говорил, что много читаю. Это вроде как хобби, – как можно более будничным тоном ответил Джим.  
Боунс странно посмотрел на него:  
– Большинство людей выбирают более легкое чтиво, чтобы расслабиться.  
Джим согласно хмыкнул.  
– Джим, – надавил Боунс.  
Он вздохнул, соображая, как объяснить это, чтобы не выглядеть больным параноиком.  
– Там, на Тарсусе, я не знал, что делаю, и некоторым ребятам пришлось поплатиться за это. За мои ошибки они заплатили _жизнями_ , Боунс. Я поклялся, что, если нас спасут, я больше не окажусь в подобной ситуации неподготовленным.  
Боунс медленно кивнул.  
– Ясно. Значит, ты научился навыкам выживания.  
– Я посмотрел все видео, что мне удалось раздобыть, прочитал все статьи, нашел нескольких экспертов и выспросил у них все, что мог. Я знаю, как выжить на планете, покрытой ледниками, и как сделать плот, чтобы выбраться с необитаемого острова, – произнося эти слова, он невольно ощутил вспышку гордости. Как бы то ни было, все сказанное было правдой. – Если бы в ручье была рыба, я смог бы поймать ее голыми руками тремя различными способами, – он смущенно улыбнулся. – Наверное, я кажусь тебе полным психом.  
Боунс пожал плечами, с виду он казался впечатленным.  
– Вообще-то такое поведение вполне понятно, учитывая все то, через что тебе пришлось пройти.  
– Ну, ты чертовски тактичен. Мой терапевт зовет это «посттравматическим шоком с обсессивно-компульсивными чертами», – поморщившись, сказал Джим. Конечно, врач не сказала ему этого в лицо, но позже он тайком заглянул в медицинскую карту и возненавидел ее со всей страстью.  
– Это всего лишь термин, Джим. Не принимай его близко к сердцу. Ты делал все, что мог, чтобы излечиться, – в тоне Леонарда не было насмешки, только одобрение и понимание, и это чуть ослабило напряжение, которое не отпускало Джима с начала беседы на неудобную тему.  
– Наверное, у нее были основания для диагноза, – криво улыбаясь, признал он. – Пожалуй, я слегка переборщил с самообразованием. И не особенно соблюдал предписанный режим.  
Боунс усмехнулся.  
– Могу представить, – но затем он посерьезнел. – Послушай, Джим, на самом деле, я хотел спросить еще кое-что о Тарсусе. Ты не против?  
– Спрашивай, – отозвался Джим. От костра исходило приятное тепло, и с Боунсом он чувствовал себя более комфортно, чем с кем-либо еще. – Конечно, это далеко не сказка на ночь, но вперед, я не возражаю.  
– После того, как тебя спасли, – тихо заговорил Боунс, – ты, по-видимому, был в довольно плохой форме. Могу предположить недоедание, обезвоживание, гормональный дисбаланс, легкие травмы…  
Джим утвердительно кивнул, ощущая, как краснеет лицо. Чудно. Он должен был догадаться, что Боунс захочет знать о его физическом состоянии, но он ненавидел вспоминать себя в то время: отвратительно тощего и слабого, опутанного различными трубками и мониторами, прикованного к биокровати, выставляющей его жизненные показатели на обозрение посторонним.  
– Все это, – пробормотал он. – И еще пара штук.  
Боунс кивнул.  
– Значит… какое-то время ты провел в госпитале.  
Само собой. Почему Боунс спрашивал о таких очевидных вещах?  
– Меня лечили на корабле по пути на Землю. Это длилось несколько недель. Я из лазарета-то почти не выходил. Гм, вообще-то все было не так уж плохо, – нервно пробормотал он, ежась под проницательным взглядом доктора. – Пара капельниц, какие-то антибиотики и так далее. К тому времени, как мы добрались до дома, я был практически в норме. Мне не нужна была госпитализация.  
Боунс нахмурился.  
– Джим, я не хотел… Не нужно защищаться, парень. Я не пытаюсь пристыдить тебя.  
– Я не стыжусь, – сказал Джим, надеясь, что Боунс не заметил его пылающих ушей. – Я просто говорю, что у меня ушло не так уж много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Что еще ты хотел знать?  
– Расслабься, Джим, – проговорил Боунс, и Джим опомнился, замечая, что нервно трет сжатую в кулак руку. – Ты не обязан мне ничего рассказывать. Но почему этой информации нет в твоем досье?  
О. Он слишком поздно понял, к чему ведет Боунс.  
– Э-э, ее нет? – протянул он.  
– Нет, парень, и ты это знаешь. Даже тот психологический диагноз, что ты упомянул – он должен быть в записях. Но в твоей медицинской карте нет ни слова – ни об этом, ни о госпитализации. Ты можешь это объяснить?  
Это было словно удар под дых – и это в тот момент, когда Джим, наконец, немного открылся. Он готов был к вопросам о том, как они месяцами прятались в лесах, о спасении, даже о родственниках. Но он должен был догадаться, что в первую очередь Боунса заинтересуют медицинские записи.  
– Это не… В смысле, с моими документами все в порядке, – запинаясь, проговорил он. – Звездный Флот знает. Пайк знает. Я ничего не скрываю.  
– Хватит молоть чепуху, Джим.  
– Слушай, некоторые вещи были… гм, опущены из официальных записей, чтобы мне не требовалось отвечать на слишком много вопросов, – Боунс скептически выгнул бровь. – Ну, знаешь, чтобы мне не пришлось говорить о Тарсусе каждый раз, как я оказываюсь в клинике. Трудная тема.  
– Что? – Боунс ошарашенно уставился на него, и, черт возьми, видимо, Джим действительно хреновый лжец… или Боунс просто слишком хорошо научился его читать.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Это рекомендации моего терапевта. Наверное, у нее были причины.  
– Это нелепо, – отрезал Боунс. – Любому лечащему тебя врачу нужна полная медицинская история.  
– Для чего? Я восстановился, снова набрал вес, никаких проблем. Я в порядке.  
– Нет, не в порядке.  
Джим начинал серьезно злиться на Боунса. Почему тот не хотел верить его словам?  
– Ты сам меня осматривал, когда мы были на «Атлантиде», помнишь? У меня нет застарелых травм и болезней, иначе ты бы что-нибудь заметил. Но ты ничего не засек. Так что прекрати это, ладно?  
Рот Боунса сжался в тугую линию.  
– Ты мне чего-то недоговариваешь?  
«Еще бы, я тебе _до хрена_ всего недоговариваю».  
Но не было такого закона, по которому он обязан был выкладывать все подробности того, что с ним случилось на Тарсусе. Некоторые вещи лучше закопать поглубже, что бы ни думала эта бестолковая терапевт.  
Он раздраженно выдохнул. Разговор казался бессмысленным.  
– Ладно, можешь мне не верить. Слушай, пора бы начать строить убежище. Темнеет.  
Он оттолкнулся от камня, о который опирался, но Боунс дернул его за руку, усаживая на место.  
– Сядь и не меняй тему, – резко сказал он. – Ты чертовски прав, я не верю ни одному слову. Во-первых, ни один медицинский работник не согласится на что-либо подобное. Это совершенно неэтично и потенциально опасно для тебя! Период голодания в детстве может сказываться на твоем здоровье _десятки лет_. Ты в группе риска развития сердечных заболеваний, диабета и проблем с метаболизмом, и это только некоторые из возможных последствий. Тебе следует наблюдаться у терапевта, который имеет _полный_ доступ к медицинской истории.  
– Отвали, – процедил Джим, ощущая, как сводит мышцы челюсти. – Может, сначала поглядим, выберемся ли мы отсюда _живыми_ , прежде чем начинать волноваться о сердечных заболеваниях? Твою мать, Боунс, мы даже не знаем, дотянем ли до следующей недели, какие там десятки лет!  
Взгляд Боунса был непреклонен.  
– Суть не в этом. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной честен. Хоть раз прекрати прятаться за своими полуправдами и увертками! Расскажи мне. Я пойму, обещаю. Мне нужно _знать_ , Джим.  
Джим сглотнул, глядя в огонь. Он понимал, что Боунс это просто так не оставит.  
– Слушай, это не то, что ты думаешь, – наконец, сказал он.  
– Я думаю, что ты взломал свои медицинские записи и стер их. Это так?  
Джим раздраженно фыркнул.  
– Поверить не могу, что тебе это так невъебенно важно.  
– Ответь на вопрос, – голос доктора был тих, но Джим чувствовал сдерживаемый гнев. – Так это или нет?  
Джим сделал глубокий вдох, затем посмотрел Боунсу в глаза.  
– Да, взломал. Я подменил файлы, – слова повисли между ними, и лицо Боунса помрачнело. Сердце Джима сжалось от отвращения к себе, но он не отступил: – Ты должен понять. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о Тарсусе. Мне хватает отца и «Келвина». Я не хотел, чтобы со мной обращались как с каким-то фриком, – он цинично усмехнулся. – Бедный-несчастный Джим Кирк. Всегда-то в неправильном месте в неправильное время.  
Боунс долгое время молчал, задумчиво его разглядывая.  
– Прости, – смущенно добавил Джим. – Я не думал, что это вызовет какие-то проблемы.  
– Что ж, по крайней мере, тут все верно. Ты _не думал_ , – на лице Боунса проглядывало отвращение.  
– Прости, – повторил Джим, разводя руками в жесте «что-тут-поделаешь». – Разве это так важно сейчас? Это старая история, и я понял твою точку зрения. Если мы отсюда выберемся, я изменю записи на правдивые, ладно?  
– Нет, – челюсть Боунса напряглась. Теперь он казался еще злее. – Ты снова лжешь, парень.  
– Блядь, Боунс! – раздраженно воскликнул Джим. – Сказал же, что верну записи.  
– Ты лжешь не об этом.  
Сердце Джима забилось с удвоенной частотой. Все должно было быть совершенно иначе.  
– Плевать я хотел, что ты мне не веришь, я говорю…  
– Нет, ты лжешь, – бесцветно сказал Боунс, и Джим отвел взгляд. «Твою ж мать». – Я должен был понять, что что-то не так, когда ты впервые попал в клинику. Ты сказал, что тебе не сделали вторую прививку от веганского хориоменингита, когда тебе было тринадцать, и тогда это заставило меня задуматься, но я был слишком занят твоим лечением, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.  
– Я был на Тарсусе, Боунс. Пытался выжить, – гневно прошипел Джим. – Мне очень жаль, что я пропустил очередной медосмотр в школе.  
– Конечно. Ты не виноват. Но если прививки не было в твоих записях, ее должны были поставить, когда ты поступил во Флот. Это стандартная политика. Если нет записей о какой-либо вакцинации, кадет проходит ее во время первичного медосмотра, просто на всякий случай. Я лично провел предостаточно медосмотров, и правила на этот счет просты и понятны.  
Джим окинул его угрюмым взглядом.  
– Может, врач проглядел ее.  
– Нет, Джим. Все недостающие медицинские записи должны были вызвать подозрения, но ты прошел осмотр с легкостью. _Это_ было в твоей карте. Ты прошел осмотр с блеском и фанфарами и был немедленно признан годным без каких-либо оговорок.  
– И что?  
– И то, что ты не был на стандартном первичном медосмотре, и держу пари, тот осел, что тебя осматривал, не задавал лишних вопросов насчет отсутствующих медицинских записей.  
Глубоко внутри Джиму все еще хотелось продолжать спорить и все отрицать. Но он видел в этом все меньше смысла. Для кого он хранит этот секрет здесь, посреди каньона на богом забытой планете? Эта привычка настолько вросла в него, что он почти забыл, как говорить правду.  
Боунс заслуживал объяснений. Это меньшее, что Джим мог сделать после всей лжи, что наговорил тому. И он не мог вынести очередного проблеска разочарования в глазах Боунса, словно тот мост, который им удалось возвести между ними, оказался лишь призрачной фальшивкой. После всего, через что они прошли, больно было понимать, что Боунс не доверяет ему, но в этом он мог винить только себя.  
Значит, больше никакой лжи.  
– Пайк организовал для меня медосмотр при поступлении, – тихо признался он, борясь с желанием встать и начать расхаживать из стороны в сторону, чтобы дистанцироваться от взгляда Боунса. – Я не ходил в клинику, как остальные кадеты. Мне был назначен прием в Госпитале Звездного Флота. Не знаю, что он сказал врачу, но тот ни о чем не спрашивал, осмотрел меня по-быстрому и признал годным к службе.  
– Так и знал, – пробормотал Боунс, но в его тоне не было победных ноток. – Взлом медицинских записей – куда более трудная задача, чем думают многие дилетанты. Я ни разу не слышал о том, чтобы попытки заканчивались удачей. Медицинское сообщество практически одержимо идеей защиты частной информации пациентов.  
– Да, вы горстка параноидальных ублюдков.  
– Нет, парень, мы связаны строгим этическим кодексом. Как бы то ни было, у тебя нет требуемых навыков и оборудования, чтобы внести изменения в свою карту и остаться незамеченным, Джим. Это факт. Такое не проделать дома со своего PADD.  
– Не недооценивай меня, Боунс, – безуспешно попытался пошутить он.  
– Поверь, парень, если уж я чему-то и научился в этой дыре, так это тому, что ты полон сюрпризов. Но я знаю, что фальсификация записей – не твоих рук дело. Кто их изменил? Звездный Флот?  
Джим неохотно покачал головой.  
– Нет. Не Флот. Они не покрывали свои промахи, если ты об этом подумал.  
– Ты можешь сказать мне, Джим. Тут только мы вдвоем да пара скорпионов. Никто не подслушивает.  
Ему _хотелось_ поделиться секретом с Боунсом. Очень хотелось, но он никак не мог решиться после того, как подавлял этот импульс долгие годы.  
– Это не так просто, – качая головой, сказал он. – Я не могу… Это запрещено…  
– Если это поможет, обещаю рассматривать все сказанное тобой как конфиденциальную информацию, – мягко добавил Боунс.  
– Это судебное распоряжение Министерства юстиции Федерации, – наконец, проговорил Джим, мгновенно ощутив приступ страха, открывая вещи, которые ему строжайше запретили кому-либо рассказывать. Но в то же время его объяло огромное облегчение, потому что хотя бы раз в жизни у него была возможность сказать правду. – Это для моей же защиты, Боунс. Они не хотели, чтобы в моих документах было что-то, что могло бы меня выдать.  
Боунс в замешательстве нахмурил брови.  
– Почему? Произошедшее на Тарсусе официально задокументировано. Да, я не был в курсе всех деталей о массовых казнях в лесу, но о проблемах с провизией и политических волнениях было известно всем.  
– Я свидетель, – объяснил Джим. – Я слышал, как Кодос произносил речь на площади, и я могу его опознать. Я видел, что там случилось, видел убийства в лесу. Все мы вдевятером это видели.  
– И? – озадаченно спросил Боунс. – Разве Кодос не мертв?  
– Никто не знает наверняка. Накануне прибытия кораблей с провизией в здании совета был взрыв. Тела так и не нашли. Если он еще жив, и его поймают, начнется судебное разбирательство, и я буду одним из ключевых свидетелей обвинения.  
– Это по-прежнему не объясняет…  
– Дело не только в Кодосе, – слегка нетерпеливо перебил Джим. – Он не работал в одиночку. Я все видел, _я все помню_ , Боунс. Я могу опознать его солдат. Я знаю, кто держал список, кто стрелял по моим друзьям и родным.  
– Тебе было всего тринадцать, – Боунс поглядел на него с грустью. – Они не должны были взваливать такую ответственность на ребенка, который только что прошел сквозь ад.  
– Я _хочу_ дать показания, – выпалил Джим, ощущая выворачивающую наизнанку правдивость своих слов. – Если его когда-нибудь найдут, я буду первым в очереди свидетелей.  
Какое-то время они молчали, затем Боунс вздохнул.  
– Прости, Джим. Я не должен был давить на тебя. Поверь, я ожидал совсем иного ответа.  
– Нет, все нормально, – устало улыбнулся Джим. – На самом деле, прежде никто не ставил это под сомнение. Ты просто более наблюдательный, чем остальные.  
– Это моя работа, – сказал Боунс, выглядя польщенным. – Подмечать нюансы, пытаться собрать паззл воедино, задавать вопросы. Я доктор.  
Джим усмехнулся.  
– Ага, ты упоминал это раз или два.  
– Значит… если мы вернемся в Академию, мне нужно будет вести себя так, будто я ни о чем не знаю.  
– Да, как раз хотел сказать об этом… – пожал плечами Джим, бросая на Боунса извиняющийся взгляд. – Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, но боюсь, мне придется тебя пристрелить. Как только раздобуду фазер, конечно.  
Он надеялся на усмешку, чтобы развеять гнетущую атмосферу, но Боунс едва ли выжал полуулыбку.  
– Не лги мне больше. Хорошо? Ты можешь мне доверять.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Джим, борясь с навалившейся усталостью. – Что-что, а уж это я понял.

На следующий день погода осталась ясной. Мало-помалу каньон расширялся, а в ручей с обеих сторон впадали небольшие притоки, ускоряя и углубляя воды, постепенно превращая поток в полноценную реку. Джим чувствовал, что Альфеус уже недалеко.  
Они заприметили колонию утром третьего дня в каньоне сквозь раскол в скалах, позволивший хорошо рассмотреть горизонт. Поблескивая в лучах солнца, купол растянулся по земле сияющим полупрозрачным навесом.  
– Он должен быть совсем близко, – выдохнул Джим. – Боунс, у нас получилось!  
Боунс осторожно кивнул.  
– Попридержи коней, – сказал он, но Джим знал, что тот тоже рад. – Фильтры могут находиться на противоположной стороне. Давай сосредоточимся на том, чтобы добраться туда целыми.  
Они продолжили идти вдоль берега реки. Эта часть каньона была усыпана огромными валунами и булыжниками, словно их свалило обильным наводнением. Поток стремительно несся между камней, пенясь и бурля воронками. Камни перекрывали дорогу и замедляли шаг, заставляя путников карабкаться по ним или протискиваться между. Один раз Джим перепугался до чертиков, когда заметил, что Боунс поскользнулся и лишь в последний момент смог устоять на ногах, едва не свалившись в реку.  
Наверное, пора было сказать тому, что пловец из Джима хреновый. Раз уж у них период душевных откровений.  
Несколько напряженных часов спустя они наконец достигли устья, и Джим облегченно выдохнул. С самого утра на небе сгущались тучи, и паводок по-прежнему представлял реальную угрозу. Но теперь они хотя бы не находились в ловушке узкого каньона. Река здесь становилась шире и глубже, а скалы по обеим сторонам измельчали до покатых склонов.  
Вид на Альфеус все еще был загорожен изгибом русла, но то там, то здесь Джим улавливал проблеск купола над самыми верхушками деревьев. Путь вдоль берега был достаточно ровным, и Джима все больше охватывало внутренне волнение. Вот и все, они почти у цели. Еще час-другой, и они будут на месте.  
Он был убежден, что им удастся найти способ проникнуть в купол, если у них будет достаточно времени. Если придется, они могут обогнуть его целиком и найти главный вход, отсек для шаттлов или воздуховоды, через которые можно забраться внутрь. Непроницаемых строений не существует, всегда можно найти слабое место в конструкции.  
По-настоящему его заботило лишь то, что ждало их внутри купола. Судя по всему, Чилдресс считался почетным гостем, хорошим инженером, который строит новое дорогостоящее жилье. Колонисты могли отказаться слушать их историю. Хуже того, у них могло быть некое соглашение с Чилдрессом, по которому они связывались с ним каждый раз, когда в дверь стучатся какие-либо «беглые заключенные».  
Может быть, по этой причине ни один из сбежавших не вернулся назад, внезапно подумалось ему. Прежде он полагал, что им не удалось добраться до Альфеуса – и найденное в пещере тело укрепило эту теорию – но теперь он понимал, что это не обязательно верно. Что, если они дошли до цели, сумели проникнуть в купол, а затем… их просто сдали на руки Чилдрессу?  
По спине Джима пробежал холодок. Чилдресс не преминет убить их, в этом он не сомневался.  
Нужно было избавиться от комбинезонов прежде, чем они попадут в поле зрения колонии… и им требовалась лучшая версия событий – что-нибудь, не включающее в себя побег из лагеря Чилдресса. Что-нибудь, что выиграет им немного времени на то, чтобы связаться со Звездным Флотом.  
Может быть, смесь правды и выдумки… Они могли бы рассказать об атаке на «Атлантиду» и заявить, что несколько месяцев дрейфовали в спасательном челноке, без навигационной консоли и коммуникаций. Можно было сочинить сказку об аварийной посадке, которая объяснила бы их потрепанный вид, сказать, что несколько дней они шатались по пустыне, вплести в историю детали похода, чтобы сделать ее более правдоподобной.  
Это могло сработать.  
Он с сомнением покосился на Боунса. Нужно было согласовать рассказ между собой и проговорить все нюансы. Скорее всего, лжец из Боунса ужасный, малейшие эмоции тут же проявлялись на его лице. И Боунс не раз говорил, что Джим не смог бы убедительно солгать, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.  
_«Проклятье»_.  
– Эй, Боунс, – сказал он, обернувшись. – Нужно обсудить, что мы будем говорить колонистам, когда… _Черт!_ – правый ботинок соскользнул с каких-то неустойчиво лежащих камней, нога неуклюже подвернулась, и Джим завалился набок.  
В ту же секунду он почувствовал отчетливый треск в лодыжке, сопровождаемый резкой болью, и покалывающее онемение медленно поползло по нижней части его ноги.  
«О боже, о боже. Только не это».  
Он только что заработал перелом. Он был в этом уверен.  
На лбу Джима выступил холодный пот, по всему телу прокатила волна паники. До Альфеуса по-прежнему оставалось километра три или четыре.  
– Джим! Ты в порядке? – Боунс склонился рядом. – Ты поранился?  
– Э… сейчас посмотрю, – пробормотал он. «Пожалуйста, пусть нога будет в порядке», – в отчаянии думал он. Лодыжка казалась неестественно тяжелой и неповоротливой. Он попытался пошевелить пальцами и аккуратно подвигать ступней из стороны в сторону и, к его облегчению, все работало более-менее нормально. Нога болела не так уж сильно, но странное онемение казалось плохим знаком – словно шок притуплял реакцию нервных окончаний.  
Может быть, это всего лишь растяжение. Тот треск не мог быть чем-то хорошим, но, возможно, это было лишь растяжение мышц или порванные связки. Он осторожно поднялся на ноги, опираясь на протянутую Боунсом руку. Пару секунд он неловко балансировал на левой ноге, затем нерешительно перенес часть веса на правую.  
Она выдержала. Лодыжка неприятно побаливала, но наступать на нее он мог.  
– Нет, пустяки, – с облегчением заявил он. – Просто не смотрел под ноги. Я в норме.  
– Хорошо, – отрывисто отозвался Боунс. – Только травм нам сейчас не хватало.  
– Знаю, – раздражительно кивнул Джим. Он аккуратно сделал шаг вперед, затем еще один. Выходило вполне сносно. Местность здесь была относительно ровной, и если он ставил ногу прямо, то ощущал лишь неприятное покалывание в лодыжке, не более.  
– Давай-ка я пойду впереди, – предложил Боунс. – Мне кажется, ты слегка рассеян, парень.  
Джим напряженно кивнул. Если Боунс возглавит процессию, ему будет проще скрывать, что с ногой что-то не так. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Боунс накинулся на него в своей обычной грозной врачебной манере. С травмой или без Джим намеревался добраться до Альфеуса, даже если придется хромать или ползти.  
– Так вот… нам нужно договориться, что мы скажем, когда колонисты нас обнаружат, – продолжил он, изо всех сил стараясь звучать расслабленно. – Нужно брать в расчет, что Чилдресс уже предупредил их о сбежавших работниках.  
– Это понятно, но… – Боунс оглянулся на него и немедленно нахмурился. – Ты уверен, что с тобой все хорошо? Ты прихрамываешь.  
_Черт возьми._  
– Просто стараюсь наступать осторожнее.  
Он зашагал чуть быстрее, сильнее напрягая правую ногу. По-прежнему неплохо. Джим вынужден был признать, что странное покалывающее ощущение в нижней части ноги вряд ли означало простой ушиб, но решил игнорировать травму. Какой смысл сейчас концентрировать на этом внимание?  
– Хочешь, я осмотрю ее?  
Джим криво усмехнулся.  
– Это был риторический вопрос, да? Это _я_ , помнишь?  
Боунс покачал головой, развернулся и вновь зашагал вперед.  
– Точно, я забыл, что разговариваю с человеком, у которого патент на упрямство. Просто смотри под… Ты только погляди на _это_ , – выдохнул он, и Джим проследил его взгляд.  
Альфеус.  
Стены каньона расступились, и впервые за все это время перед ними целиком предстал сияющий купол колонии. Он был огромным – больше, чем Джим себе представлял – и величественно возвышался над землей. Джим ощутил, как горло сковало волнением. Прекрасный, обрамленный горами на заднем плане купол светился в лучах солнца.  
– Ты был прав, Джим, – тихо произнес Боунс, когда Джим остановился рядом с ним. Доктор закинул руку ему на плечо, и они замерли бок о бок, глазея на купол. – Я никогда не верил, что мы дойдем, но ты верил.  
От столь открытой демонстрации доверия горло Джима сковало горечью – вместо гордости он чувствовал вину за то, что в очередной раз лгал Боунсу; за то, что его физическое состояние ставило под угрозу их планы и что, возможно, он вел их обоих в смертельную западню.  
– Нам еще нужно найти способ проникнуть внутрь, – выдавил он, выбрался из-под руки Боунса и отошел в сторону, делая вид, что желает лучше разглядеть купол. – И убедить колонистов связаться со Звездным Флотом.  
– У нас получится, – сказал Боунс, не замечая тревожного состояния Джима. – Мы проделали такой путь, мы не можем сдаться сейчас. Мы выберемся с этой планеты, я уверен.  
– Осторожно, Боунс, а то растеряешь свой сарказм, – улыбнулся Джим, надеясь, что Боунс не заметит, что он избегает смотреть ему в глаза. – Но мне приятно, что меня наконец-то оценили.  
Боунс закатил глаза в своей фирменной манере.  
– Не вздумай раздувать свое эго, парень. Нужно поторапливаться, а то на ужин у нас снова будут жуки, а я пока еще надеюсь на нормальную еду.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
– Сейчас я бы согласился и на ту синтетическую слизь, которая в лагере звалась супом, и на ломоть засохшего хлеба.  
– И об этом ты фантазируешь после недели голодания? Хреновое же у тебя воображение, – поморщился Боунс. – Впрочем, говоря откровенно, в ближайшее время нашей пищей, скорее всего, станет глюкозная капельница. Ладно, давай-ка вылезать из устья. Нам придется взобраться повыше, эта колония стоит на склоне.  
Но стоило Джиму сделать первый шаг, как лодыжку прострелила резкая боль, заставив его отдернуться и зашипеть.  
Черт. Что-то было серьезно не так.  
– Джим? – услышал он беспокойный зов Боунса, но махнул рукой, что все в порядке. Он справится, нужно было лишь найти верную технику ходьбы. Он попробовал снова, в этот раз ставя ногу на более плоский участок земли. Она побаливала, но вес выдерживала. Вскоре он петлял вверх по склону, стараясь наступать правой стопой на горизонтальную поверхность и оставляя всю работу левой. Боунс быстро перемещался где-то впереди, в то время как Джим все больше замедлялся. Когда он глянул вверх, Боунс был уже близок к верхушке склона, который, черт возьми, становился все отвеснее.  
На середине пути Джиму пришлось поставить правую ступню на более крутой участок земли. Он ощутил небольшую резь, а когда попытался опереться на нее и подняться выше, все его тело прострелило болью, и он взвыл, падая на колени.  
– Джим! – крикнул Боунс откуда-то сверху. – Что случилось?  
– Мне нужна помощь, – выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. «Больше никакой лжи», – снова подумал он. – Блядь, Боунс, со мной что-то не так.

**Леонард**

– Черт возьми! – Леонард съехал по склону, в то время как Джим приподнялся на одном колене, часто и коротко дыша. – Знал же, что нельзя тебя слушать, когда ты говоришь, что в порядке. Нет, не вставай, – он надавил на плечо Джима, не позволяя тому подняться. – Дай мне посмотреть, что с ногой. Давай снимем ботинок.  
Он опустился на колени рядом с Джимом и аккуратно взялся за его ботинок, но Джим оттолкнул его, мотая головой.  
– Нет, нельзя. Там все опухло, я чувствую. Если снимешь, назад я его уже не натяну.  
Леонард уловил проблеск неподдельного страха в глазах Джима, что означало, что, скорее всего, повреждение было куда серьезнее, чем Джим показывал. Это лишь подкрепило его решимость: что бы там ни было, он должен был осмотреть это.  
– Парень, – проговорил он, добавляя в тон нотки врачебной авторитетности, – может, ты и умеешь выживать в дикой природе, но ты ни хрена не знаешь о срочной медицинской помощи. В отличие от меня.  
– Я могу пошевелить пальцами, и до этого я нормально шел, – упрямо возразил Джим.  
– Это не значит, что нога не сломана.  
– Это _растяжение_ , Боунс. Помоги мне подняться по склону, а потом наложи шину или еще что-нибудь.  
Леонард вздохнул. Теперь, зная историю Джима и его одержимость в вопросах собственного здоровья, он мог понять, почему тот был таким норовистым. Парень научился полагаться исключительно на себя и ненавидел отдавать контроль в чужие руки, даже когда явно нуждался в помощи. И Леонард не был удивлен, что тот пытался преуменьшить серьезность травмы, которая в их ситуации могла обернуться катастрофой.  
Но, как бы там ни было, Леонард не намерен был плясать под его дудку.  
– Джим, ты валишься от боли, там точно что-то серьезное, – заверил он. – И ты уже не раз доказал мне: когда дело доходит до травм, твое слово мало чего стоит, так что, прости, но я хочу осмотреть рану лично.  
– Я не смогу идти без ботинка, – с нотками отчаяния принялся спорить Джим. – Просто… не знаю, найди пару кусков дерева, и мы примотаем их к ноге, как шину.  
– Ох, да что ж мне с тобой… Если она отекает, ботинок надо снять _немедленно_ , пока он не перекрыл подачу крови и не повредил нервные окончания! – резко сказал Леонард. Он ощутил мрачное удовлетворение, когда Джим слегка вздрогнул, и подался вперед, продолжая давить: – У нас нет ножа, и я бы предпочел избежать ситуации, где мне придется сдирать ботинок _зубами_. Так что кончай быть упрямым ослом и помоги снять его.  
Джим нахмурился, но, похоже, смирился с поражением. Он позволил Леонарду стащить ботинок, болезненно застонав, когда тот потянул за пятку. Джим взялся за все еще влажный после утреннего пребывания в реке носок и осторожно скатал его с ноги.  
Леонард подавил проклятие, глядя на покрытый синяками и явно отекший голеностопный сустав. На ощупь кожа была прохладной, но, по-видимому, дело было в мокром носке. Пульс большеберцовой артерии и тыльной артерии стопы прощупывался хорошо, и проблем с кровообращением не наблюдалось.  
– Пошевели пальцами, – велел он, и с облегчением отметил, что, по крайней мере, об этом Джим не солгал. – Можешь повращать лодыжкой из стороны в сторону?  
– Немного, – сказал Джим, демонстрируя это с гримасой боли. – Я могу наступать на нее почти без проблем, нужно только... _Ай!_ – вскрикнул он, когда пальцы Леонарда надавили по обе стороны от лодыжки.  
– Есть небольшой отек, но я не чувствую явных смещений, – пробормотал Леонард, скорее самому себе, чем Джиму. Участок вокруг костей щиколотки был чрезмерно чувствителен. – Какие были ощущения, когда ты упал в первый раз?  
– Я услышал что-то вроде щелчка, – признался Джим. – Скорее даже хруст. И вся лодыжка онемела. Она до сих пор ощущается как-то странно.  
_«О, проклятье»_. Явных следов паралича не наблюдалось, но парестезии могли указывать на повреждения сосудисто-нервных пучков… И в таком случае Леонард уже ничем не мог помочь.  
– Где конкретно ты чувствуешь онемение?  
Джим указал на область между нижней частью икры и голеностопным суставом.  
– Треск был где-то здесь, – добавил он, указывая на внешнюю сторону ноги, сразу за выступом кости медиальной лодыжки.  
Леонард ощупал область более тщательно. Отек, чувствительность и покалывание, казалось, решительно указывали на перелом. Леонард своими глазами видел, как в падении Джим подвернул ногу, и кость вполне могла треснуть под весом тела. Вероятнее всего, косой перелом латеральной лодыжки. Это распространенная травма для пешего туризма, легко излечимая… если бы где-то поблизости оказалась клиника.  
Однако здесь, вдали от цивилизации, она была потенциально смертельной.  
Он отвернулся от Джима, глядя вдоль реки, в направлении Альфеуса. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Джим видел, каким бесполезным, каким _беспомощным_ он себя чувствовал. Вновь повторялась ситуация с Фредриксом. Он в точности знал, что не так с Джимом и как это лечить, но все его знания ни черта не стоили, потому что он ничего не мог поделать.  
Альфеус возвышался над ними, невозможно высокий и далекий, как никогда. С подобной травмой Джиму не взобраться в гору. Тот оптимизм, который оба они ощущали еще час назад, когда увидели перед собой купол, теперь казался смехотворным.

[ ](http://savepic.ru/7270800.jpg)

Когда Леонард обернулся, Джим наблюдал за ним со спокойным выражением лица.  
– Значит, мы в заднице? – заключил он, слабо улыбаясь Леонарду. Тень паники и отрицание, которые Леонард уловил прежде, пропали, сменившись чем-то более устойчивым: новой решимостью или, может быть, философским смирением с ситуацией.  
– Дело плохо, Джим, – сказал он, жалея, что не может солгать или хотя бы дать какую-то надежду. – Я почти уверен, что это трещина. Скорее всего, вертикальная, поэтому ты и мог какое-то время идти. Если бы перелом был горизонтальным, на ногу ты бы уже не наступил.  
– Я все еще могу идти, – торопливо перебил Джим. – Мне просто нужна небольшая помощь при подъеме.  
– Тебе вообще не следовало тревожить ногу, – угрюмо сказал Леонард. Разговор был бессмысленным. Джиму придется идти с такой ногой столько, сколько он выдержит, потому что иначе Леонарду нужно будет его нести. – Ладно, сделаем все, что сможем. Я сооружу шину. Она немного поддержит кость и зафиксирует сустав. Но идти будет хреново.  
– Может быть, ботинок…  
– Нет, Джим, – ему не нравилась идея бросать ботинок, так как он был сделан из крепкого материала, способного защитить ногу при ходьбе. Но со времени первого осмотра отек на лодыжке заметно увеличился. Они просто-напросто не натянут ботинок назад, и даже если им это удастся, придется периодически снимать его и проверять циркуляцию крови. В конечном счете, от него будет больше вреда, чем пользы. – Мы наложим шину, как ты предлагал.  
Он стянул с плеч комбинезон и закатал его до талии, затем зубами прогрыз плечевой шов и оторвал рукав. Хмурясь, он растянул его во всю длину, в то время как Джим бесстрастно наблюдал за его действиями. Оранжевая ткань была плотной, грубой и неэластичной. Для хорошей стяжки длины было недостаточно, и Боунс оторвал другой рукав и под угрюмым взглядом Джима связал их вместе так крепко, как смог.  
Где-то вдали раздался низкий рокот, и оба парня переглянулись.  
– Думаешь, это гром? – спросил Джим. Ответом ему послужила вспышка света справа от них.  
– Ох, проклятье, – пробормотал себе под нос Леонард, когда с неба заморосил легкий дождь. Очень вовремя.  
Он подложил материал под пятку Джима, переплел рукава перед лодыжкой, затем еще раз сзади, затем снова спереди. Наконец, он затянул концы, и Джим стиснул зубы, пережидая, пока утихнет боль.  
Леонард не знал, сколько продержится повязка в такую погоду. Ткань уже намокала, и в скором времени узел наверняка распутается из-за брожения по грязи. Но это было лучше, чем ничего. Он потрепал Джима по ноге, затем поднялся, натягивая на плечи свой теперь уже безрукавный комбинезон. С голыми плечами было немного непривычно, кожа оказалась незащищенной от легкого ветра и дождя.  
– Давай-ка затащим тебя на верхушку холма, а потом уже решим, что делать дальше.  
– Без проблем, – согласился Джим, с сомнением оглядывая склон. Он не был таким же отвесным, как ранее в каньоне, но карабкаться вверх все же было непросто. Леонард помог ему подняться на ноги, крепко поддерживая за правую руку.  
Стоило Джиму перенести вес на больную ногу, как он дернулся и с хрипом отпрянул, теряя равновесие. Леонарду пришлось подстраховать его, чтобы он не шлепнулся на землю.  
– Эй! Не спеши, – предостерег он.  
Джим бросил на него унылый взгляд.  
– Я и не спешил. Она хуже, чем раньше.  
– Наверное, затекла, пока мы сидели. Попробуй снова.  
Джим кивнул. В этот раз он поставил ногу осторожнее, постепенно перенося вес на травмированную конечность. Казалось, он вполне справлялся с задачей, но как только он попытался оторвать от земли левую ногу – что значило, что весь вес приходился на сломанную лодыжку – он сдавленно застонал и отшатнулся, хватаясь за руку Леонарда.  
– Не могу, – выдавил он. – _Блядь_ , я не могу на нее наступить!  
Обращенный на Леонарда взгляд практически умолял: «Сделай что-нибудь».  
– Хорошо-хорошо, – поспешно отозвался Леонард. – Не волнуйся. Давай попробуем по-другому, – свободной рукой он вытер влажный лоб и покосился на склон, пытаясь разработать требуемую технику подъема. – Может… используй меня как опору и прыгай на другой ноге. На правую не наступай вообще.  
Джим кивнул. Леонард занял устойчивую позицию, становясь чуть выше Джима на склоне и расставляя ноги пошире. Джим закинул руку ему на плечи и скакнул вперед на левой ноге, пока Леонард, неуклюже балансируя, силился оставаться недвижным под его весом. Джим вздохнул и скакнул еще раз. Таким образом им удалось медленно продвигаться вверх: сначала Леонард занимал устойчивую позицию, затем Джим хватался за его плечо и прыгал.  
– Вроде, получается, – пропыхтел Джим, дыша так, словно пробежал марафон. Физическая нагрузка явно вытягивала из него изрядную долю энергии, но идти им было не так уж далеко.  
– Хорошо, потому что ты мне сейчас плечо сломаешь, парень.  
– Пошел ты, – отозвался Джим, но на лице его заиграла улыбка, а шаги – подскоки – стали более скоординированными. – Как только доберемся до верхушки, я…  
Левая нога Джима соскользнула и проехалась по грязи, выбивая его из равновесия.  
– Осторожно! – крикнул Леонард, но было слишком поздно. В попытке предотвратить падение Джим машинально оперся на поврежденную ногу и издал пронзительный вопль. Леонард подхватил его и помог выпрямиться.  
– Черт! Ох, блядь, блядь, как _больно_ , Боунс, кажется, я сломал ее снова…  
– Присядь, Джим, я посмотрю, – как можно спокойнее сказал Леонард, помогая ему опуститься на землю. Он прощупал область вокруг трещины. Отек казался более выраженным, а когда он аккуратно нажал на кость, Джим охнул. – Стало хуже, да?  
– Погоди… дай мне минуту, – сквозь стиснутые зубы проговорил Джим. Лицо его было мокрым, и Леонард не мог сказать, что из этого было потом, а что дождем, по-прежнему моросящим легкой дымкой. Через некоторое время он слегка расслабился и кивнул Леонарду. – Ладно. Давай еще раз.  
Леонард покачал головой.  
– Послушай, Джим, склон слишком крутой и неровный для прыжков, – карабкаться было еще добрых пять метров, и он мог только молиться, чтобы на верхушке земля немного выровнялась. – Просто подтяни себя на попе, мы не можем больше рисковать.  
Джим устало кивнул с нейтральным выражением лица. Он принялся медленно передвигаться по склону, отталкиваясь здоровой ногой и руками и бороздя задом по грязи.  
Леонард разобрал его приглушенное бормотание «ебаное позорище», и его губы невольно дернулись в улыбке. Даже здесь, в неведомой глуши, где никто кроме Леонарда его не видел, Джиму хватало тщеславия, чтобы переживать из-за того, как он выглядит.  
– Не волнуйся, дорогая, – крикнул он ему вслед. – Ты по-прежнему самая красивая принцесса на балу.  
– Пошел ты, – прорычал Джим. – С этого ракурса ты тоже не принц Чарминг.  
Когда они все же достигли вершины склона, Леонард облегченно выдохнул. Вдали на полгоризонта простирался Альфеус. Местность здесь была относительно ровной, с редкой растительностью, как та область, которую они пересекали сразу после побега из лагеря: в основном трава и отдельные поросли кустарников, изредка перемежающиеся низкими деревцами. В иных обстоятельствах это была бы легкая прогулка длиной в час или меньше.  
– Думаю, здесь ты сможешь идти, Джим, – сказал Леонард, очень надеясь, что это окажется правдой. Передвигаться с таким повреждением будет тяжело, но, если Джим вынужден будет проскакать остаток пути на одной ноге, он рухнет от изнеможения. «Меньшее из двух зол», – подумал он.  
– Ага, в легкую, – отозвался Джим, затем кисло добавил. – Я бы не отказался остановиться и переждать шторм, но тут нет почти никакого материала для убежища.  
– Значит, пойдем дальше. Может быть, нам попадется что-то по дороге, – впрочем, вдоль реки росло достаточно деревьев, и Леонард запоздало сообразил, что они были годны не только в качестве укрытия. Джиму не помешало бы что-то вроде трости. – Стой здесь, я сейчас вернусь, – велел Леонард и вновь заскользил вниз по склону.  
С неба по-прежнему лилась мелкая изморось, и уровень воды в реке казался заметно выше, а поток сильнее, чем полчаса назад, что наводило на мысль, что дальше против течения дождь мог быть обильнее. При их текущей удаче, паводок представлялся более чем реальным развитием событий. Нужно было поторапливаться.  
У него не ушло много времени, чтобы найти то, что требовалось: длинную крепкую ветвь на одном из растущих на берегу деревьев. Импровизированная трость должна была помочь Джиму поддерживать равновесие и снять с ноги часть нагрузки. Ему все равно придется опираться на травмированную кость, но он вполне сможет ковылять по ровной местности… какое-то время.  
Наверное, им следовало остановиться и отдохнуть. Джим выдохся, замерз, испытывал сильную боль и, должно быть, уже проголодался. Прежде чем отправляться штурмовать купол, имело смысл хотя бы выждать окончания шторма. Леонард был почти уверен, что сможет собрать навес, хотя материала под рукой было немного, и все насквозь вымокло.  
Что касалось еды… Его сердце заколотилось быстрее, когда он осознал, что понятия не имеет, как справиться без помощи Джима. _Джим_ ловил всю их еду – скорпионов, речных жуков и мелких червей. У него были все знания и опыт выживания в дикой природе. Сможет ли он развести костер теперь, когда уже не способен стоять на коленях? Леонард наблюдал за ним несколько раз, но…  
Черт, в любом случае вся древесина пропиталась влагой. О костре не могло быть и речи. Как они будут греться? Дождь неотвратимо вытягивал из их тел тепло, постепенно ослабляя их. Если они проведут ночь в таком состоянии – продрогшие, вымокшие и голодные… что они будут собой представлять, когда доберутся до колонии?  
_Если_ доберутся до колонии. Несмотря на всю близость, такое развитие событий было уже не очевидно.  
Леонард застыл, внезапно пораженный дюжиной вопросов. В груди бешено колотилось сердце, дыхание участилось.  
Как с такой травмой они вообще заберутся в Альфеус? Все полусырые планы Джима были основаны на мобильности и проворстве: разведать окружение купола, вскарабкаться в воздуховод, проскользнуть в шлюз для шаттлов или люк. Даже при условии существования пригодного пути внутрь, купол был огромным, идти вдоль стены было для Джима непосильной задачей.  
Господи, купол стоял на холме. Теперь, когда Леонард видел, чего стоил Джиму подъем по склону, он с ужасом спрашивал себя, как, черт возьми, тому удастся вскарабкаться наверх? Ему придется тем же способом подтягиваться задом наперед или ползти. Они будут совершенно уязвимы.  
Каждая тревожная мысль, казалось, подгоняла пульс, и вскоре его дыхание стало коротким и порывистым, словно легкие отказывались делать свою работу. Даже под промозглым дождем кожа ощущалась натянутой и горячей, и Леонарду никак не удавалось успокоиться.  
«Прекрати паниковать, – велел он себе, в то время как другой голос внутри настаивал: – Если уж существует ситуация, оправдывающая паническую атаку, то это она».  
Он не мог прогнать из головы страшные картины их будущего: одна катастрофа следовала за другой.  
– Черт возьми! – прокричал он. Или только попытался. Слова больше напоминали хрип. Он в бессилии уселся на склон. Подавшись вперед, он опустил голову между коленей, концентрируясь на медленных равномерных вдохах.  
«Хватит. Возьми себя в руки, идиот».  
Джим ждал его, Джим _нуждался_ в нем.  
Он сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов, встал на ноги и взобрался по склону, сжимая в руке трость Джима, словно спасательный круг.

Час спустя они преодолели почти километр. Земля была довольно ровной, и трость значительно помогала делу, хотя Джиму явно приходилось идти, превозмогая боль. «Она ноет немного», – неохотно признал он, но последние минут двадцать Леонард слушал его сдавленные стоны каждый раз, когда тот наступал на правую ногу.  
Оба они мало что могли сказать по этому поводу. Леонарда никак не покидала мысль, что они в больших неприятностях, и он был слишком встревожен, чтобы выдать что-то, помимо редких «не торопись» и «ты молодец». В любом случае, у Джима вряд ли были лишние силы ему отвечать. Он всецело сосредоточился на ходьбе, глядя исключительно под ноги и тяжело дыша. Стоило ли говорить, что Джим все больше уставал и замедлялся. Оба ежились под налетавшим со стороны реки холодным бризом, а дождь лишь затруднял передвижение.  
При каждом приглушенном стоне Джима Леонард, сцепив зубы, боролся с порывом положить конец этому безнадежному походу. Он знал, что с каждым шагом Джим наносит своей ноге непоправимый вред. Но единственное, что он мог сделать, это заглушить чувство вины и поощрять Джима продолжать движение. Он мог лишь надеяться, что они доберутся до купола прежде, чем Джим рухнет от изнеможения… потому что рано или поздно этим все и закончится. Джим был силен и упрям, но перелом есть перелом, и в конечном итоге организм дойдет до такого состояния, когда больше не сможет справляться с нагрузкой.  
В легкой дымке дождя Альфеус уже не напоминал ту величественную громаду, какой представлялся прежде. Теперь Леонард видел в нем современный форт, предназначенный для защиты от внешних врагов: ветра, ультрафиолетового излучения и отчаянных беглых заключенных. Кто знает, может, внутри него находилось идеальное сообщество, пристанище взаимного уважения и благоустроенной жизни, где все соседи вежливы, а дети послушны. Леонард мог предположить, что обитавшие там семьи находили в этой общине нечто привлекательное, некий высокотехнологичный новаторский дух, но черт его побери, если он это понимал.  
На подходе к куполу растительность стала гуще, и в Леонарде проснулась надежда, что им все-таки удастся соорудить убежище. Впрочем, все по-прежнему было мокрым, и он не горел желанием ложиться на подстилку из пропитанной водой листвы.  
– Нам нужно передохнуть, – вдруг подал голос Джим. Они приближались к рощице низких шишковатых деревьев, которые давали некоторую защиту от дождя, и Леонард кивнул. Это было хорошее место для привала. Как только они добрели до первого дерева, Джим передал ему трость и, опершись о руку Леонарда, опустился на землю. Леонард чувствовал, как парня потряхивало от переутомления. Джим прислонился к стволу дерева и прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Он казался выдохшимся, глаза ввалились от усталости.  
Наблюдая бледность и признаки перенапряжения на лице Джима, Леонард внезапно ощутил злость на самого себя. Он был так занят попытками довести их до Альфеуса и переживаниями о последствиях возможной неудачи, что не замечал происходящего прямо у него под носом. Джим выглядел так, словно исчерпал последние резервы, словно уже долгое время двигался вперед на чистой силе воле и упрямстве.  
– Черт, прости, Джим, – смущенно глядя на него, сказал Леонард. – Давай я осмотрю лодыжку.  
Он опустился на колени на влажную землю, но Джим отмахнулся от него.  
– Не надо, Боунс. Я просто немного устал, – он трясущейся рукой поднес флягу ко рту, одним длинным глотком допивая остатки.  
– Дай хоть перевяжу шину.  
Джим пожал плечами, и Леонард заново обмотал повязку так надежно, как только мог. Оранжевая ткань была настолько грязной и скользкой, что ему едва удалось связать концы вместе.  
– Долго это не продержится, – хмурясь, сказал он, – но, если совсем развалится, мы можем использовать рукава от твоего комбинезона.  
Джим не ответил, с непроницаемым лицом глядя на купол.  
– Я могу попробовать найти что-нибудь съедобное, – заметил Леонард, но тут же пожалел о сказанном. Он знал, что черви и прочие существа в дождь зачастую вылезают на поверхность, и насобирать их вряд ли представлялось сложной задачей, но он по-прежнему испытывал брезгливость. Джим отработал метод поимки скорпионов с помощью двух прутиков, но Леонард не особенно уделял внимание его действиям и сомневался, что ему удастся проделать то же самостоятельно.  
К его облегчению, Джим покачал головой.  
– Не сейчас. Нам нужно заняться более важными вещами. Дождь стихает, и у нас осталось два часа до захода солнца.  
– Думаешь, нам нужно идти дальше или разбить лагерь здесь? – Леонард неуверенно огляделся. По земле было разбросано несколько веток, но их было слишком мало для приличного убежища. – Может, попробовать построить навес…  
– Нам не хватит подручных средств, – слегка раздраженно ответил Джим, так и не оторвав взгляд от Альфеуса. – Послушай, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал кое-что для меня. Для нас.  
– Все, что скажешь, Джим.  
Джим повернулся и поглядел на него. Было что-то в его улыбке, от чего Леонарда пробила холодная дрожь.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставил меня здесь и осмотрел купол.  
– Что? – Леонард моргнул и замотал головой, когда его мозг отфильтровал подтекст предложения Джима. – _Нет!_ О чем ты говоришь? Я не могу тебя здесь оставить, Джим, это безумие! Я не пойду один!  
– Расслабься, это не последнее напутствие, – вздохнул Джим. Его спокойный уверенный голос досадно контрастировал с тревожной тирадой Леонарда. – Я не прошу влезать в купол в одиночку. Просто сходи туда, разведай лучшее место для входа, а потом вернись за мной.  
– Просто разведай лучшее место… – недоверчиво повторил Леонард, имитируя практичный тон Джима. – Ты в своем уме? Как, на хрен, я должен это сделать, пойти туда и поискать открытую форточку или придверный коврик?  
Джим рассмеялся.  
– Ну, не совсем. Но это не так сложно. Высматривай вентиляционные выходы, эксплуатационные отверстия, люки, двери – все, что напоминает проход внутрь.  
– Джим, я не инженер, и я уж точно ни разу не солдат. Я представления не имею, как определять подобные вещи! Ты должен пойти со мной, – его взгляд упал на затянутую в неряшливую шину ногу Джима. – Гм, послушай, я знаю, что лодыжка болит, но, черт возьми, парень, я не могу тебя здесь оставить…  
– Тебе нужно будет держаться ближе к земле, – проговорил Джим, полностью игнорируя слова Леонарда. – Двигайся медленно, старайся не привлекать к себе внимания. Не думаю, что стоит заявлять о своем присутствии, пока есть альтернатива. Если Чилдресс предупредил их о нас, колонисты могут счесть нас опасными, – его лицо заметно напряглось. – Они могут отказаться помогать нам, даже если мы проберемся внутрь.  
– Какой аргумент! Хочешь сказать, они начнут стрелять без предупреждения?  
Джим беспомощно вздохнул.  
– Нам нужно осмотреться, понять, с чем имеем дело. Мы не знаем, из какого материала сделан купол, не знаем, где расположены воздуховоды, мы _ничего_ не знаем. Нельзя разрабатывать план без хоть какой-то сносной разведки. И я явно не в форме для этого, – криво усмехаясь, сказал он. – Поэтому и прошу тебя.  
– Я тебя здесь не оставлю! – отрезал Леонард. Его злило, что Джим вообще рассматривал подобную возможность. – Ты ранен. Случись что, один ты далеко не уйдешь. Я не брошу тебя одного.  
– Боунс…  
– Нет, парень. Тебе нужен отдых, и это нормально. Мы заночуем здесь, а утром пойдем к куполу!  
Джим покачал головой.  
– Нельзя просто заявиться туда, не зная, с чем мы столкнемся.  
– Черт возьми, Джим, ты пациент под моей ответственностью, и я обязан действовать, исходя из того, что считаю лучшим для _тебя_. И в этот список не входит ситуация, где я оставляю тебя стучать зубами в луже грязи, пока сам шатаюсь неизвестно где!  
– Боунс, я _не могу_! – прошипел Джим, вбивая кулак в мокрую землю. – Ты не видишь? Я _не могу_ идти… – его голос сорвался, и он отвел взгляд, но не раньше, чем Леонард успел уловить влажный блеск в уголках его глаз. С минуту Джим молчал, пытаясь совладать с собой, по скулам его ходили желваки, а Леонард беспомощно стоял и наблюдал за этим.  
Наконец, Джим снова посмотрел на него.  
– Лодыжка безнадежна, Боунс. Я едва хожу. И все становится только хуже, намного хуже.  
Леонард бросил на него встревоженный взгляд.  
– Но… ты сказал, что боль притупленная. Я думал, ты относительно в порядке.  
– Так и было поначалу. Но ближе к концу каждый хуев шаг – это зверская агония. Я чувствую, как там что-то хрустит, будто кусочки кости трутся друг о друга…  
_«Крепитация»_. Леонард внутренне поморщился. Теперь части поврежденной кости терлись друг о друга, а усилившаяся боль могла указывать на смещение фрагмента кости.  
– Бога ради, парень… почему ты не сказал, что тебе плохо?  
– Что бы это, блядь, изменило? – ощерился Джим. – Нам нужно продолжать идти. Других вариантов нет.  
Как бы ни хотелось Леонарду возразить, он понимал, что Джим прав. Он уныло кивнул.  
Голос Джима был хриплым, словно горло сковало, и оно едва пропускало звуки:  
– Последний час я думаю только о том, что купол стоит на ебаном _холме_ , и залезть туда для меня почти невозможно. Я сюда-то кое-как дошел – и это по ровной земле.  
На Леонарда внезапно навалилась жуткая усталость. Хотелось просто лечь и расслабиться, выбросить из головы все мысли и больше не думать о том, как все безнадежно. Он чувствовал, что больше не может этого выносить.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – наконец, спросил он, не вполне представляя, остались ли у него силы за что-то переживать. – Ты не можешь просто сидеть здесь, и я не уйду один, не оставлю тебя.  
– Боунс, – тихо сказал Джим. – Я могу сделать еще один рывок. Чего бы это ни стоило, я это сделаю. Буду ползти, если придется, и найду способ затащить нас внутрь колонии, обещаю. Будет больно, будет тяжело, но я смогу себя заставить… если буду знать точно, как далеко мне придется идти. Но я не могу тратить силы, огибая купол и возвращаясь назад. Тебе придется найти точку проникновения и вести нас прямиком к ней.  
Конечно, Леонард понимал, о чем говорил Джим. Это имело смысл. Если бы у Джима была ясная цель, если бы он знал, что его страдания имеют предел и что в конце его ждет определенный результат, он мог заставить себя продолжать путь. Леонард видел подобного рода решимость прежде, у неизлечимо больных пациентов, которые на чистом упорстве держались за жизнь гораздо дольше всех врачебных предсказаний. Он нисколько не сомневался, что Джим имел в себе эту силу и волю. Он не желал сдаваться, чего бы ему это ни стоило… пока имел перед глазами четкую цель.  
Тем не менее, Леонард ощущал совершенную растерянность.  
– Джим, я не… Я не проходил курс разведки. Вдруг я облажаюсь? Меня поймают, и ты останешься здесь один и…  
На миг лицо Джима помрачнело, и Леонард немедленно пожалел, что сказал это. Джиму не требовались напоминаний о том, что может случиться, если он не вернется. Он помнил, как напуган Джим был, когда они нашли тело беглого пленника, и как они заключили пакт: «Никто не умрет в одиночестве». Джим панически боялся оказаться брошенным, раненным и беспомощным… и, тем не менее, именно это случится, если Леонард не вернется с разведки.  
«Я не могу так с тобой поступить», – хотелось сказать ему, но у него не получалось выдавить ни слова. Если сказать это вслух, уходить будет еще труднее.  
– У тебя получится, – рот Джима изогнулся в подобии улыбки, хотя глаза его были смертельно серьезны. – И… раз уж на то пошло, это приказ.  
Леонард едва не рассмеялся от неуместности подобного заявления.  
– Ты не можешь приказывать мне, парень. Ты такой же кадет, как я.  
– С этим не поспоришь, – согласился Джим. – Но в подобных ситуациях кто-то должен брать на себя лидерство, принимать сложные решения, и сейчас этот кто-то – _я_. Пусть я уже не на тактическом, но меня обучали тактике и стратегии, я участвовал во множестве учебных симуляций, в том числе включающих проникновение на вражескую территорию. А ты – нет, – улыбка исчезла с его лица, и он пристально посмотрел на Леонарда. – Поэтому ответственность лежит на мне, и я отдаю приказ, – под его жестким взглядом у Леонарда пересохло во рту. – Если что-то пойдет не так, вина будет целиком на мне.  
Это было не совсем верно, потому что всегда оставался элемент выбора. Леонард сам решил сбежать из лагеря, решил пойти за Джимом, когда они пересекали пустыню… и теперь он собирался принять решение следовать приказу Джима и уйти без него.  
«Похоже, ты получил, чего хотел, парень, – вспомнил он собственные слова в начале пути. – Теперь ты командир… до тех пор, пока мы живы».  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Леонард. – Твоя взяла. Я пойду.  
Джим лишь коротко кивнул, словно капитуляция Леонарда не означала потенциальный смертный приговор для них обоих.  
– Хорошо. Не высовывайся и старайся по возможности прятаться за растительностью. И сними чертов комбинезон, прежде чем идти. У тебя часа два до темноты, так что лучше поторапливайся.  
Леонард только кивнул, не доверяя голосу, и выбрался из обрывков своего комбинезона, оставаясь во влажной черной футболке и боксерах. Комбинезон он протянул Джиму.  
– Положи его под себя, парень. Немного поможет от дождя.  
– Обо мне не переживай, – сказал Джим и потянулся за комбинезоном. – Иди уже.  
Но Леонард колебался.  
– Не волнуйся, – сказал он, ободряюще сжав плечо Джима. – Я вернусь.  
Джим кивнул, прикрывая глаза.  
– Знаю. Я буду ждать здесь.

Вскоре после отправления Леонарда кончился дождь, оставив после себя мертвую тишину.  
Казалось, адреналин обострял чувства, позволяя Леонарду воспринимать малейшие звуки окружающей среды. Вместо того чтобы сливаться в общий фон, каждый словно стремился отделиться, требуя его внимания: журчание реки по правую сторону, шлепанье ботинок по мокрой почве, порыв ветра, треплющий траву и раздувающий его футболку, и хрип собственного дыхания. Когда он подобрался ближе к Альфеусу, начал различать исходящий от купола шум – раздражающее низкочастотное гудение.  
Альфеус был не дальше пары сотен метров, и Леонард мог рассмотреть детали. Купол растянулся перед ним влево и вправо, и река протекала прямо по центру. Теперь он понимал, почему купол переливался на солнце – тот был покрыт неким отражающим материалом вроде сияющего гладкого металла. Леонард не видел, что находится внутри, но предполагал, что, скорее всего, по ту сторону стены прозрачные.  
Он ощутил легкое покалывание на коже, словно за ним кто-то наблюдал, но он представления не имел, была ли это какая-то паранормальная интуиция или обычный страх.  
Мышцы бедра свело спазмом. Джим велел ему не высовываться, и почти все время он перемещался на корточках, окольными путями пробираясь между деревьев и кустов, обеспечивающих подобие укрытия. Джим также сказал ему двигаться медленно, но это оказалось почти невозможным. Стоило ему покинуть относительно безопасное укрытие за ветвями очередного кривоватого деревца, как его сердце начинало громко колотиться в груди, и все его мысли собирались вокруг того факта, насколько открыт он для любого находящегося внутри купола человека – стоит лишь посмотреть в нужном направлении. Все благие побуждения передвигаться медленно блекли перед отчаянным инстинктом метнуться к следующему стволу или кусту. К счастью, Джим не видел его действий, иначе, наверное, недовольно покачал бы головой или, может быть, расхохотался над нелепым зигзагообразным спринтом Леонарда.  
Черт, конечно же, Джим бы не стал смеяться. Он сидел на холодной земле, промокший и раненый, и, наверное, думал над тем, не останется ли в этой грязи навсегда.  
Эта мысль привела Леонарда в чувства. «Сосредоточься», – гневно велел он себе. Черт, пусть он не солдат, но он хирург. Как он себя ведет? Юлит от дерева к дереву, словно безголовый петух. У него есть задача, и он должен ее выполнить.  
Он прищурился, разглядывая купол, стараясь отыскать не бросающиеся в глаза нюансы. Там должен быть какой-то путь внутрь, но со своей позиции он не мог рассмотреть ни вентиляционных отверстий, ни люков. Впрочем, купол не был полностью монолитен, и в некоторых местах участки поверхности казались грубее…  
Вот оно. Слева от Леонарда, в верхней части купола располагался странный округлый выступ. Он проследил глазами вниз вдоль стены и, похоже, у основания находился еще один такой же.  
Нужно было подойти ближе, но растительность в этом месте была реже. Меньше деревьев означало худшее укрытие.  
Внезапно желудок скрутило страхом, и Леонард ясно осознал, что все делает неправильно. Если он хотел избежать привлечения внимания, перебежки от дерева к дереву были провальной стратегией. Это словно размахивать флагом с надписью «все сюда, я тут!». С точки зрения колонистов, он представлял куда меньшую мишень, если шел по прямой линии. Все, что от него требовалось – перемещаться медленно, в точности как сказал Джим.  
Боже, он действительно был паршивым солдатом.  
Пригнувшись так низко, как позволяли ноющие мышцы, он вышел из-за деревьев и направился прямиком к куполу. «Не спеши… не спеши», – напоминал он себе. Собирались сумерки, солнце уже касалось горизонта. Быть может, это сработает в его пользу.  
Он приблизился еще на пятьдесят метров, затем растянулся в траве. Прохлада и влага почвы тут же просочились сквозь одежду, и ему пришлось подавить желание немедленно подняться. Отлично, теперь он с головы до ног покрыт грязью. Идеальное дополнение к чересчур отросшим волосам, недельной бороде, впалым глазам и изможденному лицу. Именно такого гостя колонисты с распростертыми объятиями встретят в своем чистеньком высокотехнологичном куполе.  
Он уставился на купол, теперь возвышавшийся над ним как минимум метров на двадцать в высоту. В верхней половине явно просматривалась большая кругообразная область, сделанная из иного материала. Она не блестела и отражала свет неполно… На самом деле, Леонард вдруг с волнением понял, что она, похоже, светилась с обратной стороны, словно сквозь поверхность пробивалось освещение изнутри колонии.  
Воздуховод. Должно быть, это он. Теперь Леонард различил и другие подобные участки, они с большими промежутками располагались по всему периметру купола.  
Но миг спустя пришло понимание, что эти отверстия были безнадежно недосягаемы. Слишком высоко от земли. Даже если бы один из них встал на плечи другому – что на данный момент было невозможно, принимая во внимание травму Джима – им бы все равно не удалось дотянуться.  
Что ж, вот он чудесный план Джима.  
Леонард ощутил слабость. Какой-то частью сознания он понимал, что это был сокрушительный удар, но он оказался настолько вымотан бесконечной чередой разочарований и бедствий, что ощутил лишь апатию. Это была бесплодная затея с самого начала, и неудивительно, что он возвращался с пустыми руками.  
Как хирург он знал, что бывают ситуации, когда нужно просто сдаться, отпустить пациента, объявить время смерти. Хирургические навыки и новейшая техника помогали не всегда. Как бы ни было тяжело, он принял факт, что иногда поражение неизбежно. Иногда это единственный гуманный вариант.  
Быть может, они дошли до такой точки, размышлял он. Быть может, пора прекратить бороться. Любой разумный человек согласился бы, что они сделали все, что в их силах. Они добрались до цели, преодолев чудовищные препятствия.  
Но Леонард не мог заставить себя сдаться. Какой бы соблазнительной ни была перспектива просто лежать здесь и предаваться отчаянию и бессилию, он не мог себе этого позволить. Ему как минимум нужно было вернуться назад к Джиму. Они должны были встретить конец вместе, он обещал.  
Он попытался представить, как найдет Джима и скажет, что пути внутрь нет. К горлу подступила тошнота при мысли, что он отберет у того последние крупицы надежды. Он и прежде бывал в подобном положении – говорил смертельно больному пациенту, что все попытки лечения оказались тщетны… но ему ни разу не доводилось говорить это другу, и с внезапной уверенностью он понял, что не готов поступить так с Джимом. По крайней мере... не сейчас.  
До заката еще оставалось немного времени. Он мог продолжить осмотр купола.  
Он словно услышал в голове голос Джима: «Давай, Боунс, попробуй что-нибудь еще. Это приказ».  
Сначала нужно было подняться на ноги. Даже в такой некомфортной сырости лежать на земле оказалось чересчур заманчиво, хотелось закрыть глаза и отдохнуть. Собравшись с силами, Леонард занял привычную позу вприсядку, застонав, когда мышцы принялись протестовать. Оглядев местность, он заметил, что ведущий к основанию купола склон в некоторых местах был круче. Из того, что ему удавалось рассмотреть, самой простой точкой подъема был участок рядом с рекой, холм там выглядел более пологим. Со своего положения Леонард не видел в том месте каких-то неровностей на поверхности купола, но в этом и состояла его задача – попробовать найти какой-то другой вариант.  
Пригибаясь к земле, он двинулся назад по прямой линии. Проще было бы дойти до реки напрямую, но тогда он бы оказался совершенно открытым. Безопаснее было вернуться по тому же пути, по которому он пришел.  
На то, чтобы вновь добраться до берега, у него ушло почти двадцать минут. Он снова мог видеть Джима – по крайней мере, он различал оранжевое пятно у одного из деревьев – но решил не бегать к нему, чтобы проверить его состояние. Света становилось все меньше. Если Джим еще наблюдал за Леонардом, он сам мог вычислить его действия.  
Беззвучно взмолившись, чтобы все удалось, он направился вдоль берега реки к куполу. В сгущающихся сумерках он позволил себе немного выпрямиться и двигаться быстрее. Нужно было рисковать, времени оставалось не так много.  
Он держался у самого края берега, где растительность была гуще, а разрозненные деревья обеспечивали некоторое укрытие. Берег выдвигался в сторону реки, нависая над водой. Заглянув вниз, Леонард пораженно застыл, наблюдая мчащийся прямо под ногами обильный и мутный после дождя поток. Один неверный шаг в этом месте мог оказаться смертельным, и он спешно отступил от края.  
Солнце почти село, и приходилось напрягать глаза, чтобы различить детали. Что-то там было… странный выступ на куполе, у самой земли… может быть. Леонард подобрался так близко, насколько хватило духу, осматривая металлическую поверхность, силясь разобрать, что же это такое.  
Он взволнованно задержал дыхание. Там было какое-то отверстие, прямо рядом с тем местом, где река проходила сквозь купол. Люк для технического обслуживания?  
И склон на этом участке был неплохим. С некоторой помощью Джим вполне мог справиться.  
Леонард ощутил прилив волнения. Вот оно… их единственный шанс, их _план Б_.  
Пусть он не солдат, но он успешно провел свою первую разведывательную миссию, и эта мысль приводила его в восторг. Он держался вне поля зрения колонистов, самостоятельно сообразил, что делать, и нашел путь внутрь. Черт возьми, кто бы мог поверить, что Леонард Горацио Маккой, городской парень до кончиков ногтей, изморенный голодом и до смерти перепуганный, мог провернуть подобное?  
Он широко улыбнулся, ощущая легкое головокружение от успеха. Он справился. Джим будет им гордиться.  
Он развернулся и направился назад. Почти совсем стемнело и уже похолодало, но внутри него горячо пульсировала кровь.  
Они заслужили немного везения, думал он. Может быть, у этой истории все-таки будет счастливый конец.

**Джим**

Джим не открывал глаза до тех пор, пока не затих звук шагов Боунса.  
Так было проще. Он спорил и объяснял, и, наконец, _приказал_ Боунсу уйти, не оставив ему иного выбора, кроме как бросить его здесь. Но он не мог заставить себя наблюдать за этим.  
От чувства вины и тревоги накатила тошнота. Он знал, что, вероятнее всего, отправил друга на самоубийственную миссию. Боунс был не подготовлен и напуган, и ландшафт не предусматривал практически никакого укрытия. Будет чудом, если Боунсу удастся добраться до купола незамеченным, да еще и найти возможный путь внутрь и вернуться невредимым.  
Проклятье, какой же он трус. Он обязан был присматривать за своим другом, наблюдать за его действиями, пока имелась возможность. Но он просто не мог заставить себя сделать это.  
Джим отклонился на ствол дерева, поерзав в поисках удобного положения. Боль в лодыжке спала до постоянного ноющего ощущения, но он был чудовищно вымотан. Последний бросок – более чем часовое ковыляние и попытки скрыть от Боунса свои мучения – отобрал у него больше сил, чем ему хотелось признавать.  
Изнеможение давало о себе знать, и когда он все-таки открыл глаза, Боунса уже не было в приделах видимости. Черт, он умудрился задремать… Сколько он проспал? Судя по почти не изменившемуся положению солнца, не больше нескольких минут.  
Но Боунс уже скрылся, и Джим остался один.  
Снова брошен. Эта боль была слишком знакомой.  
История его гребаной жизни, черт возьми. Словно проклятие, наложенное на него при рождении какой-то злобной ведьмой. Так или иначе, все сводилось к одному: люди уходили, бросали его, оставляли на обочине, уносясь в погоню за другими, более важными вещами. Этот урок он выучил очень рано.  
_Никто не задерживается рядом надолго_.  
Не всегда это происходило намеренно, но с фактами не поспоришь. Близкие ему люди, в конце концов, сбегали, чтобы построить карьеру, героически подрывались или погибали от рук деспотичных психов с евгеническими теориями… Безусловно, вариаций было множество, но результат всегда один. Джиму Кирку приходилось заботиться о себе самостоятельно, и обычно ничего хорошего из этого не выходило.  
Он не удивлялся, что это происходило снова. Он предчувствовал, что все этим закончится с тех пор, как они нашли мертвого заключенного. После он уже не мог выбросить из головы эти мысли, не мог не представлять, каково это – оказаться раненым и оставленным в одиночестве. Где-то глубоко внутри он знал, что Проклятие Джима Кирка кружит над ним, словно стервятник, выжидая удобного момента.  
Но они с Боунсом заключили блядский _пакт_ , верно? Никто не умирает в одиночестве.  
Смешно. Будто дружеская лояльность могла выстоять против ударов судьбы. Ему давно пора запомнить, что обстоятельства всегда выворачивают наизнанку его планы. Это, блядь, неизбежно.  
Подобное происходило слишком много раз, чтобы быть случайностью: сначала отец, затем мать, затем Сэм, затем тетя и дядя на Тарсусе… даже дядя Фрэнк. Он не впервые спрашивал себя, что с ним не так – какая-то скрытая особенность характера или недостаток, который отталкивал от него людей.  
Ирония, вот как это называлось. Может быть, он страдал от какой-то глубинной психопатологии, которая заставляла его подсознательно создавать ситуации, в которых люди _вынуждены_ были его бросать. Пожалуй, он серьезно припозднился для основательного курса лечения.  
Он с трудом поборол внезапное желание рассмеяться. Голова шла кругом, и он чувствовал странную легкость. Должно быть, дело в голоде, коварно выгрызающем рациональное мышление, делающем все вокруг чуть менее реальным. Но это действительно было забавно, правда? В конце концов, именно он отослал Боунса прочь. Он сам загнал себя в это положение, сначала сломав лодыжку – боже, вот _тупица_ – затем настояв на том, чтобы Боунс шел один.  
Если вина лежала на нем, проще было принять ситуацию, чем поверить в то, что он жертва некоего провидения, вопреки всем усилиям всегда ведомая к одной и той же печальной развязке. Но, как бы то ни было, результат был один.  
Он поежился. Поднимался ветер, и холод постепенно просачивался внутрь тела. Одежда была мокрой и грязной, и стоило ему начать думать об этом, как он осознал, как чертовски ему некомфортно. Нужно было подвигаться, разогнать кровь. По-видимому, у него шок или гипотермия, или что-то в этом роде. Боунс, наверное, поставит более точный диагноз, довершив спич хмурыми гримасами и сердитым взглядом из разряда «ты сам во всем виноват»… если вернется.  
«Пожалуйста, Боунс, вернись. Не оставляй меня здесь одного».  
Джим размялся, вращая туловищем и сгибая конечности, пока они немного не согрелись, и покалывание не прекратилось. После, собрав всю решимость, он ощупал нижнюю часть ноги. Отек дошел до середины икры. Он осторожно сжал в том месте, и кожа под пальцами оказалась горячей и натянутой, а малейшее давление вызывало резкий приступ боли. Идти в подобном состоянии будет сплошным удовольствием.  
Он бросил взгляд в сторону купола и, вздрогнув, осознал, что Боунс идет назад.  
Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. Черт, это слишком рано. Он рассчитывал, что на тщательный осмотр купола у Боунса уйдет еще как минимум час. Было еще достаточно светло. Все это могло означать две вещи: либо им повезло, и Боунс нашел подходящий лаз почти сразу – «ха-ха, вот это будет номер» – либо случилось что-то очень плохое. Может быть, его заметили, и он пытался добраться до Джима, чтобы они вместе спрятались, или что-то столь же безнадежное. Возможно, он просто хотел посовещаться с Джимом или проверить, в порядке ли тот.  
Черт, Джим не сдержал дрожи от накатившего облегчения. Боунс возвращался. Будь то плохие новости или хорошие, но, по крайней мере, он _возвращался_. Джим выпрямился напротив ствола дерева, прикидывая, стоит ли ему подняться на ноги и приготовиться идти.  
Но Боунс внезапно сменил направление и зашагал к реке.  
Это казалось совершенно бессмысленным. Джим беспомощно наблюдал, как Боунс добрался до берега и повернул назад к Альфеусу, в этот раз следуя изгибам русла.  
Снова уходя прочь. Блядь. Он шел вовсе не к Джиму.  
Джим потер лицо ладонями, пряча глаза. Не было такого правила, по которому он обязан был наблюдать, как его друг уходит от него во второй раз.  
С минуту он сидел, съежившись, слушая собственное тяжелое дыхание.  
А затем медленно отвел правую руку в сторону… и залепил себе звучную пощечину. И еще одну, в этот раз сильнее. На третий раз руку обожгло болью, а челюсть удовлетворенно заныла.  
_«Дурак»_.  
Внезапно его охватила сильная злость на себя. Отвращение. Поглядите на него, погряз в жалости к себе, соотносит вехи своей жалкой жизни и приходит к выводу, что все его бросают.  
К черту все это.  
Боунс его не бросил. Он пошел против собственного чутья и инстинктов, потому что Джим _приказал_ ему и потому что другого выхода не было. Он настоящий герой, не то что Джим.  
Боунс ушел без единой мысли о собственной безопасности… как отец Джима. Джим поморщился при мысли, что отец мог наблюдать за ним сейчас, чувствовать, как он сдается, отшвыривает прочь его героическое наследие, словно оно ничего не значит. Отец погиб за Джима и его мать. Он не бросил их, он их _спас_. Джим знал это, ему твердили это снова и снова с тех пор, как он подрос достаточно, чтобы понимать значение этой жертвы.  
Его глаза наполнились слезами, и он зло стер их. Внезапно ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы отец гордился им.  
Смотрит ли он на него сейчас? Почувствовав себя немного неловко, Джим выпрямил спину, провел пальцами по влажным волосам, пытаясь привести их хотя бы в относительный порядок.  
Наблюдал ли Джордж Кирк за ним прежде, на Тарсусе? Джим стыдился многого, что там произошло – он совершил так много ошибок, так много вещей должен был сделать иначе – но впервые он задумался о том, гордился ли им его отец. Тогда он был всего лишь ребенком, только тринадцать, и он выжил. Ему удалось вытащить почти всех детей, он учился всему путем проб и ошибок и не отступал.  
И здесь, на Ригеле они бы не выжили без навыков, которые он получил на Тарсусе. Может быть, _эти_ вехи ему следует сводить вместе.  
«Пап, если ты смотришь, надеюсь, ты знаешь, как сильно я старался. Я выбрался из лагеря, я нашел нам еду и воду, я привел нас сюда, и мы почти у цели. Нам просто нужна небольшая помощь, пап. Нам нужно немного удачи. Пожалуйста».  
Он чувствовал себя немного глупо, прося мертвого отца о помощи. Но никто не слышал его и, черт возьми, вряд ли это могло навредить. Нужно было верить, что им удастся найти путь внутрь.  
«Мы почти дошли, папа. Боунс там совсем один. Просто подтолкни его в правильном направлении… ладно?»

Когда он открыл глаза – да что с ним такое, он снова задремал? – рядом сидел Боунс, легко касаясь его плеча.  
– Просыпайся, парень, – сказал доктор, и Джим запоздало осознал, что он повторял это уже довольно долго: «Тихий час окончен, Джим. Давай же, открой глаза».  
– Боунс! – воскликнул он. Сердце колотилось с такой силой, что он был уверен – Боунс тоже слышал удары. Было очень темно, и Джим инстинктивно потянулся и схватил того за плечи, желая убедиться, что ему не мерещится. Боунс оказался предельно тверд и реален.  
– Расслабься, все хорошо, Джим, – спокойно сказал он. – Дай я тебя осмотрю.  
Большая ладонь доктора ощупала его лоб и затылок, затем поймала его запястье. Джим поморщился, гадая, на какой вывод натолкнет Боунса его учащенный пульс.  
– Ты напугал меня, – проворчал он, напуская в тон толику раздражения. – Похоже, я отключился на время.  
Судя по окружающему его сумраку и пробивавшемуся меж облаков слабому свету звезд, он проспал по крайней мере час. Должно быть, он был в худшей форме, чем думал.  
– Тебе нужен был отдых, – немного обеспокоенно сказал Боунс. – Джим, ты совсем замерз. Подвигайся немного. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сидел на мокрой земле.  
Впрочем, помимо всей этой заботы, было еще что-то – казалось, всем своим существом Боунс источал энергию.  
– Постой, ты… ты что-то нашел, да? Боунс?  
Даже в тусклом свете звезд Джим сумел различить расцветшую на лице Боунса широченную улыбку.  
– Еще как. Пришлось попотеть, но, думаю, в том месте, где в купол впадает река, есть кое-что полезное. Давай, Джим, я помогу тебе подняться.  
– Я видел, как ты возвращался сюда вскоре после того, как ушел. _Ай_ , черт, – простонал он, когда Боунс подтянул его на ноги, и все затекшие мышцы разом дали о себе знать. – Боже, мне бы не помешал горячий душ.  
– Тебе бы не помешали пара доз остеостима и нормальный ужин, – хмуро парировал Боунс. – Как же я не хочу, чтобы ты куда-то шел на такой ноге, Джим.  
– Поверь, я тоже не горю желанием, – он цеплялся за ствол дерева, как за костыль, держа правую ногу согнутой над землей. Одна мысль о том, чтобы наступить на нее, вызывала тошноту. – Расскажи, что ты обнаружил.  
– Ну, поначалу я высматривал воздуховоды. Я нашел их – все, как рассказывал Фредрикс: большие круглые выходы по всему периметру купола. Но они оказались слишком высоко, – он опустился на колени у ног Джима и принялся осторожно прощупывать травмированную лодыжку. – Нам ни за что туда не забраться, и холм в том месте слишком отвесный. Зато у реки склон более пологий, и я решил проверить купол там.  
– Вот почему ты пошел назад, – вдруг сообразил Джим. – Ты вернулся сюда по прямой, пока не оказался вне зоны видимости, а потом направился к реке. Хорошо задумано, Боунс. Я впечатлен.  
– Да уж, пришлось выкручиваться при твоих-то минималистских советах, – ворчливо отозвался Боунс. Он поднялся и сердито поглядел на Джима. – Держаться ближе к земле? Не привлекать внимания? Тебе не пришло в голову, что мне могли понадобиться чуть более детальные указания?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Ты хорошо все сделал. Ты ведь сумел вернуться.  
– Ну, ты наверняка видел, как я поначалу петлял, как идиот! – Боунс бросил на него смущенный взгляд, затем прищурился. – Ты не смотрел, верно?  
– Боунс, – сказал Джим, выставляя свободную руку в знак протеста. – Я устал. Я задремал на пару минут. Скакать на одной ноге сложнее, чем кажется.  
Теперь, когда он немного привык к темноте, он без труда уловил, как Боунс закатывает глаза.  
– Не важно. Сам разобрался. Скажем просто – мне бы не хотелось иметь тебя в качестве полевого инструктора.  
– Ты еще не забыл, что ты врач и тебе не нужно проходить этот курс? Считай, это было для затравки. И я не сомневался, что ты способен на большее, – за всем этим поддразниванием Джим ощутил прилив оптимизма. Это был первый раз за долгие недели, когда кто-то из них упомянул Академию. Должно быть, Боунс был относительно уверен в найденном лазе, раз позволил себе намек на возвращение к нормальной жизни.  
– Так вот, – продолжил Боунс, – я не просчитался, когда решил вернуться, потому что нашел что-то вроде отверстия у самой реки. Я побоялся подходить слишком близко, но уверен, что оно там. Напоминает люк для техобслуживания.  
– Похоже на правду, – взволнованно кивнул Джим. – Может быть, у них стоит система очистки воды или труба доступа…  
– Мне плевать, для чего она, пусть даже их детки сбегают по ней из купола, чтобы вместе со своими подружками голышом нырять в речку. Это путь внутрь, Джим. Единственный, который мне удалось обнаружить, и склон в том месте удобный и пологий.  
– Значит, это наш шанс, Боунс, – сказал Джим, для пущего веса хлопая того по плечу. – Ты отлично справился.  
– Ты удивлен, да? – ехидно улыбаясь, спросил Боунс.  
– Ни капли. А теперь смотайся до реки и наполни фляги. Ночью мы выступаем.

Левая нога. Палка. Правая нога – сраный _пиздец_. Левая нога. Палка. _Черт_.  
«Уже недалеко, осталось немного, ты справишься. Ебучая хуйня! Еще один шаг. Господи, как же _больно_ ».  
– Обопрись о меня, – тихо сказал ему Боунс. – Я помогу. Перенеси вес на меня.  
Джим тяжело дышал и едва сумел прохрипеть в ответ:  
– Всего лишь сломанная нога… Я м’гу идти… не должно быть так тяжело, черт возьми!  
– Парень, пожалей себя немного, – обеспокоенно покачал головой Боунс. – Я не знаю, как тебя еще ноги держат. Ладно, мы уже почти на месте, давай немного отдохнем.  
Чем ближе они подбирались к этому куполообразному чудовищу, тем тревожнее становился Джим. Он видел свет, исходящий изнутри колонии сквозь круглые воздуховоды в верхней части купола. Боунс был прав, они оказались совершенно недосягаемы. Оставшаяся же поверхность выглядела гладкой и непроницаемой… за вычетом небольшой области у основания, рядом с рекой. Люк для технического обслуживания. Если это действительно был он.  
– Это ненормально, – пробурчал Боунс.  
– Что ненормально? – часто дыша, спросил Джим.  
– Этот проклятый купол. Кто, на хрен, захочет всю жизнь быть запертым в аквариуме без возможности выйти наружу? – он с отвращением покачал головой.  
– Люди всегда будут осваивать новые миры, – пропыхтел Джим. – Расширять горизонты у нас в крови.  
– Надо думать головой, а не ДНК, – с неприязнью отозвался Боунс. – Детям нужна какая-то свобода, чтобы они могли побегать по улице. Взобраться на дерево, черт возьми.  
– Тарсус был таким, – неожиданно вырвалось у Джима. Боунс вопросительно поглядел на него. – Гм, открытым и чистым, в смысле. Природа и свобода, – он уже очень давно не вспоминал свои первые месяцы в колонии. Тогда ему казалось, что ему дали второй шанс на счастливое детство. Он был обычным двенадцатилетним ребенком, помогал дяде и тете на ферме, после школы носился по окрестностям с друзьями.  
– Но в итоге он оказался не способен поддержать человеческую жизнь, – заметил Боунс. – Ты сказал, причиной был какой-то грибок.  
– Скорее всего, его все равно попытаются колонизировать еще раз, – угрюмо сказал Джим. – Это красивая планета с пригодным для дыхания воздухом, заводами. Но признаю… я потерял вкус к жизни в других мирах.  
Боунс мягко усмехнулся.  
– Здесь я с тобой спорить не буду, парень.  
Они медленно, но верно проковыляли еще минут пятнадцать, прежде чем их слух настиг низкий гудящий шум, идущий откуда-то слева. Джим остановился, склоняя голову на сторону и прислушиваясь.  
– Ты слышал? – тихо спросил он.  
Боунс кивнул, хмуря брови.  
– Это не из купола. Может быть, гроза?  
Джим медленно покачал головой, все еще напряженно вслушиваясь.  
– Не думаю… Оно становится громче.  
Гудение возросло до громыхающего рокота с редким скрежетом. Звук словно шел от чего-то механического, и по спине Джима пробежал холодок.  
– Транспорт, – прошептал он.  
Глаза Боунса расширились, и он кивнул.  
– Чилдресс… Проклятье! Похоже, колонисты нас видели…  
– …и послали за ним, – закончил Джим. «О, черт». Он судорожно огляделся, хоть и знал, что все бесполезно. Они были, как на ладони. Прятаться за деревом или парой высохших кустов было бессмысленно.  
– Что нам делать, Джим? Нас поймают! – в голосе Боунса пробивалась истерика. Громыхание росло с каждой секундой, и теперь в нем явно узнавался наземный автомобиль, на котором Чилдресс обычно разъезжал по лагерю.  
– Не знаю… – сказал он, и вдруг его осенило. Он схватил Боунса за руку и развернул лицом к себе. – Послушай, Боунс, ты должен бежать! Держи курс к тем деревьям. Я задержу их, сколько смогу, – это было рискованно, так как, скорее всего, видели их обоих, но может быть…  
– Я тебя здесь не оставлю! – прорычал Боунс. Он схватил Джима под руку, очевидно намереваясь тащить его за собой.  
– Нет, оставишь, Боунс, – сказал Джим, опираясь на трость и стряхивая руку Боунса. – Здесь наши дороги расходятся.  
Боунсу нужно было бежать _немедленно_. Джим уже видел фары автомобиля, едущего прямиком на них. Все было безнадежно. Его история заканчивалась прямо здесь.  
Важно было только одно – выиграть шанс для Боунса.  
«Папа, если ты наблюдаешь – да, черт возьми, теперь я понял…»  
Но, проклятье, Боунс не желал подчиняться. Он снова вцепился в Джима, в этот раз крепче, и потащил его за собой, не обращая внимания на его попытки упираться.  
– Прекрати! Боунс, у нас нет времени спорить! Ты знаешь, что я не могу бежать. Но ты можешь. Уходи!  
– Нет! – проорал Боунс. – Завязывай с этим жертвенным дерьмом, Джим, я никуда без тебя не пойду!  
Они застряли в бессмысленной схватке, Боунс тянул его за руку, а Джим отчаянно вырвался.  
– Они _близко_ , Боунс. Пожалуйста! Ты можешь спрятаться, спастись… но без меня! – краем глаза он видел растущий свет фар, все еще достаточно слабый – лишь небольшое пятнышко вдали, но неминуемо приближающийся… и метящий прямо на них.  
– Черт возьми! – рявкнул Боунс. Он нырнул под правую руку Джима, схватил его поперек талии и наполовину поволок, наполовину понес по направлению к реке. – Сюда! – проревел он на ухо Джиму. – Река прямо под нами. Мы прыгнем!  
– Твою ж мать… – правая нога коснулась земли, вспыхивая болью, и Джим до скрипа сцепил зубы. Он застонал, его колени подогнулись, и Боунс, похоже, принял это за согласие с его планом. Он покрепче сжал Джима вокруг талии и потащил к берегу, который располагался метрах в пяти от них. С каждым шагом лодыжка ударялась о землю, вызывая новый приступ агонии. Джим способен был лишь отталкиваться левой ногой, пытаясь сохранять вертикальное положение.  
– Быстрее! – выдавил Боунс, и Джим кивнул. Каждый раз, как он опирался на травмированную ногу, из горла вырывался полузадушенный болезненный хрип.  
Пять шагов до обрыва… три шага… Чилдресс нагонял их. Джим слышал рев двигателя, все ближе и ближе.  
Теперь река была прямо под ними. Берег нависал над потоком, и до Джима доносился шум бегущей далеко внизу воды. Он вспомнил, что так и не сказал Боунсу, что он далеко не лучший пловец, скорее, барахтальщик, но какое это сейчас имело значение? Если они не прыгнут, они обречены.  
Времени на рассуждения не было.  
– Прыгай! – проорал Боунс, крепко сжимая его за талию и толкая как можно дальше от берега.  
А потом они оказались в воздухе и стремительно понеслись вниз. Где-то в процессе Джим выскользнул из захвата Боунса, все еще сжимая в правой руке свою трость, а миг спустя они ушли под воду.  
Соприкосновение лодыжки с поверхностью реки вновь откликнулось болью, и Джим невольно вскрикнул. В рот хлынула холодная вода, и он закашлялся, отплевываясь. Он принялся молотить руками, пытаясь удержаться на плаву, но тьма и шок дезориентировали. Ему удалось вынырнуть, но мутная пена продолжала захлестывать лицо, мешая дышать. Боунса нигде не было видно.  
– Бо… – попытался позвать он и снова наглотался воды. Он плевался и кашлял, стремясь прочистить дыхательные пути и удержать голову над поверхностью.  
«Успокойся, успокойся!»  
Откуда-то спереди донеслись приглушенные крики. Боунс искал его. Это придало Джиму сил.  
Он сообразил, что все еще держится за трость. «Древесина не тонет, идиот», – внезапно пришло на ум. Он целиком погрузил палку под воду и лег на нее грудью, придавая себе плавучести и равновесия, затем согнул колени, бережно подтягивая поврежденную лодыжку к телу, чтобы случайно не задеть ей камни. Наконец ему удалось перевести дыхание и оглядеться.  
– Джим! – услышал он зов Боунса. – Сюда!  
Джиму едва удалось усмотреть его – неясное темное пятно, плюхающееся в воде чуть дальше по течению. Несколько секунд, и Боунс оказался рядом, одной рукой обхватывая талию Джима. Боунс тоже держался за толстую ветвь, которую, видимо, выловил в воде уже после того, как они прыгнули.  
– Все нормально, я тебя держу, – успокаивающе проговорил он Джиму на ухо. – Мы просто будем плыть вместе с течением и посмотрим, куда нас вынесет.  
Впрочем, не то, чтобы у них был особый выбор. Мощный поток тащил их вперед, прямиком к куполу… и, да, в самое сердце колонии.  
– Боунс, ты гений, – устало улыбаясь, сказал Джим. Черт, вода была ужасно холодной. – Ты нашел путь внутрь.  
– Нам просто повезло, что в этом месте берег выступает над водой. И нужно было предупредить, что ты не умеешь плавать.  
– Я умею, – слабо запротестовал Джим, игнорируя пренебрежительное фырканье Боунса. – Просто не очень хорошо. И не тогда, когда одна из моих лодыжек пытается жить собственной жизнью.  
– Что ж, хорошо хоть ты додумался уцепиться за палку. Течение здесь довольно сильное. Но не все так плохо, – слабо улыбнулся он, – оно ведь тащит нас в нужном направлении.  
Джим сделал попытку обернуться. Света фар автомобиля Чилдресса над берегом видно не было.  
– Чилдресс к-куда-то делся, – заметил он, вновь поворачиваясь и бросая на Боунса мрачный взгляд. Его зубы яростно стучали, а руки и ноги казались тяжелыми и вялыми. – У меня плохое предчувствие.  
Они притихли, позволив потоку нести их вперед. Они купили себе немного времени, но не более того.

Минутой позже они были внутри купола. Вокруг вдруг стало заметно тише, пропал свист ветра, а берега реки осветились приглушенным искусственным светом. Их волокло к выдвинутому в воду причалу, и Боунс подгреб их ближе, чтобы Джим смог ухватился за выступ.  
Когда им удалось выбраться из воды и оглядеться, Джим совсем не удивился, обнаружив поджидавшего их на причале Чилдресса и двух охранников с оружием наготове. На берегу также стояло несколько мужчин и женщин, которых он прежде не видел.  
– Это те самые, – удовлетворенно произнес Чилдресс. – Сбежали из лагеря две недели назад.  
Джим попытался выпрямиться и сказать что-то вразумительное, но ему никак не удавалось отдышаться. Его колотило крупной дрожью, а мышцы были тяжелыми и инертными, словно подчинялись ему лишь наполовину. Прежде, чем он успел среагировать, один из охранников уже склонился над ним, уложив его лицом вниз на пристань и сковав его запястья за спиной. Второй охранник был занят Боунсом. Боунс казался взбешенным… и побежденным.  
– Спасибо, что вызвали нас, – бросил Чилдресс. – Дальше я справлюсь сам.

**Леонард**

– Поднимите их, – услышал Леонард, и секундой позже его грубо схватили за плечи и вздернули на колени.  
Во всех сценариях, которые он прокручивал в голове, представляя, что случится, когда они все же окажутся в Альфеусе, Леонард и подумать не мог, что у них будут считанные _секунды_ на то, чтобы выложить свою историю. И он никогда не рассчитывал, что им придется делать это в присутствии Чилдресса, тычущего фазером ему в лицо.  
Он ожидал, что Джим примется кричать что-нибудь о том, кто они такие и что сделал Чилдресс, но стоило ему глянуть на парня, и его сердце ушло в пятки. Джим выглядел совершенно замученным, словно весь адреналин, который прежде придавал ему сил, вдруг испарился. Он промок до нитки и его колотила сильная дрожь. Он шевелил губами, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, но Леонард был слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать.  
_Черт возьми_. Похоже, гипотермия. Джим промерз из-за дождя еще до того, как они выдвинулись, а долгая ходьба на больной лодыжке добавила организму излишний стресс, не говоря уже о том безумном прыжке в реку. Состояние Джима и так было критическим, и, судя по всему, холодная вода довершила дело. Казалось, он на глазах впадал в шок. И время для этого он выбрал самое неподходящее, потому что если они не сделают что-то прямо сейчас, то для них все будет кончено. Все их отчаянные усилия окажутся тщетными.  
Леонард понимал, что задача заставить колонистов прислушаться ложилась на его плечи. Нужно было сказать что-то краткое и веское, привлечь их внимание. У него был только один шанс.  
Но все происходило слишком быстро, и, что бы ни делал Леонард, в голову не шло ничего путного.  
– Подождите, – протянул он, пытаясь заставить мозги работать быстрее. – Вы совершаете ошибку! Мы не…  
– Закрой рот, Дэвис, – взвился Чилдресс, заглушая его слова своей свирепой тирадой. – Все здесь прекрасно знают, кто ты такой. Я две недели разыскивал вас с Ричардсоном. Знал, что рано или поздно вы объявитесь здесь. Ты едешь со мной в лагерь, а завтра я отсылаю тебя прямиком назад на Тантал.  
«Черта с два ты меня куда-то отсылаешь».  
– Меня зовут Леонард Маккой, – гневно начал он. Он заметил, как двое колонистов обменялись взглядами, и понял, что только что ступил в ловушку, которую расставил для него Чилдресс. Как только он назвал свое настоящее имя, они записали его в лжецы. – Я врач Звездного Флота, и в своем шахтерском лагере ты держишь нас против нашей воли!  
Чилдресс холодно рассмеялся.  
– Прибереги ложь для судьи. Остаток жизни ты проведешь под замком, ублюдок. Ты только что промотал последний шанс на приличную контрактную работу.  
– Контрактную работу! – выплюнул Леонард. – Ты имеешь в виду рабский труд? Наш корабль атаковали…  
Чилдресс перебил его, повернувшись к одному из колонистов, коренастому мужчине лет сорока пяти, который мрачно наблюдал за разборками, не сводя с Леонарда ручного фазера.  
– Хорошо, что твои люди их заметили, Уоррен. Так и думал, что они здесь объявятся.  
Уоррен кивнул.  
– Что ж, ты предупредил нас заранее. Мы довольно пристально следили за периметром, а эти двое не особенно прятались. Несложно было их увидеть.  
Несмотря ни на что, Леонард почувствовал себя немного уязвленным. Все указывало на то, что его разведывательная работа не была такой уж хорошей, как он рассчитывал.  
– Вы отлично справились. Мы не станем вам докучать, через пару минут нас здесь не будет.  
– Нет! – Леонард принялся вырываться из рук держащего его охранника, но запястья его были скованны, и это привело лишь к тому, что его бесцеремонно вздернули на ноги. Он слышал тяжелое дыхание Джима, все еще лежащего на земле. Тот глухо бормотал что-то, но Леонард никак не мог разобрать, что именно. Все это время охранник держал руку на затылке парня, вжимая его лицо в пирс и эффективно приглушая его речь. – Мы не с Тантала, черт возьми, и все горнодобывающее предприятие _нелегально_. Мы кадеты Звездного Флота!  
Чилдресс поднял свой фазер.  
– Заткнись! Еще слово, Дэвис, и я оглушу вас обоих, – он жестом указал своим людям на автомобиль. – Запихните этих двоих в ровер, и мы…  
В этот момент Джим взвыл в полный голос, когда держащий его охранник сделал попытку поставить его на ноги. Леонард обернулся, наблюдая, как Джим сжался, постанывая и тяжело дыша, намертво вонзив зубы в нижнюю губу. Охранник встряхнул его за плечи, рявкнув, чтобы тот встал прямо, но, похоже, Джим был не способен подчиняться. Он согнул правую ногу в колене так, чтобы лодыжка не касалась земли, и неминуемо заваливался на сторону. В тусклом искусственном свете его лицо казалось болезненно бледным, почти серым, губы были туго сжаты от напряжения.  
«Он сейчас упадет в обморок», – в отчаянии подумал Леонард.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы прогнать странный паралич, сковавший его мозг, и из Леонарда обильно полились слова.  
– Этот человек ранен и нуждается в срочной медицинской помощи! – во всю глотку взревел он, не обращая внимания на Чилдресса и устремляя взгляд на стоящих вдоль берега напуганных колонистов. – У него гипотермия и обезвоживание, и он впадает в гиповолемический шок! У него усугубленный перелом лодыжки, и он _не может_ стоять, – краем глаза он засек настороженный взгляд Чилдресса. – Поглядите на него! Это не может ждать. Ему нужно в больницу _сейчас же_!  
– Мы доставим его в клинику при лагере, – спокойно сказал Чилдресс. – Мы будем там через несколько минут. Нет смысла лечить его здесь.  
– _Нет_ , черт тебя дери! – проорал Леонард, выпрямляясь настолько, насколько позволял стоящий позади охранник. – Я доктор Леонард Маккой, специалист в травматологии, и я говорю вам, что этому человеку нужна срочная помощь!  
– Ты осужденный _убийца_ , вот ты кто, и патологический лжец! Мы отвезем его к _настоящему_ врачу в лагере, как только вы двое начнете шевелиться. Забирайтесь в машину!  
– Ах, черт… – проскрежетал Джим, пока охранник волок его к припаркованному на берегу автомобилю Чилдресса. Леонард видел, что тот как мог пытался сопротивляться, и охраннику приходилось целиком тащить его на себе. – Стойте, стойте… мы кадеты…  
– Пошевеливайся, Ричардсон! – рявкнул охранник, пытаясь удержать Джима в вертикальном положении.  
– Я не Рич… – охранник толкнул Джима, его правая нога оказалась на земле, и он хрипло вскрикнул. – Блядь, блядь, прекрати… Я кадет… Джеймс Тиберий…  
– Осторожнее с его ногой, – велел охраннику Чилдресс.  
«Будто тебе есть дело», – гневно подумал Леонард.  
– … _Кирк_ , черт возьми, SC9…  
Приставленный к Леонарду охранник схватил его за плечо и потащил по пирсу в направлении берега. Леонард пытался упираться обеими ногами, но охранник казался непоколебимым, он лишь сжал руку крепче и потянул с удвоенной силой, игнорируя яростные протесты.  
– Говорю вам, он страдает от гипотермии и впадает в шок! Ему нужна жидкость и его нужно согреть, а не волочить по пирсу, как кусок мяса!  
– Этому мужчине явно требуется медицинская помощь, – согласилась стоящая на берегу женщина средних лет, с беспокойством глядя на Джима.  
– В лагере у нас имеется полностью оборудованная клиника и врач по вызову, губернатор Хаскин, и ему этого вполне хватит, – ответил ей Чилдресс. – Наш объект снабжен требуемыми средствами для обеспечения безопасности, и мы привыкли иметь дело с заключенными. Не волнуйтесь, он не умирает, просто слегка потрепан. Он подождет, пока мы доберемся до лагеря.  
Джим все еще что-то говорил, но его слова невозможно было различить поверх речи Чилдресса – в чем и была вся соль, сообразил Леонард. Что бы ни пытался сказать Джим, Чилдресс не желал, чтобы это слышали остальные.  
– Нет в лагере никакой клиники, черт возьми! Чилдресс лжет! Он держит нас против нашей воли для рабского труда!  
– Кадет в-второго класса… – вяло выдохнул Джим. Он сгорбился, пошатываясь. Ему едва хватало сил, чтобы выдавить слова, почти не слышные даже Леонарду, который стоял всего в нескольких метрах. Он сомневался, что кто-то из колонистов мог различить что-либо из его речи поверх шума воды. – Л-личный номер SC9… – он поднял голову и впился взглядом в Леонарда.  
_Имя, ранг, личный номер_ … Леонард кинул взгляд на берег, на собравшихся там мужчин и женщин, что смотрели на него с отвращением и страхом.  
– Слушайте, все вы! – резко сказал он. – Я доктор Леонард Маккой, кадет Звездного Флота второго класса, личный номер SM831-3840CER, захвачен в плен с корабля «Атлантида» в звездную дату 2257.197, – он вложил в голос всю внушительность и остатки сил, используя тот тон, которым обычно вселял страх в сердца небрежных интернов и мятежных пациентов. – Это кадет второго класса Джеймс Кирк…  
– Кончай заливать, – вмешался Чилдресс, повышая голос, чтобы быть перебить крик Леонарда. – Уведите их с пирса, нам нужно выдвигаться!  
– …кадет Джеймс _Кирк_ , – договорил Леонард со всей убедительностью, на какую был способен, – также с «Атлантиды». Мы находились на тренировочной миссии, наш корабль был атакован орионскими пиратами. Чилдресс отвез нас в строительный лагерь, где использовал в качестве рабской силы. Там остались еще больше ста тридцати других работников, все с захваченных кораблей! Я требую, чтобы вы связались со Звездным Флотом и доложили о нас немедленно!  
Справа от него охрипший и задыхающийся Джим выдавил:  
– Кадет Джеймс Кирк… SC937… 0176CEC… взят в плен… с «Атлантиды»… мы кадеты…  
Чилдресс с отвращением покачал головой и направил фазер на Леонарда.  
– Отойди, – велел он охраннику, державшему руки Леонарда. – Ты сам напросился, Дэвис, ты лживый ублюдок.  
– Нет! – вскрикнул Леонард, бросая умоляющий взгляд на толпящихся вдоль реки мужчин и женщин. Оглушающий заряд в упор сделает их обоих беспомощными… а в случае Джима мощная волна сфокусированной энергии, скорее всего, вызовет остановку сердца.  
– Погодите! – выступила вперед женщина, которую Чилдресс назвал губернатором. Все, включая Чилдресса, повернулись в ее сторону. Она хмурилась, разглядывая Джима. – Ты сказал _Кирк_? Тебя зовут Джеймс Кирк?  
Джим кивнул.  
– Кадет второго класса… Д-джеймс Т-тиберий Кирк, – его заметно трясло, он с трудом держал голову, чтобы не прерывать зрительного контакта.  
Женщина не сводила с Джима озадаченного взгляда.  
– Я видела что-то в новостях пару месяцев назад, – сказала она, внимательно изучая Джима, словно пытаясь сопоставить факты. – Я запомнила, потому что брали интервью у матери. Она потеряла мужа… он героически погиб в инциденте с «Келвином»… а затем ее сын записался в Звездный Флот, но его корабль пропал…  
Леонард видел, как дернулась челюсть Джима.  
– Моя м-мама? – с трудом прошептал он. Он поглядел на Леонарда, и в широко распахнутых глазах стояла неподдельная боль. Леонард был убежден, что даже губернатор это заметила.  
– Я видел фотографии отца, – сказал один из колонистов, качая головой. – Парень мало на него похож.  
– Не знаю, – с сомнением вмешался кто-то еще. – Может быть, без бороды…  
– Это Гарри Ричардсон, – равнодушно отозвался Чилдресс. – Не позволяйте ему себя одурачить. Он и его подельник Дональд Дэвис были осуждены за ряд жестоких преступлений на Деневе. Оба они отбывают пожизненное заключение на Тантале. Теперь они находятся под моей ответственностью, губернатор, и я забираю их в лагерь, – он снова поднял оружие и прицелился. Леонард сжался и невольно отпрянул.  
– Я сказала, погодите! – повторила губернатор, делая шаг к Чилдрессу. Уоррен последовал ее примеру. – Пока вы находитесь в границах этой колонии, – уверенно обратилась она к Чилдрессу, – вы будете уважать авторитет властей! Опустите оружие. Я еще не приняла решение.  
Глаза Чилдресса потемнели.  
– Тут нечего решать. Эти мужчины – беглые преступники, и у меня ушло две недели, чтобы их выловить. Они под _моей_ ответственностью.  
– Постойте-ка, губернатор, – прервал их один из колонистов, спешно подходя к пирсу. – Буквально на днях кто-то говорил мне об «Атлантиде». Это правда, пару месяцев назад корабль действительно пропал в этом секторе. На борту был родственник одной из колонисток. Как же ее имя…  
– Фредрикс, – спешно отозвался Леонард почти в унисон с Джимом. Внезапно все потрясенно замолкли. Леонард заметил, как Хаскин и Уоррен обменялись взглядами.  
– Это была Кэти Фредрикс, верно? – спросил Леонард, радуясь, что удалось вовремя вспомнить имя. – Ее брат служил вместе с нами. Он рассказал, что она отправилась сюда на поселение.  
– Фредрикс, все верно, – сказал мужчина, окидывая их обоих удивленным, но подозрительным взглядом.  
– Он попал в лагерь вместе с нами. Он, э-э... – Леонард запнулся, не желая открывать слишком многое. – Он был лейтенантом на «Атлантиде», – неловко закончил он.  
– В лагере нет никого по имени Фредрикс, – возмутился Чилдресс, снова поворачиваясь к собравшимся колонистам. Леонард отметил, что кое-кто уже начал сомневаться в словах Чилдресса, но остальные по-прежнему глядели на них с каменными лицами. – Неужели вы не видите, что эти двое вами манипулируют? Они негодяи, осужденные преступники из одной из самых высокоохранямых колоний Федерации. Этот сопляк не сын героя, а гнилой преступник. И если на то пошло, исчезновение «Атлантиды» – не секрет. Эта информация находится в открытом доступе, и, если эти двое пронюхали об этом, это еще ничего не доказывает.  
– «Атлантида» не исчезла, она была атакована орионцами, – прокричал Леонард. – Ты был там, Чилдресс, тебе ли не знать. Ты просто жалкий хладнокровный рабовладелец. Мы кадеты Звездного Флота, и мы можем это доказать!  
– Заткнись! Губернатор, уже поздно, и все мы устали. Беглецов я забираю с собой, и, если вас что-то не устраивает, я попрошу, чтобы утром с вами связался кто-нибудь из руководства Тантала.  
– Позвольте мне сделать звонок в Звездный Флот, – в отчаянии взмолился Леонард, обращаясь непосредственно к губернатору Хаскин. – Они подтвердят нашу историю, губернатор, клянусь. Я согласен на любые тесты для проверки личности. Сканирование сетчатки, анализ ДНК, отпечатки пальцев… Черт, я назову вам девичью фамилию мамы, если это поможет, но дайте мне поговорить с ними! – он сделал глубокий вдох. – _Прошу вас_. И кадет Кирк нуждается в медицинской помощи. Поверьте, это _не может_ ждать.  
– Нет… – сказал Джим, сердито глядя на Леонарда. – Мы д-держимся вместе, – слова были тихими, слегка невнятными, и Леонард нахмурился. Даже в приглушенном свете было отчетливо заметно, что Джим все еще дрожит, а губы его стали почти бесцветными. «Умеренная гипотермия, – подумал Леонард, – без сомнений».  
Настырное кваканье Джима, похоже, подтолкнуло губернатора к принятию решения.  
– Хорошо, – медленно сказала она. – Уоррен, вызови команду медиков и обеспечь этому мужчине эскорт до клиники. Проследи, чтобы о нем позаботились, но приставь к нему охранника. И мне потребуется несколько человек из службы безопасности для сопровождения в коммуникационный центр.  
Уоррен кивнул и отошел в сторону. Леонард наблюдал, как он быстро отдавал приказы в наручный коммуникатор, в то время как Чилдресс давился злостью.  
«Пошел ты», – подумал Леонард, чувствуя почти головокружительное облегчение. Джима все еще трясло. Казалось, он через силу удерживал себя в сознании, но Леонард заметил, что и тот немного расслабился.  
– Офицер Уоррен – начальник службы безопасности колонии, – сказала Хаскин, впервые обращаясь напрямую к Леонарду. Она была суровой и неулыбчивой, но он чувствовал – а может ему просто хотелось верить в это – что под этим тоном крылось неподдельное участие. – Оба вы будете находиться под охраной, пока мы не подтвердим или опровергнем ваш рассказ. Не думайте делать глупостей, молодой человек. Альфеус – не военное поселение, но при необходимости мы способны себя защитить.  
– Мадам, – со всей искренностью отозвался Леонард, – поверьте, побег в наши планы не входит. Мы преодолели уйму трудностей, чтобы попасть сюда.  
В этот момент Леонард расслышал полузадушенный болезненный стон Джима. Судя по всему, охранник решил оставить попытки удержать парня на ногах и толкнул его на колени. Леонард сочувственно поморщился. Джим согнулся пополам, заваливаясь влево, чтобы снять вес с травмированной лодыжки. Его грудь часто и тяжело вздымалась. Мертвенная бледность парня пугала, а команда медиков пока так и не появилась.  
– Губернатор Хаскин, – выпалил Леонард. – Кадету Кирку нужно лечь, _сейчас же_. Я уверен, он впадает в шок. Его кровяное давление зашкаливает, – взгляд Хаскин все еще казался нерешительным, и Леонард повысил голос. – Да бога ж ради, снимите с него эти наручники и уложите на землю, пожалуйста. Он…  
– Заткни свой ебучий рот, Дэвис! – голос Чилдресса был низким и зловещим.  
– Прекрати звать меня Дэвисом, я доктор Маккой, жалкий ты кусок дерьма! – прорычал Леонард. – Я сертифицированный хирург-травматолог и специалист по неотложной медицинской помощи и интенсивной терапии, а ты лишь ничтожное подобие человека, которое следует…  
– Тихо, вы оба! – крикнул Уоррен, прерывая Леонарда посреди тирады. – Служба безопасности и медики уже в пути, губернатор.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Хаскин. – Положите этого мужчину на пристань, набок. Наручники пока оставьте. Кем бы он ни был, он выглядит так, будто сейчас упадет в обморок.  
– Н’ собираюсь падать в обморок, – пристыженно промямлил Джим. Охранник Чилдресса пихнул его в бок, вырывая болезненный хрип. – Черт, не толкай меня!  
– Мадам, – обратился к губернатору Леонард, – нужно приподнять его ноги и набросить на него куртку или еще что-нибудь…  
Но губернатор была спасена прибытием медицинского транспорта – маловысотного автомобиля, с легкостью сманеврировавшего над пирсом и зависшего рядом с Джимом, следуя указаниям Уоррена. Двое медиков – мужчина и женщина – выпрыгнули наружу и склонились над Джимом. Мужчина уже сжимал в руке сканер, а женщина, судя по всему, занялась поверхностным осмотром: состояние воздушных путей, дыхание, циркуляция крови.  
– Температура тела – 31,5 градуса, – сверяясь со сканером, сообщил медик. – Кровяное давление – 78 на 50 и продолжает падать.  
– Нужно снять с него мокрую одежду, – сказала женщина. – И эти наручники тоже, – она выжидающе поглядела на Уоррена и Хаскин, затем снова повернулась к Джиму. – Как вас зовут, сэр? Вы знаете, где мы находимся?  
Уоррен покачал головой.  
– Это не самая лучшая идея. Он беглый преступник.  
Фоном, трясясь и заикаясь, Джим твердил:  
– Д-джеймс Кирк… Альфеус… Ригель Д-двенадцать…  
– Губернатор, мы не можем лечить его со связанными за спиной руками, – настойчиво произнесла женщина медик. Одной рукой она разложила складные носилки. Ее партнер поднялся и принялся вынимать из транспорта оборудование.  
– Губернатор, прибыла служба безопасности, – вмешался Уоррен. Леонард вскинул голову и обнаружил еще один автомобиль, бесшумно направляющийся прямо к пирсу.  
– Снимите с него наручники, Чилдресс, – сказала Хаскин, когда с новоприбывшего автомобиля соскочили два офицера, спешно становясь рядом с Уорреном. – Уоррен, пусть твои люди держать его под прицелом. Я не хочу рисковать.  
Чилдресс кипел возмущением.  
– Это просто уловка. Этот человек опасен. К тому же, он _мой_ заключенный. Не трогайте наручники.  
Леонард бросил на Чилдресса уничижающий взгляд.  
– Он _кадет_ Звездного Флота, страдающий от обезвоживания, истощения и гипотермии, ослина! У него перелом литеральной лодыжки со смещением. Ты думаешь, он тут симулирует?  
– …признаки электролитного истощения и обезвоживания. Он впал в шок. И тот парень прав… это действительно перелом литеральной лодыжки со смещением, – медик бросил озадаченный взгляд на Леонарда, а глаза губернатора сузились.  
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – спросила она.  
– Говорю вам, я хирург-травматолог, и…  
– О, да бросьте вы это! – перебил Чилдресс. – Губернатор, он смышленый малый, и прошел курсы парамедиков. В лагере он тоже гнул эту линию – пытался всех убедить, что он врач. Лечил одного из больных заключенных, а тот умер прямо у него на руках, – он окинул Леонарда холодным проницательным взглядом. – Не пытайся отрицать это. Я все знаю.  
Это был удар ниже пояса.  
– Мне нечем было его лечить, – тихо проговорил Леонард. Он ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд Хаскин. – Во время песчаного шторма у него начался приступ астмы. Он не мог дышать, и у нас не было медикаментов. Чилдресс запер нас в бараках, и он задохнулся. Я ничего не мог поделать…  
Чилдресс покачал головой.  
– Ты лживый кусок дерьма, Дэвис. Ты едешь со мной в лагерь, и больше никогда…  
– Довольно, – властно сказала Хаскин. Вся ее нерешительность вдруг куда-то пропала. – Чилдресс, снимите наручники, _живо_.  
Чилдресс картинно вздохнул.  
– Как скажете, губернатор, – он вынул из кармана небольшое устройство, направил его на запястья Джима, и наручники со щелчком раскрылись.  
– Не думаю, что в этом состоянии он представляет какую-то угрозу, – сказал мужчина-медик, вновь приседая рядом с Джимом с одеялом и чем-то вроде ножной скобы в руках. – Он едва в сознании.  
– Зафиксируйте его ремнями, когда он начнет приходить в себя, – нахмурилась Хаскин. – Уоррен, мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине.  
Леонард наблюдал, как с Джима ловко срезали мокрую одежду и накрыли одеялом. Оранжевые лохмотья были отброшены в сторону, а нога Джима аккуратно зафиксирована. Леонард с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать критиковать работу медиков – «Нагретая капельница, верно, но парню нужно еще одно гребаное одеяло и где же увлажненный кислород?» – одновременно поглядывая на губернатора и начальника службы безопасности.  
Через минуту он заметил, что Чилдресс отвернулся и принялся торопливо говорить что-то в наручный коммуникатор. Должно быть, предупреждал оставшихся в лагере охранников, что дело запахло жареным, догадался Леонард.  
Он похолодел при мысли о возможных последствиях. Сколько бы Чилдресс ни тужился, разыгрывая убедительное шоу про Дэвиса и Ричардсона, ловких мошенников и опасных уголовников, он должен был унюхать, что вскоре ситуация изменится. Губернатор намеревалась связаться со Звездным Флотом. Под ударом оказалось все его дело. И как любое загнанное в угол животное, теперь он был вдвойне опасен… и непредсказуем.  
– Мистер Чилдресс, – вдруг заговорил Уоррен, – прошу сдать ваш коммуникатор и оружие. То же самое касается ваших людей.  
– Что? – воскликнул Чилдресс в унисон с обоими охранниками. Уоррен и два его офицера уже выступили вперед, принимаясь обыскивать мужчин и собирать их оружие. – Губернатор, вы не имеете права! Не я здесь преступник!  
– Тогда я ожидаю, что вы будете сотрудничать. Если этот человек в самом деле заключенный с Тантала, вы будете отпущены, и мы извинимся за причиненные неудобства. Если же он кадет Звездного Флота, как утверждает… что ж, – она натянуто улыбнулась, – все сложится иначе.  
Уоррен быстро приказал что-то своим офицерам, затем указал фазером на Леонарда.  
– Ты идешь с нами, Дэвис. Ты тоже, Чилдресс. Твои люди останутся здесь под охраной.  
– Я Маккой, – ответил Леонард, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Его грубо толкнули вперед. Руки Леонарда все еще были скованны за спиной, влажная одежда липла к коже, а вода медленно текла по лицу с мокрых волос. Его коробило, что он не может даже распрямить одежду и стереть с глаз воду, но он держался за мысль, что вскоре все изменится. Еще несколько минут, и он сможет доказать, кто он такой. А Чилдресс будет арестован.  
Проходя мимо медиков, он глянул на Джима. Того пристегивали к носилкам. Нос и рот его наконец-то покрывала кислородная маска, глаза были полузакрыты. Похоже, он даже не заметил, что Леонард рядом и собирается уходить.  
Леонард замешкался, затем тихо сказал:  
– У него аллергия на пенициллин, макролиды и гептабромированные антибиотики. И, наверное, его не мешает проверить на кишечных паразитов и токсины. Сложно сказать, чего мы нахватались, пока ели всякую дрянь.  
Мужчина-медик бросил на него любопытный взгляд, но кивнул.  
– Позаботьтесь о нем, – добавил Леонард и последовал за Уорреном к берегу.

Автомобиль службы безопасности без происшествий доставил их на другой конец колонии, затормозив рядом с современным двухэтажным зданием с вывеской «Правительственный и коммуникационный центр Альфеуса». Было еще темно, но, когда они выбрались наружу, Леонард разглядел чистые тротуары и современные невысокие здания.  
В подобном опрятном окружении он чувствовал себя совершенно чужеродным. Мокрый до нитки, грязный и бородатый, в потрепанных боксерах и неряшливых ботинках… Очень просто было принять его за преступника. Более того, он был склонен поверить, что эти ухоженные дорожки и безупречные здания указывали на своего рода образцовый образ жизни колонистов. Но эти люди оказались слепы к тому, что творилось на их же заднем дворе.  
Внутри здание было почти пустым, хотя Леонард заметил женщину за стойкой у входа.  
– Мы будем в моем офисе, Мэтти, – проходя мимо, бросила ей Хаскин. Леонард кожей ощутил на себе любопытный и испуганный взгляд женщины.  
Он выпрямился и зашагал со всем достоинством, которое смог найти в себе сейчас. Пусть колонисты таращатся и наслаждаются своей минутой превосходства. Он очень надеялся, что его ботинки оставляют грязные следы на их сияющих полах.  
Леонарда провели в маленькую, скудно обставленную комнату. Это было нечто вроде приемной, с небольшим столом и расставленными вокруг него стульями.  
– Ждите здесь, – велела губернатор Хаскин. – Вы тоже, Чилдресс. Уоррен, идем со мной. Мы установим подпространственную связь, чтобы вызвать Звездную Базу 11. Я знакома с коммодором Молтезом. Он высший по званию офицер Флота на базе.  
Уоррен кивнул.  
– Я тоже с ним встречался, – он глянул на сопровождавшего их офицера службы безопасности. – Шеффер, оставайся здесь. Держи обоих под пристальным наблюдением.  
Леонард неуклюже расположился на одном из стульев, раздраженный тем, что не может откинуться на спинку и из-за наручников вынужден крениться вперед. Мокрая одежда неприятно скользила по пластиковому сидению. Он так давно не сидел на самом что ни на есть взаправдашнем _стуле_ в кондиционированном помещении, без непрерывного свиста ветра в ушах, что вся ситуация казалась ему нереальной.  
Воздух был прохладным, и он поймал себя на том, что уже некоторое время подрагивает.  
– Гм, могу я получить одеяло, пока жду? Или полотенце?  
– Здесь у нас ничего нет, – Хаскин бросила на него оценивающий взгляд, но в нем была жалость. – Но я вижу, что вы не одеты для прыжков в реку. Компьютер, повысь температуру на пять градусов.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Леонард.  
– Через несколько минут мы узнаем, тот ли вы, за кого себя выдаете, – сказала Хаскин, старательно избегая обращаться к Леонарду по имени.  
– Очень на это рассчитываю, мадам, – устало отозвался он.  
– Нет, это _я_ на это рассчитываю, Дэвис, – с отвращением закатил глаза Чилдресс.  
«Он хороший актер, – думал Леонард. – Слишком хороший. Он не может не понимать, что вот-вот будет разоблачен как лжец и рабовладелец, но сохраняет спокойствие и самообладание».  
Губернатор развернулась и исчезла в своем офисе, Уоррен последовал за ней.  
Леонард настороженно покосился на Чилдресса. Тот подпирал стену с выражением недовольства и нетерпения на лице. Шеффер, офицер службы безопасности, бесстрастно наблюдал за обоими, держа руку на кобуре фазера.  
Леонард постарался расслабиться. «Чилдресс не станет ничего делать при охраннике, – успокаивал себя он. – Все кончено, он проиграл».  
– Я просто вымотан, – кисло бросил Чилдресс. – Такие вещи всегда случаются посреди гребаной ночи, а, Шеффер?  
Офицер уклончиво хмыкнул.  
– Ну что, Дэвис, устроил себе живописную прогулку, правда? – Чилдресс ядовито усмехнулся. – Держу пари, ты ждешь не дождешься возможности выспаться на дурапластовой койке. Сегодня ты спишь в бараках.  
Леонард проигнорировал его. Он все еще подрагивал, но в комнате немного потеплело.  
Теперь, когда представился шанс передохнуть, он смог наконец сосредоточиться на своем физическом состоянии. Он не был так плох, как Джим, но мышцы ощутимо ныли, а в животе крутило. Его накрыл легкий приступ головокружения, и он на минуту прикрыл глаза.  
«Боже, как я устал. И очень-очень голоден».  
– Наверное, ты не в курсе, но прямо перед тем, как вы парни сбежали, в шахтах случился обвал, – будничным тоном продолжил Чилдресс.  
Глаза Леонарда широко распахнулись. Чилдресс по-прежнему как ни в чем не бывало опирался о стену, но взгляд его был почти… диким.  
– Да, – медленно произнес Леонард. – Я слышал об этом.  
Чилдресс кивнул.  
– Один из входов обрушился. Пара рабочих довольно сильно пострадали, – Леонард молчал, сдержанно наблюдая за ним. – Нам пришлось заменить их. Ричардсон сбежал вместе с тобой, поэтому нам нужно было поставить кого-то и на его место тоже. Я внес пару изменений в рабочие группы, переставил кое-кого местами, и мы направили в шахты шестерых новых ребят.  
«Ох. О, нет».  
– Которых? – спросил Леонард, уже зная ответ.  
– Ну, ты, пожалуй, кое-кого знаешь. Большинство мы сняли со строительных работ. Тот парень постарше, Эндрюс, – сказал Чилдресс, загибая пальцы. – Коллинз. Чо. Акино. Индиец – Радж что-то там, и азиатский коротышка, который был с тобой на фабрике… никак не вспомню имя. Йокита?  
– Йошида, – тихо отозвался Леонард, борясь с накатившим приступом тошноты, вызванным чувством вины. Все мужчины с «Атлантиды» после их побега были отосланы на работу в шахтах, и ответственность за это лежала целиком на них с Джимом.  
Он помнил, каким Джим возвращался после первых дней в шахтах – покрытый слоем грязи, валящийся с ног от усталости после изнурительного труда, наполовину оглохший от взрывов. Он не мог представить, как в подобных условиях мог выжить хрупкий Йоши, и без того ослабленный и истощенный после двух месяцев лагеря.  
– Работа в шахте – не подарок, врать не буду, – заверил его Чилдресс с таким видом, будто рассказывал занимательный анекдот. – То и дело случаются какие-то происшествия, работники получают травмы, – он бросил на Леонарда открытый многозначительный взгляд. – Вся эта взрывчатка… Уверен, ты бы не хотел, чтобы с твоими друзьями что-то случилось.  
Леонард ощутил, как подскочил его пульс, и когда он заговорил, его голос неприятно подрагивал.  
– Все кончено, Чилдресс. Тебе не выкрутиться. Через несколько минут тебя арестуют, и с этим уже ничего не поделать.  
– Ох, не знаю, не знаю. Я потолковал с моими людьми, пока стоял на пирсе, наблюдая вашу с Ричардсоном игру во флотских кадетов.  
– У тебя отобрали коммуникатор, – возразил Леонард с нотками неуверенности в голосе. – У тебя не было времени что-то спланировать.  
– Мне и не нужно ничего планировать, – отозвался Чилдресс, мимоходом бросая взгляд на озадаченно прислушивающегося к их разговору офицера. – Я сказал только, что задерживаюсь, и чтобы мои подчиненные следовали установленному для подобных ситуаций _регламенту_ , – в подчеркнутом слове слышалось нечто зловещее. – Все они профессионалы. Если я не свяжусь с ними в течение двух часов, они знают, что делать.  
Леонард ошарашенно уставился на него.  
– Ты не… – он затих, осознав, что понятия не имеет, что задумал совершить Чилдресс.  
– Мне нужен этот контракт, – сказал Чилдресс. – И я готов на все, чтобы защитить его. Но, как я сказал… всегда есть место несчастным случаям.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – беспомощно спросил Леонард.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты назвал им свое настоящее имя, _Дэвис_ , – выразительно проговорил Чилдресс. – Сказал, что ты лжец. Ты не кадет Звездного Флота, ты Дональд Дэвис, сбежавший заключенный с Тантала. Скажи это, и мы вернемся в лагерь, где тебе самое место.  
«А если не согласишься, я убью всех твоих товарищей», – было негласное послание.  
– Нет, – потрясенно прошептал Леонард.  
– Не нужно было бросать друзей.  
Леонард глядел в жестокое неулыбчивое лицо Чилдресса, ощущая, как вокруг него смыкаются стены. Он инстинктивно поднял глаза на офицера, но тот казался равнодушным. Чилдресс не делал опасных выпадов и формулировал слова достаточно аккуратно, чтобы посторонний ничего не понял. Но подразумеваемая угроза была очевидна, и Леонард не думал, что Чилдресс блефует.  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в проеме появился Уоррен, указывая на него фазером.  
– Все готово, – доложил он. – Шеффер, Чилдресс остается с тобой.

Леонард поднялся, пошатываясь. Мысли метались и путались. Он переступил через порог и оказался в большом внутреннем офисе, где у консоли с широким экраном стояла Хаскин. За исключением эмблемы Звездного Флота экран был пуст.  
Леонард безвольно опустился на стул напротив экрана, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. Если его опознают как пропавшего без вести кадета Леонарда Маккоя, Чилдресс будет арестован… а в лагере будут убиты оставшиеся члены экипажа «Атлантиды». Через час-другой взойдет солнце, через два часа работники будут в шахтах. Охранники с легкостью смогут организовать взрыв и устроить все так, чтобы он выглядел как несчастный случай.  
Леонард не мог позволить этому случиться. Он врач, он поклялся спасать жизни, не отбирать их.  
Был и другой вариант. Он мог подчиниться Чилдрессу, сказать, что он Дональд Дэвис, сбежавший заключенный. Его отвезут назад в лагерь… или, скорее всего, убьют где-то по дороге.  
Это была невозможная, фатальная дилемма, а времени на ее разрешение не оставалось.  
Джим бы знал, что делать, размышлял он. Конечно же должен существовать какой-то секретный флотский шифр, который Джим выучил на семинарах по тактике, нечто вроде: «я вынужден лгать, игнорируйте мои слова и высылайте войска». Джим выкинул бы что-нибудь простое и гениальное, и совершенно неожиданное, и у этой отвратительной истории был бы счастливый конец. Но Джим был без сознания, и решение оставалось за Леонардом.  
Как он будет смотреть Джиму в глаза и говорить, что вышвырнул на ветер их единственный шанс связаться со Звездным Флотом? Эта сцена пронеслась перед его глазами: Джим просыпается прикованный к биокровати в какой-то чужой клинике, в тепле и комфорте… и ему сообщают, что его отсылают назад к Чилдрессу. Сама мысль убивала его. Джим никогда не простит ему это. Леонарда успокаивало лишь то, что им обоим не придется жить с этим слишком долго, так как их наверняка пристрелят, не довезя до лагеря.  
«Я не могу взять на себя смерть шестерых невинных людей. Даже чтобы спастись самому. Господи, даже чтобы спасти Джима».  
– Смотри прямо на экран, – велела Хаскин.  
– Процесс сканирования сетчатки запущен, – проинформировал приятный компьютеризированный голос. На экране возникло увеличенное изображение глаза Леонарда. Он наблюдал, как отслеживался и обрабатывался уникальный узор капилляров сетчатки. – Назовите себя, – попросил компьютер.  
Когда Леонард промолчал, скованный бессильной нерешительностью, вперед выступил Уоррен.  
– Говори. Имя и ранг.  
– Д-дэвис, – запинаясь, произнес Леонард. – Дональд Дэвис.  
«Пожалуйста, Джим, не нужно меня ненавидеть».  
Хаскин впилась в него недоверчивым взглядом.  
– Что?  
– Повторите идентификацию, – произнес компьютеризированный голос, словно первого раза было недостаточно.  
– Дональд Дэвис, – в этот раз более твердо ответил Леонард. – Исправительная колония Тантал.  
– Ты не врач?  
– Я лгал, мадам, – тихо сказал он. По телу пробежала дрожь, и он сцепил скрепленные за спиной руки, чтобы придать себе сил. – Я, гм… Мне очень жаль. Я не кадет Звездного Флота.  
– Я не понимаю, – гневно сказала она. – Чего ты пытался добиться? Ты _просил_ вызвать Звездный Флот…  
– Он преступник, – с отвращением качая головой, отозвался Уоррен. – И лжец. Наверное, рассчитывал повеселиться, заставив нас ему поверить.  
– Дело не в этом, – с тяжелым сердцем проговорил Леонард, устало сутулясь. Он не мог смотреть им в глаза. «Господи, пусть этот кошмар закончится». – Я пытался выиграть время. Но у меня есть обязательства перед моими друзьями в лагере. Я не могу… Я имею в виду, мне нужно вернуться назад.  
Хаскин и Уоррен сердито переглянулись, затем губернатор пожала плечами.  
– Должна признать, тебе почти удалось одурачить меня, Дэвис, – сказала она. – Мы не привыкли иметь дело с такими, как ты. Наверное, я все еще немного наивна.  
Уоррен сверлил его взглядом с таким видом, словно тот был куском дерьма.  
– Значит, у тебя обязательства перед сокамерниками? Как трогательно. Все это было пустой тратой времени, губернатор. Я отведу Дэвиса к Чилдрессу и верну коммуникатор и фазер. Если Ричардсон придет в себя, я отошлю и его заодно, и мы сможем…  
Внезапно экран заполнило слегка размытое изображение смуглого бородатого мужчины в темно-серой униформе.  
– Кадет Маккой! – сурово отчеканил он. Леонард невольно выпрямился, подчиняясь авторитетному тону и устремляя взгляд на коммодора. – Я собирался сказать: «Добро пожаловать домой, сын», но в данный момент мне хотелось бы знать… какого _дьявола_ у вас там происходит?  
Леонард сглотнул.  
– Сэр? – спросил он.  
Глаза Хаскин полезли на лоб.  
– Ну, так что, Маккой ты или нет?  
– Э… – он вздохнул, но решил, что лгать дальше смысла нет. – Да, сэр. Доктор Леонард Маккой, кадет второго класса, личный номер SM831…  
– Я не понимаю, – перебила его Хаскин. – Коммодор Молтез, этот человек назвался Дональдом Дэвисом. Он сбежавший заключенный с исправительной колонии Тантал.  
– Ничего подобного, – сказал Молтез, не сводя с Леонарда неколебимого взгляда. – Что бы он вам ни говорил, губернатор, скан сетчатки не может ошибаться. Он действительно наш пропавший кадет. Анализ голоса также дал положительный результат, но показал высокий уровень стресса и тревоги.  
– Ты _лгал_? – возмущенно обратилась она к Леонарду. – Зачем тебе упускать единственный шанс на свободу?  
– Все не так просто… – начал он. На самом деле, объяснение представлялось ему чудовищно сложным.  
Молтез наблюдал за ним с оттенком подозрения и интереса.  
– Какого черта ты делаешь на Ригеле, Маккой, и где остальная команда «Атлантиды»?  
– Сэр, – быстро отозвался Леонард. – Я все объясню через минуту, но… – он повернулся к Хаскин. – Губернатор, в лагере осталось шестеро моих товарищей. После нашего побега Чилдресс определил их на работу в шахтах. Он сказал, что, если я не вернусь с ним в лагерь, они будут убиты. Он сказал, что уже отдал приказ своим людям, и я верю ему.  
На лице Хаскин мелькнуло понимание.  
– Кто, черт возьми, такой Чилдресс? – спросил Молтез, подаваясь вперед. – Эти «товарищи» тоже с «Атлантиды»?  
– Он подрядчик, строящий новые купола для колонии, – ответила Хаскин. – У него свой лагерь рабочих с исправительной колонии Тантал… по крайней мере, так он нам сказал. Он ждет в приемной. Уоррен, мне нужно, чтобы ты…  
– Уже занимаюсь, – отозвался тот, направляясь к двери с фазером наготове.  
– Постойте! – воскликнул Леонард, и Уоррен застыл на середине пути. – Чилдресс сказал, что, если в течение двух часов он не выйдет на связь со своими людьми, они выполнят его приказ. Вы не можете арестовать его. Пожалуйста, может быть, вы могли бы просто… не знаю, задержать его как-нибудь, сказать, что вы ему верите, что я не кадет Звездного Флота… Отдайте ему коммуникатор, чтобы он мог отменить приказ!  
– Нет, – отрезал Уоррен. – Если то, что ты говоришь, правда, он опасный преступник, и должен быть взять под арест.  
– Я согласен. Арестуйте его, – приказал Молтез. – Он как минимум уже угрожал расправой личному составу Звездного Флота.  
Уоррен кивнул и покинул помещение.  
– Но сэр, – запротестовал Леонард, – как же оставшиеся…  
– Маккой, кто из корабельной команды находится в лагере? – спросил Молтез.  
– Капитан-лейтенант Джон Эндрюс, – начал Леонард. – Лейтенант Мартин Чо. Лейтенант Радж Сенгупта. Прапорщик Хорхе Акино. Лейтенант Рэндалл Коллинз, – он дернулся от свиста фазера за дверью. – Э-э… и прапорщик Акира Йошида.  
Хаскин дотронулась до размещенного на ее столе рычага интеркома.  
– Уоррен, что там происходит?  
– Это все? – с нажимом спросил коммодор. – Вас только семь?  
– Нас доставили сюда вдевятером, – ответил Леонард, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Сердце в груди отчаянно трепыхалось. – Лейтенант Том Фредрикс умер в лагере от приступа астмы около двух месяцев назад. А кадет Джеймс Кирк…  
Дверь резко распахнулась, и в офис ввалился раскрасневшийся и потрепанный Уоррен.  
– Все под контролем, губернатор. Чилдресс пытался сопротивляться, мне пришлось оглушить его. Двое других уже задержаны.  
– Что насчет Кирка? – отчеканил с экрана Молтез. – Маккой, сюда смотри!  
– Простите, сэр, – Леонард снова повернулся к Молтезу. – Кадет Кирк со мной здесь, в Альфеусе. Только благодаря ему нам удалось сбежать и выжить в пустыне. Сейчас он в клинике… он получил серьезную травму, а затем впал в шок…  
– Я справлюсь о его состоянии, – отозвалась Хаскин, хватаясь за коммуникатор. – Уоррен, сними наручники с доктора Маккоя. Невероятно… Шесть офицеров Звездного Флота в том лагере, поверить не могу, – качая головой, пробормотала она. – Должно быть, ужасно было оказаться вместе со всеми этими преступниками. Мне так жаль.  
– Что? Мы не… Я вовсе не то говорил, – запинаясь, твердил Леонард. – Вы не понимаете.  
– Где остальная команда «Атлантиды»? – спросил Молтез. – И ты не сказал, как вы вообще оказались на Ригель XII.  
– Я не знаю, куда забрали остальных, – ответил он коммодору, мысленно взмолившись, чтобы оба уже перестали говорить и позволили ему объяснить. – После атаки на корабль Чилдресс заключил какую-то сделку с орионцами, чтобы забрать нас девятерых в строительный лагерь…  
– Орионцы? О чем ты говоришь? – казалось, Молтез начинал терять терпение. – Кадет Маккой, я понимаю, что ты подвергся тяжелым испытаниям, но возьми себя в руки и выдай ясный отчет!  
«Прекрати выставлять себя полным кретином». Это совсем не похоже на него – вот так позволять нервам взять над собой верх. Будучи врачом, он привык оперативно отчитываться и на ходу усваивать сложную информацию.  
Леонард ощутил очередной приступ дрожи. Он замерз и все еще сидел во влажной одежде. Должно быть, у него тоже была легкая гипотермия, не говоря о гипогликемии и недоедании. Стоило бы попросить чашку чая, чтобы согреться и собраться с мыслями… Впрочем, он тут же сообразил, что пить бы он не смог, потому что руки по-прежнему были скованны за спиной.  
Будто по команде в комнате раздался едва слышный щелчок, и его запястья оказались свободны. Он поднял голову и заметил в руке Уоррена небольшое устройство Чилдресса, которое тот использовал прежде, чтобы разблокировать наручники Джима.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, радуясь возможности перенести руки вперед и откинуться на спинку сидения. Он сложил руки на груди, пытаясь немного согреть их, и глубоко вздохнул. – Я начну снова, сэр, и буду выражаться конкретнее.  
– Мы только что вытащили доктора Маккоя и второго кадета из реки, – хмурясь, добавила Хаскин. – Думаю, его состояние оставляет желать лучшего.  
Лицо Молтеза смягчилось, и он ободряюще кивнул.  
– Начинай, сын. Я жду.  
«Назад к истокам», – подумал Леонард.  
– На пути к Звездной Базе 11 «Атлантида» подорвалась на ионной мине. Корабль был серьезно поврежден, а затем мы попали в засаду к орионским пиратам. Они взяли нас на абордаж, и тридцать четыре человека были доставлены на орионский корабль. Затем на борт прибыл Чилдресс. У него была какая-то предварительная договоренность с орионцами, и он забрал нас девятерых на свое судно. Я не знаю, что случилось с остальными, но мы их больше не видели. Чилдресс сказал, что мы должны будем проработать на его строительном проекте три года, а затем он заплатит нам и отошлет по домам. Но это было неприкрытое рабство, сэр.  
Он понимал, что, должно быть, упустил уйму критических деталей, но к его облегчению, Молтез позволил ему продолжить без лишних вопросов.  
– В лагере более ста тридцати заключенных. Всех до единого держат против их воли, все попали туда с захваченных кораблей. Есть члены команды «Овна», «Нормандии», «Короны», «Орла» и прочих… По большей части люди, но есть несколько ризиан, денобуланцев… Некоторые содержатся там почти три года и в очень скверных условиях.  
Леонард расслышал резкий вдох Хаскин. Он покосился на нее – женщина выглядела потрясенной.  
– Мы находились под постоянным наблюдением, но одиннадцать дней назад кадет Кирк нашел возможность сбежать и взял меня с собой. У нас не было выбора, нам пришлось оставить остальных в лагере и попытаться добраться до Альфеуса, чтобы связаться со Звездным Флотом. Но оставшиеся… все они сейчас в опасности. Коммодор, вы _должны_ сделать что-нибудь. Чилдресс уже запустил какой-то сценарий, у нас мало времени.  
– Хорошо, мистер Маккой, – подняв руку, произнес Молтез. – Этого пока достаточно. Не волнуйся, мы вытащим этих людей. Оставайтесь на связи, губернатор. Мне нужно сделать несколько звонков.  
Экран вновь переключился на эмблему Звездного Флота, и Леонард дрожащей рукой стер с лица пот.  
– Мне так жаль, – прошептала Хаскин. Она казалась ошеломленной. – Поверьте, мы представления не имели, что творится в лагере. Мы думали, рабочие – это заключенные с Тантала. Так утверждал Чилдресс, а те, кого мы видели, носили эти комбинезоны…  
Она была преисполнена такого искреннего раскаяния, что Леонард спрятал поглубже свое негодование и сказал только:  
– Внешность может быть обманчивой, губернатор. Уверен, теперь вы это понимаете.  
Она печально кивнула.  
– Знаете, за эти годы у нас было несколько инцидентов с беглыми рабочими. Обычно Чилдресс предупреждал нас заранее, и, если один из рабочих добирался до стен колонии, мы просто звонили ему, и он увозил беглеца обратно. Вы первые, кому удалось проникнуть внутрь. Первые, с кем нам довелось поговорить, – она посмотрела на него с любопытством. – Никому не приходило в голову пробраться с помощью реки. Купол очень надежен, и река, в самом деле, единственный путь внутрь. Вам рассказали об этом остальные?  
– Какие остальные?  
– Остальные работники, которые сбегали и были отправлены назад в лагерь.  
Леонард окинул ее мрачным взглядом.  
– _Никто_ не возвращался. Сколько человек, кроме нас, дошли до купола?  
– Пять, – глухим голосом отозвалась Хаскин. – Последний был три месяца назад… Вы хотите сказать, ни один из них не вернулся? – Леонард покачал головой, и она зажала рукой рот. – О, боже, Чилдресс, должно быть… – она не закончила предложение. – А ведь мы едва не отослали и вас двоих…  
Уоррен выглядел не менее пораженным.  
– Я общался с Чилдрессом по нескольку раз в неделю, как-то даже бывал в лагере. Ничего не вызывало особенных подозрений. Работники казались слегка потрепанными, немного худыми, но я думал, дело тут в тяжелом труде.  
Леонард фыркнул.  
– Слегка потрепанными? Вы хоть раз удосужились заглянуть в бараки или спросить, какое медицинское лечение нам предоставляют? У вас не возникало вопроса, как мы выживаем в песчаных бурях без купола с кондиционированным воздухом?  
– Нет, никогда, – признал Уоррен, твердо выдерживая его взгляд. – Так что, пожалуй, эта вина будет на мне. Но я отвечаю за безопасность _внутри_ колонии, а Чилдресс владел частной кампанией.  
Леонард вздохнул. Уоррен был удобной мишенью, но вряд ли того можно было обвинять в том, что происходило в лагере. По крайней мере, не целиком. В то же время, освобождать колонистов от ответственности за творившееся у них под носом тоже не входило в обязанности Леонарда. Если им было стыдно за свое, пусть и невольное, но участие в этом деле, пусть разбираются с этим самостоятельно.  
– Я знаю, это не много, – добавила губернатор, – но у нас есть отряд службы безопасности, и мы готовы на все, чтобы помочь.  
«Поздно вы спохватились».  
– Хорошо, это уже кое-что, – нехотя отозвался Леонард.  
– Вы, должно быть, очень устали, – критично оглядывая его, сказала Хаскин. – Когда вы в последний раз нормально ели? И вы дрожите. Вам, пожалуй, тоже нужно в клинику, как и вашему другу.  
– Мне нужно немного еды и хороший сон, – ответил он, устало пожимая плечами. – Но я бы хотел заглянуть к Джиму, как только мы здесь закончим.  
На экране вновь возник коммодор.  
– Значит так, губернатор. В вашем секторе находится корабль – «Авангард», – и я только что говорил с капитаном Барнс. Они уже в пути, максимальный варп, будут здесь меньше чем через час. И нам везет, это легкий крейсер, полностью вооруженный и укомплектованный. Нам нужно разработать план, и мы должны сделать это очень быстро. Я хочу обезопасить лагерь и забрать оттуда своих людей.  
Хаскин кивнула.  
– Это Тайлер Уоррен, руководитель нашей службы безопасности. Он предоставит вам информацию о лагере, и наш отряд службы безопасности тоже в вашем распоряжении.  
– Я ценю вашу помощь, губернатор.  
Молтез повернулся к Леонарду.  
– Мистер Маккой, дальше мы справимся сами. Ты сослужил хорошую службу, сын. Теперь можешь отдохнуть. Мы поговорим позже, когда остальные пленники будут вне опасности.  
Леонард кивнул и поднялся на ноги.  
– Да, сэр.  
Он слегка покачнулся и ухватился за край стола для опоры.  
– Еще одно, – добавил Молтез. – Позволь сказать это снова и в этот раз по форме. С возвращением в Звездный Флот, кадет Маккой. Судя по услышанному, могу заключить, что ты проявил беспримерную смелость и решительность, сбежав из лагеря и преодолев путь до Альфеуса. А твоя верность товарищам по команде… да, она впечатляет. Я рад. Не волнуйся, мы делаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы спасти твоих друзей и как можно скорее доставить тебя домой.  
Леонард моргнул и с трудом сглотнул.  
– Спасибо, сэр.  
_Дом_. Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как он позволял себе произносить это слово даже в самых сокровенных мыслях.  
Он поборол эти эмоции прежде, чем те успели захватить его целиком. Пришло время проведать Джима.

Клиника была маленькой: всего четыре биокровати и два процедурных кабинета, в одном из которых в настоящий момент пребывал Джим. Он был накрыт одеялом с подогревом, из-под которого высовывались только кисти рук и ступни. Когда Леонард прошагал в помещение вслед за Хаскин, Джим как раз начинал приходить в себя, и, судя по хмурому выражению его физиономии, ощущения были не самыми лучшими. Причина определилась немедленно. Он раздраженно дергался в ремнях, опутывающих его запястья и левую ногу. К его правой лодыжке был прикреплен прибор остеостима, а в тыльную сторону правой ладони воткнута капельница. Молодой человек – предположительно доктор – занимался сканированием поврежденной лодыжки. Ему помогала женщина-медик, которая осматривала Джима на пристани.  
– Чего меня привязывать, – жаловался врачу Джим. Его голос был приглушен прицепленной поверх рта и носа кислородной маской. – Никуда я не убегу.  
– Мне очень жаль, сэр, но это в целях безопасности.  
– Можешь освободить его, Бен, – сказала Хаскин, подходя к кровати Джима. – Звездный Флот подтвердил их рассказ. Это кадет Джеймс Кирк.  
– Че, блин, правда, он? – промямлил Джим, и Леонард широко улыбнулся. Какие бы лекарства в него ни вкололи, Джим еще не успел от них отойти. Леонард глянул в статистику на мониторе над кроватью. Температура возросла до 34,3, давление и пульс приходили в норму, а сердечные ритмы стабилизовались.  
– Похоже, тебе лучше, а, Джим? – спросил он.  
Джим моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на нем.  
– Боунс, в’глядишь д’рьмово.  
Занятый снятием ремней врач выгнул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Хаскин, казалось, ситуация позабавила.  
– У меня не было возможности валяться в постели весь день, парень.  
Джим поднял только что освобожденную руку и, морщась от отвращения, попытался спихнуть с лица кислородную маску.  
– М’гу дышать сам.  
Леонард ухватил его за руку прежде, чем врач успел среагировать.  
– Прекрати! Она помогает тебе согреться, так что лежи смирно и дыши.  
Врач смерил Леонарда проницательным взглядом.  
– Я доктор Крэйг. Вы, должно быть, второй сбежавший заключенный.  
– Никакой я не заключенный, черт возьми. И он тоже, – раздраженно ответил Леонард. – Я доктор Леонард Маккой, врач Звездного Флота, и да, мы сбежали из той дыры, которую вы зовете строительным лагерем. Дайте мне посмотреть карту Джима.  
– Присядьте сюда, доктор Маккой, – сказал Крэйг, указывая на соседнюю кровать. – Я вас осмотрю.  
Леонарда накрыло очередной волной головокружения, и он исподтишка схватился за край биокровати Джима.  
– Через минуту. Я только взгляну на сканы лодыжки.  
– Мне нужно возвращаться в офис, – заявила Хаскин, уже направляясь к двери. – Как только появится возможность, дам вам знать, что происходит в лагере.  
– О чем она говорит? Что там в лагере? – спросил Джим, беспокойно хмурясь и пытаясь сесть. Медик тут же придержала его, не давая подняться. – Где Чилдр’сс? Ты говорил с Флотом?  
– Расслабься, Джим, – вздохнул Леонард. – Ляг немедленно. Кавалерия уже в пути. Я общался с коммодором Молтезом со Звездной Базы 11.  
Не было смысла рассказывать Джиму об угрозах Чилдресса и предстоящей спасательной операции, пока тот все еще восстанавливал силы. В настоящий момент оба они не могли ничего поделать, кроме как ждать. Это уже была не их битва.  
– Доктор Маккой, вам необходимо снять влажную одежду, – сказал Крэйг. Он активно хмурился, считывая показания ручного сканера. – Ваша биостатистика, мягко говоря, удручает.  
После продолжительных споров и битвы взглядов Леонард очутился на биокровати в больничном халате, с воткнутой в руку капельницей… и картой Джима в руке. Он вернул карту назад после того, как пробурчал свое согласие с курсом лечения – перестройка лодыжки выглядела неплохо, внутрисосудистый объем и выделение мочи постепенно росли, электролиты мониторились – и неохотно повернулся к Крэйгу.  
– Ваше состояние не намного лучше, чем у вашего друга, – качая головой, сообщил Крэйг. – За вычетом лодыжки, разумеется. У вас легкая гипотермия, но больше меня беспокоит опасная степень обезвоживания. Вы испытываете приступы головокружения? Слабость или усталость?  
Леонард вздохнул.  
– Еще бы я не чувствовал слабости и головокружения. Я одиннадцать дней мотался по дикой природе, поедая червей и насекомых и вдыхая килограммы пыли.  
– Головокружение может быть следствием гипогликемии, но уровень электролитов также значительно снижен, что вызывает некоторые нарушения в работе сердца, которые нужно будет понаблюдать.  
– Чудно, – проворчал Леонард.  
– Что конкретно вы ели? – поджав губы, спросил Крэйг. – В крови и пищеварительной системе мистера Кирка имеются некоторые инопланетные ферменты. Полагаю, ваши анализы покажут аналогичную картину.  
– Поверьте, вы не хотите этого знать. Я не шучу.  
Крэйг скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе поглядел на Леонарда. Тот раздраженно фыркнул.  
– Я даже не знаю, как они называются. По большей части, насекомые. Жуки и скорпионы. Иногда попадались речные черви. Мерзкие твари, все они.  
Крэйг сочувственно улыбнулся.  
– Что ж, они помогли вам выжить, и, полагаю, послужили хорошим источником протеина. Но у вас присутствуют некоторые признаки раздражения желудочно-кишечного тракта, и мне придется провести несколько тестов, прежде чем допустить вас к твердой пище, – Леонард нахмурился, хотя, на самом деле, не ожидал ничего другого. – У вас имеется несколько незначительных травм – в основном, синяки и царапины, а также пара солнечных ожогов – но в целом вы будете в норме, как только мы вас согреем и устраним обезвоживание.  
– Я бы хотел приглядывать за Джимом, – сказал он, поглядывая на соседнюю биокровать, где распластался вновь задремавший Джим. – И я жду вестей от губернатора. Сейчас в лагере проходит спасательная операция.  
– Отдохните немного, доктор Маккой. Вашему другу какое-то время придется провести здесь, да и вам тоже. Вас разбудят, если губернатор Хаскин вернется.  
Леонард ощутил, как расслабляются мышцы, и заподозрил, что Крэйг что-то добавил в его капельницу. Тонкий матрас биокровати был бесподобно мягок, одеяло теплым, а подушка под головой представлялась декадентской роскошью.  
«Ничего не случится, если я посплю час-другой», – решил он.

Когда Леонард проснулся, Джим лежал на боку, лицом к нему. Его больная лодыжка была устроена на подушке, и он все еще утопал в одеяле с подогревом, но кислородной маски в поле зрения больше не наблюдалось.  
– Боунс, – тихо звал он. – Ну, просыпайся уже. _Боунс_.  
– Джим. Заткнись к чертям, – Леонард не стал открывать глаза, понадеявшись, что Джим поймет намек. Казалось, его тело растеклось по матрасу одной большой бесформенной лужей, целую вечность ему не было так комфортно, тепло и спокойно.  
– Боунс, хватит притворяться спящим, – чуть громче сказал Джим. – Проснись и пой. На дворе утро.  
– Утро… – повторил Леонард и резко сел. – Который час?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Понятия не имею… Какая разница? Уже светло.  
_Утро_. Черт возьми. Сон слетел мгновенно, а в голове закопошились оставшиеся без ответов вопросы. Выжили ли те, кто находился в лагере? Прибыл ли «Авангард»? Удалось ли им спасти всех?  
– Губернатор не приходила?  
Джим покачал головой.  
– Только тот доктор Крэйг. Он еще хуже тебя, Боунс. Все время тыкал в меня шприцами, а потом велел снова лечь спать.  
– Наверное, устал от твоей беспрерывной болтовни, – машинально отозвался Леонард, но мыслями он был далек от дружеских подтруниваний. Хаскин обещала сообщить о том, что происходило в лагере при первой возможности, и если она задерживалась… это было не к добру.  
– Что я пропустил, Боунс? – тихо спросил Джим. – Что-то не так. Ты весь дерганый, беспокоишься о чем-то.  
Леонард вздохнул. Конечно, Джим имел право знать, но рассказывать совершенно не хотелось.  
– Чилдресс не захотел уходить по-тихому.  
– Это я понял… Что случилось после того, как появились медики?  
– Ты вырубился, – сообщил Леонард, и щеки Джима порозовели. – Не лучшее твое выступление, парень.  
Джим махнул рукой в стиле «ну что тут скажешь», не обращая внимания на трясущуюся от каждого его движения трубку капельницы, торчащую с тыльной стороны ладони.  
– Это ты придумал нырять в реку. Разве я виноват, что превратился в сраную сосульку.  
Леонард заметил, что парень искренне пристыжен, и оставил дразнящий тон.  
– У тебя была гипотермия, ты впал в шок, Джим. Я тебя не виню.  
Джим поморщился.  
– Просто поверить не могу, что пропустил самое интересное. Убил бы за то, чтобы увидеть лицо Чилдресса, когда его арестовывали. Его ведь арестовали, правда?  
Леонард кивнул.  
– Да, я поговорил с коммодором Звездной Базы 11, и Чилдресс теперь под стражей. Но не все так просто.  
Когда Леонард закончил объяснение, Джим не проронил ни слова. В клинике воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая едва слышным писком мониторов. Где-то в дальней части помещения за столом сидела медсестра, внося какие-то записи в PADD.  
Леонард вздохнул.  
– Джим, скажи что-нибудь.  
По лицу Джима заходили желваки, а голос был натянут:  
– Чилдресс – паскудный сукин сын, Боунс, но, скорее всего, он блефовал.  
– Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, – защищаясь, возразил Леонард. – _Я_ не знал этого наверняка.  
Джим покачал головой.  
– Какая ему выгода убивать собственных работников? Он бизнесмен. Он был в отчаянном положении и, похоже, надеялся, что ему каким-то образом удастся убедить тебя вернуться с ним в лагерь, но не думаю, что он действительно приказал бы убить кого-то.  
– Тебя там не было. Он был таким хладнокровным, уверенным в себе. Судя по тому, что я видел, этот человек – классический психопат. Аморальный, живущий по собственным правилам, бесчувственный манипулятор… Невозможно предсказать, на что он способен. Он сказал, что определил всех наших в шахты – господи, Джим, ты можешь представить _Йошиду_ таскающим камни? – и тебе не хуже меня известно, сколько там взрывчатки. Он сказал, что все будет обставлено как несчастный случай.  
– И ты решил солгать Звездному Флоту, – с отвращением проговорил Джим. – Назвался Дональдом, блядь, _Дэвисом_.  
– Да, – Леонард отвел глаза, отчаянно желая, чтобы сестра заметила растущий уровень адреналина в крови пациентов и подошла узнать, в чем дело. Что угодно, лишь бы прекратить этот разговор.  
– И ты бы вернулся с ним, – это был не вопрос. Рот Джима сжался в плотную линию. – После всего, через что мы прошли. Ты бы пустил все на ветер и поехал обратно в лагерь с Чилдрессом.  
– Я не мог выбрать собственное спасение ценой жизней невинных людей, Джим, – тихо ответил он.  
– Какого хуя, Боунс?! Ты должен был сказать ебаную _правду_ и предоставить Флоту возможность разобраться с остальным!  
– Мне нужно было принять решение, – прошипел Леонард. – И, в конце концов, вышло по-твоему, потому что меня выдал скан сетчатки, и Чилдресса все равно арестовали.  
– Суть не в этом, – возмутился Джим, упрямо выставляя подбородок. – Что, если бы они не запустили скан, Боунс? Если бы ты назвался Дэвисом двумя секундами раньше, они бы не стали заморачиваться идентификацией, и ты был бы отправлен обратно в лагерь.  
– Я _знаю_ , Джим. Что ты от меня хочешь? Разумеется, я все понимаю!  
– Из-за тебя они отослали бы нас _обоих_ , – глухим голосом проговорил Джим. – Черт возьми, Боунс. Ты же понимаешь, что он бы нас убил?  
– Меня посещала подобная мысль.  
– Ну, и где же тогда твое гребаное чувство самосохранения? – гаркнул Джим, сердито глазея на Леонарда. – Чилдресс не психопат, он долбаный _задира_ , Боунс! Уоррен отобрал его коммуникатор и фазер, он был бессилен, и его вот-вот должны были прижучить, а ты, черт возьми, просто взял и _сдался_! Почему ты не принялся орать «чертов убийца» перед приставленным к вам охранником, который слышал все до последнего слова? Почему не передал губернатору его угрозы?  
– Я _передал_.  
– После того, как коммодор практически _выжал_ из тебя твое настоящее имя, Боунс! – голос Джима сорвался от напряжения. – А ты пробовал посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны? Мы – единственная надежда, что хоть кто-то из пленников выберется из лагеря _живым_ , Боунс, разве ты этого не видишь?  
– Тебя там не было, Джим! – Леонард беспомощно сжал кулаки. Он знал, что Джим прав. Это была колоссальная ошибка. Он был спасен от рокового промаха в последнюю минуту, и, оглядываясь назад, он видел, как безнадежно глупо повел себя. – Послушай, на решение у меня оставалось около двух секунд. Я до смерти устал, у меня кружилась голова и, наверное, я хреново соображал… Не знаю, что еще сказать.  
Какое-то время Джим молчал, затем жестко усмехнулся.  
– В следующий раз, когда нас возьмут в плен, и мы сбежим и вызовем Звездный Флот, общаться с ними буду _я_.  
– Ох, да, блядь, пожалуйста, – горько отозвался Леонард.  
– Боунс, – вздохнул Джим. – Я знаю, ты хотел как лучше. Ты куда смелее меня, потому что, будь на твоем месте, я бы ни за что не выбрал возвращение в лагерь с Чилдрессом, даже если бы знал, что подвергаю других опасности.  
– Я наивный болван, это ты хочешь сказать?  
– Вовсе нет. Ты хороший человек, ты просто не привык думать как Чилдресс, вот и все. Ты в этом не виноват.  
– Я не могу себя изменить. Наверное, я просто не заточен для подобных ситуаций.  
Джим помолчал, затем наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Боунс, ты гораздо сильнее, чем думаешь. Я не куплюсь на это твое дерьмо из разряда «я доктор, я люблю мягкие матрасики». Когда нужно, ты лазающий по деревьям, прыгающий с обрывов, жрущий скорпионов сорвиголова.  
Леонард усмехнулся, немного смягчаясь.  
– При наличии выбора, я предпочел бы всего этого не делать.  
– Не в этом суть. Если ты решишь что-то сделать, тебя не остановить.  
– То же можно сказать и о тебе, парень.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Чилдресс пытался запугать тебя. Мне приходилось сталкиваться с множеством подобных ему ублюдков, и кое-что я о них знаю. Им доставляет удовольствие угрожать людям, и иногда, – он сделал паузу, – иногда они могут сильно ранить тебя, но нельзя забывать, что в сердце они трусливы и привыкли получать желаемое легким путем. У них не хватит духу по-настоящему встать и бороться. Именно поэтому они так хорошо умеют угрожать и манипулировать. Но если ты открыто противостоишь им, ты сможешь их одолеть.  
Леонард кивнул.  
– Постараюсь запомнить.  
Оба замолчали, затем Джим тихо добавил:  
– Все будет хорошо, Боунс. Вот увидишь, они рухнут, как игрушечные солдатики.

Прошел еще час, прежде чем в клинике появилась губернатор Хаскин. Леонард не удивился, заметив рядом с ней Уоррена. Оба выглядели осунувшимися и уставшими. Волосы и одежда Уоррена были присыпаны легким слоем песка, а на скуле красовался синяк. Но он казался удовлетворенным, поэтому Леонард позволил себе расслабиться.  
– Все кончено, – провозгласила Хаскин. Леонард усмехнулся, заметив, как Джим победно вскинул кулак. – «Авангард» сработал очень слаженно: пара прицельных ударов торпедами и стрельба из фазеров. Когда люди Чилдресса сообразили, с чем имеют дело, они почти не сопротивлялись.  
Джим бросил на Боунса многозначительный взгляд.  
– Что насчет наших товарищей? – тут же спросил Леонард.  
– Все целы и находятся на «Авангарде»… но мы едва успели, – ответил Уоррен. – Судя по всему, когда Чилдресс последний раз выходил на связь со своими людьми, он отдал приказ эвакуироваться. Те собрали работников и готовились транспортировать всех на свой корабль на орбите Ригеля.  
– «Авангард» вывел корабль из строя и вызволил всех пленников, – продолжила Хаскин. – Сто тридцать два человека. Какое-то время на «Авангарде» будет тесновато, но до Звездной Базы 11 рукой подать.  
Джим кивнул.  
– Это хорошие новости, но… что там с Чилдрессом?  
– Это-то нас и задержало, – ответила Хаскин, мгновенно посерьезнев. – Он пропал из следственного изолятора примерно через час после того, как его туда поместили. Мы знали, что здесь его уже нет, потому что в купол встроена довольно сложная система датчиков, и нигде в пределах колонии его биослед не наблюдался. Мы решили, что каким-то образом ему удалось выбраться, и он скрывается в лагере. Службе безопасности пришлось обыскивать все здания…  
Уоррен кивнул.  
– В целом вполне посильная для нас задача.  
– В конце концов выяснилось, что он имел при себе транспондерный чип, и его подняли прямиком на его корабль.  
– Он планировал сбежать, – в тоне Джима было отвращение, но не удивление. – Так и знал. Бросил своих людей сражаться, а сам хотел спасти свою шкуру, забрать рабочих и смыться.  
– Что ж, далеко он не ушел. Он в камере на «Авангарде», и скоро его сдадут властям на Звездной Базе 11.  
– Значит, все закончилось? – спросил Леонард. – В самом деле?  
Казалось, все прошло слишком просто.  
– Гм, допустим, мы приукрасили какие-то неприглядные места, – улыбнулась Хаскин, хотя глаза ее оставались мрачными. – Но да, можно сказать, что на этом все. Чилдресс под арестом, лагерь закрыт, и все вы едите домой.  
Леонард с благодарностью выдохнул.  
– Боунс… моя _мама_ , – вдруг выпалил Джим. Он уставился на Леонарда, нервно сглатывая. – Она думает, я… Я, э-э, не звонил ей…  
Губернатор дотронулась до руки Джима, тот поднял на нее глаза, и часть его неистовой тревоги унялась. Она была примерно одного возраста с его матерью, подумал Леонард.  
– Насколько мне известно, коммодор Молтез уже связался с вашими родными. Но, думаю, на Звездной Базе вам предоставят возможность им позвонить.  
Джим кивнул.  
– А еще, – продолжила она, – о вас спрашивали ваши друзья с «Атлантиды».  
– Пожалуйста, скажите, что не рассказали им, как я упал в обморок на пирсе, – умоляюще поглядел на Хаскин Джим, и Леонард расхохотался.  
– Если она им не рассказала, это сделаю _я_ , – заверил он Джима. – Черт возьми, Джим, прекрати вести себя, как тщеславный засранец.  
Джим бросил на него зловещий взгляд.  
– Только попробуй, и историю Дональда Дэвиса будет знать вся База.  
– Уверена, у вас есть множество интересных историй, – вмешалась Хаскин, переглядываясь с Уорреном, – но, боюсь, у нас нет на них времени. После прошлой ночи нам предстоит много работы… а вас двоих нужно переправить на «Авангард».  
– Я готов ехать прямо сейчас, – Джим сел ровнее, тыча в прикрепленный к лодыжке прибор остеостима. – Наверно, уже можно снять эту штуку…?  
– Не смей трогать, – возмутился Леонард, окидывая Джима сердитым взглядом. – Ты хуже ребенка. Мы поедем, когда ты высидишь полный курс.  
– Тогда удачи вам, молодые люди, – сказала Хаскин, и они с Уорреном покинули помещение.  
С минуту стояла тишина. Леонард потянулся, затем спрыгнул с биокровати. Головокружения не было, но затекшие мышцы побаливали. И он определенно чувствовал себя готовым к основательному перекусу.  
Он бросил взгляд на биомонитор Джима. Никаких неожиданностей. Скорее всего, неделю-две Джиму придется походить со скобой на лодыжке, но в целом их мытарства закончились благополучно.  
– Неплохо было бы повидать остальных, – наконец подал голос Джим. – Даже Коллинза и Чо.  
– Я бы не отказался увидеть Йоши, – согласился Боунс. – Да всех их, на самом деле. Они работали в шахтах, знаешь.  
– Только… – Джим нахмурился, морща лоб. – У них же будет куча вопросов, и нам придется все объяснять. Может быть, нам следовало подождать и взять с собой больше наших? Все случилось так быстро. Я все думал, вдруг Эндрюс рассердился, что мы сбежали вот так, без предупреждения…  
Леонард задался вопросом, переживал ли Джим из-за этого на протяжении всего похода или его всколыхнула идея предстоящего рапорта. Казалось, парень не понимал, насколько знаменательна его роль во всем этом. Леонард твердо знал, что, если бы Джим не проявил свои смелость, решимость и способность принимать быстрые решения – выкрасть взрывчатку, швырнуть ее в нужный момент и бежать – им бы никогда не удалось улизнуть из лагеря.  
– Джим, я уверен, что он не сердится, – со всей убедительностью проговорил он. – Мы действовали согласно Кодексу Поведения, как он учил. «Я использую все доступные средства, чтобы сопротивляться своим похитителям и сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы сбежать от них». Помнишь? Именно так мы и поступили, – Леонард выдержал паузу, затем добавил: – Джим, ты должен гордиться тем, что сделал. Ты не раз спас мне жизнь. Ты не дал нам загнуться и вывел к колонии. Хватит себя корить.  
Джим пожал плечами, и его лицо постепенно озарилось улыбкой.  
– Пожалуй, мы неплохо сработали для пары кадетов.  
– Я ведь совсем не верил, что нам все удастся, – тихо признался Леонард. – До сих пор не могу поверить, что мы это сделали.  
– Ну, надо признать, все было против нас. Ни еды, ни воды, ни ножа, ни карты, ни входа в купол.  
– Не забывай песчаные бури, твою сломанную лодыжку, дождь и заявившегося Чилдресса, вынудившего нас сигануть в реку, – покачал головой Леонард. – Люди решат, что мы все выдумали.  
Джим промолчал, снова ковыряя прибор остеостима.  
– Может быть, – нерешительно начал он, – может, там наверху есть кто-то, кто приглядывает за нами. Даже в этой дыре. Ты никогда не думал об этом? Может, нам немного помогли.  
Леонард удивленно вскинул бровь. Джим никогда не заводил разговор о вере в бога или что-либо еще, и даже сейчас он испытывал явное неудобство, упорно разглядывал лодыжку и краснел.  
– Возможно, – согласился Леонард. – Самое главное, у нас получилось дойти до купола, найти путь внутрь и обо всем рассказать.  
– Да, ты почти проебал последнюю часть, – рассмеялся Джим, – но мы действительно спасли всех пленников. Теперь мы сможем вернуться к прежней жизни. Это… просто здорово, на самом деле.  
– Мы справились, – рот Леонарда вдруг сам собой разъехался в широченной улыбке. – Мы, правда-правда, справились.


	4. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

**Академия Звездного Флота, Осень 2257**

**Джим**

Когда шаттл рассек облака над заливом Сан-Франциско, шел дождь.  
Тяжелые капли разбивались о небольшой иллюминатор, размывая панораму, а небо было еще темным. Стояло 6-ое октября, 5:30 по местному времени. Не спуская глаз с окна, Джим следил, как шаттл описал плавную петлю над мостом Золотые Ворота и влетел в челночный док, примыкающий к штаб-квартире Звездного Флота. В тусклом утреннем свете здания казались почти незнакомыми, словно что-то неуловимо поменялось в архитектуре, пока его не было. Они отсутствовали всего три месяца, но казалось, будто прошли годы.  
Джим ощущал себя выпавшим из реальности, и не только потому, что давно не был на планете. За десять дней на «Солке», медицинском судне, подобравшем их со Звездной Базы 11 и доставившем на Землю, его биоритмы подстроились под корабельные. Для него сейчас стоял полдень.  
Он покосился на Боунса, увлеченно беседовавшего с Раджем. После их отбытия с Ригеля Джиму не так часто доводилось видеть доктора, и это тоже казалось непривычным. Двухдневное пребывание на Звездной Базе 11 прошло в бесконечных выматывающих допросах вперемежку с медицинскими осмотрами и краткими встречами с остальными спасшимися из лагеря. На «Солке» от Джима немного отстали, зато Боунс с первого же дня с головой ушел в работу, настояв на том, чтобы взять на себя ответственность за лечение команды «Атлантиды», а также помогая заботиться о 86-ти гражданских пленниках, которые вместе с ними направлялись обратно на Землю.  
– Ну, Кирк, готов к добротному домашнему завтраку?  
Джим отвернулся от иллюминатора – шаттл уже стыковался, и смотреть все равно было не на что, – и бросил взгляд на сидевшего рядом Эндрюса. Лицо коммандера по-прежнему было слегка истощенным и осунувшимся, но он казался расслабленным.  
– Я согласен на что угодно, лишь бы оно не было синтетическим и не ползало, – усмехнулся Джим. – Надеюсь только, что мой желудок справится с потрясением.  
Эндрюс понимающе кивнул. На «Солке» они не раз обедали вместе, и от него не укрылось, что Джим придерживался строгой диеты. Джим мог лишь надеяться, что тот не в курсе прочих имевших место медицинских осложнений, к примеру, «нарушения функции желудочно-кишечного тракта», как бесцеремонно объявил Боунс.  
По правде говоря, Боунс превратился в настоящего эксперта по пищеварительным проблемам Джима. И тот невольно ощущал некоторую обиду на то, как быстро доктор оправился от скорпионово-червячного периода, в то время как сам Джим по уши увяз в сканированиях опорожнения желудка, пищевых добавках и докучливых расспросах о его стуле. Боунс, судя по всему, плевать хотел, смущали того все эти манипуляции или нет.  
– Почему всего этого не происходит с _тобой_? – ныл Джим, согнувшись пополам на биокровати после очередной неудачной попытки принять твердую пищу. – Мы ели одних и тех же жуков, пили ту же воду…  
– Твоя иммунная система была скомпрометирована с самого начала, – с нехарактерным сочувствием в голосе объяснил Боунс. – Когда нас доставили в лагерь, ты еще не восстановился после хориоменингита. Добавь к этому тяжелый труд в шахтах и пару месяцев недоедания, и к моменту побега мы получаем не самую приятную картину.  
Он продолжил излагать свои соображения насчет кишечных паразитов и диспепсических инфекций, пока Джим не застонал, в отчаянии пытаясь напомнить себе, что иметь друга-врача временами бывает выгодно. Временами.  
– Меня будут встречать жена и сын, – коротко улыбнувшись, признался Эндрюс. – Как только закончится официальное приветствие, я забираю их и веду в «Сошиал клаб». Когда-нибудь пробовал их булочки?  
– Э-э, нет, сэр, – Джим слышал об этом ресторане, одном из старейших – и наиболее дорогих – заведений Сан-Франциско. На кадетскую стипендию обед в подобном месте он позволить не мог, а в настоящий момент сама мысль о мучных изделиях вызывала у него тошноту. – Так что, – неопределенно пробормотал он, надеясь сменить тему, – какие у вас планы? Какое-то время отдохнете на Земле?  
Эндрюс покачал головой.  
– Лечу назад, как только найду место на хорошем корабле. У меня никогда не хватало терпения на бытовуху, – легко вздрогнув, шаттл коснулся земли, и сердце Джима забилось чаще. Вот и все, они приземлились. – Но идея провести месяц-другой с семьей представляется просто отличной. А вы с Маккоем двинетесь прямиком на занятия?  
Джим кивнул.  
– Время не ждет, – он постарался вложить в слова немного уверенности и энтузиазма, но в действительности избегал мыслей об этом. Перед отлетом Пайк сказал, что ему придется взять несколько дополнительных инженерных курсов. А теперь выходило, что Джим пропустил больше месяца семинаров и тренингов, и он понятия не имел, как все это наверстывать.  
– Не переживай ты так, – проговорил Эндрюс, словно прочтя его мысли. – Капитан Пайк – отличный коммандер, и я уверен, он уже ознакомился с отчетом о том, что произошло на Ригеле. Он не станет требовать от тебя невозможного. Шаг за шагом ты втянешься в свой старый режим, а там и сам не заметишь, как наберешь обороты.  
В этом был весь Эндрюс: всегда готовый поддержать, отзывчивый, жесткий, но справедливый. Помимо Пайка, он был первым коммандером, с которым Джиму довелось познакомиться близко. Он был именно таким офицером, каким хотел стать Джим.  
Когда-нибудь.  
– Мне было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, сэр, – тихо сказал он. – Я… гм, я многому у вас научился. Куда большему, чем вы думаете. Там, в лагере вы сплотили нас, когда мы принялись грызться друг с другом, и вы напомнили нам, кто мы и что собой представляем, – он хорошо запомнил слова Эндрюса: «Мы – Звездный Флот… и с этого момента вашей первичной обязанностью будут люди, которые стоят с вами плечом к плечу». – Я хотел бы, чтобы вы знали, что произвели на меня огромное впечатление. Я знаю, что поначалу был немного вспыльчив…  
Эндрюс рассмеялся.  
– Ты был упрямым кадетом, который считал себя умнее других и не испытывал доверия к старшим по званию. Ты был зол как черт и имел на это все основания, – затем он посерьезнел и добавил: – Я сразу разглядел твою решимость и смелость, Кирк, но ты не мыслил трезво и никого не слушал, и поэтому у тебя было столько проблем с остальными.  
– Знаю, – довольно просто было признать свои промахи сейчас, но прежде Джим всего этого не понимал.  
– Ты очень повзрослел за два месяца в лагере, Кирк. Я этого не упустил. Настоящий лидер зарабатывает уважение своих людей, вслушиваясь в их советы, и, взвесив все варианты, принимает лучшее из возможных решение, именно этому ты научился на Ригеле, – пол под ногами снова завибрировал, и шаттл медленно двинулся вперед, маневрируя на парковочное место внутри дока. – Ты сбежал, когда появился шанс, и, слава богу, что ты это сделал. Взять с собой Маккоя также было хорошим решением. Я слышал, из вас двоих вышла безупречная команда.  
Джим криво усмехнулся.  
– Не совсем безупречная, – «Скорее пара вечно препирающихся идиотов». – У нас было много разногласий.  
– Что ж, должно быть, что-то ты все же сделал очень правильно, – пожал плечами Эндрюс, – иначе Маккой не стал бы так рьяно превозносить твои заслуги.  
Джим удивленно моргнул, гадая, что за слухи разносит Боунс.  
– Наверное, он преувеличивает, – «И принижает свою роль», – подумал Джим. – Без него я бы не справился, сэр. Мы были бы мертвы, если бы не его умение быстро оценить ситуацию.  
– Именно это он сказал о тебе, – удовлетворенно кивнул Эндрюс. – Одно могу сказать точно, Кирк. Если бы не вы двое, никто из нас не вернулся бы назад, – он уронил руку на плечо Джима и слегка сжал. – Хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил. Ты изменил ход человеческих жизней… _моей_ жизни. Чилдресс не планировал платить нам и отпускать на волю. Теперь я понимаю, что ты был прав на его счет. Не знаю, как ты уловил это с первой минуты, но ты явно заметил то, чего ни один из нас не хотел видеть.  
Казалось, Эндрюс ждал какой-то реакции, но Джим сказал лишь:  
– Я не рад тому, что оказался прав.  
– Ты спас около ста тридцати человек, по большей части невинных гражданских. Чего бы ты ни достиг в дальнейшей карьере в Звездном Флоте, ты всегда можешь гордиться тем, что уже совершил.  
– Да, сэр, – отозвался Джим, ощущая неловкость и желая сменить тему. Он не искал благодарностей.  
Шаттл остановился, пассажиры встали со своих мест и принялись активно продвигаться в сторону выхода. Эндрюс и Джим тоже поднялись.  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что Звездный Флот награждает за трудолюбие и образцовые действия, Кирк, – протягивая руку, сказал Эндрюс. – Однажды из тебя выйдет отличный офицер, и я буду рад снова служить с тобой.  
– Спасибо, сэр. Это много для меня значит, – ответил Джим. Ладонь Эндрюса была теплой и твердой, и он крепко пожал ее. – Служить с вами было честью.

Высунув голову из шаттла, Джим обнаружил, что они находятся не в многолюдном главном доке Звездного Флота. Большая часть транспорта проходила через гигантскую станцию, располагавшуюся рядом со штаб-квартирой Звездного Флота, но сегодня их доставили в гораздо меньшую по размерам частную зону. Перед шаттлом по стойке смирно вытянулся почетный караул, наряду с адмиралом и другими незнакомыми Джиму офицерами. В нескольких метрах от них завис небольшой воздушный транспорт с эмблемой Звездного Флота.  
Джим вместе с остальными занял стойку смирно, сделал невыразительную мину и приготовился слушать приветствие адмирала. Слова были теплыми и искренними – отшлифованные фразы о «мужестве и стойкости в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах» и «поддержании высоких стандартов Звездного Флота» – но высокопарная речь вызвала у Джима чувство неловкости, словно адмирал говорил о ком-то другом.  
Рядом едва заметно переминался с ноги на ногу Боунс. Джим мог прочесть его мысли ясно как день: «Завязывайте уже с этим дерьмом». Кончики рта Джима дернулись в улыбке.  
– Все вы заслуживаете высоких почестей, – заключил адмирал. – Но я знаю, что вы с нетерпением ждете встречи с родными и близкими, – он оглянулся на висящий позади транспорт, подавая знак стоящим рядом офицерам, – поэтому буду краток. Добро пожаловать домой, господа.  
Поездка была короткой, и Джим едва успел сориентироваться. Он смотрел в окно, но на улице по-прежнему шел дождь, и еще не рассвело. Он различил контур штаб-квартиры Звездного Флота – характерное башенное здание, нависшее над гигантским офисным комплексом. Машина пролетела между каких-то домов и над ухоженными газонами, а затем скользнула в большой ангар.  
Джим не так хорошо знал главный комплекс Звездного Флота, чтобы определить, где они находятся.  
– Черт возьми, – пробурчал с соседнего сидения Боунс, хмуро косясь в окно. – Должен был догадаться…  
– О чем ты?  
– Госпиталь, – со вздохом отозвался тот. – Наверное, хотят провести базовый осмотр или что-то в этом духе. Пошли.  
Остальные уже поднимались со своих мест и спускались наружу.  
– Погоди, я же неделю летел на блядском _медицинском транспорте_! – прошипел Джим на ухо Боунсу. Он не хотел, чтобы остальные слышали его нытье, но, серьезно, меньше всего ему сейчас нужен был очередной раунд тестов от очередного набора докторов с кучей вопросов. – Не могут они запросить результаты оттуда?  
– Расслабься, парень, – сказал Боунс, медленно продвигаясь между сидениями к выходу. – По большей части это просто формальность. В любом случае, нас ждут. Пойдем, поглядим, кто пришел нас встретить.  
– Да, ты прав, – быстро отозвался Джим, надеясь, что его улыбка не выглядит фальшиво. – Пойдем, – он был уверен, что встречать его никто не будет, но не собирался информировать об этом Боунса.  
Они спустились в ангар, присоединяясь к своим товарищам. В дальней части помещения уже толпилась небольшая группа одетых преимущественно в гражданское людей. Некоторые из них радостно восклицали и махали прибывшим, остальные щурились и вытягивали шеи. В горле Джима застрял ком горечи, ладони вспотели.  
Наконец от толпы отделился маленький мальчик и припустил в их сторону. Джим наблюдал, как Эндрюс нагнулся, поймал ребенка и, широко улыбаясь, усадил себе на плечи. Словно по сигналу, встречающие двинулись к ним навстречу. Джима окружил хаос ликующих голосов, выкрикивающих: «Джордж!», «Боже, как я рада тебя видеть…», «Джон, поставь его на землю, он большой мальчик, дай я…». Толпа поглотила их, и Джим мимолетом успел разглядеть, как Йоши обнимают его родители, Чо целует крепко сбитый молодой человек в синей униформе научного работника, а Радж утопает в медвежьих объятьях многочисленных родственников.  
– Лен! – донеслось откуда-то со стороны, и лицо Боунса осветилось. В их направлении протискивался темноволосый мужчина лет тридцати в компании женщины постарше – наверно, матери.  
– Сюда, Майкл! – размахивая рукой, воскликнул Боунс. – Это мой кузен и тетя, – широко улыбаясь, пояснил он Джиму. – И моя… – его голос дрогнул, но договаривать было незачем. С распростертыми руками к нему спешила пожилая женщина с более мягкой версией строгих черт лица Боунса.  
Конечно, его мать. При виде ее Джим ощутил тянущую пустоту внутри. А миг спустя все трое обнимали Боунса, что было сил. По правде сказать, Джим постепенно понимал, что всех членов экипажа «Атлантиды» обнимали, хлопали по плечу, задаривали улыбками и поцелуями. Всех, кроме него.  
С минуту он недвижно стоял, невольно испытывая унижение, надеясь, что никто не заметит, что он остался один, никому не нужный.  
Он натянуто улыбнулся, уже привычно пряча реальные эмоции. «Даже не думай начинать себя жалеть», – гневно выговаривал он себе. Еще будучи на «Солке», он получил от матери краткое, но прочувствованное сообщение, и, конечно, нелепо было ожидать, что после стольких лет сюда заявится его брат Сэм. Факт того, что он практически вернулся из мертвых, еще не означал, что кому-то особо было до него дело.  
«Тем не менее, – думал он. – Церемония встречи вышла просто заебись».  
И следом за этим: «Нужно выбираться отсюда. Сейчас же».  
Он бы запросто все это вынес, если бы не находился прямо, блядь, в эпицентре этих телячьих нежностей. Джим принялся лавировать в толпе, протискиваясь мимо Коллинзов и обходя Эндрюса с семьей. Он мог бы постоять прямо тут, сбоку у двери, и никто не…  
– Джим! – позвал кто-то, и он испуганно вскинул голову.  
Откуда ни возьмись, в помещении появился Крис Пайк. Как всегда спокойный и сдержанный, затянутый в привычную темно-серую форму, он уверенно вышагивал в направлении Джима, улыбаясь одной из своих редких улыбок.  
– Капитан Пайк, – сказал Джим, машинально выпрямляясь и салютуя. Он надеялся, что на его лице не видны следы тревоги. Он не знал, пришел ли Пайк как официальное лицо и комендант кадетской подготовки или как куратор и наставник Джима, но это было неважно, потому что теперь у него тоже был встречающий, и он был избавлен от унижения.  
Пайк отработанным жестом отсалютовал в ответ, затем шагнул навстречу, протягивая руку. Однако вместо того, чтобы пожать руку Джима, он привлек его к себе и крепко обнял. Уже много лет Джима не обнимали вот так – тепло и крепко, не сдерживаясь.  
Как отец обнимает давно потерянного сына… и, проклятье, от этой мысли у него едва не подогнулись колени.  
– Рад видеть тебя, Джим, – тихо проговорил Пайк на ухо Джиму. – Добро пожаловать домой.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – ответил тот, отстраняясь совсем немного, чтобы капитан не почувствовал, как сильно он _нуждался_ в этом объятии.

Крушащие объятия куратора, в конце концов, оставили в груди Джима чувство отчужденности и одиночества. Ощущение поддержки было приятным, но в то же время неловким, и это только подчеркнуло факт, что у всех был кто-то, кто ими дорожил – друг или родственник – а у Джима никого.  
Пайк немного побеседовал с ним, по большей части это было уже привычное «ты выглядишь ужасно» и «ты сильно похудел», а также поинтересовался, чем тот занимался на Звездной Базе 11, но в расспросы не углублялся. Джим не сомневался, что Пайк прочел все рапорты и просто так от Джима не отстанет, но пока что капитан сказал лишь:  
– Загляни ко мне попозже, когда немного освоишься. Мне бы хотелось услышать, что конкретно произошло на Ригеле. И… нам нужно обсудить твое расписание на семестр.  
– Обязательно, – кивнул Джим. Другого ответа быть не могло.  
Чувство отчужденности не покидало его на протяжении всего утра. Всех мужчин с «Атлантиды» направили на осмотр в Госпиталь Звездного Флота, но только Джим застрял в нем на час с лишним, дожидаясь, пока врач закончит бесконечную серию тестов и сканов. Никакие протесты, что его _уже_ кололи и мучили всю последнюю неделю на «Солке», его не спасли.  
– Каждый вернувшийся с продолжительной планетарной миссии офицер Флота нуждается в осмотре, – заявил врач. – А у вас по-прежнему остался ряд проблем, требующих медицинского внимания.  
К тому времени, как осмотр завершился («Годен к службе с ограничениями, – с раздражающим спокойствием резюмировал медик, – можете посещать занятия, пока заживает лодыжка и восстанавливается пищеварительная система»), его товарищи уже разошлись. Джим не особенно рассчитывал, что офицеры станут его дожидаться, но думал, что хотя бы Боунс задержится, и они вместе смогут…  
«Смогут что, тупица?»  
Сходить в бар, чтобы пропустить стаканчик в семь блядь утра? Позавтракать в кафетерии Академии и потрепаться о старых добрых временах на Ригеле? У Боунса явно была куча дел. Доктору нужно было встретиться с собственным куратором, привыкнуть к графику и, пожалуй, разузнать насчет смен в госпитале. Наверное, они встретятся снова через неделю или около того, время от времени будут видеться на территории кампуса, раз в год собираться на мемориальной церемонии в честь команды «Атлантиды». Таков был естественный ход вещей. Они сблизились, очень сблизились, но то, что последние пару месяцев они обитали в личном пространстве друг друга, не означало, что они продолжат в том же духе.  
Джим слегка оживился, когда на выходе из клиники его нагнала медсестра, сообщив, что капитан Пайк кое-что ему оставил. На столе в регистратуре его ждала кадетская форма и новый коммуникатор, и Джим ощутил прилив благодарности. Должно быть, Пайк уловил, как сильно нужна ему сейчас эта форма, как нужно почувствовать свою принадлежность к чему-либо. И он оценил предупредительность Пайка, подумавшего о том, что старый коммуникатор был потерян на «Атлантиде».  
Джим кликнул по коммуникатору и нашел там два сообщения: одно из офиса Криса Пайка, информирующее о назначенной на 15:30 встрече с комендантом кадетов, второе из жилищного управления. Его новым назначением был Йегер 245.  
«Какого черта они перевели меня в другую комнату? Они думали, я не вернусь?»  
Его охватило раздражение. Конечно, все логично, его комнату отдали другому кадету. Откуда им было знать, что он вернется назад? Или он ожидал, что они оставят помещение нетронутым и будут молиться на его шмотки? Семестр начался, а он не явился к регистрации. Жизнь в академии продолжалась. Но веселого в этом было мало.  
Джим переоделся в свежий комплект красной кадетской формы, оказавшейся жестковатой и сохранившей складки в местах сгиба упаковки, и ступил из госпиталя в хмурое влажное утро. По земле стелился легкий туман, и лицо обдало порывом холодного воздуха.  
Что теперь? Очевидно, нужно было вернуться в Академию, но дальше все становилось каким-то неопределенным. Джим начинал испытывать голод и решил, что будет неплохо съесть что-нибудь, не одобренное заранее диетологом. Затем… может быть, посмотреть новую комнату, познакомиться с соседом.  
К Академии он отправился пешком, хоть и знал, что до кампуса идти дольше часа. Он никуда не торопился. Прогулка по мосту давала возможность все обдумать, к тому же таким образом он не заявится в кампус слишком рано. Ему необходимо было проветриться, свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь он снова кадет второго класса Джеймс Кирк.  
Будущий инженер Звездного Флота.  
Пешеходов на мосту почти не было. Вид оказался не самым лучшим, туман скрывал изгибающиеся над головой величественные стальные балки. Было зябко и ветрено, все еще легко моросило. Типичный октябрь… Очень скоро Джим сообразил, что выбрал не лучшую погоду для прогулки.  
Невольно вспомнился всепогодный оранжевый комбинезон и ветра Ригеля. Джим тряхнул головой, отгоняя видение. «Оставь это в прошлом, – твердо сказал он себе. – Ты вернулся, это главное».  
Тем не менее, на улице было холодно и не особенно приятно, и на ум сама собой пришла форменная теплозащитная куртка, оставшаяся в общежитии вместе с остальными его вещами.  
«Где мои вещи? – вдруг спохватился Джим, и тут же с тревогой: – Кому поручили их собрать?»  
Очевидно, что администрация не могла оставить вещи в его старой комнате, поэтому кому-то пришлось забрать его пожитки. Должно быть, этим занимался его сосед, Дэн Корриган. Он поежился при мысли, что кто-то – пусть даже Корриган – рылся в его одежде, паре памятных безделушек и печатных книгах, в его туалетных принадлежностях. В ретроспективе это казалось чудовищным вторжением в частную жизнь.  
Как долго они выждали, прежде чем упаковать его личные вещи? И куда их отправили? Его мать не могла забрать их, ее не будет на Земле еще как минимум месяцев девять. Может быть, она велела переслать все в Риверсайд.

Джим сошел с моста, входя на территорию кампуса, и сразу почувствовал себя немного лучше. Знакомое здание Арчер Холл с кремового цвета колоннами и снующими по широким ступеням кадетами вызвало у него скупую улыбку. Тротуары были, как всегда, безупречны, и то здесь, то там низко гудя проносились отполированные до блеска академические ховеркрафты. Сквозь облака, прогоняя туман, пробивались редкие лучи солнца.  
Казалось, ничего не изменилось. Все осталось таким, каким было до отлета Джима. Он легко впишется, никто даже не заметит, что он отсутствовал.  
С полчаса он бесцельно бродил по кампусу, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. Было почти девять, большинство кадетов находились на семинарах или в лабораториях, и улицы пустовали. Он не натолкнулся ни на одного знакомого, отчего испытывал одновременно и облегчение, и разочарование.  
Голод стал ощутимее, и Джим направился к кафетерию. Скоро должна была завершиться первая пара, и он решил, что лучше раздобыть еду сейчас, пока не налетела толпа кадетов. Завтраки в кафетерии были так себе, но, по крайней мере, у них имелись свежие фрукты и настоящий кофе, и…  
Джим резко затормозил. Прямо над входом в кафетерий висела огромная табличка… нет, это была тканевая растяжка, черт возьми, на самом видном месте. Слегка подмокшая, но вполне читабельная вывеска ручной работы развевалась на ветру, невольно привлекая внимание.  
«Академия Звездного Флота приветствует кадетов Джеймса Кирка и Леонарда Маккоя и поздравляет их с героическими действиями на Ригель XII».  
Вот дерьмо. Джим застыл, слушая, как колотится сердце, пораженно и смущенно таращась на растяжку. Он ощутил волну тепла – черт, было приятно, что _кто-то_ на кампусе знал, что случилось, и хотел выказать свое уважение – но, кроме того, его вновь объяло то же чувство отчужденности. «Героические действия на Ригель XII»… Что это вообще значит? Почему нельзя было остановиться просто на приветствии?  
Игнорируя растяжку, он решительно опустил взгляд и ступил к входу в кафетерий, быстро проводя рукой по сканеру. Устройство неожиданно пикнуло, дверь осталась закрытой, и Джим едва удержался, чтобы в нее не врезаться. Над ухом раздался неприятный компьютеризированный голос:  
– Идентификация не пройдена. Пожалуйста, назовите ваше имя и ранг.  
– Джеймс Кирк, – сказал Джим. Подошедший сзади кадет покосился на него с любопытством. – Э-э, кадет второго класса.  
– Голосовое распознание установлено, – объявил сканер. Джим ощутил некоторое облегчение – по крайней мере, компьютер его узнал. Но затем тот продолжил все тем же раздражающим тоном: – Ваш академический аккаунт был заблокирован. Еда и напитки для гостей доступны в кафетерии Арчер Холл.  
– Блядь, – пробормотал Джим. Кадет позади него стрельнул глазами на растяжку, затем уставился на него, разинув рот. – Блядь, блядь, _блядь_.

– Мне очень жаль, кадет Кирк, – сказал ему клерк в отделе регистрации. – По вашему аккаунту не было активности более девяноста дней, и по правилам…  
«Да плевать мне на твои сраные правила».  
– Ну, значит, его нужно активировать снова, – перебил Джим, пытаясь держать себя в руках. – Теперь-то я вернулся.  
– Он был активирован, – слегка нетерпеливо объяснил мужчина, – я вам третий раз об этом говорю. В системе кафетерия сегодня велись технические работы, и она была онлайн только частично. Если вы вернетесь туда сейчас, она без проблем примет идентификацию.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Джим, скрывая гнев под воинским этикетом. Это могло показаться ребячеством, но он не мог не углядеть в этой бюрократической ошибке еще одно проявление того фарса, каким представлялось ему возвращение в Академию. Даже чертов компьютер считал, что ему здесь не место.  
– Ваши личные вещи уже переправлены в новую комнату, – с извиняющимся видом сообщил клерк. – Ввиду поздней регистрации нам не удалось поместить вас в соответствующий тренингу корпус, но Йегер – один из…  
Джим раздраженно фыркнул.  
– Я не опоздал к регистрации. Я был на официальной практике, и наш корабль _атаковали_. Мы только что вернулись.  
– Поверьте, мистер Кирк, я прекрасно осведомлен об инциденте, – тон клерка был уважительным, но в нем сквозило легкое нетерпение, и Джим напомнил себе быть сдержаннее. Грубость по отношению к офицерам и персоналу Академии считалась недопустимой, вне зависимости от того, какой бы оправданной он ее ни находил. – Все в Академии слышали об «Атлантиде», и мы очень рады, что вы вернулись. Но это не меняет того факта, что к моменту, когда капитан Пайк уведомил нас о вашем прибытии, расселение уже закончилось. Йегер – новое здание, и комнаты там даже лучше регулярных кадетских помещений. Мы отводим их женатым парам и кадетам с особыми потребностями.  
«У меня нет особых потребностей», – хотел сказать Джим, но, черт, парень просто делал свою работу.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул он, позволив себе чуть расслабиться. – Можете хотя бы проверить, не будет ли у меня проблем с идентификацией при входе в Йегер?  
– Совершенно никаких, – заверил клерк. – Мы обновили ваш аккаунт.  
Джим заставил себя кивнуть, улыбнуться и поблагодарить мужчину за помощь.  
На него вдруг накатила усталость. Он все еще жил по бортовому времени, и организм сообщал ему, что уже вечер. Может быть, стоило просто отправиться в новую общагу и вздремнуть. Нужно быть в форме для встречи с Пайком.

Йегер Холл располагался в южной части кампуса, неподалеку от тренажерного зала. Погода прояснилась, и по дороге Джиму встретилось множество кадетов и инструкторов, прогуливавшихся небольшими группами или спешащих куда-то по своим делам. Завтра он тоже станет частью всего этого – еще один кадет из нескольких тысяч, ничего особенного. Он направится к инженерным помещениям со стаканчиком кофе в руке – желудку просто придется научиться переваривать это, что бы ни говорил диетолог – и PADDом в сумке через плечо. Назад к студенческой жизни: к домашним заданиям, семинарам, теоретическим моделям и тестам. После того, что довелось пережить Джиму, подобная перспектива казалась чересчур будничной. И в то же время очень хотелось вернуться к распорядку, к режиму, к нормальности ежедневной университетской жизни.  
Он довольно быстро отыскал комнату 245, и, как было обещано, дверь послушно отъехала в сторону, стоило провести пальцами по пластине. Это была двушка улучшенной планировки, с парой крошечных спален и общей жилой площадью с выходом в ванную. «Неплохо», – смягчившись, решил Джим. Фактически, это был значительный шаг вперед по сравнению с тесной комнатушкой, которую он делил с Корриганом. Пожалуй, в позднем расселении были свои преимущества.  
Прямо у двери обнаружилась большая запечатанная коробка, помеченная «Собственность Лт. Кмдр. Вайноны Кирк». С минуту Джим глядел на нее, ощущая выступивший на теле холодный пот. От него осталась только одна коробка: немного одежды, пара голографий, PADD… Он размышлял, что бы сделала со всем этим его мать по возвращении с миссии, если бы он все еще числился пропавшим. Наверное, оставила бы коробку нетронутой и сложила в подвале их старой фермы в Риверсайде. Она никогда не относила себя к числу сентиментальных людей. Впрочем, и Джим тоже.  
Джим решил принять самый что ни на есть настоящий горячий душ, а затем уже заняться распаковыванием вещей. Маленький голосок на краю сознания, подозрительно напоминавший Боунса, объявил ему, что не мешало бы вернуться в кафетерий и немного перекусить перед встречей с Пайком.  
Чудно, он впитал в себя ворчание Боунса. Какой полезный сувенир с Ригеля XII.

Прибыв в офис Пайка ровно в 15:30, Джим обнаружил, что он там не единственный посетитель. Напротив массивного стола капитана уже сидел затянутый в кадетскую форму Боунс.  
Джим окинул его удивленным, но обрадованным взглядом. Казалось, Боунс чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но впервые за весь день Джим ощутил некое спокойствие. Он полагал, что встреча назначена только ему, и битый час переживал, как ему удастся в одиночку рассказать всю историю целиком. Но в присутствии Боунса он чувствовал большую уверенность в том, что у них получится донести до Пайка суть. А Джим в самом деле искренне хотел, чтобы Пайк _понял_ , что там произошло, что сделал с ними рабочий лагерь и почему они обязаны были попытаться сбежать. Ими двигала безысходность, не героизм. И «поддерживать высокие стандарты Звездного Флота» они стали только после того, как Эндрюс устроил им разнос и вбил в их головы немного здравого смысла.  
Поприветствовав кадетов, Пайк не стал терять времени даром.  
– Расскажите все, что случилось, начиная с «Атлантиды», – просто заявил он. – Я хочу услышать вас обоих. Я читал отчеты и допросы, но я бы хотел знать, что вы испытали с самого момента атаки.  
Джим глянул на Боунса, тот пожал плечами.  
– Ты начинай, – сказал он. – Ты был в самом центре событий, в машинном отделении. Я просто дежурил в лазарете.  
– Я спал, сэр, – неловко начал Джим. Во рту его внезапно пересохло. – Это была середина гамма-смены, гм…  
– 2:30, – подсказал Боунс.  
– Верно, – кивнул Джим. – Так вот, меня разбудила красная тревога. Я добрался до своего поста в главном машинном отделении и помог с ремонтными и спасательными работами. Примерно через двадцать минут началась атака, нас захватило тракторным лучом, и…  
– Погоди, Джим, – морщась, перебил Пайк. – Ты не на формальном допросе. Я просто хочу знать, что ты испытал, каково это было лично для тебя. Не нужно говорить то, что ты считаешь, я хочу услышать. Корабль был атакован, и я знаю, что это такое. Хаос и взрывы, чертовски жутко, особенно для двух зеленых кадетов на первой миссии в глубоком космосе. Я знаю, это неприглядно. Просто… расскажи, как это было, сын.  
Где-то глубоко внутри Джиму хотелось сделать именно это: не сдерживаться, отпустить себя и не думать о том, как выглядит его история со стороны. Но он чувствовал, что если позволит себе это, к нему снова вернутся весь ужас атаки, выворачивающие наизнанку беспомощность и неопределенность, чудовищность рабочего лагеря. Он не привык говорить о подобных вещах. Даже не Ригеле он ни за что не упомянул бы Тарсус, если бы Боунс практически не вытянул из него информацию.  
Но Пайк спокойно глядел на Джима, выжидая, и тот сделал глубокий вдох и начал снова.  
– Я выбежал в коридор и первым делом увидел зияющую дыру в корпусе, – вздрагивая от воспоминания, сказал он. – Кругом кричали люди… а секунду спустя упала аварийная заслонка, и они оказались заперты по ту сторону… – он сглотнул, вспоминая, как резко прекратились крики, оставив после себя тошнотворное эхо. – Машинное отделение было разодрано в клочья. Половина систем отказала. Консоли управления горели, кого-то из инженеров придавило рухнувшими балками. Это было… Господи. Все было безнадежно с самого начала. Мы делали, что могли, но… Я знал, что мы обречены. Все мы это знали.  
Слова лились из него сплошным потоком. Пайк мало говорил, в основном кивал, иногда задавал вопросы. Боунс добавил собственную историю о неистовой сортировке больных и отчаянной медицинской ситуации.  
– Когда орионцы выводили нас, я попытался прихватить аптечку, – признался он. Голос его был спокоен, но мышцы щеки дрогнули. – Чертов пират наставил на меня оружие… Пришлось ее оставить.  
Джим прищурился. «Он мне этого не говорил», – виновато подумал он. Насколько он знал, Боунс никому этого не рассказывал, а Джим никогда не спрашивал. Если вспомнить, они ни разу не заводили разговор об атаке, даже когда находились в лагере.  
– Что случилось с пациентами, которые не могли передвигаться самостоятельно? – спросил Пайк с видом, будто уже знал ответ.  
– Нам пришлось оставить их там, – гневно отозвался Боунс, и Джим внутренне сжался. – Когда я видел их последний раз, они были еще живы, но их не взяли на борт орионского корабля. Черт знает, что с ними стало.  
– Пусть земля им будет пухом, – сказал Пайк, словно подтверждая невысказанный приговор. – Мне очень жаль. Теперь расскажите мне, что случилось на судне орионцев.  
Все продолжалось в том же духе – Джим и Боунс сбивчиво выкладывали свою историю, а Пайк подкидывал вопросы.  
– …Я не хотел надевать тот комбинезон, сэр. Это было унизительно, и нам нужно было показать им, что мы не овцы, и…  
Боунс угрюмо уставился на него.  
– И я оттащил его прежде, чем охранник успел отстрелить его бестолковую башку. Черт возьми, Джим, в тебя целились в упор, а ты вел себя как безрассудный идиот!  
– …Сбежавших было довольно много, но никто не знал, что с ними случилось. Так нам сказали. Никто понятия не имел, удалось ли кому-то попасть в Альфеус, но в лагере все оставалось по-прежнему.  
– …Я хорошо понимал, как будет развиваться болезнь и как это предотвратить. Если бы только у меня было нужное оборудование, нормальные лекарства! – голос Боунса сорвался на последнем слове, и Джим заметил выступившие в уголках глаз слезы. Черт, бедный Фредрикс. – Он задыхался, а я ничего не мог сделать. Он умер у меня на руках.  
– …Нет, сэр, на это не оставалось времени. У меня был всего один кусок взрывчатки, причем довольно слабой. Она могла ненадолго отвлечь внимание охраны, но не более того. Других козырей не было… Я не очень хорошо все продумал. Я знал, что меня вычислят, как только утром сдетонирует цепочка взрывов, поэтому действовать нужно было немедленно. Но Маккой заподозрил неладное. Я просил его пойти вперед и не дожидаться меня, но он никак не отставал, а мы все ближе подходили к баракам, поэтому я просто сказал ему довериться мне, швырнул взрывчатку на крышу и бросился бежать…  
– ...Я был уверен, что мы сбились с пути. Я решил, что до колонии нам не добраться, и думал только о том, чтобы вернуться назад, найти какое-нибудь укрытие и переждать шторм… Джим настоял, чтобы мы шли дальше, чтобы не сдавались на полпути. Я считал, что он ошибается, но я слишком устал, чтобы затевать очередной спор.  
– …Я, гм… умел выживать на дикой природе. Вы знаете, почему, сэр, но Боунс не знал. По крайней мере, тогда. И мне _нужно_ было что-то поесть. Боунс думал, я не понимаю…  
– Я думал, что ты заносчивый кретин, Джим! Ты у меня на глазах проглотил потенциально ядовитого инопланетного жука! – Боунс покачал головой. – Я сказал ему, что не стану есть этих скорпионов, и… Я не горжусь этим, но, по правде говоря, сэр, я принялся намеренно изводить его. Сказал, что у него нет плана, и что единственное, что его заботит – командовать остальными. А Джим крикнул, что знает, что делает, так как делал это прежде.  
– …и я услышал треск, словно что-то переломилось внутри, и вся нижняя часть ноги вдруг онемела. И тогда я понял, что мы серьезно влипли.  
– Я представления не имел, что делать… но Джим, он знал. Он с самого начала что-то бормотал, но я не мог разобрать слов. Они подняли его на ноги, и он закричал… Не смотри на меня так, Джим, видел бы ты себя со стороны. И я принялся орать, чтобы ему оказали медицинскую помощь. Это мало чем помогло. Чилдресс отбрехался и глазом не моргнул. Сказал, что нами займутся в так называемой лагерной клинике. А Джим… У него была гипотермия и шок, он едва мог говорить, но я наконец-то разобрал, что он пытался сказать. Имя, ранг и личный номер…  
– Я… гм, потерял сознание, сэр. Очнулся я уже в клинике и...  
– Я подумал… Наверное, я плохо соображал. Боже, конечно же, скан сетчатки бы меня выдал, я _знал_ это, но не мог взять на себя ответственность за смерть невинных людей. Я не подумал, чем это оборачивалось для Джима… Глупо.  
– Это храбрый поступок! – возмутился Джим, но затем осекся. – Впрочем, да, глупый тоже.  
– Не глупый, – возразил Пайк. – Это была ошибочная оценка ситуации. Кадет Маккой, на той стадии ты уже не мог остановить процесс идентификации, и твоей задачей было доложить ситуацию высшему командованию и позволить им разобраться во всем самостоятельно. Я понимаю, почему ты солгал, принимая во внимания стрессовое положение и тот факт, что ты еще не закончил стандартную кадетскую подготовку, но важно, чтобы ты осознал, что Звездный Флот – военная организация. Для принятия решений вышестоящим офицерам необходимо иметь полную картину. Ты не имел права скрывать от них информацию.  
Боунс отвел взгляд, напряженно поджимая губы.  
– Понимаю, сэр.  
– Но суть не в этом, доктор, – Пайк подался вперед, и Боунс снова посмотрел на него. – Вплоть до того момента твои действия были безупречны. Оба вы показали необычайную решимость и смелость, а для пары кадетов это чертовски впечатляюще. Я читал рапорты, но слышать историю лично… Проклятье, я практически увидел все своими глазами. То, что вы сумели выбраться из лагеря, выжили в пустыне и, оказавшись в колонии, не позволили Чилдрессу увезти себя назад в лагерь… Это почти невероятно. Я горд, очень горд вами обоими.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – ответил Боунс. – Но это вообще-то заслуга Джима. Наш вклад в дело был не пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
– О, да брось это, Боунс! – Джим окинул Боунса раздраженным взглядом. – Благодаря _тебе_ мы спустились у водопада. Ты ходил на разведку, нашел вход в Альфеус – тот люк техобслуживания…  
– Которым мы так и не воспользовались!  
– И ты сбросил нас в реку. Я об этом даже не подумал. Ты заставил губернатора слушать!  
– Только после того, как ты сказал мне, что нужно говорить. До этого момента я был не особенно убедителен…  
– Вы двое всегда так спорите? – с усмешкой спросил Пайк.  
Боунс многострадально вздохнул.  
– Поверьте, раньше было намного хуже, – угрюмо отозвался он. – Два упертых болвана.  
– Большую часть времени я был _прав_ , Боунс.

После ухода доктора, Пайк молча протянул Джиму PADD и выжидающе посмотрел на него.  
Джим нахмурился, изучая информацию на экране.  
– Здесь ошибка, сэр. Вообще-то, несколько ошибок. Я понимаю «Введению в варп-теорию» и «Основы машиностроения», но углубленный курс «Тактических навыков», гм, не входит в мою специальность… – он прочистил горло и взглянул на куратора. – Тут несколько курсов, которые не… я имею в виду, мне не положено…  
– Никаких ошибок, – ответил Пайк. – Я внес в твою программу некоторые изменения. После того, как ознакомился с результатами твоего летнего полевого тренинга, разумеется.  
Джим внезапно забыл, как дышать.  
«Неужели он имеет в виду, что…»  
– Сэр, я не понимаю. Вы знаете, что я не прошел летнюю практику. И вы сказали, что я не могу продолжать на тактическом. Вы сказали…  
Пайк отклонился на спинку стула, скрещивая на груди руки.  
– Бога ради, Джим, то, что ты делал этим летом, мягко говоря, квалифицируется как довольно суровый полевой тренинг. И ты блестяще с ним справился.  
– Но… я пропустил мирные переговоры!  
Черт, он даже не знал, как все прошло на Аксанаре. Ему явно не мешало наверстать пропущенное.  
Пайк вздохнул так, словно Джим слегка притормаживал.  
– На Аксанар вы ехали не как дипломаты, а как наблюдатели. Ключевой частью тренинга был «Фаррагат»: погружение в бортовую жизнь и изучение того, как функционирует корабль. Но самым важным аспектом было проверить, насколько вы устойчивы к стрессу, как легко адаптируетесь к ситуации, способны ли проявлять инициативу и мыслить трезво, – он выразительно поглядел на Джима. – Ты не считаешь, что успешно показал, какой из тебя получится лидер? Не думаешь, что доказал, что умеешь принимать быстрые решения и работать в команде в менее чем оптимальных условиях?  
Еще как, черт возьми. Питье собственной мочи, добыча огня методом трения, поедание жуков, ходьба со сломанной лодыжкой… «Менее чем оптимальные» еще мягко сказано.  
– Наверное, вы правы.  
– Ну, так, – Пайк подался вперед, обводя рукой со вкусом оформленный офис и большую эмблему Звездного Флота на стене. – Я комендант кадетской подготовки, и мне платят за _мое_ трезвое суждение. Я восстанавливаю тебя на тактическом со специализацией в наземной тактике и инженерии.  
Джим сглотнул вставший поперек горла ком и сморгнул – «Черт возьми!» – одну-две слезы. Он сдавленно усмехнулся, пытаясь замаскировать свое состояние.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – проговорил он. – На самом деле, мне даже понравилось работать инженером. Ну, до того, как все полетело коту под хвост.  
Пайк кивнул.  
– Времени на адаптацию у тебя немного, ты уже пропустил целый месяц. Но я уверен, ты быстро наверстаешь.  
– Да, сэр, – кивнул Джим, с облегчением отмечая, что его голос не дрогнул, хотя с влагой в глазах совладать так и не удалось. – Курс я нагоню, не волнуйтесь.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что нагонишь. Меньшего я от тебя и не ожидаю, – отозвался Пайк, отодвигаясь от стола и давая понять, что разговор завершен. – И, сын… сходи, поешь нормально. На тебе форма болтается.  
Джим широко улыбнулся.  
– Буду рассматривать это как приказ.

Боунс дожидался его, подпирая стену снаружи офиса Пайка.  
– Ну, парень? – спросил он. – О чем он хотел поговорить?  
– Меня восстановили на тактическом, – ответил Джим, едва смея в это верить. – Завтра иду на занятия.  
Боунс только кивнул, всем видом выражая самодовольное «так и знал».  
– Что ж, ты это заслужил, Джим. После всего, что ты сделал…  
– Ну, хватит, Боунс, это не только моя заслуга.  
Не теряя времени, Боунс направился к выходу.  
– Да, верно, и не смей забывать об этом, но… именно ты заварил эту кашу с побегом, Джим. У тебя хватило на это смелости. Не думаю, что я смог бы сделать то же самое.  
– Смог бы, Боунс, – тихо сказал Джим. – В конце концов, ты бы сбежал. Ты бы нашел способ.  
– Может быть. Хотелось бы думать, но… – он покачал головой, отводя взгляд. – Не могу сказать точно.  
Они вышли на улицу, и Джим с удивлением обнаружил, что уже стемнело.  
– Где твоя мама? – спросил он, припоминая, что к Боунсу приехали родственники. – И кузен, и тетя?  
– Они уехали домой, – как ни в чем не бывало бросил Боунс. – Я провел с ними утро, мы сходили пообедать, я показал им кампус.  
Мелочная, ревнивая частичка Джима немного утихла. Он был рад за Боунса – за то, что его навестила мама и другие родственники – но сейчас ему хотелось отпраздновать с кем-то свое возвращение. Нет, не с кем-то, с _Боунсом_.  
– Гм… как тебе новая комната? – спросил Боунс. – И где она, кстати?  
– А? Моя комната? Ничего так, приличная. Куда лучше той, которая была в прошлом году, хотя чуть дальше от здания академии. Я еще не видел своего соседа, но…  
– Что значит «не видел»? – Боунс глядел на него так, словно Джим должен был сообразить что-то, но снова притормаживал. Джим посмотрел на него в замешательстве. – Я твой новый сосед.  
– Чего? Ты уверен? – Джим потряс головой. – Но, Боунс, ты же на медицинской переквалификации, вас не мешают с обычными кадетами…  
Боунс пожал плечами.  
– По-видимому, не в тех случаях, когда мы опаздываем к началу семестра на целый месяц. Моя старая комната уже занята, и Пайк… Гм, – Боунс смущенно улыбнулся. – Утром в госпитале он спросил, не хочу ли я поселиться с тобой. Только на этот год, так как вариантов для опоздавших к регистрации кадетов совсем немного.  
– И ты сказал…?  
– Сказал, сомневаюсь, что для меня найдется место в одной комнате с тобой и твоим раздутым эго.  
– Иди ты, – отмахнулся Джим, широко улыбаясь. Боунс _хотел_ жить с ним в одной комнате. Что касалось Джима – вряд ли был кто-то еще, с кем бы он чувствовал себя комфортнее, особенно после всего, что выпало на их долю. «Крис Пайк оказался чертовски хорошим куратором», – думал он. Каким-то образом тот знал, что именно нужно Джиму.  
– Не буду тебе врать, – внезапно посерьезнев, добавил Боунс. – Прежде я жил один, и меня это устраивало, но после того, что случилось… Не думаю, что одиночная комната сейчас пойдет мне на пользу. Мне нужно какое-то время, чтобы снова ко всему привыкнуть, и я склонен отталкивать от себя людей, когда нахожусь в состоянии стресса. Поэтому я сказал капитану Пайку, что, прожив с тобой столько времени в одном помещении, не возражаю против твоей компании. Черт, да я вроде как уже свыкся с твоими недостатками, вряд ли меня ожидает много сюрпризов.  
Джим иронично нахмурился.  
– Что еще за недостатки?  
– Ты издеваешься, да? – Боунс выставил перед собой палец, словно начиная считать. – Проблемы с управлением гневом…  
– Да брось, Боунс, ты преувеличиваешь.  
Еще один палец:  
– Проблемы с подчинением командованию, безрассудство, импульсивность…  
Джим поморщился.  
– Проклятье, Боунс, ты же не говорил всего этого капитану Пайку, да? – несмотря ни на что, он по-прежнему плохо угадывал, когда Боунс его дразнил, а когда просто откровенно выкладывал все, что думает. Пожалуй, из доктора получился бы отменный игрок в покер.  
– Скажем так, ничего из моего списка не стало для него откровением.  
– Погоди-ка, почему никто не спросил, хочу ли _я_ быть твоим соседом?  
Боунс рассмеялся.  
– У меня такое чувство, Джим, что твое мнение по данному поводу мало кого интересует. Ты всего-навсего обычный кадет, помнишь?  
– Ладно, – пробурчал Джим, шагая по направлению к Йегеру. – Но имей в виду, что у меня тоже есть список _твоих_ недостатков.  
Боунс воспроизвел патентованное закатывание глаз.  
– Знаешь, в чем разница между тобой и мной, парень? Мне просто плевать. Тебе придется смириться с ними.  
Джим хмыкнул и оставил тему, сообразив, что здесь ему не победить.  
– Ну, свою кровать я уже выбрал, а ты можешь просто… Кстати, где твои вещи?  
– Остались в общаге для медиков. Можешь потом помочь мне их перетащить.  
Джим улыбнулся, внезапно осознавая, что ощущает такое спокойствие, которого не чувствовал уже… гм, по-видимому, долгие месяцы.  
– Забудь про общагу, Боунс. Пойдем напьемся.  
Боунс смерил его негодующим взглядом.  
– Ты с ума сошел? Твой желудок едва выдерживает простой тост с соком!  
– Одна маленькая стопочка, – не отступил Джим. – Пожалуйста, Боунс. Нам нужно отметить. Мы выбрались, и мы дома.  
– Ладно, – немного поразмыслив, смягчился Боунс. – _Одна_ стопка. Ты прав… мы заслужили. А завтра назад к рутине.


End file.
